


Our Future Together [DISCONTINUED]

by hansluke



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Fix-it fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 80,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will returns home to Salem and this time, he doesn't sign the confidentiality agreement. He doesn't want to keep anymore secrets from Sonny. Because of that, he loses his job, just as TBD is starting to run into problems. He takes his job back at True Vista and Sonny takes Victor's offer to take over the new club. This is their life from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED! I will likely not finish it, but people enjoyed it. So I will leave what was done up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the original story. I deleted the old one. These chapters will be much longer, though the updates will be a little slower. I have no idea how long it will go on, but it's going to fix a lot of the stuff that has been happening.

Will sat on the plane, staring out the window as he held Arianna.

He hadn't felt worse since he and Sonny had broken up the first time before they found their way back to each other. He would admit that he never had a lot of self-confidence, but when he got the job offer in LA...he had finally felt good about himself. Someone actually like his work and wanted him specifically.

Then the rug was pulled right out from under him. They didn't want him anymore, there were so many flaws in his writing...he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do it anymore.

Ari made a sound from where she was sitting in his lap.

Will smiled slightly. At least he had one accomplishment.

"Hi, baby girl," Will laughed quietly, "Sorry, I zoned out a little bit."

Ari giggled when he laughed. She had been doing that a lot lately...trying to copy what he did, or anyone for that matter.

"Are you ready to see Daddy Sonny again?" Will asked, holding her when she wrapped her little arms around his neck to hug him, "Did you miss him? I sure did."

"Da!" Ari yelled.

Will grinned, "Yeah, I figured you missed him. I'm sorry I took you away from him for so long," he sighed, "It was one big mistake, huh?"

Ari whined, staring out the window.

"We'll be home soon," Will smiled, "Home to Sonny."

Ari made a squealing noise and clapped her hands.

"Sir, could you please quiet your child down?" an older woman hissed from across the aisle. Will sighed, "Ma'am, she's a baby. It's one o'clock in the afternoon. She doesn't want to nap, she wants to be awake and she's excited to get to go home to her family. I'm sure you can understand."

The woman simply glared at him before going back to complaining to her husband about...whatever else pissed her off.

Will rolled his eyes and looked at Arianna, "Some people are grumpy all the time, Ari. We just learn to ignore them. Unless they're really mean, then we pull a mean face. Like a lion."

"Grr," Ari roared and rubbed his nose against his.

Will laughed, "Yeah, you're a baby lion, huh?"

Ari giggled, staring out the window again.

* * *

"Ready to surprise Daddy Sonny?" Will asked, looking at Ari, "Can you show me your surprised face?"

Ari just whined and reached for the door handle.

"I feel the same way," Will smiled. He walked in the door and held his finger to his lips, indicating for Ari to be quiet.

Sonny turned around, his phone still up to his ear.

Will smiled, "Surprise!" he said, just happy to see him again.

"I gotta go," Sonny said quickly, hanging up the phone, a huge smile on his face. He walked around the counter, "You're here."

"Straight off the plane," Will smiled, handing Ari to him.

"Hi, sweetheart," Sonny said, taking her quickly, "I have missed you so much," he told Ari, "She has gotten so big."

"I know," Will said, "And she was so well-behaved on the plane, weren't you, my little angel?" he smiled at Ari.

"How did you get away?" Sonny asked.

"I just did," Will shrugged.

 _I have to tell him,_ Will thought, _But not yet. He's so happy..._

"Why didn't you call me?" Sonny grinned.

"I wanted to surprise you," Will said and then looked at Ari, "See that? Look at Daddy Sonny, that's his surprised face. She's trying to copy, she does that now."

Sonny continued smiling at him, not saying a word.

"You really do look surprised," Will said and kissed him, his hand moving to the back of Sonny's neck. He pulled away and smiled, "I'm going to go get Ari's stroller, okay?"

"No problem," Sonny smiled and kissed him again, "Don't be long."

"It's just outside," Will smiled, walking out quickly. When he came back in with it, Sonny was talking to Ari.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Sonny smiled, holding Ari.

Will smiled, "And me maybe? A little bit?" he tried.

"You know I do," Sonny said.

"So, is there anything to eat in this joint?" Will asked, changing the subject, "Because we are starving."

"They didn't feed you on the plane?" Sonny asked.

"Wasn't hungry," Will shrugged, "I'm sure everything was awful anyways."

"Well, I'll fix you something," Sonny said.

"Thanks," Will said, taking Ari from Sonny.

"I can't believe you're here right now," Sonny said, getting close to them again and smiling.

"Well, believe it," Will smiled.

"How long can you stay?" Sonny asked.

Will went to say something.

"You don't have to answer that right now, I know the answer," Sonny said quickly, "I just know you've been busy with your writing or whatever, I know."

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Will laughed quietly.

"I just know that you're not going to be here long," Sonny swallowed, "You're going to go back to LA in a few days."

Sonny went to walk away.

"Sonny," Will stopped him, "I'm not going back to LA."

Sonny stared at him in shock, "Why not?"

Will swallowed, "Can we talk about that...after we eat?" he asked, putting Ari in her high chair.

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked.

Will sighed, "As good as it can be. It's better now that I'm here with you."

Sonny nodded, "Okay...I'll get you something," he said, going into the back.

Will sat down, taking a deep breath as he did. This was it. He was supposed to tell his husband that he was a big failure now.

Will smiled weakly when he came back out and put a plate of food in front of him, "Hi."

Sonny kissed him, a smile on his face, "We already said hello, Will."

"I know," Will swallowed, messing with his hands nervously.

"So what happened?" Sonny asked.

Will took a deep breath, "I got fired."

Sonny's eyes widened, "You what?"

"I didn't expect it to be so hard," he whispered, "Th-They changed so many things. They gave me a millions notes and half of them contradicted the others a-and then they hired a guy while I thought I was still writing! I missed deadlines and I'm so, so sorry, Sonny. I missed you so much and I couldn't stop thinking of you and Salem and-" he started to ramble.

"Will!" Sonny cut him off.

Will stared at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Sonny hugged him quickly.

Will took a shaky breath, "Sonny, I missed you so much. I never want to leave again. It was a stupid mistake and I-I'm so sorry-"

"Will, hey," Sonny said quickly, "There is nothing for you to apologize for. You tried your best, I know that. You always do when you write."

"I thought you would be angry," Will hugged him quickly, "I'm so glad you aren't," he closed his eyes, putting his head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't be angry at you," Sonny shook his head, "I mean...I should be angry at them for not liking my amazing husband's writing."

Will shook his head, blushing slightly, "Shut up," he laughed.

"I made you laugh, I'll say that's an accomplishment," Sonny said, "Eat your food, okay? I'll feed Ari," he said, searching around in the diaper bag.

"Thanks, Sonny," Will smiled at him. He bit his lip, "How have things been?"

Sonny took a deep breath, "We can talk about that later."

"Sonny," Will pursed his lips, "I told you...you have to tell me. What's going on?"

Sonny ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "The new club...everything is a mess, Will. They want more money for the roof a-and we can't have a club without a roof."

"How much?" Will asked quietly.

Sonny took a deep breath, "Two hundred thousand."

Will's eyes widened, "Sonny, that's practically half of our savings."

"I know," Sonny swallowed, "That's why, uh...I'm going to ask Chad for a loan. He has more money than us, you know that."

Will bit his lip, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sonny asked, "He's our friend."

Will looked at his hands nervously, "Well...maybe w-we should ask Victor."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "I'm not taking loans from my family, Will."

Will messed with his hands, "I-I'm just saying...Victor doesn't have Stefano DiMera whispering in his ear. Chad isn't the same Chad we used to know. He spent months with Stefano. He's the new EJ."

Sonny shook his head, "Will, I trust Chad. I can't believe that you don't."

Will bit his lip, "Okay, Sonny. Take the loan from him," he shrugged, taking a drink.

"So now your mad at me?" Sonny asked.

Will shook his head, "It's your club, your decision," he said simply.

Sonny sighed, "Okay then."

Will glanced up at him, "So did anything else happen while I was gone?"

Sonny bit his lip, "Will, actually, I-" he started.

"Sonny?" someone knocked on the door, "Hey, the closed sign is up, but you hung up really fast, I wanted to make sure you were okay-" he froze when he saw the baby in the high chair and Sonny sitting across from someone.

Will looked confused when he saw him and then looked at Sonny, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...yeah," Sonny said, standing up, "I just...got surprised."

Will studied Paul and then swallowed, looking away. His insecurities immediately flared up. The guy was taller than him...and had bigger muscles...and obviously cared about Sonny.

 _Oh god,_ Will thought, _It's Brian all over again. What if he decides this guy is better than me?_

Sonny smiled, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him out of his seat, "This is Will...my husband," he said quietly. He picked Arianna up, "And this is Ari...our daughter."

Will smiled weakly, holding out his hand, "Um...hi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Paul," he shook Will's hand and then smiled at Ari, "Nice to meet you too, Arianna."

Ari imitated the growling lion noise she had been doing on the plane and Will burst out laughing.

"Sorry, um," Will said, trying to stop laughing, "She's started learning which animals are which and she likes being a lion," he pursed his lips, looking at Paul, "So how do you know Sonny?" he whispered.

He was dreading the answer.

"We were together for a year," Paul said, "But we broke up after I said no to his proposal," he explained and smiled at him, "I'm just in town for my surgery."

Will stared at him and swallowed, going silent.

"Will-" Sonny started.

"I, uh...I need to go," Will said quickly, "I need to go tell my grandma I'm home-"

"You can just call her-" Sonny started.

"No, I need to go," Will whispered, putting Ari in her stroller, "I'll see you at home," he said quietly. He looked at Paul, "Nice meeting you," he said quickly, walking out.

"Was it something I said?" Paul asked.

Sonny glared at him.

* * *

Will knocked on the door of the DiMera mansion, trying to compose himself as he did. He was breathing heavily and trying to stop the tears.

Chad opened the door, "Will? Hey, man, when did you get back?"

"Today," Will took a shaky breath, "A few hours ago. Where's my grandma?"

"Oh, she's out of town on a business tip," Chad said, "I have the place to myself..." he trailed off, "Have you been crying?"

Will went silent for a moment before nodding, wiping his eyes.

"Here, come inside, it's cold," Chad sighed.

Will walked inside, pushing the stroller as he did, "I just...sorry. I really needed to talk to my grandma, I should go."

"Will, you can talk to me," Chad sighed, "We're friends, remember?"

Will gave him a suspicious look.

 _What do you really have to lose at this point? Your dignity?_ Will thought.

Will ran his hand through his hair, "I just, uh...I just found out that Sonny proposed to another guy before me," he whispered.

Chad sighed, putting his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, man, that's rough."

Will swallowed, "A-And he's back in Salem," he whispered, "A-And he's all hot and bigger than me," he mumbled.

"Hey, you're hot, Will," Chad said. Will raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that as a friend," Chad said, "And...Sonny loves you now, okay? Sonny must have loved the guy in the past, but that's over now, y'know?"

Will bit his lip and nodded, "You're right, Chad," he sighed when his phone started ringing and grabbed it from his pocket, "You can see Ari if you want, she's in the stroller," he told him before answering his phone, "Hello?"

"Will!" Sonny said quickly, sighing in relief, "Where are you?"

"I'm uh..." Will pursed his lips, watching Chad hold Ari, "I'm at the DiMera mansion...my grandma isn't here, we're just talking."

"You need to come home, Will," Sonny swallowed, "I just got you back...I-I don't want you gone again already. We just need to talk about this."

Will bit his lip, "Okay...I'll be there soon."

"Thank you," Sonny sighed in relief, "Will...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him."

"I-It's fine," Will whispered, "It was before us. We'll talk more when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Sonny told him, "I love you, Will."

"I love you too," Will said before hanging up. He cleared his throat, looking at Chad, "I'm going to meet Sonny at home and we're going to talk about how I'm not good enough and was his second choice."

"Will Horton," Chad snapped, "You are good enough and you were not his second choice. If Sonny was looking for a rebound in Salem, would he have waited a year for you?"

Will bit his lip, not saying a word.

"I hope you get chapped lips, you've been doing that so much," Chad said, "Now get out of here and go talk to your husband." "Right," Will stood up and smiled, putting Ari back in her stroller, "Let's go home, sweetie."

Chad watched after him before sighing when his phone rang. He put it on speaker.

Will walked out the door and then sighed when he realized he forgot his scarf and went back in. He froze up when he heard Chad talking to Stefano. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but he pulled out his phone and started recording.

"And Sonny was ready to sign over his shares to the club," Chad was explaining, "Should've seen his face when I wouldn't take it."

 _"You have impressed me twice in one day!"_ Stefano laughed.

"Must be some kind of record," Chad said.

 _"You've not only neutralized Rafael,"_ Stefano said, _"But you also placed a Kiriakis in your debt."_

Will's eyes widened and he held his breath so he didn't yell. He had to get the entire thing...maybe Sonny would see the truth...and maybe Victor could do something to stop this.

 _"You know, you set Sonny up, yet he continues to trust you completely,"_ Stefano laughed.

"It's not like I don't like the guy," Chad said.

Will shook his head bitterly.

 _Screw you, Chad,_ Will thought.

 _"Look, listen to me,"_ Stefano said, _"You can like anybody that you want, you understand? But remember,"_ he said seriously, _"Leverage is always a good thing. Even with the people that you care about."_

Will shook his head and walked out quickly, pushing the stroller. He headed in the direction of home. It was too late to go to Victor's now. He would go tomorrow after his meeting with Zoe.

* * *

Will walked into the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"I-I unpacked your things," Sonny said, "I didn't know you came here before you came to the club."

"I wasn't going to lug all that stuff around," Will laughed quietly, "I just dropped it here and left right after that," he said, getting Ari from her stroller.

Sonny took her quickly, "Sorry, uh...I just missed her."

Will smiled at him, "I'm glad you did."

"I missed both of you," Sonny whispered, kissing him quickly.

"She's probably tired," Will said as she laid her head on Sonny's shoulder, "Jetlag."

"Right, I can put her to bed," Sonny smiled at him, "You didn't really finish eating at the club after..." he trailed off and cleared his throat, "You should get something."

"Okay," Will mumbled as he went into the other room. He watched after him, not saying another word as he sat down on the couch, messing with his ring.

Sonny walked back out and smiled, "She's out like a light already," he walked over and sat down beside him, "Will, I-"

"It's not your fault," Will swallowed, "I-I haven't been able to talk...I was trying so hard to keep up with my job. I know you would have told me over the phone that he was in town if you could."

"Right," Sonny pursed his lips, "But I should have told you sooner than this. I proposed to another man before us...even if he said no, I still did it."

"I said I didn't want to know about your past," Will sighed.

"That's different, Will," Sonny said, "Will, I-"

"I don't want to know, Sonny," Will whispered.

Sonny swallowed, "He's just in town for surgery, he'll be leaving soon."

Will nodded, looking down, "Good," he swallowed.

Sonny hugged him, "It's been a long day for you...maybe we should go to bed."

"Oh, it's been a great day," Will laughed bitterly, "I had to admit to my husband I'm a giant failure and then got to meet the guy he proposed to before me who looks like he's a lot hotter than me," he muttered, standing up.

"Will," Sonny grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, causing him to stumble and fall onto his lap.

"Sonny!" Will scolded.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "Will, no one is hotter to me than you. What Paul and I had was in the past. What we have is now...I love you and only you, okay?"

Will stared at him before kissing him deeply, closing his eyes, "I missed you so much, Sonny," he breathed out against his lips.

Sonny kissed back, closing his eyes.

His family was home again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad and Stefano's phone call was from the 1/6/2015 episode, except that Stefano was not on speaker that day unlike in this story.
> 
> Next Time: Will is offered the job of a lifetime and it blows up in his face when he voices his opinion. Will shows his evidence of Chad's deception to Victor and Brady and Sonny learns the hard way that you can't trust a DiMera...even those you thought were your friends.


	2. Job Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is offered the job of a lifetime and it blows up in his face when he voices his opinion. Will shows his evidence of Chad's deception to Victor and Brady and Sonny learns the hard way that you can't trust a DiMera...even those you thought were your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning dialogue to Zoey, Price, and Will's conversation is from 12/16/2014 until it goes off into the fic.

Will yawned as he woke up. For a moment he felt the feeling over overwhelming loneliness that he'd been feeling ever since he first arrived in LA. He hated not sleeping beside his husband. Then he realized he was home and smiled against the pillow and turned over. He saw his husband asleep and kissed his cheek quickly, going to get up.

"Nope," Sonny said, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him back down quickly, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Work," Will laughed, trying to squirm out of his hold.

"You've been working for weeks, you're staying with me," Sonny said, kissing his neck quickly and making him giggle.

"It's a meeting with Mr. Price and Zoey, it's important," Will giggled, "I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Nope, not letting you go," Sonny said.

"Sonny, I don't want to be late," he said, laughing.

Sonny kissed his neck again and let him go, "Fine. Just leave me here in this giant bed and let me spend the entire day with our daughter."

"Such a punishment," Will snorted, grabbing his clothes, "I'll be back by noon, I promise," he kissed him, getting up quickly.

* * *

"Hey there, Will," Zoey said as she walked in, Price walking in behind her.

"Hi," Will walked over.

"Will Horton, I'd like you to meet Hal Price," Zoey said, "The publisher of Sonix."

Will smiled, "It's good to meet you, sir," he said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, young man, your work for us has been absolutely terrific," he said.

"Thank you," Will managed to get out quietly.

"Frankly, I thought we lost you to Hollywood," Price said, "You were out there writing screenplays, weren't you? Something about your mother?"

"It was a project, yes," Will swallowed, sitting down with them, "Not very rewarding. I think my heart is in journalism."

"Good," Zoey said, "Because we have an assignment for you, if you're interested."

 _Why just for me?_ Will thought looking confused.

"Definitely," Will said quickly, "What is it?"

Zoey took out the papers from her bag and put them on the table.

Will went to look at them and Price put his hand on the folder quickly.

"Before we can even talk about that," Price said, "You'll need to agree to certain terms."

"Will, the article we want you to write is huge and more than just confidential," Zoey said, "Seriously, you cannot talk to it about anyone."

"Wait, not even with my husband?" Will asked.

"Your husband?" Price asked.

 _I swear,_ Will thought, _If I'm working for a homophobe-_

"Yeah," Will said, giving him a serious look.

"Yes," Zoey said, "Sonny Kiriakis is his husband, they share a baby girl."

"Arianna," Will supplied, giving Price a look, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, don't misunderstand," Price said, "Marry whomever you like. I'm just thiking about the piece. You're going to have to keep your personal life out of it when you talk to the subject."

"Will is a pro, Mr. Price," Zoey said, "He knows that."

"It still needs to be said and thoroughly understood," Price said, "Will, your previous pieces have been about people you know. This one is about a stranger so you need to remain separate. Completely."

"Okay," Will nodded, seeming dubious.

"For instance," Price said, "I noticed you're wearing a wedding ring. What would you answer if he asked you about your marriage?"

Will swallowed, fear suddenly entering him, "I...would tell him that I'm happily married," he said, looking down to his ring, "And then I would direct a question back at him."

"And what would you do if he asked more about your marriage?" Price asked.

Will took a deep breath, "Sir, I don't feel comfortable taking off my ring and I'm sure my husband won't be with me doing it either," he explained, "I can separate my personal life, but I can't make it not exist."

"Young man, I'm going to have to ask you either to hide your personal life or you'll be _fired_ ," Price said.

"Mr. Price," Zoey said, getting nervous, "Will is a very...prideful person. I'm sure we can come to an-"

"No, you know what?" Will stood up, "Fine. I'm fired. I'm not going to go back into the closet or...or hide my love. He is my husband," he snapped, "I'm not going to hide him."

"Then you can consider yourself fired," Price said bluntly.

Will took a deep breath. It was like LA all over again...but this time he actually felt happy. He got fired for a good reason.

"Well then," Will stood up, "Thank you for the unemployment and kindly go fuck yourself," he said.

"Will!" Zoey scolded.

Will got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He had better things to do anyways.

Will pulled out his phone, staring down at the recording on his phone and headed in the direction of the Kiriakis mansion.

* * *

Will knocked on the door of the Kiriakis mansion, pulling his coat tighter because of the December air. It was really starting to get cold now and he was starting to miss the weather in California.

Making it literally the only thing he missed about California.

Henderson opened the door and smiled, "Mr. Horton, I didn't know you'd arrived back in down."

"Just yesterday, actually," Will said, "Is Victor in?"

"Yes, he's in the living room with Mr. Black, come inside," Henderson said, leading him inside.

Will smiled politely at him and followed him inside to the living room.

"Will, when did you get back?" Brady asked.

"Last night," Victor answered before Will could.

Will blinked in shock, "How did you know that?"

"My grand nephew's husband and daughter leave town and you think I'm not keeping tabs on you?" Victor said, "Congratulations on quitting Sonix, by the way. Your job at True Vista is still open for you."

 _I literally quit ten minutes ago,_ Will thought, _How in the hell...wait, no, this is Victor Kiriakis. Why even ask?_

"No thanks," Will said simply, "I'm going to get a new job on my own," he took out his phone, "But I need your help to save my husband's job...and his entire club."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"It's Chad," Will said, taking a deep breath, "Sonny trusts him unconditionally, I don't," he cleared his throat, "I had went over to talk to him and on my way out," he hit play, "This happened."

Stefano and Chad's voices filled the room and Will went silent, watching the two members of the Kiriakis family. The family that he was pretty sure had mob connections...the family that would do anything to protect each other.

The family that he was a part of now.

Will cleared his throat when the recording ended, "I know it's the only way to prove to Sonny that Chad isn't our friend anymore. He's just like his father. He doesn't care how much money he makes us lose...he doesn't care about us providing for our daughter," he said, looking at Brady and Victor's angry faces.

"Brady, call Sonny and tell him to get here," Victor said, "Now."

Brady nodded, grabbing his phone and walking out of the room.

Will swallowed, not saying a word.

"Thank you, Will," Victor said, "This is the proof I needed. Your husband has too much faith in people sometimes...you don't."

Will smiled weakly, "I guess growing up with Sami Brady as your mom does that to a person."

Victor nodded in agreement, not saying a word.

* * *

Sonny arrived, holding Arianna in his arms as he did. He looked confused when he saw Will, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came here after my meeting," Will said, "To talk to Victor."

Sonny looked confused and handed Ari to Will when she reached out for him, "Why? What's going on?"

"Maybe you should sit down," Will mumbled.

"No, I think I'll stand until I know what's going on," Sonny said stubbornly.

Will sighed, looking at Victor.

"Will was on his way out of the DiMera mansion and caught this," Victor said, hitting play on the recording.

Sonny went silent, listening. Will watched his face, watching as rage went through him...and then sadness. He looked heartbroken. His business partner...his friend had just betrayed him and he heard every word of it.

Sonny swallowed, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"I'm opening a new club," Victor said, "I want you to make it part of the TBD chain. Then I'm going to try to win you full rights of the club that you took care of for months without Chad."

Sonny gritted his teeth, "Uncle Vic-"

"No," Victor cut him off, "I'm not letting you say no this time. I want you to think about the welfare of your family, not your friendship with a DiMera. You're a Kiriakis, you know what comes first."

Sonny looked over to where Will was staring at him with pleading blue eyes and where Ari was dozing off with her head on his shoulder. Sonny gritted his teeth, "Fine."

He had taken so much time trying to be his own man and be on his own with providing for his family. He never wanted help from the higher, more wealthy members of his family but in the end...he failed at that.

"Rafe is going to be a bouncer," Victor said, "You can look it over and decide when the opening is."

"Let's go," Sonny stood up.

Will took his phone from Victor, quickly following after him, "Sonny-"

"Don't," Sonny snapped at him.

* * *

"She's late for her nap," Will said quietly as they walked inside.

"She was getting ready for her nap when you had my family practically summon me to the mansion," Sonny muttered.

Will quickly took Arianna her her room and put her gently down in her bed. He smiled at her, "Sweet dreams, sweetie," he told her before walking out, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath when he saw Sonny practically fighting with the coffee maker as he slammed things around.

"Here," Will walked over, fixing it for him.

"Stop," Sonny snapped at him, "Right now. Don't start feeling bad for me."

"I don't feel bad for you, I want you to stop making so much damn noise so Ari can sleep," Will muttered, "I don't see what you problem is anyways, you just got an entire new club."

"Through my family, Will!" Sonny snapped, "I feel like a failure. Do you know how humiliating it is to be unable to provide for my family?"

"I do know the feeling, Sonny!" Will yelled, "First, I have to go to school...can't help out then! Second, I somehow manage to get fired in LA. Oh, and third? I just lost my job today because I refused to hide my marriage!"

Sonny stared at him in shock.

"Oh and then I get to come home and find out all about my husband's former lover who is in town," Will ranted, "The guy who is hotter, taller, older, and more successful than me. So, Sonny, I'm sorry if you pride is a little bruised," he snapped, "But I wouldn't known because my pride is literally non-existent," he said, going into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair and leaning on the counter.

 _Damn it,_ Sonny thought.

* * *

Sonny walked into the bedroom an hour later and sighed, lying down beside Will.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Will whispered.

Sonny swallowed and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'm sorry for snapping."

Will shrugged, not saying a word.

"And I'm sorry about your job," he said quietly.

Will laughed weakly, turning over to look at him, "Well, at least I lost it for a good cause."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "A good cause?"

"Our marriage," Will whispered, "They wanted me to do an article...and they wanted me to take off my ring and pretend I wasn't married. They were practically asking me to go back into the closet, Sonny."

Sonny sighed, "Will, I would have understood-"

Will shook is head no, "We don't hide, Sonny. I-I love you and we're married and have a family...I'm happy and I want people to know that," he sighed, turning to face him, "I hid and struggled for so long...I can't do that again."

Sonny nodded and wrapped his arms around him again, "Okay, Will."

Will put his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry for taking my anger out on you," he muttered, "I shouldn't have...I'm just so mad about Chad and I..."

"You lash out when you're angry," Will said, "I know you, Sonny." Sonny smiled slightly, rubbing his shoulder, "Yeah, you do."

Will closed his eyes, not saying anything.

"And I know you," Sonny said and took a deep breath, "Paul is leaving soon, as soon as his surgery is over. There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

"I know," Will sighed, opening his eyes to glance at him, "I trust you."

Sonny bit his lip, thinking, "And Will?"

"Yeah?" Will looked up at him again.

"You should have a lot of pride," Sonny said, "You made an amazing daughter...you're an amazing husband...an amazing writer," he whispered, "And I have a lot of pride, you know why?"

"Because you're successful?" Will snorted.

"Because I'm married to you," Sonny smiled, "I'm married to a kind, amazing father, husband, and writer."

Will stared at him, "Sonny, I..." he trailed off and kissed him quickly.

The kiss was soft at first, but quickly got deeper and faster. Suddenly the couple felt all the time it had been since they were together crashing down on them as their kisses picked up the pace.

"Mmm," Sonny hummed against his lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Will said against his lips, unbuttoning his husband's shirt.

"Never leave again," Sonny gasped as Will moved down to his neck. His hands went to the buttons on Will's vest and then to the front of his shirt.

"Never," Will said, pushing Sonny's shirt off of him.

"Too many clothes," Sonny pulled away, breathing heavily, "You wear way too many clothes. Too many layers, Will, damn it," he said, kissing him deeply.

"Don't knock the vest," Will laughed breathlessly as he pulled away, pulling the rest of his shirt off for Sonny.

"No one likes them," Sonny said, kissing him before he could say anything else.

Will ran is hands through Sonny's hair as Sonny's hands went to his pants, taking off his belt quickly and throwing it across the room before moving to work on his pants.

"Here," Will pulled away, breathing heavily and going to help him.

"No," Sonny grabbed his hands quickly, "I'm undressing you."

Will laughed at him, "You're amazing, Sonny."

Sonny laughed, pulling Will's pants and boxers off at the same time and throwing them across the room, "No, that's you," he said, getting in between Will's legs and running his hands slowly down Will's sides.

Will stared at him, his eyes darker and full of lust as he watched his husband.

Sonny made eye contact with him and leaned up so he was on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Will moaned loudly as his cloth covered bulge brushed his cock and gripped Sonny's hips in a bruising hold, moaning against his lips.

Sonny's hand moved down in between them and Will grabbed it quickly.

Sonny looked up, confused.

Will smiled at him, breathing heavily, "I want you inside of me when I cum."

Sonny stared at him with dark eyes and quickly scrambled to the bedside table, unbuttoning his pants with his free hand as he did. He took them off quickly, practically stumbling out of them. He'd been away from his husband for way too long at this point and all he wanted was to have him again.

Will looked up at him, looking him up and down.

"Take a picture, babe," Sonny said as he got in between Will's legs, "It'll last longer."

"I asked to take a picture on my phone once, you yelled," Will stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Dirty pictures just end up on the internet," Sonny said simply, opening the condom packet and threw the wrapper on the floor.

Will sat up before he could even put it on and put it on for him slowly, staring at him as he did.

Sonny laughed quietly, shoving him back on the bed as he did. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Will's hips so he could be easier and kissed him softly, "Ready, baby?"

"Mhmm," Will smiled, his head back on the pillow.

Sonny licked his lips because they were so dry and quickly popped the cap from the lube and put some on his fingers. He slowly inserted one into his husband's hole. It had been a while for them and he didn't want to hurt them.

Will put his head back and closed his eyes at the initial burn. He bit his lip and moved his hips, letting Sonny know he was ready.

Sonny pushed his second finger in and slowly started to scissor them, watching Will's face to make sure he was okay. His fingers brushed over Will's prostate.

The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure when Sonny started to move his fingers and Will moaned loudly.

"Now, Sonny," Will moaned.

Sonny shook his head, "I don't want to hurt y-"

"Please, Sonny," Will gasped, moving his hips against Sonny's fingers.

Sonny quickly pulled his fingers out and pub lube on himself before grabbing Will's hips, "Ready?" he asked, lining his hard cock up with Will's hole.

"Yes," Will bit his lip, watching him.

Sonny slowly slid inside of his husband and leaned down, kissing him deeply.

Will let out a loud moan, putting his head back on the pillows.

Sonny quickly took the opportunity and placed kisses all over Will's neck. He sucked in some spots, leaving small hickies for the rest of the world to see when they went out.

Will moaned when Sonny hit his prostate and Sonny's grip on his hips tightened as they moved back and forth with each other.

"Close?" Sonny asked, breathing heavily.

Will nodded quickly, his muscles tightening and Sonny moaned, thrusting in and out as fast as he could.

Will moved his hands down to grab Sonny's hands and Sonny gripped them back, quickly pinning them to the pillow as he continued to pound into him.

"Fuck," Will whimpered, "Sonny, I-I'm gonna..." he trailed off.

Sonny pulled all the way out and thrust back in.

Will moaned loudly as he came, shouting his husband's name and holding his hands tightly.

Sonny kissed him, thrusting in a few more times before he came, moaning loudly. He pulled away, breathing heavily and staring at Will. He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and fell beside him, pulling the condom out and tying it. He threw it in the direction of the trashcan, but he couldn't bring himself to look.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his exhausted husband and kissed his neck softly, "I missed you."

"I could tell," Will laughed weakly and kissed him again, "I missed you too."

"I could tell," Sonny teased him.

* * *

Will woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of his husband's voice along with his daughter's. He smiled, turning over and trying to bring himself to get up out of their comfortable bed. He sat up and got out, stretching his muscles as he did. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly got dressed before walking into the kitchen.

"Hi," Sonny said.

"Mornin', da," Ari chirped, smiling at him and holding up her hands from her high chair, "Up."

"Finish your breakfast and I'll hold you all I want," Will kissed her cheek, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I worked really hard on that pancake," Sonny said.

"Da, Pa made smileys," she said, pointing to the pancake on her plate. She was right. Sonny had made a pancake for their one year-old daughter at eight in the morning with whipped cream and syrup.

"Sonny," Will sighed, "She's going to be hyped up _and_ make a mess."

"And I'll clean her up and we can deal with the energy," Sonny said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Come on, I haven't seen her in a while, let me spoil her."

Will kissed him and smiled, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down, "Okay then...but if she's up through her nap and is cranky, that's your problem."

Sonny mock-saluted him and put a plate with a pancake down in front of him and grabbed his own, sitting down with them.

"I don't have to work today," Sonny said, "Is there anything you want to do?"

Will pursed his lips, "I was actually going to go see your uncle."

Sonny looked up, looking confused, "About what?"

Will took a deep breath, "My job...at True Vista. He said it was still open. I'm going to take it back...I want to provide for us too."

Sonny stared at him before nodding quickly, "Whatever you want to do, Will, I'm okay with it."

Will smiled at him weakly.

"And, uh...I have a meeting with Chad this afternoon, so if you can watch Ari around then, that'll be great," Sonny said, taking a large gulp of his coffee, wincing slightly at how hot it was.

Will looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

"Tell him I know everything," Sonny said, "And I'm going to tell him where we stand. Then I'll be home and I was thinking we could go out to dinner...the three of us."

"Pub!" Ari screamed quickly.

Will laughed, "Yes, sweetie, we all love Grandma Caroline's food," he said, "Does the Pub sound good?"

Sonny nodded, smiling at him, "It sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sonny confronts Chad and let's them know where they stand, Will gets his job back, Sonny sees something he wants more than anything, Paul and Will talk alone, and a war more dangerous than ever begins in Salem.


	3. Partners for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny confronts Chad and let's them know where they stand, Will gets his job back, Sonny sees something he wants more than anything, Paul and Will talk alone, and a war more dangerous than ever begins in Salem.

Will knocked on the door of the Kiriakis mansion, messing with his hands nervously. He had an entire speech prepared...an apology for quitting in the first place, how much he liked the job- Henderson opened the door, "Mr. Horton, I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"Yeah...sorry," Will said, "Is Victor around?"

"No problem, he's just in the living room now," Henderson said, leading him inside.

"Will," Victor said, "Has Sonny taken care of Chad yet?"

"He's going to this afternoon," Will said, "He doesn't want to take Ari so I need to watch her...I just wanted to meet and talk with you first."

Victor raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"True Vista," Will took a deep breath, "I want to apologize for not taking your offer-"

"Will," Victor held up his hand, "I already said the job is yours. You don't need to make an entire speech."

Will smiled weakly, "Thank you, Victor. This really means a lot-"

"I'll get your old position back for you," Victor said, "Don't be grateful, you need this for your daughter. She's my great grand niece and a part of the family."

Will smiled.

"You're a part of that family too and we protect and help our own," Victor said, "That's just how it is," he said, grabbing his phone, "I'll let the editor know you're coming back."

Will smiled, "Thank you," he said.

Victor turned to talk on the phone and Will realized the conversation must be over and walked out.

He felt defeated. He, once again, got a job through family and not on his own. He felt like a failure once again...he just wanted to feel successful at something.

* * *

Will walked in the door and smiled weakly at Sonny, "Hey."

"Hey," Sonny walked over and hugged him, "How'd it go?" he asked.

"He gave me my job back," Will said quietly.

"That's good," Sonny pulled away and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry for how things worked out, Will...but you still get to make a living doing what you love."

Will gave him a half smile, "Then why do I feel like a failure?" he whispered.

"Just wait until your first article comes out, okay?" Sonny smiled, "You'll feel successful again, I promise."

"Right," Will sighed, "Uh...I'll let you get going then."

"No," Sonny shook his head, "You just got a job. We're going to celebrate. Ari is down for her nap and I have wine ready."

Will shook his head, "Not until you come home. You're going to be driving."

"It's one glass, Will," Sonny laughed.

Will shook his head again, "No, Sonny," he whispered.

Sonny studied him, "Okay, Will, we'll wait then."

Will hugged him quickly and pulled away, "Good luck with Chad."

"I don't need luck," Sonny said quietly, "I'll take care of it."

Will smiled at him, "And when you get back...we can celebrate a successful day."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonny kissed him before walking out.

Will sighed, sitting on the couch and grabbing his laptop.

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door of the DiMera mansion, rage written on his face. He'd been thinking of what he wanted to say to Chad ever since he got the news that Chad was betraying him. He didn't owe Chad too much money at this point...and he was going to give him the money back he owed him and then try to figure out what they needed to do with TBD. He would try to stay calm...but it was pretty hard right now.

Harold opened the door.

"I'm here to see Chad," Sonny said quietly.

Harold nodded and led him to the living room, "Mr. Kiriakis is here to see you, sir."

"Thanks, Harold," Chad said, "Sonny, what's going on, partner?"

Sonny glared at him, "Oh, nothing much. Just trying to get by...support my family," he shrugged.

"You're lucky that you have such a great family," Chad said simply, "I'm kind of busy-"

"Chad, we've been friends for a few years now," Sonny said, "And I hope that we can trust each other fully."

Chad looked at him suspiciously, "Sonny, you know we can."

"And I hoped you would never act like your family when it comes to double crossing the people who trusted you," Sonny said and put a check on the table, "That's all the money that I've given you to help out with TBD."

Chad stared at him, "Sonny-"

"Will heard the things you said to your dad the other day," Sonny gritted his teeth, "He heard that you're going to hold things over my head. You have control of DiMera Enterprises and you have the money I owe you back. I want full control of TBD and we can just call in quits."

Chad laughed quietly, "Sonny...I'm not going to let go of this club. Thanks for the money...but it's going to be a lot harder to get my half of TBD."

Sonny glared at him, "Chad, you have the money...you have an entire company! Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"Because I'm in control right now, Sonny, and I'm not letting it go," Chad shook his head, "Right now? You're all just little pawns. You, Will...your entire family."

Sonny shook his head, "You're not getting away with this. I'm going to gain full control of TBD."

"Aw, are you calling off our friendship?" Chad asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm doing more than that," Sonny said seriously, "I'm breaking the peace we swore to never break."

Chad stared him, not saying a word.

"This is war," Sonny growled before stalking out. He took out his phone when he slammed the door behind him and quickly hit his uncle's contact on his phone, "Uncle Vic? We need to talk. It's about the club."

* * *

Sonny walked in and sighed when he saw Will lying on the couch, watching TV. He walked over and kissed his cheek, "Hey."

Will smiled and turned over on his back, "How'd it go?"

"Well," Sonny said, straddling his hips as he sat down on the couch, "I broke the peace I swore I wouldn't break years ago and lost one of my best friends. And now I'm suing Chad for the rights of TBD."

Will blinked in shock.

"Yeah," Sonny said before leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"Whoa, slow down," Will pulled back, "Are you okay?"

"No," Sonny shook his head, "But right now, I want you."

Will sat up, making Sonny fall back on the couch, "I'm not having sex with you until we talk about this."

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It just seems so...surreal, y'know? We always said we wouldn't end up like them and...here we are."

Will sighed, "He's not the same guy anymore, babe...he spent too much time with Stefano. The Chad we knew...he's gone," he bit his lip, "And as hard as that is, we need to focus on family."

"You're right," Sonny kissed him softly, "Let's just focus on us."

Will smiled weakly and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?" Sonny pulled away.

Will shrugged, "As good as a failure can."

"Will," Sonny said quietly.

Will just sighed and put his forehead on his shoulder as they sat on the couch, facing each other.

Sonny rubbed his back, not saying a word. Finally, he sighed, "Will, it's going to be okay."

Will didn't say anything.

"Will," Sonny pulled away, "I promise."

Will smiled weakly, "Okay," he whispered.

"Hey," Sonny said, "We promised Ari dinner at the pub, we should get ready to go."

"Yeah," Will nodded, "Let's go spend time with our daughter...think about the happier things."

Sonny nodded in agreement, smiling at him.

* * *

The next day, Will walked into the club, holding Ari while Sonny held the door for him.

"It looks nice," Will smiled at Sonny.

"I know," Sonny sighed. He didn't sound happy about it, but Will was right. The club looked amazing.

"Who, uh...who is going to manage it?" Will asked quietly.

"Ben," Sonny said simply, looking behind the bar.

Will sighed, "Sonny, that's a huge commute for him. Just give it to T-"

"Will," Sonny gave him a look, "I already discussed this with Ben, I'm not fighting with you about it too."

"Why does it have to be Ben?" Will asked, sitting on a stool and letting Ari sit on the counter.

"Because Chad-" Sonny started and then sighed, running his hand through his hair, "You're right."

"I know," Will smiled, "We can trust T, don't worry."

Sonny smiled slightly, touching Will's cheek when he came around the counter, "I love you, Will," he smiled.

"I love you too," Will said, kissing him.

"So, uh..." Sonny said, "I have a proposal."

"You've already done that, remember?" Will asked, "There was this whole wedding thing, no big deal," he joked.

Sonny sighed, rolling his eyes, "Will, I'm being serious."

Will smiled at him, "Okay, shoot."

"If I get full ownership of TBD, I'm going to need another partner," Sonny said, "And I know you aren't good with numbers-"

"Are you calling me dumb?" Will asked.

"I'm saying you barely passed your math class when you graduated," Sonny laughed, "But as I was saying. You help me make good decisions...you're kind of my voice of reason."

"Well, I've never been called that," Will commented.

"Will!" Sonny scolded, trying not to laugh, "I'm asking you to be my partner."

"I'm already your partner," Will smiled at him.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "That's it. I'm asking T."

"No, no, no, wait," Will laughed, "Okay, I'll be your business partner."

Sonny grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Partners for life," he breathed out, kissing him.

"This isn't a sex club," a gruff voice muttered.

Will pulled away, blushing.

"Well, Uncle Vic, I think you probably ran one of those in your mobster days," Sonny said bluntly.

Will glanced at him.

"You know we don't talk about that, Sonny," Victor sighed, sitting down slowly, putting his cane on the table as he did, "Do you like the place?"

"It's great," Sonny smiled weakly and put his arm around Will, "We think it's great."

Will nodded in agreement.

"You two look happy," Victor said, "Did something happen?"

"Well, when all of this is over, I'm going to have a more trustworthy business partner," Sonny smiled, "Will."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Victor asked, "The two of you working together?"

"It's a great idea," Sonny kissed Will's cheek.

"I'm still taking my position at True Vista," Will said, shrugging, "Apparently I'm Sonny's voice of wisdom."

"Reason, Will," Sonny laughed, "I called you my voice of reason."

"I like wisdom, it makes me sound smarter," Will laughed.

"If you two think this is a good idea and if it's what you really want, I'll have my lawyer add it into the paperwork," Victor said simply as he slowly got up, "I have the grand opening set for New Years Eve. It seems like a good time, everyone will want somewhere to go for a party."

"Well, I'm good at throwing parties," Sonny smiled.

"Oh please," Will snorted, "You're good at providing booze."

"Well, I'll leave you two to lock up," Victor said, walking over and picking up Ari when she reached out for him, "I hope you're spoiling this little princess properly."

Will had to smile at the image of the high-powered Victor Kiriakis being so nice to a baby.

"Of course we are," Sonny smiled at Ari.

"If not, I expect you to tell your Uncle Victor, okay?" he asked, talking to Ari.

She giggled when he tickled her stomach and handed her to Sonny.

"I'll see you two on Christmas, I hope," Victor said, "That's a while off, don't hesitate to drop by. Maggie wants to see Arianna more."

"We'll come over soon then," Sonny smiled as Victor walked out.

"He's such a cool guy," Will laughed.

"Sometimes," Sonny said, smiling at Arianna as he put her in the stroller, "But you think your Great-Great Uncle Vic is a cool guy, I'm guessing?"

"Coo'," Arianna tried.

Sonny laughed quietly, trying to fix her blonde curls, "We should get going, it's getting close to her nap time."

Will smiled, "Yeah, let's get going then," he said, "I'm really glad we get to work together, Sonny."

"Yeah, it'll be great," he smiled, walking out with him. He closed the door behind him and locked it as he did.

"Next time we come we shouldn't walk," Will sighed as they walked down the block, "It's really cold...I didn't think it would take too long to get here."

"It's about ten minutes from the apartment," Sonny shrugged, pulling the hood of Ari's stroller up to shield her from the cold.

"Still," Will said quietly as he walked with him.

Sonny smiled, holding his hand while pushing the stroller with the other, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Will said, smiling slightly, "It feels like...things are falling into place, y'know? Everything is starting to become perfect."

"This is the first step in our future," Sonny said, "Together," he smiled.

"Yeah," Will sighed, when his phone went off, "The editor wants to meet with me at three."

Sonny nodded, "I'll stay with Ari then. I didn't have anything to do anyways."

Sonny looked around as they walked. The new club was on the outside of Salem. It was a nice side of the neighborhood. It wasn't as cluttered with apartment buildings and shops like where they lived. There were front yards and backyards at the houses then there was a road that led down to all of the stores and then into the rest of Salem.

He froze up when he saw a FOR SALE sign in a front yard. Sonny looked up as they walked past the gray house. It had two stories and it looked like there was a backyard as well as a smaller front yard. The neighboring houses weren't too close...

"That house is pretty nice," Sonny commented casually.

Will glanced up and smiled, "Yeah, I guess," he said, putting his phone away.

Sonny bit his lip, looking at the number on the Realtor sign and quickly took out his phone, putting it in quickly.

"What are you doing?" Will laughed.

"Nothing," Sonny said, "I just thought it was important...just a spam email," he muttered, smiling at him.

* * *

"I need to get going soon," Will sighed as he sat on the floor, playing with Ari.

"Okay," Sonny sighed, typing on the computer. He was looking at the houses in their area. He'd never really thought about their future together until he realized they were moving forward. Ari was getting older, she would be two soon. She was going to start needing more room to run and play. On top of that, if they ever wanted to expand their family, they would need more room.

Sonny blinked in shock at the thought. They'd never even talked about having another child. Ari was a surprised, but this...would be planned. He didn't even know if Will wanted another child.

"Noooo," Will laughed when Ari knocked the tower, "Arianna Grace, you knocked down the tower. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ari giggled and threw a foam block at his head.

"Yeah, I figured," Will smiled and leaned down, kissing her head, "You be good for Daddy Sonny, okay? I have to go to work now," he walked over and kissed Sonny, "And you be good for Arianna. She'll tell me if you don't," he pointed at him, walking backwards.

Sonny laughed, "I'll try, Will," he smiled, closing his laptop. He got on the floor with Ari as he walked out the door.

Will was a good father, he liked to consider himself a good father. And it would be a good idea for them to have another child close to Ari's age. He knew that Will tried as hard as he could to be close to his siblings, but that had a huge, gaping age gap that made it hard for him. Half of the time, since they had so much trouble throughout their childhood already, they saw Will more as a caretaker than a brother. Obviously, they would never put that big of an age gap between Ari and her sibling, but he still didn't want to have kids too far apart.

Sonny had to laugh at himself a little bit. He hadn't even brought it up with Will yet and he was already making up a million scenarios in his head.

"Play," Ari said, throwing the block at him.

"Sorry, sweetie, I got lost in my head," Sonny smiled, "Daddy Sonny does that sometimes," he laughed, "Want to build a tower?"

"Yeah!" Ari cheered.

* * *

Will was walking home from his meeting an hour later. He'd negotiated with the editor all day. He was able to work from home as long as he came in once a week. He was pretty sure the guy was so lenient because of Victor, but at this point? He didn't really care. He was going to get to spend time with his family and do the thing that he loved...despite how he got it. He still felt a little bit defeated, but right now? There were more pros than cons.

He cut through the park so he could get home faster and help Sonny make dinner. Then again...he wasn't too good at making dinner? Why punish Sonny by catching something on fire?

Will laughed, texting Sonny as he walked.

 **Will:** On my way home now.

 **Sonny:** Hurry back.

 **Will:** I'm already in the park, don't worry.

 **Sonny:** Alone?

 **Will:** Yeah.

 **Sonny:** Dick pic?

 **Will:** SONNY I'M IN A PUBLIC PLACE

 **Sonny:** Well, you said you were alone.

Will had to laugh at his husband's antics and was about to text back when he ran into someone.

"Sorry," Will apologized, sighing.

"Will," Chad said, "I was just coming to see you."

 _Oh, damn it,_ Will thought.

"About what?" Will crossed his arms.

"About Sonny," Chad said, "And the future ahead of us."

Will swallowed, "I think I know the future ahead of us. It includes me, Sonny, our daughter, and TBD...and you all alone."

"Really? Because I see me taking the club," Chad said, "And I'll have more power than ever."

"How can you do this?" Will hissed, "We have a daughter to support. You're actually going to put her through this?" he demanded. He thought about it for a moment and then smirked, "You're probably just mad because you'll never have a family," he said simply. He knew it was cruel, but Chad was messing with his family.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Chad growled, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Let go of me," Will whispered, trying to pull his arm away.

"HEY!" someone yelled suddenly, "Back off." Will looked over and saw Paul walk in and swallowed, looking away quickly.

"This is between me and him, get out of here," Chad growled.

Paul shoved Chad away, making him let go of Will, "I said back off," he snapped.

"Like your husband said, "Chad told Will, "This is war. I'd watch yourself, Horton."

Will glared at him as he walked out. He sighed, rubbing his arm, "Thank you."

"No problem," Paul said simply.

Will smiled at him politely and went to walk out.

"Can I talk to you, Will?" Paul asked.

 _This is turning into a very long day,_ Will thought and turned around, "Yeah?"

Paul sighed, "Look...you seem like a very nice guy," he said, "But I still love Sonny Kiriakis. And I intend to get him back."

"Well, I hate to break it to you," Will said, "But we are married and I don't think that will be changing anytime soon. We're happy."

"See, that's what I don't understand," Paul said, "He was with me...I'm a professional baseball player...loads of money," he explained, "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a lot bigger and more mature than you," he said, "And what are you? A writer from a small town whose parents didn't even want him?"

Will swallowed, "My parents wanted me."

"Is that why they sent you to Switzerland?" Paul smirked.

"They sent me there to keep me safe," Will whispered, "How do you know this?"

"Google can be very resourceful," Paul said simply and then sighed, "Will, do the right thing and let Sonny go. If you love him, you won't make him unhappy for the rest of his life," he said, walking out.

Will watched after him and sat down on the bench slowly. He took a shaky breath and looked down at the ring on his finger, "Sonny loves me," he whispered to himself. He shook his head and got up quickly, walking out.

 _He loves me,_ Will thought, _And I'm good enough for him...right?  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: It's Christmas time in Salem and things are starting to seem perfect...for Will and Sonny, that is. Things get even more dangerous when get another enemy makes his plans known. Sonny puts Paul in his place.


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time in Salem and things are starting to seem perfect...for Will and Sonny, that is. Things get even more dangerous when get another enemy makes his plans known. Sonny puts Paul in his place.

Will walked in the door and saw his husband on his laptop on the couch with Ari curled up to his side, looking at something on his computer.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sonny asked, closing his laptop and putting it on the table.

Will walked over quickly and hugged his neck.

"That bad?" Sonny asked.

"They said I can work at home whenever I want as long as I come in at least one day a week," Will whispered against his neck, "I'll probably go in more than that, though. I like the freedom of it all."

Sonny pulled back a little and looked confused, "Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Will shrugged, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at Ari, "Did you hear that, sweetie? I get to spend more time with you now."

"Yay," Ari squealed, reaching up for him.

Will picked her up and let her sit in his lap, "What were you two looking at?"

"Shh," Ari put her finger to her lips, "It's a secet 'mas present for Da Will," she giggled.

"Secret?" Will asked. She nodded.

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, she said it's a secret," Sonny said, "That means I can't tell you or anyone else. It's between me and her."

Ari held up her hand and Sonny laughed, giving her a gentle high five.

"I think we should go out tonight," Sonny suggested, "And celebrate your new job and the new club."

Will smiled at him, "Good idea," he kissed him.

"And tonight I want to know what that was all about," Sonny whispered in his ear.

"What what was all about?" Will smiled at him, getting up.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I know you, Horton. Don't play games...I want answers."

Will laughed quietly, "Sure, whatever you say, Kiriakis," he stood up, "But I want to do something before we go out."

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Get the damn place decorated for Christmas," Will picked Ari up, "It's a week until then. I feel deprived," he said, "Huh, sweetie? Want to decorate a tree?"

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"Well, it's settled then," Will flopped down on the couch, "Sonny, put the tree together. I don't know how."

Sonny laughed and kissed him, "Yes, dear."

 

It was true. Last time Will tried to put together the tree they were waiting there for two hours until Gabi finally did it.

* * *

"There," Will smiled, holding Ari up so she could put the last ornament on the tree, "All done."

"Here, let me put the star on the tree," Sonny said, "You'll just fall."

"Rude," Will snorted, "But totally true." 

"At least you're honest," Sonny kissed his cheek while putting it on the tree.

Will made sure Ari was focused on the Christmas movie on TV and slapped Sonny's ass. 

"Will Horton!" Sonny scolded.

"That's revenge for trying to get me to send you a picture," Will sang.

"You're going to get it later," Sonny pointed at him. 

"Depends on what it is," Will said in his ear. 

"I think you know," Sonny grabbed his ass tightly. 

"Oh, that," Will laughed breathlessly, "Well, that might be able to be arranged. I'll have to check my schedule-" 

Sonny kissed him to shut him up and pulled away, "Let's go to dinner now."

"Okay," Will laughed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Clyde walked into the pub with Kate so they could get dinner when he heard something that caught his attention. 

"I can't believe Victor just had the club all ready for you," Will smiled. 

"Say," Clyde said, pointing over to the table, "Isn't that your grandson?"

"Yes, that is him," Kate said, "I haven't seen him since he got back. Come on, I'll introduce you." 

They walked over to the table and Will smiled. 

"Hi, grandma," he said.

Ari squealed when she saw Kate.

"Hello there, Ari," Kate smiled at her, kissing her head. 

"Don't get lipstick on my baby's head, grandma," Will whined, making sure she didn't get any on her.

Kate laughed, rolling her eyes, "This is Clyde Weston."

Will glanced up at his grandma and smiled knowingly, "Oh, I get it."

Sonny elbowed him and held out his hand to Clyde, "Sonny Kiriakis, Will's husband." 

Clyde shook his hand and looked at Will, "You must be Will then." 

"Yeah," he shook his hand as well.

"Say, you're Victor's son, right?" Clyde asked. 

Sonny laughed, "No, I'm not. He's my grand uncle," he said, "I'm not old enough to be his son," he held Will's hand under the table. 

Will looked confused when Sonny pulled him slightly closer.

"Well, we're going to get going now," Kate said, "Nice seeing you, sweetheart," she kissed Will's head before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Will looked confused, looking at Sonny. 

"My uncle is currently having a little feud with that guy," Sonny said quietly, "It's nothing big now...but you know how things escalate with Uncle Vic." 

"I know," Will said, biting his lip, "I hope my grandma doesn't get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm more focused on you and Ari not getting caught in the crossfire. Kate can make her own decisions," Sonny pursed his lips, "But it's up to us to keep Ari and each other safe." 

Will nodded, holding onto his hand, "Did you want to go?" 

"No," Sonny shook his head, "Let's enjoy dinner with our daughter, okay?" 

Will smiled and nodded, "Okay, Sonny," he kissed his cheek. 

* * *

"You going to tell me what was wrong when you came home earlier?" Sonny asked as he walked out of Ari's room after putting her in bed. She'd fallen asleep on the ride home. 

"Nothing was wrong," Will said quietly. 

Sonny sighed, sitting down beside him, "Will, I know what something's wrong with you," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

Will winced slightly with Sonny's hand brushed where Chad had grabbed him.  Chad must have grabbed him harder than he thought.

Sonny looked confused and started unbuttoning Will's shirt. 

"I'm not in the mood, Sonny," Will said quietly.

Sonny continued to unbutton it. 

"Sonny!" Will scolded. 

Sonny pulled it off of him and froze up when he saw the finger shaped bruises on Will's arm. He looked up at Will, rage in his eyes, "Who did this?" 

Will swallowed, "Sonny-"

"Who. Did. It?" Sonny growled. 

Will took a deep breath, "I was in the park and Chad wanted to talk. I went to leave and he grabbed me. Sonny, it's no big deal."

"I'm going to kill him," Sonny gritted his teeth. 

"Sonny!" Will said quickly, "It's fine. I bruise easily, you know that."

"It doesn't matter," Sonny gritted his teeth, "He touched you...he left bruises. I'm going to kill him, this is the last straw!" he yelled. 

"Sonny, you'll wake up Ari," Will whispered, "Please, calm down. It doesn't even hurt that much." 

Sonny got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Sonny, stop it!" Will said quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him back, "I-If you have to do something, do it in the morning. I-It's late." 

Hopefully he could talk Sonny down by morning. He just needed to buy some time and give him time to cool off. 

Sonny stared at him for a moment before nodding. He turned around and rubbed Will's arm gently, "Be honest. How bad does it hurt?" 

Will shrugged, "Not that bad. I-I didn't notice it until you touched it." 

Sonny kissed his cheek, "Maybe we should just go to bed."

Will nodded. He wasn't going to tell him about Paul or what he said. Sonny was already angry and he just wanted to forget Paul and get him out of their lives. 

Sonny's phone started ringing. 

"I'll get that, you go to bed," Sonny kissed him. 

Will smiled, running his hand along his stomach as he walked into the room, smiling when he felt Sonny's eyes on him. He got undressed and flopped down on their bed in just his boxers and froze up when he heard who Sonny was talking to on the phone.

"Paul, hey..." Sonny answered.

* * *

"Mr. Kiriakis," Henderson walked in, "There's a Mr. Weston the phone for you." 

Victor took it from him, already seeming agitated, "What the hell do you want?" 

"Mr. Kiriakis," Clyde said, pronouncing his last name wrong on purpose, "I was hoping we could meet and talk." 

"There's nothing I want to talk to you about," Victor said, "I've told you where I stand. I'm not giving you any of my territory to do you business on." 

"See, here's the thing about that," Clyde said, "It would be ashamed if anything happened to your grand nephew's little family he's makin'. What were their names? Sonny, Will, and Arianna Grace?" 

Victor went silent for a moment before he recovered, "You aren't going to touch them, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Will was lying in bed, completely silent. He didn't want to admit he was listening in, but there wasn't anything else he could listen to. The TV was off, Ari was asleep...it was just the sound of Sonny talking to the ex. 

The ex that was better than him.

"I can't talk right now," Sonny said quietly, "Paul...hey, don't you dare talk to him like that," he hissed. 

Will closed his eyes tightly. How much would it take someone saying nasty things about him to convince Sonny that they were right? 

"That is my husband and if you even want to be friends, I want you to treat him with respect!" Sonny snapped, trying not to yell, "I love him and I'm happy with hi- you know what? I think you should just leave after your surgery, Paul. He is the love of my life...we share a daughter together...I love him now. That's not going to change, no matter what happens."

Will felt tears fill his eyes and he quickly hid his face in the pillow, sniffling. 

Sonny was actually talking about him like that and after all the doubts he'd felt all day, he made everything better.

"So I want you to stay away from me and my family," Sonny said before hanging up. He walked into the room and sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

Will kept his eyes closed, not wanting his husband to see him crying.

Sonny leaned down and laughed quietly, "I know you're awake, Will."

Will didn't move. Sonny kissed his cheek softly then froze up, "Will? Why are you crying?" he whispered. 

Will turned over and laid on his back, wiping his eyes quickly, "I, uh...I heard you on the phone," he swallowed, "They're happy tears, don't worry." 

Sonny laid on his side, tracing small circles on his chest, "Could you actually think any differently, Will?" 

Will swallowed, looking down, "I just..." he sighed, looking up at the ceiling so he didn't have to meet Sonny's eyes, "He's better than me, Sonny." 

"Will-"

"H-He's this big baseball star," Will swallowed, "He's older than me and stronger than me a-and..." he trailed off, "You settled for me," he whispered. 

"William Robert Horton, look at me right now," Sonny said softly. 

Will sighed and turned on his side so he was looking at him.

"Will, I adore you," Sonny said, "You? You're better than Paul. And guess what? I don't love Paul anymore. I love you," he said, "So just-" 

Will kissed him deeply, cutting off his little speech. He was still happy just to hear Sonny say the words of love...and putting Paul in his place.

Sonny loves him. He doesn't love Paul anymore. 

"I love you, Will," Sonny breathed out, "I don't know why you don't believe that."

"I-I do," Will choked out, "I do believe you. I love you, Sonny." 

Sonny smiled at him, "Just...forget about Paul, okay? He'll leave Salem soon a-and we can focus on our future."

Will smiled sadly, "It's hard to forget. You loved him first, Sonny. How can you just forget about him? How did your love instantly stop?"

"It stopped when I met you," Sonny said quietly, rubbing his arm, "When I fell in love with you, Will. I never felt anything like that...a-and I knew you were the one for me. You're my soul mate, Will." 

Will swallowed and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go to sleep now," he said quietly. 

Sonny sighed, wrapping his arms around him and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Will. Remember that. Only you." 

"I love you too," Will whispered, closing his eyes. 

_Only me,_ Will tried to encourage himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Chad makes plans with Stefano. Will gets an assignment from True Vista that could cause a lot of trouble. Paul tries to mess with Will again, despite Sonny's warnings. Will tries to find a present for Sonny while Sonny already knows what he's getting Will.


	5. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad makes plans with Stefano. Will gets an assignment from True Vista that could cause a lot of trouble. Paul tries to mess with Will again, despite Sonny's warnings. Will tries to find a present for Sonny while Sonny already knows what he's getting Will.

"Will!" Chad called when he saw him walking through the square.

Will walked faster and Chad caught up.

"Look," Chad said, "I just wanted to talk about what went down-"

"Go. Away," Will snapped.

"Will-"

"I have to go to work now," Will said, "It's my first week back. So I'm not going to be late in order to talk to a backstabber," he snapped, walking away.

Chad watched after him and sighed, taking out his phone.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Chad said, sitting in the living room, "They've lost any trust they had in me. Sonny always completely trusted me...Will relatively trusted me. But now they're both dead set on being against me."

"My son, you need to think about the long run," Stefano said, "Jackson is a Kiriakis and he now has Victor whispering in his ear. On top of that, William is Samantha's son. I'm surprised he has not been scheming by now." 

Chad sighed, "Will isn't like Sami, father. He's suspicious and has a few trust issues, sure. But he isn't Sami," he laughed quietly.

"You need to gain their trust back at all costs," Stefano said, "Or Jackson is going to get ideas about taking this club from you." 

"No, he wouldn't do that," Chad shook his head.

"He wouldn't," Stefano said, "But Victor Kiriakis would." 

Chad sighed, "You're right," he said quietly, shaking his head. 

* * *

Victor walked into TBD slowly and sat down at the counter. 

"Oh," T said, "Hey, Mr. K. What can I get you?"

"I actually need to speak to Sonny," Victor said, "Is he around?" 

"Yeah, he's in the back," T said, "I'll go get him for you," he said, walking in the back. He leaned into the office, "Hey." 

"Yeah?" Sonny looked up.

"Victor is out there, he wants to talk to you," T said. 

Sonny sighed, "Thanks, T," he told him walked out with him, "Uncle Vic. Hey, what's going on?"

Victor sighed, "There is...a problem."

"With the new club?" Sonny asked.

"No...something else," Victor leaned closer so no one else could hear, "I want you to keep an eye on Will and Arianna." 

Sonny looked confused, "Why? Will can take care of himself and I always keep an eye on Ari. She's my daughter."

"I'm just saying...I want you to know where they are at all times," Victor said seriously. 

"Will is at True Vista and Ari is with the sitter at home," Sonny said, "And if I ever get worried about Ari, we have a nanny cam. But we trust our sitter," she shrugged. 

"Good," Victor nodded, "Family is important. I want you to remember that. We protect our family." 

"I know that, Uncle Vic," Sonny laughed quietly, "You guys have taught me that since I was a kid."

"I just wanted to remind you," Victor said, standing up, "Watch your family, Sonny." 

"Okay," Sonny nodded, looking confused as he walked out. 

* * *

Will cleared his throat as he looked down at the files on the table in front of him, "No agreements?"

"No," the man, Nathan Hultgren, the editor, smiled at him, "No confidentiality agreements. You're going to be interviewing people around town, it would be hard to sign one of those."

"And...no hiding? I can tell my husband?" Will asked.

"Of course," Nathan laughed. Will bit his lip and grabbed the files.

"When we were talking about doing this article...I did point out that you would be best for this job," Nathan explained, "Because of your personal life."

Will looked confused, "Why?" he looked at him. 

"Because of your family," Nathan said, "And I'm not saying this in an insulting way, I'm saying that your family connections will help you."

Will took a deep breath and opened the file. He read through the first paper and swallowed, "This is...on the DiMera family?"

"Stefano DiMera is still out of town on tax evasion charges," Nathan said, "It's a good story. On top of that, his daughter just skips town after causing...so much stuff? And then there's the drama with Chad DiMera, which I'm sure you're aware of," he explained, "I want to do a story on their entire family and expose DiMera Enterprises for the horrible business it truly is." 

Will bit his lip, "You want to do this or Victor Kiriakis wants to do this?"

Nathan sighed, "Look...it was a suggestion by him. But I love the idea and I put all of this together for you."

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "You do realize how many waves this is going to cause, right?"

"Exactly," Nathan said, "It will give True Vista the attention it needs. We'll throw Sonix right out of their spotlight with their new story."

"And...what's that?" Will asked quietly.

"I have intel," Nathan told him, "Apparently it's on some baseball player-"

"Paul Narita," Will said, "Yeah...I figured," he sighed and bit his lip, "You know what? Just let me run this stuff by my husband. That will help me make my decision a little easier," he said.

"Good plan," Nathan nodded, "Before my wife died, I always did that. It's not like I was asking permission, but she was the love of my life. She always helped me make good decisions," he smiled, "My son too. After she died he went a little...off the rails." 

"Off the rails?" Will looked confused. 

"Alcohol," Nathan said, "Lots of it. Went to parties and everything. He was in college...he's twenty five now and is getting his life together. He's actually returning to town soon." 

Will smiled, "That's great...I'm glad he cleaned himself up," he stood up, "Maybe when he gets back to town, I can show him around."

"Oh, he went to college here for his first year, you won't have to worry about that," Nathan laughed quietly, "He'll be happy to have a friend though."

Will smiled and stood up, "I can't wait to meet him," he held out his hand, "See you soon, Mr. Hultgren," he shook his hand.  He grabbed the files and walked out. 

Will walked out of the building, messing with his bag as he did. Will sighed, taking out his phone and texting Sonny.

**Will:** Done early. Need to talk to you. 

**Sonny:** Meet up for lunch? 

**Will:** Yeah, see you in a few minutes. 

Will smiled, looking down at the picture of him, Sonny, and Ari that popped up every time he got a text from Sonny.

He ran into someone, wincing when he fell to the ground. 

"I'm s-" the man started and snorted, "Never mind." 

Will glared up at Paul and got up quickly, brushing himself off. 

Paul laughed quietly, "You have snow all over you."

Will continued to glare at him and put his phone in his pocket.

"So," Paul said, "I heard you got fired."

Will narrowed his eyes, "From who?" 

"The guy doing the article on me from Sonix," Paul said, "His name is Tommy or something. You were supposed to have it originally and then you got fired." 

Will glared at him, "That's not your business." 

"So...using Sonny for his money again?" Paul snorted.

Will went to walk away.

"I gotta say," Paul called, "It takes skill to get fired twice in a row." 

Will walked away, gritting his teeth. He needed to stop letting Paul get to him.

And he needed his husband.

* * *

Will walked in and saw Sonny in a booth at he corner, messing with his phone. He walked over quickly and sat beside him, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Sonny laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Hey, you," he said, seeming surprised that Will was doing...this. Clinging to him in public...wasn't what Will usually did. 

"Hey," Will mumbled against his neck. 

Sonny rubbed his back, "Everything okay?"

Will swallowed and pulled away," Yeah," he nodded, sitting close to him, "E-Everything is great. I just got my first assignment."

 

He didn't want to tell Sonny about Paul. They were just words...hurtful words. But Sonny was already stressed out enough because of Chad. He didn't want to make things worse.

"Really? That's amazing," Sonny smiled. 

"I'm not sure if I want to take it," Will sighed. 

Sonny looked confused, "Why not?"

Will bit his lip and took the files from his bag and handed them to him, "I wanted to run this by you...and wondered what you think I should do." 

Sonny opened the files and looked them over. He sighed, "Will...you do realize how dangerous this is? You're going to trash the DiMera family."

Will bit his lip, "It's just an article."

"And article written by Sami Brady's son," Sonny sighed, "I just think that it could be dangerous. Stefano could retaliate," he shrugged and handed the files back to him, "But it's your decision, Will."

Will looked down at the papers, "Will you be mad if I do it?" 

"That doesn't matter," Sonny sighed, "It's your job. If you want to do this, I'll support you," he put his arm around him. 

Will moved closer to him and put his head on his shoulder.

Sonny laughed, rubbing his shoulder, "Where are you going after this?" 

Will sighed, "The store...find something for dinner. You'll have to make it so I don't burn the apartment down," he shrugged, "Then go home and let the babysitter go home early."

Sonny kissed his head, "Sounds good," he rubbed his arm, "Are you sure nothing is bugging you?" 

"No, just worried about the article," Will looked at him, "Why?" 

"You're practically in my lap right now," Sonny laughed.

"Sorry," Will blushed, moving over slightly.

"It's fine," Sonny smiled, "You just...usually don't act like this." 

Will sighed, "I missed you when I was in LA...that must be why," he shrugged.

"Okay," Sonny kissed his cheek and sighed when someone waved for a waiter, "I'll be right back, Terry went on an early lunch break."

Will watched after him and sighed. He had to figure something out to get Sonny for Christmas. They'd done their Christmas shopping for Ari together and by the sounds of it, Sonny had a huge surprise for him.

He had to figure out something big. 

* * *

Will was looking through Horton Town Square and ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what he was supposed to get Sonny. Maybe write an apology note for his stress levels? Aside from Chad, he was probably contributing to that a lot. All Sonny ever did was worry about him.

"Will," Chad walked over, "Hey, man. Look-"

"I told you this morning, I don't care what you want to say, Chad," Will glared at him, "We are no longer friends. Period. That's not going to change." 

"Will," Chad sighed, "I was just telling my father what he wanted to hear. You know how it is..."

"Not really," Will muttered. 

Chad rolled his eyes, "Look...that stuff you heard? I swear, it wasn't me." 

Will studied him and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Chad...but I can't trust you anymore," he said, walking away quickly. 

Chad watched after him and shook his head, "Damn it," he muttered.

* * *

Sonny was walking home and found the number in his phone. He figured he could call on his way home that way no one would hear him. 

"Yeah, this is Sonny Kiriakis," he said, "I was wondering if I could make an appointment to look at one of the houses you have for sale..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sonny misses his father, Will starts his article, and Sonny meets with a lawyer about TBD. Will is put in one of the most dangerous situations of his life that takes away Will and Sonny's sense of security.


	6. Danger, Danger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny misses his father, Will starts his article, and Sonny meets with a lawyer about TBD. Will is put in one of the most dangerous situations of his life that takes away Will and Sonny's sense of security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this around three a.m., I hope you guys enjoy waking up to a new chapter (or whenever you guys log on...whatever, just enjoy the damn chapter)!

Sonny looked around the house and smiled at the woman as he tried to call his dad. He would know a lot about this, he hoped. He was the first person to look at the house and so far everything was fine. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't being cheated on the price and Justin would know that.

_"Hello, this is Justin Kiriakis. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Sonny swallowed and ran his hand through his hair, "Uh...okay. Let me call my mom. She, uh, she owns a construction company."

"Oh, no luck from your dad?" she asked.

"No, he's, um...busy," Sonny said, smiling politely at her, "Don't worry, my mom will be here."

* * *

Will glanced over when Ari climbed up on the couch. She had been on her playmat playing with her blocks while Will worked on the article. He couldn't believe he was doing this...but maybe it was for the best. He could expose the DiMeras for who they really were. He could trash Chad and help Sonny. 

Will ran his hand through his hair and put his laptop down, smiling at Ari, "Hey, sweetie, what's going on?"

"Da!" Ari said, crawling into his lap, "Write?" 

"Yeah, I'm writing, sweetie," Will smiled. 

Deep down, he wondered if he only got the article because of Victor. He already got the job because of Victor, he hoped it wasn't the article too. 

Will got an idea.

"Hey, Ari?" Will asked, "Want to go see Uncle Victor and Aunt Maggie?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" Ari cheered. 

Will smiled at her and picked her up, "Let's go see them then." 

* * *

"This house is in amazing shape, Sonny," Adrienne said, "I'd call in a professional, but everything looks like it's in good shape. What did you say happened to the owners?" 

"Well, they moved here when their kids were in their teens a few years ago," Sonny explained, "They left for college and they decided they didn't need such a big house anymore. They want to sell it," he shrugged, "So...I was thinking about buying it." 

Adrienne turned to him, her eyes wide, "Sonny, that's amazing. What did Will think of it?" 

Sonny bit his lip, "He doesn't know yet. I'm going to surprise him this Christmas with it," he swallowed, "We're going to have somewhere for our future together," he sighed, "Mom, Ari is getting older and she's starting to run around and the apartment is just too small. A-And if we...maybe decided to have another kid..." he trailed off.

"Sweetheart, do you think that's a good idea?" Adrienne asked.

"What?" Sonny asked in shock. 

"No, no, I don't mean about having another child," Adrienne said quickly, "That's not what I meant. I meant buying this place without talking to Will."

"Why?" Sonny asked, "It's going to be a surprise," he explained, "And Will is going to love this."

"Yes, but you two share a bank account," Adrienne said, "This is really thoughtful, but I think you should talk to him first."

Sonny sighed, "Mom, I know what I'm doing. I own a club...two, actually." Adrienne sighed, "Whatever you think is best, sweetie, I can't control you on this one." 

Sonny smiled, "Don't worry, mom. Everything is totally fine. Will is going to love this."

* * *

"Oh, she's getting so big," Maggie said as she held Arianna while they sat in the living room of the Kiriakis mansion.

"Yeah," Will smiled, "She's growing up fast," he laughed quietly, "I keep telling her to slow down." 

"Well, she's your first child," Maggie laughed quietly, "Do you and Sonny plan on having any more?" 

Will took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know. I know that I want to...we don't want them to have, like...a huge age difference. Well, at least I don't. I don't know about Sonny," he shrugged, "We haven't really talked about it." 

"Well, you should bring it up," Maggie laughed quietly, "If that's what you want."

Will bit his lip, "Maybe you're right," he sighed, "Is Victor around?"

"Yes, he's in his office," Maggie said, "I can stay with Arianna if you want to talk to him." 

Will smiled, "Thanks," he kissed Ari's head, "Be right back, baby girl."

Will walked down the hallway and found Victor's office. He bit his lip and knocked on the door. Did he really want the answer to the question hew as going to ask? He already got a job from Victor, did he really get his first assignment too? Did he really want Will's family to hate him?

"Come in," Victor called. Will walked in slowly and smiled slightly. 

"Will," Victor said, "How are you?" 

"I'm...good," Will smiled weakly. He swallowed, "Um...Mr. Hultgren said that you were the one who came up with the idea about the DiMeras."

"I did," Victor nodded, "It'll show Chad shouldn't own half of the business if this goes to court."

Will bit his lip, "Victor, did you suggest me for the article because of my connections to the DiMera family? My mom married into that...two of my siblings have the last name. Is this just like last time?"

"Will," Victor sighed, "Someone should have gotten this story out a long time ago. You know how bad that family is."

Will sighed, looking down, "I also know about the misdeeds your family has done over the years, do you see me reporting on that?" 

"No," Victor said, "But this is your family and I know you wouldn't do that." 

_Victor Kiriakis just called me a part of his family,_ Will thought in shock. 

Will sighed, looking down, "Johnny and Sydney are also my family. So is my mother. I've done this before and I know that this is going to come back to bite me in the ass."

"Not with the right protection," Victor said simply. 

Will stared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Victor just shrugged. 

Will ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'll do it then," he said quietly. 

Victor smiled, "Good decision, Will." 

* * *

Will was standing at the stove, staring at the pan. Sonny was supposed to cook, but he must have been working late or something. So he was going to prove that he could cook and totally not burn the apartment down. 

He stared at the stove for any indication that something was going to catch on fire. Ari was in her room, taking a nap. She was tired from being at Maggie's all afternoon.

Will grabbed his phone and checked it for a text from Sonny and sighed, texting him. 

**Will:** Where are you? 

Will continued to stare at the stove until his phone beeped not a minute later. 

**Sonny:** Meeting with the lawyer about TBD. Uncle Vic hired him.  
**Sonny:** I'll be home within an hour. Where are you? Where's Ari?

**Will:** She's napping and I'm in the kitchen. Why are you so worried about that? 

**Sonny:** It's nothing, just wondering 

**Will:** Okay. 

Sonny: What are you doing in the kitchen? 

**Will:** Cooking ;) 

**Sonny:** Will, no. 

Will laughed quietly.

**Will:** Sonny, yes. 

**Sonny:** Will, please don't burn the apartment down. 

**Will:** Ari is sleeping and I'm not leaving the stove, don't worry. 

**Sonny:** Is the door locked? 

**Will:** What the hell is going on, Sonny? 

**Sonny:** Nothing. I just forgot my key. 

**Will:** I'll unlock it then. 

**Sonny:** NO! I'll knock.

**Will:** Damn, calm down, Sonny. Are you sure nothing is wrong? 

**Sonny:** Everything is fine. I'll be home soon. Love you. 

**Will:** Love you too. 

Will stared down at his phone, looking confused. Sonny was acting paranoid lately and he had no idea why. He hoped the article wasn't making him like this...

* * *

Sonny walked into the pub and looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw Aiden Jennings at the table. He was a good lawyer. Despite him drawing up the original (unfair) custody agreement for Gabi and Nick -that never went through- there was no bad blood between them. He was just doing his job. 

Sonny glanced down at his phone, checking to make sure there were no texts from Will. His uncle had made him paranoid when he told him to watch out for Ari and Will and now he just wanted to know where they were all the time. 

_I'm just paranoid,_ Sonny thought, _Nothing is wrong._

Nothing will happen.

Sonny bit his lip. 

_But if Uncle Vic is worried..._ his thoughts were cut off when Aiden said his name.

"Sonny! Hey, Victor said you would meet me here," Aiden said. 

Sonny smiled and walked over, sitting down across from him, "Yeah, sorry if I was late. I had another appointment," he said, sitting down. 

"So," Aiden said, "Tell me about TBD."

* * *

Will was staring at the pan when he heard the door open. Despite Sonny telling him not to, he left the door unlocked. It would be easier for Sonny to come in because he knew that if he took his eyes off the pan to unlock the door, it would burst into flames. 

"Hey, I'm glad you're home," Will said, not taking his eyes off the stove, "My eyes are seriously starting to hurt." 

A man in a plaid shirt and a beard walked into the apartment, not Sonny.

"Son-" Will turned around and yelped, putting his hand over his mouth, "Who are you?!" he yelled.

"I'm looking for Jackson Kiriakis," the man said, taking out a gun, "Don't move." 

Will stared at him with wide eyes and glanced at the door to Ari's room before quickly looking back to the man, "He's still at work," he whispered.

"Are you Will Horton?" he asked, aiming the gun at him. 

Will went silent.

"ANSWER ME!" the man yelled. 

"Yes!" Will said quickly, "Yes, I'm Will," he choked out. 

Sonny walked in the door and Will stared at him with wide eyes, shaking his head slightly. 

"You're coming with me," the man walked over and grabbed his arm, "My boss is definitely going to want you. Where's that baby of yours?" 

"She's not here," Will said quickly, trying to pull his arm away, "Let me go!" he yelled.

"HEY!" Sonny yelled, getting the man's attention. 

The man aimed the gun at Sonny and Will grabbed the pan from the stove and hit him over the head, causing him to fall to the floor and the gun to go off. 

Sonny closed his eyes tightly and then blinked in shock when he didn't feel anything. He stared at the bullet hole in the wall and didn't have time to check it. He quickly ran over to Will who was staring at the man with wide eyes. 

"Did I kill him?" Will whispered.

Sonny hesitantly reached down and touched the man's neck. He shook his head, taking out his phone, "I'm calling the police." 

"Dada?" Ari toddled out of her room. 

Will walked over quickly, "No, no, sweetie, go back in your room. How about your play with your toys for a minute? Daddy will be right in." 

"But Pa home," Ari whined. 

"It'll be fine, he'll come in too," Will said, "Just...give us one minute, sweetie," he said, setting her in her playpen and running out quickly. His hands were shaking and he was on the verge of tears, he couldn't let his daughter see him like that. 

Sonny quickly turned the stove off and stared at the unconscious man with wide eyes as well.

"What if he dies?" Will choked out, "What if I killed him? I-I've heard of people getting hit on the back of the head a-and-"

Sonny hugged Will quickly, making him go silent. 

Will hugged him back, closing his eyes tightly, "I was so scared, Sonny," he whispered. 

"I know," Sonny choked out, "Me too."

Roman ran in with another officer, "What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"He tried to take me a-and he pulled a gun," Will choked out, "I'm sorry, grandpa, I didn't..." 

"Is he alive?" the officer ran over.

"Yeah, he is," Sonny said quickly, "Commissioner Brady, I got home and the guy had a hold on Will and was trying to take him. There was a gun. He heard me, turned around and aimed the gun. Will hit him over the head with a pan and the gun fired." 

"Are either of you hurt?" Roman demanded. 

Sonny shook his head, "The bullet is in the wall." 

Will stared over at the bullet hole in their wall in shock, holding onto Sonny's hand tightly.

"Where's Arianna?" Roman asked as the officer cuffed the man.

"She's in her room," Will whispered, "I don't think she saw anything. I-I put her back in there as fast as I could. Grandpa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Will," Roman walked over and put his hands on his shoulders, "It was self-defense. He's alive. Even if he was dead, it would still be in _self-defense_."

The man groaned and Sonny yelped this time as both he and Will jumped back.

"You're under arrest," the cop said, "You have the right to remain silent-" 

"That bitch hit me over the head with a fucking pan!" he yelled.

"YOU CAME INTO MY HOUSE!" Will yelled at him. 

"Just wait until my boss finally gets his hands on you three," he yelled as the cop drug him away. 

"That was a threat," Sonny told Roman, "You heard that. That was a fucking threat," he spat, holding onto Will tightly.

"I heard that and it'll be in the report," Roman said, "Now, I'm going to need the two of you to come down to the station and-"

"Tomorrow," Will gritted his teeth, "We're coming down the station _tomorrow_. It's almost eight o'clock, our daughter has not eaten dinner yet, and I'd rather not drag her to a police station this late."

Roman looked at them and nodded. He walked over and hugged Will, "Don't worry about this, kiddo." 

Will hugged him back, not saying a word.

"You guys are safe here," Roman said, "Whoever this guy's boss is, we'll find out. We'll keep an officer outside for now."

"Thank you," Sonny said, walking over and closing the door behind him. He locked the door and rested his forehead on the door. He finally turned around and looked at Will. His blue eyes were completely focused on the bullet hole in the wall. 

"Let's clean up," Will whispered, not taking his eyes off of the mark in their home, "And hide that. Ari doesn't need to know that anything is wrong." 

Sonny looked at him and nodded. He walked over and hugged him, "Everything is okay. We're safe now." 

"He came into our home, Sonny," Will choked out, hugging him back tightly, "This was our place a-and it was safe for us and Ari and now..." he trailed off.

Sonny kissed him and Will buried his face in his neck, rubbing his back.

"We're safe, Will," Sonny said quietly.

"I'm starting to think we aren't," Will choked out.

* * *

Sonny walked over after cleaning up from dinner. He ended up making something quick and cleaning up while Will showered. Ari went to sleep right after dinner, which was pretty good since she had a late nap. Sonny opened the door and looked out to the parking lot and saw a cop car and sighed in relief. 

He closed the door and locked all of the locks on the door. He went to walk away and turned back around, locking it again and took a shaky breath. He looked over to where they had hung a picture of him, Ari, and Will over it. It was a permanent scar on their home and Sonny was happy that their new one didn't have any. 

He was now completely sure. He was going to buy the house. 

Sonny walked into Ari's room and walked in. He kissed Ari's head and made sure she was asleep before walking out. He walked into the bedroom and saw Will lying in bed on his back. 

He knew he wasn't asleep because Will never slept on his back. He was usually sprawled half on top of Sonny or at least lying on his stomach. 

Sonny took his shirt off and stripped down to his boxers before walking over and lying down. He swallowed when he saw Will was wearing sweat pants and his hoodie. Even though it was winter out, their apartment was always kept warm.

"Will?" Sonny asked quietly. He knew Will didn't feel safe after tonight. Of all the dangerous stuff that happened in Salem, nothing ever happened in their home...well, besides Nick and Gabi having sex. But that wouldn't be classified as dangerous, he was just being over dramatic.

"What?" Will whispered.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him, "Everything will be fine."

Will closed his eyes, curling up to him, "He could have shot you."

"But he didn't," Sonny said, "And we're safe now. There's a cop outside and-" 

"Did you check on Ari?" Will asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's asleep," Sonny said, "And the baby monitor is right here," he pointed to the table beside their bed.

"Did you lock the doors?" Will asked. 

"Twice," Sonny smiled sadly.

Will bit his lip, "Sonny, someone came into our home," he whispered, "It was my fault, I should have locked the door. B-But...this is our home. I mean...there so man crazy things that have happened in our town, but..." 

"I know," Sonny rubbed his back, "I know, Will." 

"I don't feel safe here with Ari anymore," Will choked out, "I just want her to be safe, I don't want anything to happen to her or you, Sonny."

"I know, I know," Sonny said, "Hey, look at me." 

Will looked up at him, going silent. 

"I made you a promise...a long time ago," Sonny said, "I will not let anything happen to you or Ari. Okay?"

Will stared at him before kissing him softly. He pulled away and gave him the best smile he could for the moment.

"There's a smile," Sonny grinned. 

Will tried not to laugh but ended up giving in and hiding his face in the pillow. 

"Now can you please take the damn hoodie off?" Sonny asked, "You have to be sweating." 

Will laughed quietly and sat up. He took it off and threw it across the room before flopping down beside him.

"Ready to sleep?" Sonny asked. 

Will grabbed the baby monitor and turned the volume up as loud as it would go and nodded. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around him as he put the baby monitor back on the table, "I love you, Will. I won't let anything happen to you or our daughter, I promise."

"I love you too," Will smiled, touching his face gently, "And I won't let anything happen to you or Ari. No matter what it takes."

Sonny kissed him before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: It's Christmas Eve and Sonny reveals his Christmas present to Will. Will he be happy or angry at Sonny for buying the house without talking to him first? Will he be able to feel safe in their apartment again or will he have to? Ari is excited for Christmas and Chad continues to try to make amends.


	7. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Sonny reveals his Christmas present to Will. Will he be happy or angry at Sonny for buying the house without talking to him first? Will he be able to feel safe in their apartment again or will he have to? Ari is excited for Christmas and Chad continues to try to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the dialogue was taken from the 12/25/2014 episode's Kiriakis Christmas party, but Will and Ari are there since this is the rewrite.

"I already told you what happened," Will said quietly as they sat in the police station across from Roman at his desk.

"Did you recognize the man at all?" Roman asked.

Will shook his head no, "I've never seen him before in my entire life, Grandpa," he sighed, "I want to know why the hell he was in our home and I want him to pay for what he did."

"He tried to take Will," Sonny said quietly, holding Will's hand, "And he was trying to shoot me. Ari was in the very next room, Commissioner Brady. She could have been hurt or taken as well. Then he threatened us," he kissed Will's hand.

"We can get you a restraining order," Roman said, "But he's going to be charged with breaking and entering, attempted kidnapping-"

"He should be charged with attempted murder!" Will snapped, "He tried to shoot Sonny!"

"Okay," Roman said, "We're going to see what we can do and then get back to you guys. Okay?"

Sonny gritted his teeth, "He better be in prison until you do," he snapped, standing up, "Let's go."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Grandpa," Will told him, walking out and holding hands with Sonny as they walked to the parking lot.

Sonny shook his head, opening the door for Will, "He could have killed you and they're doing nothing," he snapped.

Will sighed, getting in the passenger side, "Sonny-"

Sonny closed the door and walked around the car, getting in and slamming the door.

"Sonny," Will said quietly, "They're doing what they can and following protocol."

"Screw protocol!" Sonny snapped, "He's your grandfather, you'd think he'd be more upset about this!"

"He is upset, Sonny," Will sighed, "He can just control himself."

"And I can't?!" he demanded.

Will rolled his eyes, "Now you're just snapping at me because you're angry."

"I'm angry because someone could have hurt my husband and my daughter and he's going to get off on breaking and entering!" Sonny yelled.

Will shook his head and kissed him, "Sonny, you need to calm down. We'll get justice."

"Damn right we will," Sonny said, "Obviously not from the police. We'll get it from Uncle Victor."

"Sonny..." Will trailed off, "Maybe we should just wait for the police-"

"I'm not," Sonny shook his head, putting the car in drive, "I'm calling him."

"Wait until after Christmas," Will said quietly, "If you have to go to him, wait until after Christmas," he swallowed, "This is Arianna's first Christmas without Gabi. I want her to think that everything is okay. Please, Sonny?"

Sonny glanced at him and then swallowed, "Okay," he said quietly, "After Christmas, I'm taking care of this."

"New Years?" Will tried, "That's when the club opens."

"Fine, New Years," Sony sighed as he drove.

"Valentine's Day?" Will tried.

"Don't push it," Sonny laughed as he drove.

"Well, I tried," Will pursed his lips, putting his hand on his leg.

Sonny glanced down, "Will, Ari is at home."

"We're not at home," Will pointed out.

Sonny glanced at him and pulled over then put the car in park, "Are we seriously doing this?" he asked, already pulling Will closer.

Will grinned, "Your windows are tinted. No one can see us. Actually, I don't think you're allowed to have your windows tinted. Isn't that a thing- mph."

Sonny kissed him to shut him up and wrapped his arms around his hips, practically pulling him into his lap. He kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"I feel like a teenager," Will laughed when Sonny kissed his neck as he straddled his lap.

"You were a teenager three years ago," Sonny laughed, "It wasn't that long ago."

Will rolled his eyes and kissed Sonny's neck, running his hand under his shirt.

Sonny moaned and his hands fell to Will's waist, holding him tightly. His hands quickly moved up and started unbuttoning Will's shirt.

Someone knocked on the window and they pulled away quickly, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," Will groaned. Sonny put the window down and winced when he saw Roman.

Will buttoned up his shirt quickly, getting off of Sonny and into the passenger seat, his cheeks bright red.

"Uh...hey, Commissioner Brady," Sonny said awkwardly, "Weren't you, uh...just at the station?"

"I was heading home," Roman said, "And I saw your car on the side of the road and thought the two of you were having car trouble. Obviously not."

"There's...a really good explanation for this," Will said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'd love to hear it," Roman said.

Will pursed his lips and looked at Sonny, "Well, don't you have a good explanation for this?"

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah, the explanation is it won't happen again."

"Good idea," Roman said, "I wouldn't want to arrest you for public indecency and for violating my grandson."

"Yes, sir," Sonny muttered.

"Grandpa!" Will scolded, "We're married."

"Yeah, you're married," Roman said, "But I like to try to think you're still the innocent kid I know. I don't want the image of that."

Will blushed, looking away.

"Well, we'll see you later," Sonny muttered, putting his window up.

Will burst out laughed.

"Shut it," Sonny pointed at him.

Will muffled his laughter with his hands and Sonny rolled his eyes, continuing to drive home.

* * *

"Just wait until Ari gets to sleep," Sonny said as they walked into the apartment complex, their hands linked together, "You're going to pay." 

Will laughed, "I'm going to pay? What did I do?" he snickered.

"You totally turned me on and then got me threatened by your grandpa!" Sonny said. 

"Oh, that was nothing- Sonny!" he yelped when his husband snuck up behind him and grabbed his ass tightly, "We're in public."

"No one can see," Sonny said against his neck.

Will took a shaky breath and put his head back, going to give Sonny more room.

Sonny went to start kissing his neck.

"Uh...guys?" someone asked quietly.

Will jumped away quickly, his cheeks turning red all over again.

Sonny whipped around and glared when he saw Chad, "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I, uh...was coming to talk to you," Chad said quietly, "I-I wanted to explain...what you heard." 

"We know what we heard, Chad," Will snapped, "You were never our friend...you were just playing us all along." 

Sonny nodded in agreement, crossing his arms, "You lied to us. You were never our friend."

"I was!" Chad said quickly, "I wasn't lying to you," he lied, sighing, "I was lying to my father. You know how he is, guys...he wants me to be the prodigal son." 

"That's bullshit!" Sonny yelled. 

"Sonny," Will said quietly, "Let's just go inside."

"We are never going to be your friend again!" Sonny pointed at him, "Never. I told you, this is war and I meant it! Stay the hell away from my family," he snapped, pulling Will inside. 

Will glanced back at Chad and pulled away from Sonny, "Hey, I forgot my wallet in the car, I'll be right back." 

"Fine," Sonny muttered, kissing him before going inside.

Will watched after him and made sure the door closed before walking over to Chad.

"What, do you want to yell more?" Chad demanded.

Will sighed, biting his lip, "No," he said quietly, "But...it's Christmas Eve," he said quietly, "And...even though I obviously can't be there with you, I bought Christmas presents. I don't know why I did, since you're an asshole, but I bought you one," he said, walking to the parking lot, "I don't trust you...but maybe what you said about Stefano is true. Maybe you were lying," he swallowed, "But I don't know," he said, going to get a present out of the backseat of the car. 

Chad raised an eyebrow.

"It's stupid," Will shrugged, "But, I..." he just sighed.

"Thanks, Will," Chad smiled. 

"I remember a time when we cared about each other," Will said quietly, "And no one deserves to feel unloved on Christmas...even a backstabbing asshole like you." 

Chad laughed quietly, "Well said, Horton," he hugged him, "Merry Christmas." 

Will blinked in shock and hugged him back, "You too, Chad."

Chad pulled away and cleared his throat, straightening his tie, "I hope you're planning on spoiling your daughter tomorrow." 

"Of course we are," Will smiled at him.

"Good," Chad said, "Merry Christmas, Horton."

"You too," Will called after him, smiling slightly. He had just gotten Chad one of those blankets, but that's what he got everyone else who he didn't know what to get.

He hoped Sonny would like what he'd gotten him. 

Will grabbed his wallet and walked back inside the apartment and closed the door behind him, "It's freezing out there," he sighed, "Did the sitter leave?" 

"Yeah," Sonny said, "She said there's a snow storm coming late tonight." 

"Oh...I hope we can make the tree trimming," Will said quietly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Was that a lie I detect, Will Horton?"

Will bit his lip, "I mean..." he sighed, "It's just so stupid." 

Sonny grinned, "I knew you didn't like it." 

Will sighed, sitting on the couch, "Look...I've been doing it since...a long time, okay?" he asked, "I mean...not that I don't like hanging ornaments on a tree, but we already did that," he ran his hand through his hair, "Then we have to go all the way to your family's house and then all the way back here. It's too cold for Ari to do all that and I think we should just do one," he said finally.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to tell your family then? Maggie will be at both parties...she'll know."

Will shrugged, "I'll tell them that we're adults and we make our own decisions," he said, "Besides, Ari never enjoys the tree trimming. You have to be quiet and they pinch her cheeks," he sighed, "Honestly, I think that she likes your family better."

"It's because they're loud and give her sugar," Sonny laughed and walked over to him and sat down beside him. He put his arm around him, "Honestly, I'm happy just going to the mansion if you are."

"They forget your ornament every year anyways," Will mumbled against his shoulder. 

"Then it's settled," Sonny said, "We'll go to to the mansion and then go home." 

"Then we're making Christmas cookies with Ari, so we can't take long," Will said simply. 

Sonny kissed his cheek and put his arm around him, "It's been a long day already. Everything will be fine. I'm sure they won't mind." 

Will closed his eyes, "As long as you're absolutely sure, Sonny." 

"Hey," Sonny said, "My mom still gets to see Ari, everything will be fine with my family."

Will laughed and looked up at him, "I guess we should get going then." 

* * *

"Hey, I hope you don't mind," Sonny said as they got out of the car at the mansion, "I need to make a small stop on the way home, is that okay?" 

"Yeah, sure," Will said, unbuckling Ari from her car seat, "Ready to see your family, baby girl?" 

Ari looked up at the large mansion and giggle, "Gammy."

"Yes, grandma is here," Will smiled. 

Sonny felt his heart beat a little faster when Will called his family their own. It made him happy that Will was telling Ari that. 

Sonny walked up and knocked on the door.

Adrienne opened the door and smiled, hugging Sonny first, "Hello, you guys. Merry Christmas." 

Sonny smiled, "You too, mom."

Adrienne hugged Will and then Ari, "And to the two of you too." 

"Sorry we're late," Will said, "Ari has a little bit of a cough." 

"Oh, sweetheart, you didn't have to drag her out," Adrienne felt her head, "She feels a little warm." 

"We already called the doctor," Sonny explained, "She just said to be careful. We're only coming here tonight and then going back home and spending the rest of the night in." 

"That sounds like a good idea," Adrienne said, "Do you mind if I talk to Sonny for a moment? Everyone else is in the living room."

Will nodded, going inside with Ari. 

"Oh, she's just adorable," Adrienne laughed quietly and looked at Sonny, "Is Will having problems with his family?" 

"Oh...no, of course not," Sonny shook his head, "We just kind of thought about the time and Ari's cough," he shrugged, "Will wanted to just come here and go home...but we're not doing that."

Adrienne raised an eyebrow. 

"There's supposed to be a snowstorm tonight and I'm thinking ahead," Sonny said, "I'm going to show Will the house tonight."

"Well, I'm thrilled to see you," Adrienne hugged him, "Nothing could make me happier right now." 

Sonny smiled and walked inside with her, laughing quietly when he saw everyone fawning over Ari who was in Will's lap, even Parker was looking at her. 

Sonny laughed quietly, "She loves the attention, guys, don't encourage her," he walked over and picked Parker up so he could sit beside Will. He let Parker crawl up in his lap and laughed quietly. 

"She's getting so big," Melanie said and smiled at Will, "She has your eyes."

Will beamed at her and looked down at Ari, "You think?"

"Oh, definitely," Sonny said, smiling at his husband.

"If I could, uh...have everyone's attention please," Daniel walked out with Brady, "When my parents chose a godfather, I got a godfather," he said, causing Victor and Maggie to laugh, "And a lot of times it's just a figurative position but to you I was always family." 

Will smiled, putting his head on Sonny's shoulder and listening to them. 

Sonny fixed Ari's hair and kissed Will's cheek.

"Granddad, when we tracked down your father's fishing boat, we ran into a priest in Nafplio," Brady explained.

Will looked confused. 

"Greece," Sonny said quietly in his ear. 

Will smiled at him thankfully.

"And he told us that your grandmother was basically like a mother to everyone in the village," Brady continued, "He remembered once specific thing about her that she never went anywhere without her-" 

"Bible," Victor finished for him and then laughed, "She used to read it to me everyday when I was a little boy. I hated every minute of it." 

Will and Sonny glanced at each other nervously.

"It wasn't until she was gone...until it was gone, that I appreciated what I really lost," Victor said, cutting off Will and Sonny's fears, "The way it usually goes, doesn't it?" 

"Usually, but, um," Brady said, taking out a wrapped package, "You haven't lost it."

"Come on, open it right now," Daniel laughed, taking Parker from Sonny's lap so the boys and Ari could scoot over to give Victor room. 

Will and Sonny watched as Victor opened it, smiles on their faces. 

"How did...how?" Victor asked in shock. 

"Oh, Daniel and I did a little digging," Brady said, a smile on his face, "With a little help from Justin."

Will looked over and saw the slight falter in Sonny's smile at the mention of his father and rubbed his shoulder. He knew no matter how old you got, you could always miss your father. 

Sonny glanced over at him and kissed his head. 

"This was sold with the family's estate," Victor said, still in shock, "To pay my father's debts," he looked down at it, "It was impossible to track it."

"Granddad, if you taught me anything," Brady said, "Nothing's impossible."

Victor smiled, looking down at the book and Maggie walked over to him. Victor sat down beside Sonny on the couch and opened the book, "This is my mother's writing."

"What does it say?" Sonny asked, looking over. 

"Love bears all things," Victor read. 

Sonny looked over at Will and smiled, "Words to live by," he said under his breath and kissed Will.

* * *

"Thank you, it was our pleasure," Daniel was talking to Victor and Maggie as they got ready to leave. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Maggie said as Melanie hugged Victor then her. 

"And I expect to see Arianna more often now," Melanie told Will from where he was sitting on the couch with her as Sonny talked to Brady, "It seems like yesterday I was just getting pictures of a little baby." 

"She's still a little baby, don't say that," Will mumbled, fixing Ari's hair. 

Everyone laughed.

"First child," Adrienne said, patting his shoulder, "You'll get over it, sweetheart." 

Will smiled at her.

"Well," Melanie said, "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" she waved as she walked out with Daniel and Parker.

Brady waved goodbye to Sonny and smiled at Will and Ari before walking out as well. 

"We should get going too," Sonny told Will, "Cookies might take a while."

Will raised an eyebrow at the look in Sonny's eyes. He was planning something. 

_Oh, please do not get suspicious right now,_ Sonny thought. 

_He's so planning something,_ Will thought. 

"Well, Merry Christmas, you two," Maggie hugged them and smiled at Ari, "And you too, sweetheart." 

Ari squealed, smiling at her while holding onto Will tightly. 

"Will, your boss says you accepted the article," Victor said, "I'm glad to hear it."

Will look a deep breath and nodded, "It's a big article...hard to pass up," he forced out and smiled politely. 

"Merry Christmas," Victor said, "Are you guys coming over tomorrow?"

"We were actually thinking of spending the Christmas in," Sonny put his arm around Will, "Did you want us to?" 

"No, but we have a bag of presents for Arianna," Victor said, "One minute," he said, going over to the tree.

"Uncle Vic," Sonny groaned when he saw the size of the bag. It was practically the size of a garbage bag. This, on top of theirs, the ones Abigail had brought over, the ones Sami sent from LA, the ones they had gotten from "Santa," the ones they had gotten to say they were from Gabi after Will went to the prison and asked her what she wanted to get her...their apartment was going to be full.

"She deserves to be spoiled," Victor said simply. 

Sonny sighed, taking the bag from him, "Merry Christmas, guys," they walked out. 

"I can come over with my gifts tomorrow," Adrienne hugged them both and kissed their cheeks and smiled at Arianna, "Do you know who comes tonight?" 

"Who?" Ari asked, leaning her head on Will's shoulder. 

"Santa," Adrienne said, "I'm sure you were a very good girl and he's going to bring you lots and lots of presents." 

Ari giggled, hiding her face in Will's shoulder. 

"Bye, mom," Sonny kissed her cheek.

"I expect to hear everything that goes on tomorrow," Adrienne smiled knowingly.

"Of course," Sonny smiled at her before walking out with Will, "Sorry you had to hold her all night. I can take her if you want."

"Sonny, she's my baby," Will laughed, "I don't mind."

"Right," Sonny said, putting the bag in the backseat and moved over so Will could put Ari in her car seat. 

Will buckled the belt and kissed Ari before shutting the door. 

Sonny opened the door for him.

"You've been really polite to me all day," Will said, getting in, "What are you pl-"

Sonny shut the door and Will crossed his arms as he walked around the car. 

"That was rude," Will snorted.

"Well, I'll admit it," Sonny said, "I do have a plan. We're going to see your Christmas present right now." 

"Sonny, yours is at home!" Will groaned, "You could have told me." 

"It's a surprise," Sonny held his hand back to Ari, "And she helped me keep the secret too." 

Ari high fived him the best she could. 

"Sonny, she's one and she can barely talk," Will laughed, "It was pretty easy for her." 

"Okay, but she still did awesome," Sonny said, turning the radio on. 

Will groaned when he heard _Grandma Got Run over by a Reindeer_ for the hundredth time today. 

Ari giggled and clapped her hands. 

"Sorry, she's spoken," Sonny said, "It stays," he said, starting to drive.

Will just laughed, staring out the window. 

* * *

"Are we going to the new club?" Will looked confused.

"Nope," Sonny said simply.

"This is the way to the club," Will pointed out. 

"You're right about that," Sonny said, slowing down and pulling off the side of the road and into the driveway. 

Will looked confused and looked up at the house, "Why are we here? Who lives here?"

"Come on, you'll see," Sonny got out and got Ari from her seat. 

"House!" Ari yelled.

"Yeah, this is it," Sonny pressed his finger to his lips, "Shh."

"Shh," she mimicked him, smiling.

Sonny smiled and closed the door. 

Will got out, looking confused as they walked up through the snow to the house. 

"Sonny, knock!" he scolded when Sonny walked right inside.

"I don't need to," Sonny walked inside. 

Will looked confused as they walked inside, "There's literally nothing in here."

"Not yet," Sonny said, looking around the unfurnished house, "It's ours."

Will looked at him in shock, "What?" 

Sonny swallowed, "This is...my Christmas present to you and Ari. I-I bought a house."

Will leaned on the wall in shock. 

"I-I paid in full so we never have to worry about mortgages!" Sonny said quickly, "And there's still enough in our savings for us to pay bills and the second club is opening-" 

Will swallowed, "How could you?" he whispered.

Sonny stared at him in shock, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will has an unexpected reaction to their new home and the Horton-Kiriakis family celebrates Christmas together. Will's boss has a lot more connections in Salem than expected and Victor takes action against Clyde when he finds out he was the one who sent the man to Will and Sonny's apartment.


	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has an unexpected reaction to their new home and the Horton-Kiriakis family celebrates Christmas together. Will's boss has a lot more connections in Salem than expected and Victor takes action against Clyde when he finds out he was the one who sent the man to Will and Sonny's apartment.

_Will swallowed, "How could you?" he whispered._

_Sonny stared at him in shock, "What?"_

"You practically drained our savings on a house!" Will said quickly, "W-Without even asking me. It's a joint bank account for a reason and you completely disregarded me!"

"It's not like that, Will," Sonny said quickly, "It's just there was a lot of people looking at this place a-and I knew that you didn't feel safe in the apartment anymore and it was win-win!" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his noise, "It's a beautiful house and it's safe. It's five minutes from town square and Ari is growing up so she's going to need room to run around, not like in the apartment."

Will looked down, messing with his hands, "We can't get out of our lease in the middle of the month," he groaned.

"That's what you're focused on now?" Sonny laughed, "Will, it's the twenty fourth."

Will bit his lip, "It really is beautiful."

"Right?" Sonny grinned and grabbed his hand, "Still mad?"

Will shrugged, looking down at their hands.

"We can move in any time after three days," Sonny said, smiling, "Want to look around?"

Will nodded quickly.

Sonny picked Ari up from where she was standing, "Did you see Daddy Will's surprised face?"

"He made grr face," Ari giggled.

"I think she thinks you're mad," Sonny pointed out.

Will laughed and kissed Ari's head, "I'm not mad, sweetheart. I'm happy. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah!" she chirped, clapping her hands.

Will smiled at her.

"Okay, so we were looking online and I thought this could be the living room," he explained, holding Will's hand as he pulled him along, "Then this is the kitchen, obviously."

"Maybe I can attempt to not burn this one down," Will joked.

Sonny kissed his cheek, "That's the spirit, babe."

Will smiled, following him into the next room, "I don't know what to do with this room. We could make it an office...for you to write and for some of my TBD stuff."

"That's actually a good idea," Will grinned.

"Then there's another room right beside this one," Sonny said, going into the next room, "And I was thinking we could make it Ari's playroom...since she's going to have a ton of toys after this."

Will nodded quickly, "And we can paint it, right?"

"Will, it's our house," Sonny laughed, "Of course we can. I mean...maybe recruit T and Ben and maybe Mel for some manual labor. And Abigail."

"Not Abigail," Will said under his breath.

"Will!" Sonny scolded.

"Just saying!" Will held up his hands in defense.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Okay, upstairs," he grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly.

"You're really excited for someone who is totally going to be carrying furniture up a set of stairs," Will commented.

"You are so helping," Sonny snorted.

"I help!" Ari said quickly.

Sonny laughed, "No, that's a job for big people," he said, "But you can carry all of your toys," he said, tickling her stomach.

She giggled as they walked upstairs.

"Okay, so I was thinking this can be our room," Sonny explained to Will, "And then this room can be Ari's."

Will winced, "There's a window seat and the windows open," he commented, "I don't know if I want Ari to have a room with this, especially when the windows can open."

"Huh," Sonny said, "I didn't notice that," he looked at Ari, "Looks like you get the big room."

"Yay!" Ari yelled, giggling.

Sonny smiled at Will and kissed Ari's head.

* * *

"Damn," Sonny looked out the window of their apartment.

Will glanced up from where he was sitting with Ari on the couch, watching some random Christmas movie, "What is it?"

Sonny looked over and laughed quietly. Sami had sent something from LA for Christmas Eve. Ari had pajamas with reindeers on them and Will had a pair of pajama pants with the same design and he was wearing one of Sonny's t-shirts. The pants were totally ridiculous and absolutely adorable at the same time.

"It's snowing really bad now," Sonny sighed, "I hope my mom can make it tomorrow," he walked over and sat down on the other side of Ari, "Sweetie, you're falling asleep. Are you sure you want to stay up and catch Santa?"

"Yeah," Ari whispered, her eyes closed.

Sonny smiled over at Will and picked her up, "How about this? Daddy Will and I will stay up and catch Santa and then we'll come and wake you up when we get him."

"Use a net," Ari said tiredly, her head on his shoulder.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Okay, sweetie," he said.

Will opened Ari's bedroom door for Sonny and walked in with him.

Sonny laid her down in her bed.

"Santa come now?" Ari yawned.

"No, not yet, sweetie," Sonny kissed her head, "We'll let you know when he's here."

"Catch him," Ari mumbled.

"We will," Will laughed, kissing her cheek as well, "Goodnight, Ari."

"Night, daddy," she said, closing her eyes.

Will smiled, turning on the baby monitor and walked out, closing the door softly, "Let's wait to put the presents under the tree for a little bit in case she wakes up."

"Good idea," Sonny said and turned to look at him, biting his lip, "Any idea how you want to spend the time until then?"

Will grinned, "I could think of a few things."

"Yeah?" Sonny asked.

"But I can't do them standing in the living room," Will pursed his lips.

Sonny grinned, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Will nodded, "Lock up, will you?" he asked, kissing his cheek and going in the bedroom.

Sonny watched after him, a grin on his face.

* * *

Clyde Weston knocked on the door of the Kiriakis mansion, his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Weston," Henderson said, "I'm afraid Mr. Kiriakis is not taking any visitors. It's Christmas Eve and he is spending it with his wife."

"Believe me, sir," Clyde said, "He's gonna want to hear what I have to say."

Henderson sighed, "Stay in here," he stepped aside so he could come into the opening area.

Clyde walked inside, watching as the butler walked away. He looked over at the table and sat pictures of Victor's family members and people he cared about. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of them just as Victor walked out.

"What the hell do you want?" Victor demanded.

"Well now, is that any way to act on Christmas Eve?" Clyde asked.

"I should be acting worse to you," Victor snapped.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and wish you a Merry Christmas," Clyde said, "And I'm so glad your grandnephew and his family are safe...considering that man coming into their apartment the other day," he laughed quietly, "Then again, Jeremiah was never a good shot."

"You sent that man there?" Victor demanded.

"Now, Mr. Kiriakis, I never said that," Clyde said, smirking.

"I want you to leave my family the hell alone," Victor growled, "Or you are going to regret it."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Kiriakis?" Clyde asked.

Victor smirked, "Now, Mr. Weston, I never said that," he mocked.

"Well, I see," Clyde nodded, "It's just lucky that one that your grandnephew married had a good shot with that pan...who knows what could have happened."

Victor narrowed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Kiriakis," Clyde said, walking out.

"Did you get anything?" Victor asked.

Brady sighed, walking out, "Nothing that we can use. He's careful with what he says."

"I'm calling Damon and ending this," Victor said simply, walking away.

"Granddad, it's Christmas Eve," Brady sighed as he went into the office, "Don't call the guy out to work now."

"He's a hitman," Victor said, picking up his phone, "I'm sure he's used to odd hours," he said, putting the phone to his ear.

* * *

"Fuck," Sonny breathed out as Will straddled his lap, grinding his hips down against his own, "Will, I can't..." he choked out, grabbing his husband's hips tightly to balance him.

"Then just let go," Will breathed out in his ear.

Sonny took a shaky breath, "I-I'm not going to cum in my pants like a teenager," he laughed breathlessly.

"Then do something about it," Will whispered, continuing to move his hips.

Sonny gritted his teeth and flipped them over.

Will let out a gasp when the tables were turned when his head hit the pillow. He went to run his hands through his husband's hair but Sonny, apparently, had other ideas.

Sonny's hands gripped his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Will raised an eyebrow at him, practically challenging him.

Sonny laughed weakly, "Will, any other time I would absolutely love to play games with you," he said, already taking Will's ridiculous Christmas pajamas off of him, "But I'm horny and we're on a deadline."

Will laughed breathlessly as Sonny struggled with the double knot he'd tied on the strings of his pajama pants.

"You totally planned this, you absolute asshole," Sonny mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, these are, like, a million sizes too big, I can't help it," Will said, "My pants would have fallen down if I didn't tie them."

Sonny looked confused, "What size are these?" he asked, stopping. He knew Sami and he knew she would know Will's size.

"Sonny, c'mon-" Will started, wiggling his hips, "Here, I'll help," he leaned up.

Sonny grabbed him when he did and moved him so he was lying across his lap on his stomach.

"Oh, I like where this is going," Will said.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "It's not where your mind is taking it... _right now_ ," he said under his breath, looking at the tag.

"Did you just threaten to spank me?" Will demanded.

"Maybe," he smirked and then looked confused at Will, "That's your regular size," he said, reading the tag  

Will looked confused as well, "Wait, really?" he asked. He struggled to get out of them with the knot in the front and finally managed to and looked at the tag, "Huh," he said and then shrugged, "Maybe I'm losing weight."

Sonny studied him, "Believe me, Will, you don't need to lose weight," he said and sighed, "LA really stressed you out, didn't it?"

Will looked away. He didn't like it when Sonny brought up his mistakes and LA was definitely one of them, in his mind.

"How often did you eat out there?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Just whenever I got a chance," Will sighed, "I guess I probably didn't eat as much as I should have, but I've been back for a week or two now and I know I eat right."

Sonny looked confused, "Maybe we should go to a doctor."

"What? No!" Will laughed, "Sonny, you're totally overreacting. Just give me a couple of weeks, I'm sure I'll gain the weight back."

Sonny bit his lip, "Are you stressed over the new article?"

"No, it's going great," Will said, sighing, "I'm fine, Sonny."

"You're sure?" Sonny asked.

Will rolled his eyes, "Yes, Sonny."

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Sorry, you just...scared me for a minute there. I can't believe I didn't notice that."

"Sonny, we've both been busy," Will rolled his eyes, "Everything is fine with me, I was just a little stressed and didn't eat right."

"Right," Sonny sighed.

"Are you still horny?" Will asked bluntly.

"Nah," Sonny said.

"Me neither," Will sighed, "Health scares tend to scare a boner away."

"Will!" Sonny blushed.

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed his pants back, "Okay, let's go play Santa. Make sure she's asleep," he said, grabbing the presents from the closet.

Sonny kissed Will's cheek before walking out.

* * *

"Just a moment," Damon told his brother, putting the phone to his ear, "Mr. K?"

"Damon, I have a job for you," Victor said simply.

Damon glanced over at his brother and sighed, "Yes, sir, I'll be right over," he told him, hanging up.

"Look," Nathan Hultgren said, "I'm getting a little concerned with your hours."

"You know what my job is and the hours is what you're concerned about?" Damon asked and sighed, "Look, I know you're upset your son couldn't be here for Christmas, but he'll be home soon," he told him and smiled, "It shouldn't take long."

"Right," Nathan said, sighing, "I'll just watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ by myself."

Damon snorted, getting his jacket on, "Yeah, I would have left anyways if I knew you were watching that."

"It's a classic!" Nathan defended.

Damon rolled his eyes, walking out of his older brother's apartment.

* * *

Will woke up to screaming and jumping on the bed. He was missing his husband's arms around him and when he glanced at the clock it was six in the morning.

 _Oh god,_ Will thought and sighed in relief when he smelled coffee.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Crismas, c'mon, c'mon!" Ari was jumping.

Will sighed, sitting up and narrowed his eyes at Sonny when he saw him leaning in the doorway and smiling, "It's six in the morning."

"Ari is excited to open her presents," Sonny laughed.

Will groaned, running his hand through his hair, "Okay, let's go see what Santa brought you then, sweetheart."

 

* * *

Will sat on the couch, his head on Sonny's shoulder as they watched their daughter open presents, taking pictures as he did.

"Sorry for letting her wake you up so early," Sonny said in his ear, "She was just so excited and you know how hard it is to say no to her."

Will laughed quietly, "I know," he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning on him, "Merry Christmas, Sonny," he said.

Sonny smiled, kissing his cheek, "Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sonny prepares to open his new club as Will packs up their apartment. Sonny meets his new bouncer and then runs into Paul on his way home. Will makes an appointment with Hope to interview the department about his dangerous article.


	9. Packing It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny prepares to open his new club as Will packs up their apartment. Sonny meets his new (temporary) bouncer and then runs into Paul on his way home. Will makes an appointment with Hope to interview the department about his dangerous article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (3/26/15): A scene between Victor and Damon was added directly after the first scene that is VERY important. I forgot to write it in during the initial writing process. It was in my notes, it just somehow wasn't added.

"Ari, please, they won't be gone very long," Sonny heard Will's voice telling their daughter as he got ready for work in the bathroom.

He finished buttoning his shirt and walked out and sighed when he saw Will trying to pack Ari's things away, "Hey, Ari?" he asked, "Do you want to come to the club with me and help me decorate?"

"Yeah!" Ari cheered.

"Okay, go get ready," Sonny smiled, "I put some clothes out for you already, think you can do it on your own?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said quickly, toddling into the room.

"She's going to get stuck in her shirt, I hope you know that," Will laughed as he packed up the picture frames from their living room in bubble wrap.

Sonny sat beside him and put his arm around him, "I just figured you needed her out of your hair so you could get this done. Are you sure you don't want my help?" he asked, "I can call your grandma and drop Ari off if you want."

Will shook his head, smiling slightly at the picture of the three of them, "It's okay," he shrugged, "I don't mind," he sighed, looking at the picture, "She's growing up so fast. I'm going to miss having a baby around," he admitted.

Sonny pursed his lips, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that and-"

"Daddy!" Ari yelled from her room, "Stuck!"

Will smiled at him and patted his chest, "Told you so," he told him, "We can talk later."

Sonny sighed, "Yeah," he kissed his cheek and ran into Ari's room quickly.

 _Yeah, I will **never** grow the balls to bring that up again,_ Sonny thought to himself.

* * *

Damon slowly walked into the Kiriakis mansion and walked right up to Victor's desk, leaving putting the gun on his desk.

"Is it done?" Victor asked.

Damon nodded, "Two shots, right to the head," he said simply, "No bullet proof vest could prevent his death."

Victor nodded slowly. Damon went to walk out.

"Damon, I have another job for you," Victor said, interrupting him.

Damon sighed, turning around, "Yes, Mr. K?"

"My nephew, Jackson...his new club is opening tonight," Victor said, "I want to make sure it's one hundred percent safe. You need to pose as a bouncer."

"Doesn't he have a bouncer?" Damon asked.

"Yes, but Rafe is out of town," Victor said, "So you'll be working his job for the time being," he told him.

"Right," Damon went to walk out.

"Oh," Victor said, "One more thing...if my nephew asks you about your gun, say you have rubber bullets. He isn't too fond of guns."

"Yes, sir," Damon said simply, walking out.

* * *

 

"I'm telling you kid, your daddy is selfish," Sonny heard T telling Ari.

He had to roll his eyes.

"He gets the step-dad title and the godfather title," T told her, sitting on her play mat with her as she player with her toys and T sat with her.

Sonny was glad T was here. He had to laugh quietly at the thought. Three years ago? He would have never thought that. Sonny was doing the final checks for the New Years Eve opening along with Ben. He had decided on making T manager, despite a few threatening texts from Chad. He didn't care what his partner said anymore.

Ari just giggled at T, playing with her blocks.

Sonny kept checking things off of his list and looked confused when a guy he didn't recognize walked in, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Jackson," the man told him.

"That's me," Sonny crossed his arms.

"I was sent here by your uncle. I'm Damon," he held out his hand, "I'll be your bouncer this evening."

Sonny looked the guy up and down. _No_ , he wasn't checking him out. He just didn't want a scrawny bouncer. He was planning on letting Ben be the bouncer until Rafe got back into town and could start, but this guy...yeah, he would work.

"Nice to meet you," Sonny shook his head and glanced down, freezing up when he saw a gun.

"Don't worry," Damon said, "I have a permit."

"Right," Sonny sighed, "Just, uh...keep that thing away from my daughter and my husband," he told him, "We don't have the best experience with guns around here."

"No one in Salem does," he chuckled, "And don't worry. I'm a bouncer," he took the gun from his belt and unloaded it, "Rubber bullets. They're used to control prison riots, not to kill."

Sonny sighed in relief, "Thanks," he studied him, "Have you ever used normal bullets?"

"On a few occasions," Damon said simply.

"Recently?" Sonny narrowed his eyes.

"You could say that," Damon said.

 _He's like a politician,_ Sonny thought.

"I can see why my uncle hired you," Sonny laughed quietly, "Right, uh...let me show you the exits and safety procedures," he said, leading him into the back.

* * *

"Yeah, dad," Will said as he talked on the phone, "Nine a.m."

"Will," Lucas said, _"I'm willing to totally help you guys move. But nine a.m."_

Will rolled his eyes, going to wrap one of Sonny's weird vases and put it in a box and closed it. He grabbed a marker and wrote on it.

_Sonny's crappy vases that we are forced to keep even though no one else likes them._

He barely fit all of it on there, but he felt successful when he did it.

"Dad, it's just when the movers said they could bring the truck," Will sighed, "You can come later, I guess," he bit his lip and then smirked, "We'll just ask Justin, I guess-"

 _"Justin's back?"_ Lucas demanded.

Will snickered, "No. I scared you though."

Lucas went silent.

"Dad, I grew up with mom being with...everyone. Ruining relationships and cheating," he said, putting the box where the rest were stacked close to the door, "You're single...and yeah, Adrienne is married and she's SONNY'S MOTHER!" he said the last part loudly, "But it's still not as bad as some of the stuff mom has done."

 _"You're literally condoning me going after a married woman,"_ Lucas said, _"That's messed up, man."_

Will ran a hand through his hair, looking around and sighing, "Dad, I have bigger things to worry about than other peoples' relationships. I'm not condoning you, I'm just saying I don't care and don't tell Sonny. It would destroy him."

Lucas sighed, _"I don't want you keeping secrets from him. Nothing has happened. Talking to you has made me realize that I need to back off."_

Will grabbed a box and walked into Ari's room, starting to pack up her toys, "Dad, I didn't talk you down from this."

 _"Yeah, but...it just did, okay?"_ Lucas asked.

Will rolled his eyes. He was so done with his parents and all their drama after twenty two years of it.

 _Why do I talk to them again?_ Will thought to himself.

"Right," Will said, "Dad, the moving still starts at nine a.m."

 _"Oh, come on,"_ Lucas groaned.

"And everything I said is bullshit," Will said, pulling the phone away from his ear, "STOP WRECKING A MARRIAGE! I don't care how many problems they're having you don't wreck a marriage!" he yelled, "If you don't stop trying to do it with my mother in-law, I'm going to find a way to get a hold of Justin. Or worse, I'LL CALL MOM!" he yelled.

 _"Will, I think you busted my ear drum!"_ Lucas yelled.

"Bye, dad," Will said in his most innocent voice, "Love you," he said, before hanging up.

 _There is no way in hell my children will ever have to experience this,_ Will thought, shaking his head as he closed another box.

His phone rang and Will picked it up.

"Dad, I swear, if you touch my mother in-law-" Will started.

"Uh..." someone said.

Will looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Mr. Hultgren and winced. He put the phone back up to his ear, "Uh...hi?" he tried.

"Family problems?" Nathan laughed.

"Sort of?" Will tried, "This is Salem, after all."

"Oh believe me, Will, I understand," Nathan chuckled, "My brother is...well, let's just say his business isn't the most legal."

Will laughed quietly, "Ninety percent of the businesses in Salem aren't legal, sir," he said.

"Right," Nathan said, "So I heard around town that you'll be moving out of your apartment and I wanted to talk to you about the article-"

"Don't worry, sir, I'll still be able to work on the article-" Will started.

"No, no," Nathan said quickly, "Don't stress yourself out."

 _Too late for that,_ Will thought, glancing down at himself, _I dropped a pants size._

"Just take all the time you need, there's no deadline on this article," Nathan said, "Focus on your family and moving, Will. Celebrate New Years Eve."

Will smiled, "I'm really starting to like True Vista," he admitted.

"Yeah, I hope so," Nathan chuckled, "You're a good writer, Will. We don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Will said quietly and then sighed, "Really, thank you," he told him, "Things have been...stressful," he admitted.

"Moving can be stressful," Nathan said, "And judging by how you answered the phone your family isn't very helpful."

"Sonny is helpful," Will smiled slightly and then got an idea, "Oh, I have an idea," he said, "I'd like to repay you for the whole no deadline thing. How would you like to come to a New Years Eve party?" he asked, "My husband's club is opening on New Years Eve."

"You sound like an advertisement, Will," Nathan chuckled, "But I'll be there."

Will grinned, "Great. See you then," he said, hanging up and sighing in relief.

* * *

"And then you get to stay the night with the babysitter," Sonny was talking to Ari as they walked home, "Sometimes Daddy Will needs nights to spend with Daddy Sonny, you know? He gets so stressed out and sad sometimes. You know we love you, right?"

Ari just giggled and nodded.

Sonny smiled at her, "You're really smart for your age, you know that?" he laughed.

He froze when he saw who was walking through the park as well.

"Sonny," Paul said, blinking in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is the park," Sonny said quietly, "In the town that I live in," he muttered, holding Ari close to him.

"Is that your daughter?" Paul asked, walking closer.

"Yeah. You already met her at the club when they got back," Sonny sighed, "Would I be holding some other baby?" he asked.

"No, I just...Will ran out so fast last time, I didn't get to see her," Paul smiled at him, "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"I know," Sonny said bluntly, "She takes after my husband."

Paul sighed, "Sonny, I-"

"I have to go," Sonny said quickly, walking away.

Paul watched after him, trying to think up a way to get Sonny back.

He wasn't going to stop until he did.

* * *

Will sat at his desk, going through his notes. He'd ended up getting a sudden surge of inspiration. Well...he was packing up more pictures and found one of EJ and the kids and remembered all the horrible things he'd done and how he totally didn't deserve to be a father.

It was inspiration.

Will finished writing his notes and then grabbed his phone, going through them.

"This is Detective Brady," Hope answered the phone.

Will pursed his lips, "Aunt Hope...hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi, sweetie, what's going on?" Hope asked.

Will sighed, "I'm writing this article," he explained, "On the DiMeras."

"Will, that's really dangerous-" Hope started.

Will took a deep breath, "But it would help get the news worldwide and possibly get Stefano arrested in another country or at least get the word out. I-It could expose them for who they really are."

Hope went silent, obviously thinking for a moment before talking again, "What can I do to help?"

"I have...notes," Will said, "I was wondering if I could get an official interview," he said, smiling as Sonny walked in with Ari and waved at him.

"I'll check and make sure it's okay," Hope said, "I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Will smiled, "Thank you so much, Aunt Hope. You won't regret this."

"I hope so," Hope sighed, "And I talked to your mom, congratulations on the house."

Will nodded, "Thank you...we'll invite everyone over once we're settled," he said, "Bye, Aunt Hope," he told her, hanging up. He stood up and walked over, hugging Sonny.

"Wow, this place looks good," Sonny said, "I mean...empty, but good."

"Yeah, I pretty much have everything packed now. I left clothes out for Ari and some of her toys so she didn't get fussy, but everything else is all finished. I left clothes out for us too and the essentials," Will explained.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," Will said, "I just schedule an interview with the Salem police about some of the past crimes the DiMeras have committed."

Sonny went silent.

"Sonny?" Will asked, "You're...still okay with this?"

"Yeah..." Sonny trailed off and quickly put a smile back on his face, "Just happy about moving into our new house."

"Same here," Will smiled, "We're moving on with our lives," he pursed his lips, "And I was thinking maybe...after all of this is done; the moving, the club, the big article...maybe we could think about having-"

"Daddy!" Ari yelled, "Bed time!"

Sonny pursed his lips, "We'll talk later, okay?" he asked, "Come on, let's go put our daughter to bed."

 _I will never have the balls to bring that up again,_ Will thought, shaking his head.

Will grabbed his hand and followed him to Ari's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The new club is about to open on New Years Eve as Will and Sonny prepare to move into their new house. The excitement is high until their babysitter cancels. Will convinces Sonny to go to the club while they wait for someone to watch Ari, will he make it to the club in time to kiss his husband at midnight? Meanwhile, Paul decides on a different approach in his quest for Sonny and makes a new decision about his feels in the process, focusing his attention on someone else. The new opening is going great, until someone is injured in the process.


	10. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new club is about to open on New Years Eve as Will and Sonny prepare to move into their new house. The excitement is high until their babysitter cancels. Will convinces Sonny to go to the club while they wait for someone to watch Ari, will he make it to the club in time to kiss his husband at midnight? Meanwhile, Paul decides on a different approach in his quest for Sonny and makes a new decision about his feels in the process, focusing his attention on someone else. The new opening is going great, until someone is injured in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a small scene edited into the previous chapter. It's small but VERY important. It is directly after the first scene and it's between Victor and Damon. PLEASE, if you have not read it, you should. It's very important. (3/26/15)

Will woke up to someone grabbing his ass. Yeah, great way to start the day. It would be totally great if it wasn't six thirty in the morning.

"I'm going to kick you if you don't remove your hands in three, two-" Will started but his husband already let go. He snuggled his face into the pillow, "Too early for that shit," he mumbled.

Sonny laughed, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Well, I need to go to the club and I have a problem."

"Cool, take care of it in the shower," Will mumbled into the pillow.

Sonny sighed, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

"I'm too tired, go take care of it yourself," Will snorted.

"Babe," Sonny whined, "You know it's not the same."

"You aren't a teenager," Will rolled his eyes, turning over to face him "I want to go back to sleep. Go to work."

"You're such a prude," Sonny huffed, kissing his neck softly.

"Well, I'm a tired prude," Will said, "I packed this entire apartment."

Sonny sighed and sat up, kissing his cheek, "You're right," he smiled at him, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Will said, turning over, "You too."

"I'm coming home around six to get ready and the sitter will be here at seven so we can leave then," Sonny said, searching their closet for his clothes, "This is really the shirt you left me for today?"

"Everything else is packed. The boxes are marked if you want something else. Don't wear the clothes in the back, those are for tonight," Will said, hiding his face in the pillow. The whole "sleeping in" thing wasn't happening.

Sonny walked over and sat beside him, "I want to talk to you about something."

"About the fact that I really wanted to sleep in, at least until Ari woke up, and my husband keeps talking?" Will asked.

"No, uh...about the article," Sonny said quietly.

Will sat up quickly, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just..." Sonny swallowed, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Oh my god," Will said, "I knew it. You don't want me to do that article."

"Will, I didn't say that-" Sonny started.

"I knew it," Will sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Okay...I'm calling Nathan right now-" he said, searching for his phone.

Sonny grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him back to the bed, "Stop. Right now."

Will glared at him and Sonny let go of his arm.

"I didn't say I didn't want you doing the article," Sonny sighed, "I just want to make sure that you're ready for this. Sometimes you get overly ambitious and take projects without thinking about it."

"Sonny," Will said firmly, "I want to be the one to do this. How much has the DiMera family done to our families?! It's a good thing for me to be the one to do this."

"This shouldn't be about revenge-" Sonny started.

"Okay," Will said, finding his bag beside the bed and taking out his folder, "Kristen and Stefano kidnapped my grandmother."

"Will-" Sonny started.

"Sold someone into white slavery, drugged _tons_ of people, she raped my uncle and showed a tape of it at her wedding," Will continued to read, turning the page, "Stefano has blackmailed countless people, kidnapped tons of people, he forced my Aunt Kayla to operate on John and STEAL ON OF HIS KIDNEYS!" he took a deep breath, "He tried to kill Philip, tried to assassinate the mayor, he blackmailed me, drugged Rafe-"

"Will, I get it," Sonny sighed.

"I haven't even gotten started on EJ yet," Will said, going through his notes.

"Okay, where did you even find all of that?" Sonny asked.

"Just...everywhere," Will sighed, "It's everywhere and no one even notices. Well, I got some of it from my mom...and your uncle."

"Will," Sonny scolded, running his hand through his hair, "I need to stop leaving you alone with him."

Will just shrugged, looking down at the papers.

Sonny sighed and kissed his cheek, "I'm okay with you doing the article...I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"The police force in Salem is composed of most of my family," Will said bluntly, "I'm under the protection of your uncle and he's totally scary."

Sonny pursed his lips, "You're right...I guess you just being in danger makes me nervous," he kissed his head.

Will sighed, lying back on the bed, "I'm never going back to sleep now."

"Probably not," Sonny admitted, blushing slightly.

Ari yelling "Daddy" over the baby monitor made Will get up.

"Definitely not," Will stood up and grabbed his shirt. He kissed his cheek and smiled, "Have fun at work."

"I'll try," Sonny said, "I didn't exactly get any satisfaction this morning-"

"Bye, Sonny," Will rolled his eyes, walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Will glanced up at the clock as he got ready. It was five minutes after seven and the sitter wasn't there. 

"I'm sure everything is fine," Sonny said, straightening his tie in the mirror, "There's no way this can happen two club openings in a row." 

"Yeah, well, this time Gabi isn't here to stay with Ari," Will sighed, "I'll stay with her, okay?"

The phone rang. 

Sonny answered it and Will watched him. 

"Yeah, uh...I understand..." he trailed off, "Yeah...okay...thanks," he hung up and sighed, "The sitter is sick."

"It's too late to call another one," Will said, "You start calling yours and I'll start calling mine?" 

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, sitting down beside him.

* * *

"Well, my grandmas, my dad, Abigail, Jennifer, and JJ are all off the list," Will said. 

Sonny sighed when he hung up, "Uncle Victor is going to be at the club with Maggie, Daniel is spending it with Parker, Melanie is with Brady," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Great." 

Will sighed, "You should go." 

"No, I'm staying with you," Sonny said, "It's New Years Eve-"

"It's your club," Will said, smiling slightly, "I want you to go, okay?"

"It's _our_ club," Sonny sighed, "Will, just-" 

"Sonny," Will said quietly, "I need to make sure everything is packed anyways. The day after tomorrow? We're moving into our new house...as a family." 

Sonny grinned at him and kissed him, "That's for midnight, okay?" 

"Okay," Will nodded and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sonny stood up, "This sucks."

"I know," Will sighed, "But the club will be there tomorrow," he shrugged and kissed his cheek. 

Sonny kissed him again, "Okay...here I go," he said, going to the door, "You're sure?" 

"Just go, Sonny," Will laughed. 

Sonny sighed, walking out and closing the door. 

Will flopped back on the couch and sighed. 

Great. 

* * *

"The place looks great," Victor was telling Sonny, "Where's Will?"

"Home," Sonny sighed, "The sitter cancelled...we tried everywhere," he shrugged, "It's New Years Eve, everyone has plans." 

"That's a shame, he should be here if he's going to be your new partner," Victor said, taking out his phone, "I'll call Melanie and Brady." 

"No, don't interrupt their date," Sonny said, "Will was fine with it...everything is fine. Let's just focus on opening the club," he sighed, texting Will. 

**Sonny:** You okay? 

**Will:** Yep.   
**Will:** All alone though.   
**Will:** Huh, I think I realize how horny you were this morning now.   
**Will:** I think I'm horny. 

**Sonny:** That's not fair, Will.

**Will:** I'm just spending the night all alone.   
**Will:** Whatever will I do? 

**Sonny:** Will, I swear. 

**Will:** Aww, what's wrong? 

**Sonny:** I'm in public. 

"Sonny!" T said, "Hey, man, ready to open my club?" 

"You're the manager, it's still my club," Sonny said, texting Will back quickly. 

**Sonny:** You are in so much trouble. Don't touch that, that's mine.

**Will:** We'll see ;) 

He put his phone away and smiled politely at T. 

* * *

Melanie was laughing as she walked home, looking at her phone, "Oh man," she said, reading the message. 

"What is it?" Brady asked. 

"Will didn't get to go to the opening," Melanie said, looking at her phone. 

"What?" Brady looked at it as well, "But it's Sonny's club." 

Melanie sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Look, I know you wanted to go to the club, but it'll be there tomorrow. He deserves to go to this...he's always so stressed out, y'know?" 

"Yeah," Brady smiled at her, "Let's go watch the rugrat for him."

* * *

"We're just fifteen minutes away from twenty fifteen," the news reporter yelled over the crowd in New York City, "Who are you going to be kissing at midnight?" 

Will rolled his eyes, typing on his laptop as he worked on the story. 

Someone knocked on the door and Will looked over at the door. His eyes fell on the bullet hole in the wall and anxiety filled him. Did he really want to answer that door? He got up and walked over, looking through the peep hole and sighed in relief when he saw Melanie and Brady.

He opened it quickly, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"The better question is what are _you_ doing here?" Brady laughed, walking in with Melanie. 

"Get out of your pajamas, Horton, you're going to the opening," Melanie said. 

"Didn't you guys have a date?" Will asked, "Guys, it's already almost midnight-" 

"Okay," Melanie drug him into his bedroom, "Where are you pants? Apparently I have to get you dressed." 

"Okay, okay!" Will said quickly, "I'm going, just...get out of here." 

Melanie laughed, walking out of the bedroom, "Just call us your fairy god parents for the evening!" she called. 

"You guys are the best," Will called. 

"Oh, we know," Brady laughed.

* * *

Will glanced down at his phone as he walked to the club. 

Sonny had taken the car and there wasn't exactly any parking. It was a new night club on New Years Eve. As he was running, he ran straight into someone but thankfully didn't fall down. 

"Sorry," Will said, going to continue walking. 

"Will, wait," Paul said quickly. 

Will crossed his arms, "I'd like to kiss my husband on New Years Eve. I don't have time for you right-" 

"Will, I wanted to apologize," Paul sighed, walking closer to him, "I see it now. You're great for Sonny...I shouldn't have said the things that I did." 

Will stared at him in shock.

"And, I...I'm going to be leaving town right after my physical therapy is over," he held out his hand, "And I wanted to make peace before I did." 

Will stared down at his hand and nodded, shaking it, "Um...okay. Thanks...for apologizing."

"You know...Sonny is lucky to have a husband as beautiful as you," Paul told him quietly, "And thank you, for accepting my apology. Have a happy New Year," he told him before walking away. 

Will blinked in shock, "What the hell?" he asked to himself and looked down at his watch. 11:58. Shit.

He took off running to the club. He groaned when he saw the line outside and ran to the front of it, ignoring the people complaining about cutting. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to go to the back of the line," the tall man told him. 

Will rolled his eyes, "I'm Sonny's husband." 

"I don't know a Sonny," the man said simply.

"The owner of this club!" Will said, getting frustrated.

"Jackson Kiriakis is the owner of this club," he sighed.

"Oh my god," Will groaned, "Sonny is a nickname- VICTOR!" he yelled when he saw him. 

Victor walked over slowly, looking at Damon, "Are you insane?"

"What?" Damon demanded, "I don't know this man and he was asking to get in the club."

"That's Will Horton, Sonny's husband," Victor said, "Will, come inside, it's almost midnight." 

Will ran in quickly, throwing a glare at Damon before running in. He scanned the crowd, looking for his husband anxiously. 

_Where are you?_ Will thought, biting his lip. He ran over to the counter, "T, where's Sonny?" he called over the music.

"No clue," T called.

The crowd started to count down from ten and Will wandered through the club, looking for his husband. 

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE..." 

Will ran into someone, "Sorry," he mumbled, looking around. 

The person he ran into grabbed his hand. 

Will looked up at him and smiled when he saw Sonny, "Hi."

"FOUR...THREE...TWO..." 

"How did you-" Sonny started.

"ONE!" 

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Sonny smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He pulled away, laughing quietly when everyone cheered over the music and the couples kissed. 

"Happy New Year," Will grinned, resting his forehead on his. 

"How did you manage this?" Sonny asked, not letting go of him.

"We apparently have fairy god parents now," Will laughed quietly, "Melanie got the text on her way home with Brady and they stopped by and made me get dressed and leave." 

"They're totally the best," Sonny laughed. 

"Right?" Will smiled at him, "I'm so glad I got to kiss you at midnight."

"Best way to bring in the new year," Sonny smiled at him, "Happy 2015, Will."

"May it be the best year of our lives," Will smiled at him. 

Sonny kissed his cheek, "And to many more after that."

* * *

Will was behind the counter with Sonny, quickly trying to serve drinks. He'd broken a few glasses now and accidentally sprayed beer on one customer, but other than that? He was doing pretty good. 

"You're getting the hang of this," T laughed breathlessly at Will.

"Yeah, I guess so," Will smiled at him, putting another drink on the counter.

T snickered. 

Will looked over at him, "What?" 

"You have a totally gross admirer," T said under his breath. 

Will followed his line of vision. 

Now, usually he would never judge someone on their looks...but yeah, the guy was gross. He looked like a wannabe biker in his fifties.

Will shoved him, "Shut up," he told him.

"Aww, go talk to him," T cooed.

"Talk to who?" Sonny asked, coming back from getting more glasses from the back. 

"No one, T is just being an asshole," Will snorted. 

"What else is new?" Sonny asked playfully.

"Hey!" T protested.

"Will!" someone called from across the bar.

Will smiled and walked over, "Nathan, hey, what can I get you?"

"A shot," Nathan laughed weakly, "About five of them." 

"Oh, is your son back so soon?" Will asked, smiling slightly. 

"Two weeks, actually," Nathan said, nodding, "Not that he stresses me out..." 

"But he _totally_ stresses you out?" Will asked and smiled when he saw Sonny look over and pulled him over quickly, "Sonny, this is my boss, Nathan." 

"Nice to meet you," Sonny shook his hand, "Will speaks highly of you." 

"Oh, I sure hope so," Nathan laughed quietly, "Quite a nice club you have here."

"Yeah...my uncle did a great job," Sonny smiled. 

T was snickering and Will glared over at him when he saw the man coming over. 

"Uh..." Will knocked all of the straws off of the bar and onto the floor behind the counter, "Woops!" he said quickly, ducking down to get them. 

"Sorry, I have to take this one," Sonny told Nathan, stepping over Will quickly, "Can I help you?"

"A beer," the man said, "And the hot blonde's name." 

Sonny stared blankly at the guy and T burst out laughing.

_Ew, why me?_ Will thought.

Nathan glanced over at Sonny's face and sighed, "Sir, I think you may have the wrong idea. The, uh... _'hot blonde'_ you are referring to would be Mr. Kiriakis' husband." 

"And?" the man asked, "I can share."

T just whistled, looking away, "Oh, hey, buddy, let me help you with those straws," he ducked down to help Will, "Dude, if looks could kill, that guy would be dead."

"Just...pick them up really slow," Will mumbled. 

"What? Don't like guys in leather vests with a beer gut?" T smirked.

Will shoved him. 

"Listen here, _sir_ ," the man told Nathan, "I don't really think this is any of your business."

"Uh oh," T said under his breath, standing up with Will quickly. 

"How would you like to come home with me tonight, sweetheart?" the man smirked at Will. 

_Why me?_ Will thought again. 

"Sorry, uh...Nathan is right, I'm married to Sonny," he said, stepping closer to his husband. He glanced over at Sonny's face and T had been right. If looks could kill...

"Uh...buddy, maybe it's best if you just leave," Nathan said awkwardly, trying to defuse the tension, "I'm sure there are plenty of other clubs around town."

"I told you to stay the hell out of this," the man shoved Nathan and he fell off of the stool, spilling his drink. 

"Hey!" Sonny yelled, running around the counter, "He's right. I want you out of here." 

Will ran around quickly with T, helping Nathan up, "I am so sorry," he told him quietly. 

T handed him a napkin. 

"Under what grounds can you kick me out?" the man yelled, "Because I flirted with your boy over there? Sorry if you don't like to share."

"Gross," T said bluntly. 

"Something you wanna say, shrimp?" the man asked. 

T raised an eyebrow, obviously taking it as a challenge and stepping forward. Will grabbed his arm quickly. 

"I'm kicking you out because this is my club!" Sonny yelled, "That is my husband, not my boy, you disgusting freak!" he snapped, "You're practically harassing him."

"Welcome to the service industry," the man snorted. 

"T, go get security," Sonny said instantly. 

The man took a swing at Sonny and his fist connected with his jaw, making him fall to the ground. 

"Oh my god!" Will yelled, running over, "Sonny-"

The man went to kick him now and Will shoved him back.

"Aww, what's the matter, sweetie, want to dance?" the man laughed, grabbing his arm. 

_Okay, enough of this,_ Will thought. He kneed him in between his legs, making him groan and let go of him. He ran over to Sonny quickly, "Are you okay?" 

"Fine," Sonny said, standing up and wiping the blood from his lip.

"You little bitch," the man spat finally recovering and walked over, punching Will this time. 

Will fell to the ground and hit his head on the table on his way down. His eyes went shut and he wasn't moving. 

"Oh my god," Sonny breathed out, running over.

"SHIT!" T yelled. 

Damon ran in and practically tackled the guy to the ground. 

"I'm calling an ambulance," Nathan said quickly, taking out his phone. 

"Will," Sonny said quietly, "Come on, wake up for me, okay? Just wake up," he whispered. 

T leaned down and sighed in relief, "He's breathing." 

Sonny continued to hold Will, not saying a word as he held onto his unconscious husband like a lifeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: New Years in the hospital? Not very fun for our boys. On top of waking up in the hospital, Kayla wants to run some tests about Will's sudden weight loss.
> 
> Also can I just say I'm loving Melanie/Brady? They got their little cameo in this chapter because of that. Obviously, this is a soap...it's probably not going to last. None of them last for very long...well, except WilSon, of course! ;)


	11. Worst (or Best) New Years Eve Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years in the hospital? Not very fun for our boys. On top of waking up in the hospital, Kayla wants to run some tests about Will's sudden weight loss.

Will woke up to a bright light shining in his face. He instantly snapped his eyes closed, trying to avoid it's blinding brightness. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Will looked around and saw he was in a hospital bed but there was no one in the room and the machines weren't beeping.

 _Oh, please don't let this be like The Walking Dead,_ Will prayed silently.

Sonny walked in the room, a coffee in his hand.

Will sighed in relief and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey," Sonny said, pressing the nurse's call button, "When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Will said, "My head is killing me."

"Because you hit your head on the table," Sonny sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "And you were unconscious and you scared the hell out of me, Will."

Will looked down, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sonny said, rolling his eyes, "It was that creepy guy's fault," he told him.

Will wrinkled his nose, "No offense to him, but I like the hot Greeks."

"Oh really?" Sonny asked, "Anyone specific?"

"Hm..." Will smiled at him, "Maybe Apollo, he reminds me of you."

"How?" Sonny laughed.

"God of the sun," Will said, pulling him down to kiss him.

Sonny laughed against his lips, kissing him back.

Kayla walked in, "Oh!" she said when she saw them kissing, "Sorry to interrupt."

Sonny pulled away, his cheeks turning red as he sat down in the chair, "No problem."

"How are you feeling?" Kayla asked, taking out a clipboard.

"Well, my head hurts," Will said, "And my stomach hurts."

"That's expected," Kayla said, "You have a concussion, Will," she explained, "And I actually want to run a few more tests," she told him.

"Why?" Will asked quietly.

"Because you've dropped ten pounds," she said bluntly, looking at his charts.

"Five," Will corrected.

"No, ten," Kayla said simply, looking at the chart.

Will blinked in shock.

"Have you been eating?" Kayla asked.

Will looked away awkwardly, "When I remember," he said quietly.

"Sweetie, you don't exactly have a lot of places to lose weight in the first place," Kayla told him, "You need to get on a normal schedule. Is there anything else you think could be causing this?"

"Just...when I was in LA, it was stress," Will shrugged, "I think that's it."

"Well, you wouldn't be feeling stress from LA now," Kayla said, "I'm going to do a few blood tests to make sure it's nothing big, okay? Don't worry yourself."

* * *

Sonny watched Kayla walk out after she took the blood from Will. He quickly turned back to his husband, "Are you insane?" he demanded. 

"What?" Will asked quickly. 

"The fact that you aren't eating?" Sonny demanded, "Will! You were skinny enough as it was and now you're down twenty pounds. You can't _do that_ , okay?"

"Right," Will mumbled. 

"Damn right," Sonny said under his breath, grabbing his stuff, "The doctor said that we can go...let's just go." 

Will looked down at his hands, "Are you mad?" 

"A little bit, yeah," Sonny said, "Let's just go." 

Will sighed, getting off of the bed and following him.

* * *

Will and Sonny walked into the apartment at two in the morning and found Brady and Melanie asleep on the couch. Brady had a baby monitor in his hand and Melanie had her head on his shoulder. 

"I'll wake them up, you go lay down," Sonny said simply. 

Will sighed, "I'm checking on Arianna first," he told him, going into her room. He peeked in and smiled slightly when he saw she was still asleep and walked in. He leaned down and kissed her head, wincing at the pain in the back of his head when he did.

Ari made a small noise in her sleep and turned over. 

"Love you, baby girl," Will told her quietly, walking out. He walked out of her room and into theirs, sighing as he took off his clothes. He'd pretty much screwed up Sonny's opening, just like everything else. 

Will threw his shirt across the room, not bothering to grab another one as he took is pants off then laid down in bed.

Sonny walked in and sighed, "Brady and Melanie said Happy New Year and said they hope you feel better." 

"Okay," Will mumbled, lying on his side so he wouldn't look at his husband.

"You can't be mad at me for being mad, Will!" Sonny sighed, "You haven't been eating, do you know how dangerous that is? I know you're upset about losing the gig in LA a-and I know you're upset about Paul, but that's not an excuse to let yourself get like this!" 

Will just shrugged, not looking at him. 

"Will," Sonny grabbed his arm and made him turn over, "Look at me." 

Will stared down at the sheets, not looking up.

"You just scared me," Sonny swallowed, "Okay? I-I don't like the idea of anything happening to you, you know that."

Will sighed, "I know...I'm sorry," he said quietly. 

Sonny leaned down and kissed him softly. 

Will closed his eyes, kissing back. He moved his body closer to Sonny, moving so he was on top of him. 

Sonny held onto his hips, "Careful," he breathed out, "Your head is still hurt."

"Not too hurt to do this," Will said, kissing his neck softly.

Sonny titled his head back, closing his eyes, "Babe..." 

"Yeah?" Will asked, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it across the room, "You have too many clothes on," he mumbled.

Sonny looked down at his husband's chest, just not noticing he was only in his boxers. He slid his hands down his chest, "When that guy put his hands on you..." he trailed off, shaking his head, "He's lucky he's in the police station and not in the hospital."

"Sonny...let's not talk about it," Will said, kissing him again, "Forget it." 

Sonny kissed back, sighing and pulling away, "I just can't get over how rude he was. He was gross and disgusting and he tried to _touch you_." 

"Sonny!" Will interrupted him quickly. 

"Yeah?" Sonny looked at him. 

"I'm horny," Will said, sounding annoyed.

"You have a concussion, Will," Sonny sighed. 

Will went to kiss him again and Sonny held his waist so he couldn't move. 

Will groaned in frustration, "Sonny." 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sonny asked, holding two fingers up. 

"Two, now kiss me," Will said, gritting his teeth in frustration before leaning up and kissing him. 

Sonny laughed against his lips and kissed back. He ran his hands through his hair before letting them slide down Will's back. He grabbed his husband's ass tightly through his boxers, moving him closer.

"You know what I want?" Will asked against his neck. 

"I-I'm really hoping it has to do with sex," Sonny breathed out, his hands still on his ass.

"Mhmm," Will sat back, unbuttoning Sonny's pants, "I need you," he said quickly. 

"Aren't you tired?" Sonny laughed breathlessly. 

"I've never been more awake," Will grinned up at him, pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time. 

Sonny's hard cock sprang free and he moaned when his husband took his pants the rest of the way of, throwing them across the room. 

Will took Sonny into his mouth, not giving him any warning before he did. 

Sonny gasped, his hand going to grip Will's hand tightly, "Oh my god, Will," he said quickly, breathing heavily. 

Will glanced up at him, taking Sonny's cock as deep as he could in his throat, moaning when Sonny gripped his hair, sending vibrations through Sonny's cock. 

Sonny gasped, "Will, I-I can't...I'm going to cum..." he breathed out.

Will pulled of quickly and pulled away. 

Sonny cried out in frustration, "Will!" 

"I don't want you to cum until you're inside of me," Will crawled up, kissing his neck. 

"Oh my g-" Sonny started again but Will kissed him, muffling his words. Sonny quickly took control, catching Will off guard as he flipped them over.

Will laughed breathlessly, smiling up at him. 

"I love you," Sonny whispered before kissing his neck, blindly reaching over to the table beside their bed. He opened the drawer, feeling around for the lube and groaned when he found the drawer empty, "Will!"

"Oh, I must have packed it," Will sighed, leaning off of the bed, "There's some in my bag. He found it quickly, grabbing it. 

Sonny flipped him on his stomach before he could turn back over, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Sonny, oh my god," Will choked out.

Sonny grinned against his neck and took the lube from him quickly, "Condom?"

"I was going to get one but you totally pinned me before I could," Will said, groaning in frustration. 

Sonny found the item he was looking for and sighed in relief, "You really need to clean your bag, there's way to many papers in there."

"I'm a writer," Will snorted, "There's a lot of papers- fuck, Sonny, that's cold!" he whined. 

Sonny laughed breathlessly, slipping one finger inside of his husband slowly, teasing him. 

Will gasped against the pillows. 

Sonny pushed another inside of him and started to scissor his fingers slowly, "You teased me all day, now it's my turn." 

"Sonny, please," Will said desperately, moving his hips back against his two fingers.

Sonny pushed his third finger inside and slowly continued to move them in and out. 

Will whimpered against the pillow, "Sonny, I need you." 

"You teased me, now it's my turn," Sonny repeated. 

Will's hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

Sonny smirked when he found the bundle of nerves that drove Will crazy and brushed his fingers against his prostate.

"Sonny, please!" Will cried out, moving his hips back again. 

"Ah-ah," Sonny pulled back so just the tips of his fingers were inside.

Will whimpered, his eyes opening, "Come on, baby," he whined. 

Sonny pushed his fingers back in again, ignoring Will's pleas for now.

"Sonny, please," Will whined, moving his hips back again. 

"Okay, baby," Sonny said, kissing his neck and finally giving in to his husband's pleas for release. He quickly flipped Will over so he was on his back, opening the condom and throwing the package off of the bed before slipping it on, using the last of the lube that was on his fingers to slick himself up. 

Will went to reach for him and Sonny grabbed his wrists, pinning them. 

"You don't get to touch since you were such a tease," Sonny said playfully. 

Will was breathing heavily and his blue eyes were darker as he stared up at his husband, "Please, Sonny," he breathed out. 

Sonny lined himself up with his husband's hole and pushed inside slowly, teasing him again. 

Will whimpered, going to meet his thrusts but Sonny grabbed his hips, pinning them down to the bed. 

"Fuck," Will breathed out, "Please, Sonny, go faster," he whined. 

Sonny slowly started to pick up the pace until he was thrusting in and out of him quickly, hitting Will's prostate each time, causing him to become a moaning mess. 

"Sonny, please, please, harder," Will was babbling now.

Sonny released his hold on Will's hips so he could move up and grip his hands, pinning them to the pillow. 

"Sonny, I'm going to cum," Will whimpered, his eyes tightly. 

"Look at me," Sonny said, grabbing his chin with his hand, "I want to see you come undone."

Will gasped, keeping eye contact with him as Sonny thrust roughly inside of him a few more times. He moaned, trying to keep eye contact with him as long as he could. He closed his eyes, moaning loudly as he came in between them. 

Sonny came not a moment later, biting into Will's shoulder as he did, causing him to cry out. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He kissed the small teeth indents on Will's shoulder. 

Will laughed breathlessly, "That was amazing," he grinned, a blissed out look on his face. 

"Totally," Sonny breathed out. 

Will ran his hand through his hair, kissing his head, "I love you so much, Sonny."

"I love you too," Sonny said, rubbing his arm before falling asleep. 

"Sonny- damn it," Will groaned, "You're still...hey, Sonny?" he sighed, lying his head back on the pillows, "Great." 

* * *

Will woke up and winced slightly as he went to get up.

_You are in so much trouble, Sonny Kiriakis,_ Will thought. 

He grabbed his shirt and found a pair of pajama pants in case Ari was up and put them on slowly. He sighed in relief when he smelled breakfast and walked out slowly. He looked around for Arianna and saw her on the couch watching cartoons. He walked over to where Sonny was at the stove making breakfast and crossed his arms. 

Sonny smiled innocently, "Morning, babe!" he said cheerfully, "Can I help you with something?" 

"You fell asleep," Will said, whispering, "While you were still _inside of me_." 

Sonny bit his lip, still trying not to laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My ass hurts," Will hissed.

Sonny finally burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, Will. It was a long night, okay? I was tired after that."

"It would have taken you five seconds," Will pointed his finger at him.

"Aww, poor baby," Sonny cooed, "Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked sarcastically. 

"Our daughter is right in the living room," Will whispered.

"You're the one who came out here talking about your ass hurting," Sonny sang. 

"You-" Will started.

"Daddy!" Ari yelled when she realized he was there. She slowly got off of the couch and toddled over, hugging his legs, "Morning!"

"Good morning, princess," Will leaned down and picked her up, wincing slightly.

Sonny snickered and Will stepped on his foot. 

"Ow!" Sonny yelled, "Will!" 

"Now we're both in pain," Will said simply, walking into the living room, talking to Ari, "Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"What?" Ari asked. 

"Moving into our brand new house," Will said, "You and all of your toys get a new big room," he told her, "And you know what? Since you're almost two and there have been a few jail breaks, guess what you get?"

"What?" Ari asked quickly.

"Your very own big person bed," Will smiled. 

"Like yours?" Ari asked.

"Well...sort of," Will said, "But smaller so you can get on it," he explained, "Grandpa Lucas picked it up for you. You get little steps and there's railings so you can't fall out." 

"Really?" Ari asked with wide eyes. 

"Yep," Will smiled, "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Ari said quickly. 

Will laughed quietly, "That's good. Maybe you can help us pick out what color your room should be...and you get a playroom downstairs right beside daddy's office." 

Ari clapped her hands, "Daddy, blue room!" she said quickly.

"That sounds great, sweetie," Will smiled at her. 

Sonny smiled, listening to Will talk to her. He didn't do "baby talk" because he said it made him feel like he was talking down to her. Sonny didn't have a problem with it and did it from time to time, but it was adorable that Will talked to her like she was an adult. 

"Okay, pancakes are ready," Sonny called, interrupting them. 

Ari climbed off of the couch quickly, running over, "Daddy, did you hear him? I gettin' a big girl bed!" 

"I heard him," Sonny chuckled, putting Ari in her booster seat in front of her plate. He walked over to Will, "Are you sure she's ready to be out of the crib?" 

Will sighed, "I was a little bit before two when my mom put me in a normal bed," he shrugged, grabbing a plate, "And I read online that once the jail breaks start, it's a good time to put them in a kids bed." 

"Great idea," Sonny kissed his cheek, "Ready to leave this place?" he asked. 

"As much as I love it," Will eyed the bullet hole in the wall, "Yeah. I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will, Sonny, and Ari move into their new home with the help of their family. Will makes a friend and Sonny doesn't approve.


	12. A New Home, A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Sonny, and Ari move into their new home with the help of their family. Will makes a friend and Sonny doesn't approve.

"Thanks for helping us, guys," Sonny said as Ben and Brady carried their couch to the moving truck.

"You made me," Ben snorted.

"Same here," T said.

"We're obligated because we're related," Melanie kissed Sonny's cheek, "Not that we don't love you, but you made us wake up at nine a.m."

"What is the big deal?!" Sonny laughed, "I wake up at six thirty everyday and go for a run."

"Because you're insane," Will said, putting another box in the truck.

Sonny rolled his eyes.

Lucas ran over, sighing, "Sorry, guys. My alarm didn't go off."

"Sure," Will said under his breath, throwing a glare at him when he looked at Adrienne, "Dad, I swear to god."

"What's going on?" Sonny asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Will said, throwing a glare at Lucas and Adrienne, "Dad just sleeps late and he's lazy," he said, stalking into the house.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey, don't look at me," Lucas said, "You should know why he's in a mood, not me. I don't live with him."

Adrienne walked in quickly after Will. She sighed when she saw him moving one of the shelves in Ari's room, "Will, sweetie, is there something you need to talk about?"

"Nope," Will said, shaking his head.

"Well, you're acting like you're in a mood and this should be a happy day for you," Adrienne said, "Do you wish your mom was here or something?"

"No," Will said again, "Sonny wishes his dad was here," he said bluntly, "But then again...it's better that he isn't, right? With everything going on with you and my dad."

"Will..." Adrienne trailed off, "You cannot tell Sonny."

"I won't," Will said, "Why would I crush him with the fact that his mother is cheating on his father on such a happy day?"

"Justin...is doing the same," Adrienne sighed.

Will laughed, "So that gives you the right to do it? Two wrongs don't make a right. Be the bigger person. Get a divorce if you need one...don't just go and cheat right back," he snapped, finally managing to get the shelf moving as he pushed it.

"Funny, Sami Brady's son judging a marriage," Adrienne said bitterly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Will yelled.

Sonny quickly ran in with T and Lucas, "What the hell is going on here?"

Will looked over at Adrienne's pleading look and narrowed is eyes at her before looking back at Sonny, "I hurt my foot."

"Here, let me see," Sonny sighed, walking over.

T rolled his eyes, "What's next, you going to kiss it better?"

"If I want him too," Will stuck his tongue out as he sat on the floor, rolling his eyes as Sonny took off his shoe and looked at his foot.

T rolled his eyes, "Will, don't try to move this stuff on your own, you know I'm stronger than you," he said, trying to move it.

Ben walked in and grabbed the shelf and walked out.

Will snickered.

"Shut it," T pointed at him.

"It doesn't look like you even hit anything," Sonny laughed, tickling the bottom of his foot before giving him his sock and shoe back.

Will yelped and glared at him, "Not funny," he said, putting his sock and then his shoe back on quickly. He jumped up and hugged Sonny.

"Oh my god," T groaned, "Really? Can't you two detach for five minutes?"

"Never!" Sonny said dramatically, picking Will up and making him wrap his legs around his waist.

"Oh, I like where this is going," Will said playfully.

Sonny walked out of the room, "Wanna freak T out?"

"Hell yes," Will giggled.

Sonny sighed, "We'll have to wait until we get to the house, the couch is gone," he huffed.

"Just use the wall," Will shrugged.

"Will, not funny," Sonny put him down and pointed at him, "It's fun to pick on T, but my mom is in there."

"Yeah, she doesn't know what sex is," Will snorted.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Will, what-"

Will kissed him, closing his eyes as he did.

Sonny smiled against his lips, "Okay...come on, we have to finish loading the truck."

Will sighed, "Can't someone invent magic transport so we don't have to do all this work?"

Sonny just laughed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"So tomorrow we'll take Ari and pick the color of her room," Sonny said, going over a list on his tablet. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Adrienne asked as they brought the last box in. 

"Self expression is important for a child," Will said, looking over the list, "If she doesn't like it, then we can always change it," he shrugged. 

"Do you guys want any help unpacking?" Lucas asked. 

"Nah, we have it," Will smiled, "You guys have already been enough help. The others already bailed the minute all the boxes were out anyways. We can start unpacking," he said, leading them out.

Adrienne kissed Sonny's cheek before following the rest of them. 

"Now, Will, I have a ton of ideas for the curtains," Adrienne was telling him as they walked out.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you," Will smiled, "Thanks for helping, everyone!" he called before slamming the door in their faces. He walked back into the living room and kissed Sonny deeply. 

Sonny hummed happily, his hands going to his hips.

"Next time we hire movers who actually move everything for us," Will told him, "Not just drive the truck." 

Sonny laughed quietly, "Do you plan on there being a next time?"

"Oh hell no," Will said, kissing him again and looking up at the clock, "But we got it all done by one o'clock." 

"Ah, the important time of day," Sonny rolled his eyes, "Everything happens in this town at one o'clock." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "How about we go to the store and get groceries? Then Ari can pick out her room color and we can look at colors for the other rooms." 

"Good plan," Will kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Hey, I forgot milk, I'll be right back," Sonny kissed Will's cheek, walking away quickly.

"Okay, Ari," Will picked her up out of the cart, "Ready to pick your new room color?" he asked, "You can pick as many as you want. We can do stripes or dots..." he trailed off, "We can take as many as you want and get samples and put them on the wall and you can pick one..."

"Are you rambling to a baby?" someone asked suddenly. 

Will looked over and saw Theresa, "Hi, Theresa," he said simply, "And she knows what I'm saying."

"You shouldn't talk the poor kid's ear off," Theresa said, "What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Picking colors for walls," Will said, "We got a house."

"Oh, I know," Theresa rolled her eyes, "It's all over town. You two are so domestic."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Will laughed quietly, "I love Sonny."

"Yeah, well, let's just hope he isn't anything like Brady," Theresa said simply, "And you're too young to be tied down. I'm older than you and I'm still enjoying the party life."

"You just haven't met the right person," Will shrugged, "You'll know it when it's love Theresa...it's what Sonny and I have." 

"Uh-huh," Theresa said simply, "Did you give your kid a limit on colors?"

"No, why?" Will asked.

Theresa pointed at the cart. 

Will sighed when he saw he had a cart full of papers, "Oh, Ari...that's too many, sweetie," he said, starting to put them back on the container in their places. 

"How am I even related to you?" Theresa demanded, taking them all out and throwing them on the counter, "Now, what colors do you want?" she asked Ari, "You get three." 

"Geen," Ari giggled. 

Theresa picked up a neon green card and handed it to her. 

"Puple," Ari continued to giggle. 

Theresa handed her another one. 

"Blue," she added. Theresa handed another one, "There you go, kid. That's all you get. Work on saying your colors." 

"Hey, you're kind of good with her," Will said, "Did you ever think about having kids?" 

Theresa glared at him, "Shut up!" she snapped, going to walk away. 

Will's eyes widened, "Wait!" he said quickly, "Did I say something wrong? Are you okay?"

"What?" she demanded, stopping. 

"I asked if you were okay," Will said, looking confused. 

Theresa stared at him and sighed, "Yeah...I'm fine," she shook her head, "After everything with Brady...there was a pregnancy scare and it's just a touchy subject," she looked at him, "Sorry, I snapped at you and you're one of the only people who are actually nice to me." 

"Well, you've never done anything to me," Will shrugged, "Why would I be mean?"

"It's a habit everyone has," Theresa crossed her arms. 

Will looked confused, "Well...that's stupid. If you ever need someone to talk to or just to hang out with, I'm here. Call me anytime."

"I don't...have your number," Theresa said awkwardly. 

"Oh, here," Will said, taking her phone and typing his number in, "There you go!" he said. 

Theresa stared at him before snatching back her phone, "Thanks..." she trailed off, "I'm going to go back to work now."

"Oh, okay," Will smiled, "See you later then." 

Theresa stared at him before shaking her head and walking away.

Sonny walked up quickly, "Hey," he said, "Was that Theresa?" 

"Yeah, she helped me with Ari," Will shrugged, "She was trying to pick a ton of colors and she helped her narrow it down. We might hang out soon." 

"You and Theresa?" Sonny asked, "Do you not realize that she got Brady into drugs?" he snorted. 

"Yeah, but...it's not really fair," Will shrugged, "Everyone judges her and stuff. She deserves a friend."

"Right," Sonny sighed, "Okay, just...be careful. I don't trust her," he said bluntly, looking at the colors Ari got, "Neon green, blue, and purple?" 

"We'll make it work," Will shrugged, "Come on, I'm looking at colors for the kitchen."

* * *

"So I was thinking maybe we can ask your grandma how to match these or something..." Sonny trailed off after they put the plastic on the floor, "And Ari can sleep in her crib in our room because of the paint fumes..." 

"Oh, I can ask Theresa if she wants to help!" Will suggested, "Then we don't have to bother Grandma Kate."

"Will, I-"

"Don't worry, I have her number, she already texted me hers!" Will said simply. 

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Will lost most of his friends after high school, aside from T. They had all moved out of Salem or were still single and enjoying the party life. But...Theresa Donovan? If she could influence Brady, what could she do to Will? He was too trusting. 

"Okay, well, you text her and I'm going to go start setting up Ari's crib and call the company and see when Ari's new bed is supposed to be delivered," Sonny sighed, walking out. 

**Will:** Want to help paint Arianna's room with us? 

**Theresa:** What? 

**Will:** We're painting Ari's room and I was asking if you'd like to come over and help us. 

**Theresa:** Why? 

**Will:** Because it's fun. And, not to be sexist or anything, Ari doesn't really have a mother-like figure in her life and she could use having one around. I think she likes you anyways. 

**Theresa:** I'm not a mother-figure. 

**Will:** Well, you're still a female figure and she still likes you. 

**Theresa:** Right.   
**Theresa:** I'm coming over.   
**Theresa:** Send me directions to your house. 

**Will:** Okay. 

**Theresa:** I'm bringing booze. 

**Will:** Oh!

* * *

"Um...so Theresa is coming over," Will said awkwardly, "And she's bringing alcohol."

"Will!" Sonny snapped, "Arianna is here." 

"I'll tell her we won't drink anything until later, don't worry," Will said quickly. 

The doorbell rang.

"Wow, that was fast. I got it," Will said, going downstairs quickly. He walked out and opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Victor, "Um...hi, Uncle Victor," he said nervously. 

_Wait, does he hate Theresa?_ Will thought, _Probably...he hates a lot of people._

"Hello, Will," Victor said, "I just wanted to come over and see how your place is doing." 

"Oh, it's great," Will said, glancing out the door nervously, "Sonny is upstairs setting up Arianna's bed, we're about to paint her room," he said awkwardly.

"You're not getting any help?" Victor asked, walking in, "I can call someone and they'll be here instantly-"

"No, uh...actually, we have someone coming over to-" Will started. 

"Will!" Sonny jogged downstairs quickly, "Oh, hey, Uncle Vic," he said, putting his arm around Will, "Doesn't the place look great?"

"It does," Victor nodded, "But are you sure you don't need help? I can-"

"No, we're good," Sonny said quickly. 

Will winced when he heard a car door open and shut. 

_Please no fighting today,_ Will thought, _It's supposed to be happy and-_

"Okay, guys, I just brought wine because I figure you guys are lightweights-" Theresa started as she walked up. 

"What the hell is she doing here?" Victor demanded. 

"She's, uh...helping us paint Ari's room," Will shrugged. 

"Will invited her," Sonny shrugged.

_Oh, you are not getting **any** for a long time,_ Will thought.

"Will, why are you entertaining this gold digging harlot?" Victor asked bluntly. 

"Okay, hey," Will said quickly, "That's out of line. She's my cousin," he crossed his arms, "You're supposed to be all about family." 

"Will," Sonny mumbled under his breath.

"Right," Victor said, "My family. Not yours."

"That's hypocritical," Will said bluntly, "I thought we were all family."

"Okay, I'm leaving," Theresa said bluntly. 

"No, you can stay," Will said quickly, pulling her inside, "Come on, Ari is in the living room," he said, throwing a glare at Sonny as he walked away.

"What the hell is he doing?" Victor demanded.

Sonny looked towards the living room, "I have no idea," he sighed, "He wants to hang out with her after seeing her at the store once," he told him. 

"Well, put a stop to it," Victor snapped, "You saw what she did to Brady. God knows what she could do to him." 

"Right," Sonny sighed, "I'll try, okay?"

"Good," Victor said, "I'll see you later...hopefully in better company," he said, walking away.

Sonny sighed, leaning on the wall for a moment before closing the door and walking into the living room.

* * *

"This actually looks really good," Will grinned, lying on the floor of Arianna's room after they had painted the walls. The walls were purple with green and blue stripes now. 

Theresa rolled her eyes, looking at him lying on the ground, "Yeah, it looks fine," she said, crossing her arms. 

Will's phone rang and he grabbed it quickly and sighed, "It's Nathan, give me a minute." 

"Nathan?" Theresa mouthed to Sonny.

"His boss," Sonny said simply as he walked out, "Theresa, why are you suddenly hanging out with Will?" 

"What?" Theresa demanded, "I saw him at the store and he texted me," she said, closing up a can of paint. 

"Well, it's just that painting a baby's room doesn't exactly seem like something you'd do," Sonny said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Theresa said, "I forgot. Your entire family is convinced I'm a cold hearted bitch-" she started.

"Okay, I'm back," Will sighed, "Nathan's son got in early and I'm supposed to show him around tomorrow," he said. He looked back and forth between them, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing," Theresa said, "I just remembered I need to go suck a soul from someone," she snapped, glaring at Sonny, "Keep the wine as a house warming gift," she walked out quickly. 

Will watched after her, "What did you say to her?" he asked Sonny.

"Nothing," Sonny swallowed, rubbing his arm awkwardly, "She just, uh...got a call," he shrugged, "How about we make dinner now?" he asked.

"Yeah...okay," Will sighed, wincing when the front door slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Will is in for a shock when his boss' son turns out to be a familiar face and Sonny has a strange reaction to him. Sonny tries to make things right with Theresa. Will gets his test results back from the hospital.
> 
> "Gold digging harlot" is credited to @GuardOfWilSon on Twitter after discussing this chapter.


	13. Awkward

"It's too early to be awake," Sonny groaned, holding onto him.

"You just got back from a run, I don't want to hear it," Will laughed.

"Yes, I did," Sonny said, "And I want to cuddle my husband. C'mere," he pulled him closer again. He kissed his neck and his shoulder, running his hand under his sweat pants and ran his hands lower to grab his ass.

Will laughed breathlessly, "Too early for that and I have to get to work. My boss' son is here, remember?"

"Writing is your profession," Sonny breathed out against his neck, "Not showing a little kid around town," he kissed down his neck again.

"I'm still mad at you for throwing me under the bus with Uncle Victor," Will rolled away from him, "You're cut off," he said, getting out of bed.

"Oh, come on," Sonny groaned, flopping on his back, "Don't be like that."

"See you after work," Will grabbed his clothes, "Well, I might bring him in and show him TBD2 or something," he shrugged, "It's closer to True Vista anyways."

"Well, I have a shift there today," Sonny shrugged, "Come and introduce me to this oh-so-important son."

Will rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing him again, "See you later," he said, walking out quickly before Sonny could grab him back.

* * *

Will walked into the True Vista building, sighing when he got a text. 

**Uncle Austin:** Need to talk to you soon, buddy.

Will looked confused. He was close to his uncle, but he didn't get to talk to him as much as he wished he could. 

**Will:** I'm just going into work, talk later? 

**Uncle Austin:** Okay. 

Will went to put his phone away and got another text. 

**Sonny:** I want to touch your butt. 

Will rolled his eyes. 

**Will:** Oh my god.

**Sonny:** Like now. 

**Will:** I'm in work "like now." And you're cut off. Go to work. 

**Sonny:** Pleeeeease? 

**Will:** You're such a dork.

**Sonny:** Just imagine me running my hands down your back. 

**Will:** Stop it.

**Sonny:** Sliding inside of you. 

**Will:** I'm putting my phone away now. 

Will took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. He put his phone in his pocket quickly and walked up to Nathan's office, knocking on the door. 

"Come in!" he called. 

Will took a deep breath and exhaled before walking inside. 

"Will! Hey!" Nathan said, getting up quickly, "I'd like you to meet my son, Neil." 

Neil stood up and his eyes widened when he saw Will. 

Will froze up when he saw Neil.

"Oh, uh...is something wrong?" Nathan asked. 

Will swallowed and held out his hand to Neil, "I'm Will," he said, giving him a desperate look.

Neil shook his hand as well, "Neil," he smiled at him.

"Well, uh...if I'm going to show you all of Salem, we better get going!" Will laughed nervously. He smiled at Nathan, "See you later," he told him, walking out. 

Neil closed the door behind him.

"Oh my god," Will groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"He, uh...he didn't even tell me your name," Neil blushed, laughing awkwardly, "Long time, no see?" he tried.

"Yeah, you could say that," Will sighed, "God, this is so awkward. I'm so sorry." 

"Hey, don't be sorry," Neil laughed quietly, "There's no bad blood between us."

Will blushed, "Yeah, you're right. So, uh...you need shown around Salem?"

"Not really, but my dad is insisting," Neil sighed, "Do you just want to get coffee or something?"

"Yeah, uh...good idea," Will nodded. 

"Hey, I heard that Sonny owns the bar. We could get coffee there," Neil smiled.

"Oh...yeah...good idea," Will said awkwardly.

_Oh my god,_ Will thought to himself as they walked. 

* * *

"Theresa...hey," Sonny said when she walked in. 

Theresa rolled her eyes, "Well, I was going to order a drink, but I'm sure that will make you worry even more that I'm trying to poison your precious husband," she snorted. 

Sonny sighed, "Look...I'm sorry about yesterday. I can just get overprotective and I've only ever heard bad things," he said, "I'm sure you do...good things," he shrugged, "But like I said, I've only ever heard bad things _and_ I'm overprotective about my family. That's why I acted the way I did." 

Theresa crossed her arms, "So what? Are you telling me to stay away from my cousin?" 

"No," Sonny said, "I'm telling you not to let him drink too much or do any kind of drugs. He's an adult, but that doesn't mean he needs to be reckless. He has a daughter." 

Theresa rolled her eyes, "He couldn't handle drugs," she snorted, "Now...if you really want to apologize you'll get me a drink."

Sonny rolled his eyes and went to get her one. 

Will walked into the club slowly, Neil following and not looking as hesitant. 

"Wow, look at this place!" Neil said, "It looks great." 

"Hey, Will," Theresa said, "Whose your friend?" 

"Neil," Will sighed, "And beyond gay, Theresa." 

"Just asking," she laughed quietly, "He's cute though," she smirked. 

"Thanks, I know," Neil grinned. 

Sonny turned around and put Theresa's drink on the counter, "Will, hey-" he froze when he saw Neil, "Neil?"

"Uh...hey, man," Neil smiled weakly, "It's a small world," he laughed awkwardly, "Nathan, Will's boss? Yeah, uh...he's my dad."

"You three know each other?" Theresa smirked. 

"Yeah, uh...we were all friends a while back," Sonny said. 

"We're actually going to go find somewhere and sit down," Will leaned over the counter and kissed Sonny quickly, sending him a look as he did. 

Sonny watched after them with wide eyes. 

"I have the feeling that those two were a little more than friends," Theresa smirked, messing with the straw on her drink, "That's jealousy on your face, buddy."

Sonny swallowed, "Before Will and I were together, before he even came out...I caught them kissing. Like...aggressive, shoving against the wall kissing."

"Oh, why wasn't Will with him?" she asked bluntly. 

"He, uh...left town for college," Sonny said, "After he was Will's alibi for Stefano's murder because they'd been at The Spot together." 

"Oh, so it was default break up?" Theresa asked. 

"It wasn't...like that," Sonny sighed, "They just lost touch and we got together and...it doesn't matter. He loves me." 

"Obviously," Theresa snorted, "Domesticated at twenty-two? He has to," she said, taking a drink, "You're cute when you're jealous," she laughed at him. 

Sonny shook his head, watching Neil and Will talk.

* * *

"Thanks, uh...for the coffee," Neil sighed, "I'm sorry if this is awkward." 

"It isn't," Will smiled weakly, "I always liked hanging out with you," he shrugged. 

"Then maybe we could be friends," Neil smiled. 

"Friends," Will nodded, "Yeah, I like that idea." 

"Here, give me your number," Neil held out his phone. 

Will smiled and put his number in, smiling at him when he handed it back. 

"This time? I'll call you," Neil pointed at him, " _You_ can no longer be trusted with communication." 

"Look, things got busy," Will laughed, "I'll talk to you later, Neil...I'm supposed to be home at noon today."

"Okay," Neil smiled at him, "See you later, Will."

"Bye, Neil," Will said, turning around and walking away. 

_Well, that wasn't awkward at all,_ Will thought to himself. 

Will decided to cut through the park. It was still kind of cold since it was January, but he didn't mind very much. He was comfortable in the cold. He pulled his coat around him, his hands in his pockets.

"Will!" someone called. 

_What the hell?_ Will thought. 

Will turned around and saw Paul standing there, "Uh...hey," he said awkwardly. 

Paul had "made peace" with him on New Years Eve...but he still didn't trust him. He wanted Sonny, he knew it. But he couldn't have him...because he was _Will's_ husband. 

"I haven't seen you since New Years Eve," Paul laughed quietly, "I figured we'd get a chance to talk a little bit more before I left." 

Will laughed nervously when Paul stepped closer to him, "Um...and when would that be?" 

"When my physical therapy is over," Paul shrugged. 

"Oh," Will said quietly, "Well, uh...I'm supposed to meet Sonny at home..." he trailed off," he smiled weakly. 

"Do you think we could talk sometime?" Paul asked, his hands in his pockets, "It's just hard...the whole coming out thing, y'know?" 

Will stared at him with wide eyes. 

"And, uh...my research online shows you went through it too," Paul shrugged, "Physical therapy can't exactly help with the pain of not having anyone to talk to." 

Will swallowed nervously, "Okay...we can talk." 

_Why did I say that? I'm so stupid,_ Will thought, _I shouldn't be hanging around my husband's almost-fiance no matter how much help he needs._

"Can I have your number?" Paul asked. 

"Uh...sure," Will said, taking his phone and putting his number in. 

_Mistake, mistake, mistake,_ Will thought again.

He smiled weakly, "Okay...bye," he said quickly, walking away. 

_Idiot,_ Will thought. 

* * *

Will walked into the house, "Sonny?" he called, "Are you home?" 

"Yeah," Sonny walked downstairs, "Ari already ate lunch and now she's napping," he said.

"Oh, that's good, is there anything left?" Will asked, "I'm kind of hungry-" he started. 

Sonny grabbed him by his tie and kissed him roughly. 

Will blinked in shock and kissed back, doing his best to keep up. He laughed breathlessly when Sonny pulled away, "Wow," he breathed out, "What was that for?" 

"We have time and I want you," Sonny grabbed him by his waist, "Now," he practically growled. 

Will grinned, his cheeks turning red, "Okay- whoa!" he yelled when Sonny picked up. He quickly wrapped his legs around his waist so he didn't fall, "You need to be more careful- mph," he was cut off when Sonny's lips smashed into his again. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Will pulled away, breathing heavily, "Where's Ari?" 

"In her room," Sonny said, breathing heavily.

"Oh you set the rest up? I want to see it-" Will started and squeaked when Sonny threw him on their new bed. 

"Later," Sonny said, crawling on top of him. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them on each side of his head. He leaned down and kissed him, never letting go of his wrists as he did. 

Will moaned against his lips, his hips jerking up to try to get any friction he could.

"Now," Sonny pulled away, straddling his hips, "Am I still cut off?" 

"What?" Will asked breathlessly. 

"This morning," Sonny said, running his hand under his shirt, "You said I was cut off from sex," he said, his hand going up to caress his cheek and his thumb traced the corner of his mouth, "Is that still the case?" 

Will blinked a few times and laughed breathlessly, "No, it's not still the case, Sonny."

"Good," Sonny said, "I'm don't like being denied anything," he smirked, "Especially my sexy husband," he got off of him and flopped down on his back, pulling Will on top of him. 

Will straddled his hips and kissed him deeply, his hands going slowly under his shirt and up his chest.

Sonny flipped him over so he was on his stomach and Will gasped in shock. 

"Do you know what it's like to be denied something you want so badly?" Sonny asked.

_Oh my god,_ Will thought, his cheeks heating up. He shouldn't be turned on by Sonny's voice or Sonny manhandling him, he told himself, but he really was. 

Will closed his eyes, "Not really," he smirked, "You always give me what I want," he said simply. 

"Well, that's going to change," Sonny leaned on his back, "You're too spoiled, Horton."

Will was breathing heavily, unable to move under Sonny's weight, "I don't think so." 

"Oh, I do think so," Sonny said, rolling off of him, "No touching." 

"Oh, come on," Will laughed, going to roll over. 

Sonny held him down, "I will tie you up, don't think I won't. I've done it before." 

The sentence went straight to Will's groin and he bit his lip. 

"We were playing then," Will blushed. 

Sonny flipped him over and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head, "And who says I'm not playing now?" he purred in his ear. 

Will bit his lip and closed his eyes, "Fuck, Sonny," he breathed out.

"You're so anxious," Sonny said in his ear, "Practically desperate."

"I am," Will gasped, "For you, Sonny, please," he whimpered, "I need you now."

Sonny laughed quietly and sat up, unbuttoning Will's pants and pulling them off along with his boxers, throwing them across the room. 

Will sat up, throwing his shirt across the room as well and went to reach for Sonny's pants.

Sonny pinned his hands down again, a playful smirk on his face as he did. 

Will laughed breathlessly, smiling up at him, "Okay, we'll play it your way." 

"See how long you can last," Sonny smirked, taking his own clothes off as fast as he could and throwing them to the floor. 

"We haven't exactly gotten to break in the new bed yet," Will smirked.

"I believe that's what we're doing right now," Sonny grabbed his legs and pulled him closer so they were wrapped around his waist, grinding their hard cocks together. 

Will gasped and let out a loud moan, his hands gripping at the sheets tightly.

Sonny moaned and leaned down, kissing him. He leaned down and started to stroke Will's cock slowly, teasing him. he ran his thumb over the slit and Will cried out, bucking his hips up into his hand. 

"Sonny, I'm not going to last," Will breathed out, moving his hips against his, "I-I can't..." 

Sonny pinned his hips down and kneeled down, taking him into his mouth. 

Will cried out, his hands going down and gripping Sonny's hair tightly, "Oh god, Sonny," he moaned, thrusting his hips up into his mouth. Sonny's mouth combined with how turned on he'd been earlier, he knew neither of them were going to be lasting very long.

Sonny deep throated him and he lost it almost instantly, cumming down his husband's throat. 

Sonny pulled away, breathing heavily. 

Will pulled him up and kissed him, rolling on top of him. His hand slowly went down his chest before going to his cock. 

Sonny knew he wasn't going to last long either. He let out a moan after three strokes from his husband and came, breathing heavily and grinning at him. 

"That was awesome," Will said, resting his forehead on his, "What was that for?"

"Nothing...just wanted to make love to my husband," Sonny said, rubbing his back, "We need a shower," he laughed breathlessly.

"Good idea," Will rolled off of him. He laughed, "Stop looking." 

"It's hard not to," Sonny smirked, looking at him up and down before heading off to the bathroom. 

Will's phone started ringing.

"Give me a minute," Will called. His eyes widened when he saw Kayla's number pop up and he answered quickly, "Hello?" he asked nervously. 

"Will, hey," Kayla said, "I have your test results back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Kayla gives Will his test results. Will gets to the part of his article where he has to write about someone he used to be close to and starts to feel conflicted about it; writing about Stefano and Kristen was one thing...but Chad and EJ? On top of all that, Will gets a call with some good news from his uncle. Paul makes another move and this time Neil sees. Will he tell Sonny?


	14. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla gives Will his test results. Will gets to the part of his article where he has to write about someone he used to be close to and starts to feel conflicted about it; writing about Stefano and Kristen was one thing...but Chad and EJ? On top of all that, Will gets a call with some good news from his uncle. Paul makes another move and this time Neil sees. Will he tell Sonny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Austin and Carrie's child was never named, so I'm going to use the name Robbie (from Kate's last name, Roberts) since everyone in Salem always names their child after someone.

_Will's phone started ringing._

_"Give me a minute," Will called. His eyes widened when he saw Kayla's number pop up and he answered quickly, "Hello?" he asked nervously._

_"Will, hey," Kayla said, "I have your test results back."_

Will put the phone on speaker instantly and held Sonny's hand, "Okay," he told her, "Just...tell me."

"You're completely fine, sweetie," Kayla smiled, "But you need to watch that you're eating. You can't be skipping meals and you can't overwork yourself again. Don't stress yourself out so much either."

Will sighed in relief, leaning on Sonny, "Thank you," he laughed quietly, closing his eyes, "Goodbye," he said.

"Bye, sweetie," Kayla hung up.

Sonny sighed in relief and kissed his head, "You heard what she said, right? Eat all your meals, no overworking, and no stress. You should take a day off."

"Soon," Will nodded, "But tomorrow I'm meeting Aunt Hope about the article. As soon as all of this is done? I'm taking a week off, not just a day," he laughed.

* * *

"How much can you actually say?" Will sighed after talking to Hope for ten minutes. She just kept giving him stuff he already knew from the news or Sami. He needed something big...well, bigger than the stuff he already had. Someone forcing someone to operate on someone and stealing someone else's organs was still pretty big.

"Just the stuff that has been released before, Will," Hope sighed, "I'm sorry."

Will groaned and put his head on the desk for a moment, "Okay, how about this?" he took the papers out of his bag, "Can you confirm any of these?" he asked.

Hope's eyes widened as she read over some of these, "Where did you get these?"

"Some are from my mom and some are from Uncle Victor," Will shrugged.

Hope glanced up and raised an eyebrow, "You're calling him uncle now?"

Will shrugged again, "We're family."

Hope smiled slightly, looking down at the papers, "Well," she stood up, "I'll go through the files and see which ones I can confirm for you and get back to you. Do you have copies of these?"

Will nodded, standing up, "Thank you, Aunt Hope. This means a lot. It's my first big assignment since my mom...I don't want to mess up."

"I'm sure you won't," Hope smiled, "But...be careful, okay?"

Will nodded again, "Don't worry...I have Uncle Victor and all of you protecting me."

* * *

Will sat down at his desk after moving some of the boxes off of it. They hadn't exactly gotten everything unpacked yet. Their bedrooms and the kitchen? Yeah, finished. Everything else? They were procrastinating that.

Will cleared his throat and started writing his draft.

_The DiMera family have a long history in Salem. Everyone knows some of the bad things they have done. I'm an example of one of those people..except I've dug a little further to get more answers and I have a little more experience than most people in Salem.. EJ DiMera was my step father, for a while my grandmother was married to Stefano, and my family has a long history with them._

_We'll start with EJ DiMera._

Will stared down at the keyboard and froze up.

_"I know you have mixed feelings about my...getting back together with your mother," EJ stood up with Will, "But I promise you, I will prove myself to her and to you and to anybody else who counts," he told him, "I will not hurt her again."_

Then he walked out the door and a few hours later he was gone.

_How can I do this to his memory?_  Will thought,  _He cared about mom...he cared about me...he's the father to two of my siblings..._

Will swallowed and backspaced. He could put that part off until later.

_We'll start with Kristen DiMera._

* * *

Will was able to write for almost an hour until his phone started ringing. He sighed and grabbed it, "Hello?" he answered.

_"Hey, man,"_  Neil said,  _"Want to meet up and hang out?"_

"Um...I have Ari," Will stood up and walked into the living room, "But I might be able to get a sitter. Oh, actually, I think Sonny just pulled in, hang on," he walked out to the greeting area quickly, "Sonny, hey-" he started.

Sonny looked tired and his hair was a mess with his arms full of papers.

Will bit his lip then sighed, "Actually...no...sorry. Is it okay if I text you later?"

_"Sure, no problem,"_  Neil said,  _"See you later, Will."_

"Bye," Will hung up and put his phone on the table. He walked over quickly and grabbed some of the papers so Sonny didn't drop them, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just...tired," Sonny sighed, walking upstairs, "I need a nap."

"Okay..." Will trailed off. He sighed and put the papers on the table before following, "But why are you so exhausted? You never come home from work like this."

"Because Chad isn't doing anything anymore," Sonny sighed, "We usually split this stuff, but he won't do it because of the whole feud thing."

Will bit his lip and grabbed Sonny's coat when he dropped it on the floor. They just moved in he wasn't about to let this place get messy.

"Maybe, uh...you could try to settle it?" Will tried, lying down beside Sonny on the bed.

"What?" Sonny demanded.

"Just...you guys are friends-"

" _Former_  friends," Sonny corrected, lying on his side to look at him, "This is war, Will...I told him that. There aren't exactly any take-backs."

"But you stopped the feud once, why can't you stop it again?" Will sighed, "It's stressing you out, Sonny."

"It's fine, it's nothing I can't handle," Sonny mumbled.

Will bit his lip, "Well...I'm your business partner now, right? I could help with the paperwork."

Sonny sighed, "Will...I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Will sat up on the bed and crossed his arms, "Why not? You said we were partners. There was paperwork."

Sonny groaned, sitting up as well, "Will...it's paperwork. You don't..."

Will raised an eyebrow.

Sonny sighed, "Look...you're a writer, not a business person. And that's okay," he explained, "You're more my business partner for moral support."

Will looked at him, "Are you calling me stupid?" he demanded.

"What? Will, no," Sonny said quickly, "You just wouldn't understand it," he winced, "That came out wrong."

Will took a deep breath, "Okay. Well, I'm going to go find something to make for dinner now, since that's all I'm good for-"

"Will, you can't cook..." Sonny trailed off.

"Oh my god," Will groaned, flopping back on the bed, "What the hell do you want me to do? Lay here and wait for you to get home. Oh, I can even keep my legs open-"

"WILL!" Sonny cut him off, "Vulgar. Damn it. Why do you do that?"

Will shrugged.

Sonny sighed, "You're a writer...that's what you do. I'm a business person, that's what I do. There's nothing wrong there, okay?"

Will stared at him for a moment before sighing and crawling behind him.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Will, what are you doing?"

"You're really stressed," Will said quietly, "And I'm being moral support," he said, rubbing his shoulders.

Sonny closed his eyes, leaning back slightly, "Just...T asked for the week off to go see his dad get married in Vegas. That doesn't take a week, y'know? But I still gave it to him...since it's T," he sighed, "He doesn't ask for days off very often."

"I can talk to him if you want," Will offered, "He'll listen to me."

"He should listen to me, I'm his boss," Sonny sighed.

"Well, so am I," Will laughed quietly.

"No, just let him go and be happy," Sonny snorted, "I'll find someone to fill in."

"I can fill in!" Will said quickly, "I waited a few tables in my day."

"In your day?" Sonny laughed, "Will, you aren't old. You're twenty-two...you actually should still be waiting tables and still be in college."

"Hey, I put in my time," Will poked his back, "I'm a college graduate."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying you're pretty far ahead compared to most people. Most people don't have kids until they're, like...older."

Will shrugged, "I guess I'm just that advanced."

"Oh, don't be so full of yourself," Sonny snorted, "I owned my first business right out of college."

Will rolled his eyes and continued to rub his shoulders.

"I'm ninety nine percent sure you totally just rolled your eyes at me," Sonny smirked.

Will feigned innocence, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said simply and sighed when he heard his phone ringing, "Be right back," he said, running downstairs quickly and grabbing it, answering it on his way back up, "Hello?"

_"Will!"_  Austin said,  _"Hey, buddy, what's going on?"_

Will winced, walking in and flopping on the bed, "I forgot to call you, didn't I?"

_"It's fine, don't worry,"_  Austin laughed quietly,  _"I just figured I'd give you an early warning."_

"About what?" Will looked confused.

Sonny rolled over on top of him and started to kiss his neck.

Will rolled his eyes, rolling away from him as he held the phone to his ear.

_"Your aunt, Robbie, and I are coming back to Salem,"_  Austin said.

Will went to sit up, "Really?" he asked in shock, "What brought this on?"

Sonny grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to his chest.

Will pursed his lips to conceal his giggles.

_"It just...seems like Salem is a lot more peaceful,"_  Austin sighed,  _"Ever since...EJ died. And, no offense, but your mom is gone too."_

Will smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know she was...hard to...deal with," he closed his eyes, putting his head back and giving Sonny more room to kiss his neck, "When are you coming in?"

_"Soon, we haven't decided yet,"_  Austin sighed,  _"But we think it might be time to everyone to finally get to meet Robbie in person and not in pictures."_

"Sounds like a good idea," Will smiled, "How old is he now?"

_"Three,"_  Austin said,  _"Four in April, actually."_

"Oh wow," Will laughed quietly, "Yeah, we should probably meet soon then. We'll have to see who you're a better dad to; me or him. We'll compare."

Austin laughed,  _"Well, you were the practice kid, you know that,"_  he said sarcastically.

Will rolled his eyes and gasped when Sonny bit his neck, squirming slightly.

_"You okay, Will?"_  Austin asked.

"Yeah, we're just unpacking...stubbed my toe," Will sighed, "We'll talk more later, okay? I'm happy you're coming home...I kind of miss having my favorite uncle around."

_"Oh, careful playing favorites in that town,"_  Austin laughed quietly, _"Talk to you later, Will."_

"Bye," Will hung up and threw his phone in the chair across the room. He rolled over on top of Sonny, kissing him deeply.

Sonny moaned, his hands going to his hips.

"Don't do that when I'm on the phone," Will moaned when Sonny moved his hips.

"Mmm, you're just hard to resist," Sonny flipped them so Will was on his stomach and rolled his clothed hips against his ass.

Will laughed, closing his eyes, "Don't grind on me like we're teenagers, oh my god."

"Dada," Ari said over the baby monitor.

Sonny groaned, resting his forehead on Will's back for a moment, "Damn it," he said breathlessly, sitting up.

"Here, you lay down, I'll go get her," Will sighed, sitting up. He kissed his cheek, "You take a nap...I'll order take out or something."

Sonny smiled, "You're the best."

"Oh, I know," Will said, walking out.

* * *

The next day, Will was on his way to True Vista. He hoped he could actually get some writing done instead of playing babysitter to a guy that was older than him.

Will walked into the park and sighed when he saw Paul on the park bench, reading a book.

_I really should start taking the long way to work,_  Will thought.

He pulled his coat around him to protect him from the cold air as he walked over to Paul, "It's January. Should you really be reading outside?"

"I don't mind the cold," Paul chuckled, "You walk to work everyday, you don't seem to mind either."

Will laughed quietly, "When Sonny and I got married we decided to get one car. It was easier on gas money and we're both in Salem," he shrugged, "He would drive me to work if I asked."

"Why don't you take the car and have him walk?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sonny works further away," Will shrugged, "And pretty much everyone in Salem walks. It's no big deal."

Neil went to walk into the park, on his way to True Vista to see his dad as well. He stopped and hit behind the bushes when he saw Will talking to another guy.

Paul closed his book and stood up, "You shouldn't be walking around town all by yourself...not with how beautiful you are, Will. Do you want me to walk you to work?"

"I, um...no," Will shook his head, taking a step back, "I'm fine, I do it every day. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Paul laughed quietly, putting his hand on his arm, "I'm sure you are, Will. I hope we can talk again soon. We could get coffee."

"Yeah," Will smiled, "I, uh...I'm going to be late. Bye," he said quickly, walking away.

Neil glanced down at his watch and walked back the way he came.

* * *

Neil walked into TBD, biting his lip. He sighed and walked up to the counter, "Hi, Sonny," he said quickly.

"Neil, hey!" Sonny said, forcing a smile, "What's going on, man?"

"Uh...well, first I was wondering if I could have a job application," he smiled at him.

Sonny raised an eyebrow and nodded. As much as he just wanted to say no, he didn't have the right.  He sighed, "Yeah," he ducked behind the counter, grabbing one and handing it to him, "You said first...is there a second?"

Neil sighed, "Yeah," he bit his lip, "Look...I don't want to interfere on your relationship. You guys are happy, that's great," he swallowed, "But..."

"But what?" Sonny asked.

"I saw something...on my way to see my dad today," Neil sighed, messing with his hands nervously, "And I walked into the park...Will was there...and there was this guy," he sighed, "He was calling Will beautiful and saying he shouldn't he out alone. He offered to even walk him to work."

"What?" Sonny demanded, gritting his teeth, "What did Will do?"

"He just said no and he'd talk to him later," Neil sighed, crossing his arms.

"What did he look like?" Sonny demanded.

"He looks kind of familiar...black hair?" Neil tried, "Baseball cap-"

"Wait," Sonny pulled out his phone and pulled up the article on Paul that the guy from Sonix had done, "Is that him?" he demanded.

"Yeah," Neil nodded, "Oh, he's a baseball player. My uncle is a huge fan, that's probably where I knew him from."

Sonny smiled politely, "Yeah, that's where he's from," he said, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Will walked into the house, closing the door softly as he did, "Sonny, you home?" he called.

"Yeah!" Sonny called from the living room.

Will walked in and sighed, "Where's Ari?"

"Upstairs playing," Sonny said, "She's organizing all her stuffed animals," he crossed his arms and stood up from the couch, "I need to talk to you about something," he told him, turning the TV off.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" he laughed quietly, "Why the serious face, Sonny?"

Sonny pursed his lips before taking a deep breath, "I want you to tell me where you've been today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The EJ and Will flashback is from 10/8/2014, their last scene before EJ was shot.
> 
> Next Time: Will and Sonny fight. Sonny gets to the bottom of this through the source. Will gets a startling call from a friend.


	15. Jumping to Conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets a little controlling about Paul in this chapter. In advance, he's doing what he's doing out of impulse and isn't thinking about it. He isn't thinking before he acts and that MAY come back to bite him in the ass a little bit later.

Sonny pursed his lips before taking a deep breath, "I want you to tell me where you've been today."

Will's eyes widened, "Excuse me? I was at work all day," he crossed his arms, "Why?"

Sonny pursed his lips, "Well...I think you're lying to me right now, Will," he walked closer to him, "So I'll ask again...where have you been?"

"You think I'm lying?!" Will demanded, "Why would I lie about being at work?"

"Good question!" Sonny yelled, "Anything happen on your way there?" he demanded.

Will glared at him, "Fuck off, Sonny!" he yelled at him, running upstairs.

Sonny winced when he heard the door slam and sighed, leaning on the wall.

 _Damn it,_ Sonny thought, closing his eyes.

He bit his lip...there was someone else he could ask. Will would be pissed...but he was already pissed, so how could it get worse?

Sonny grabbed his jacket and ran out.

* * *

Sonny walked into the Salem Inn and walked up to the desk, "I'm looking for Paul Narita," he told the man. 

The man, his name tag said Derrick, looked up with wide eyes, "The baseball player? He's not staying here. Is he actually in town?" 

"Cut the crap, I'm not from the press," Sonny said bluntly, "He invited me here, I swear. Just go to his room and tell him that Sonny Kiriakis is here to see him."

Derrick sighed, "I'm not confirming or denying that he's here," he said before walking away. 

Sonny leaned on the desk, waiting. He glanced down at his phone, hoping Will would text him _anything_. He hated it when he was mad at him. He was constantly passive aggressive, he laid in bed all day, and he withheld sex. 

It lasted for a week once.

It was the worst week of Sonny's life.

Derrick sighed as he walked back out, "Okay, come on," he told him, leading him back to the room. 

Paul walked out, "Sonny, what's going on?" he asked, "Do you want to come in?" 

"No," Sonny looked at Derrick, "Get out of here," he snapped at him. He waited until he was sure Derrick was gone before turning back to Paul, "Look...I loved you, I'll admit that. But that's in the past." 

"Okay," Paul looked confused, "We've already had this conversation, Sonny."

"What I want to know is why you're talking to my husband," Sonny snapped.

* * *

Will was lying in bed, typing on his laptop with papers spread around him. It was hard to focus, but thankfully it was just the things about Stefano. Hardly any of those were personal. When it came to Chad and EJ, that's when the trouble would start. 

His phone rang and he sighed, grabbing it. He barely glanced at it and just saw "Hultgren" pop up.

"Nathan, look, I'm trying-" Will started.

_"Uh...wrong Hultgren, buddy,"_ Neil laughed awkwardly.

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Sorry, Neil. I barely looked at my phone when I called."

_"Yeah...my dad isn't pressuring you or anything, right?"_ Neil asked, _"I can tell him to stop-"_

"No," Will said, shaking his head, "He's completely patient with me, don't worry." 

_"Right,"_ Neil said, _"Hey, I needed to talk to you about something."_

Will sat up and sighed, "Okay, shoot. I have a lot of time." 

Neil pursed his lips, _"I did something wrong...and I'm asking for your forgiveness."_

Will looked confused, "What do you have to apologize for?" 

Neil sighed, _"I was on my way to see my dad this morning and I saw you...and Paul Narita,"_ he bit his lip, _"I was worried about you and panicked. I went to TBD and told Sonny about everything."_

Will pursed his lips, "Neil-" 

_"It's all my fault if he's angry at you, Will, and I'm sorry for that,"_ Neil sighed, _"I just got worried. I mean...he called you beautiful."_

"I know," Will sighed, "And...we're not talking right now because he practically accused me of cheating on him, but this is my fault. I should have told him about him flirting sooner...you actually did me a favor." 

Neil sounded nervous, _"You're sure?"_

"I'm sure, Neil," Will smiled slightly, "Don't worry about it." 

_"Right,"_ Neil said, _"Do you want to catch a movie or get a drink? It sounds like you could use a friend."_

Will sighed, "Maybe next time, Neil. I'm going to go and talk to Sonny." 

_"Okay,"_ Neil sighed, _"Will, again, I'm really sorry."_

"Don't worry," Will said, "I'm not angry at you," he smiled, "I'll talk to you later, Neil."

_"Bye,"_ Neil sighed, hanging up. 

Will sighed, putting his phone down. He got off of the bed and opened the door, going downstairs slowly, "Sonny?" he called. He looked confused when he saw that Sonny wasn't in the living room. He looked in all of the other rooms before opening the door and looking in the garage.

The car was gone. 

Will sighed and closed the door, leaning on it.

Great.

* * *

"Look," Paul said, "Will and I are just talking. It's hard coming out and he knows the feeling."

"So does every other gay person!" Sonny snapped, "Not just my husband! I want you to stay away from him!"

"Wow," Paul said, laughing quietly, "I had girls hanging _all over_ me when we were together and you hardly cared. One guy talks to him...you go nuts," he smirked, "Why is he so special?" 

"He's special because he's the love of my life," Sonny snapped, "And I don't want anyone coming between us...especially not you." 

Paul laughed quietly, "What? So you dictate who he talks to now?" 

"Delete his number," Sonny snapped, "Now." 

"You've got to be kidding me," Paul said, shaking his head. 

Sonny stared at him. 

"Fine," Paul put his hands up in surrender. He turned his phone on and held it up as he deleted Will's contact, "Happy?" he demanded.

"Yeah, very funny," Sonny snorted, "Delete the texts." 

"Do you want to read them too?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"No thanks," Sonny crossed his arms.

Paul deleted them, "Happy?"

"Did you ever call him?" Sonny demanded. 

"No," Paul said honestly, crossing his arms as well, "Done interrogating me?"

"Don't talk to him again," Sonny said simply, walking away. 

* * *

Sonny walked into the house slowly, closing the door behind him. He swallowed nervously, "Will?" he called, "Hey, I'm back."

Silence.

Sonny sighed, looking around, "Will?" he called. He went silent and heard Will talking quietly and Ari giggling. He sighed, walking back to the office and into Ari's playroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Will and Ari painting the walls, "Uh...?" 

"Ari is helping me paint," Will said simply. 

"Will, she's making a mess..." Sonny trailed off.

"Creativity is very important," Will said quietly, "And she's doing fine." 

"She's covered in paint," Sonny bit his lip nervously. 

"Well, there's this weird invention...it's called...a bath," Will said before turning back to the wall. 

Sonny swallowed, "We should talk."

"Later," Will said simply, "Help us finish painting this wall." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and grabbed a brush. 

* * *

Sonny walked in and flopped down beside Will, "Well, she's down for the count."

"I figured," Will sighed, "Daycare with a bunch of other children, then painting, and a bath? She might sleep through the night."

"Well, good news for us then," Sonny went to kiss him. 

"Nu-uh," Will put his hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly, "I'm actually tired...I already had sex with someone today and all that." 

Sonny sighed, "Will...I'm sorry."

Will sat up and crossed his arms, staring at him expectantly. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I really am, Will. I shouldn't have acted the way that I did," he grabbed his hands, "I just got so angry when I heard someone offered to walk you to work." 

Will sighed, looking nervous, "How much did Neil tell you?" 

"That he was flirting," Sonny gritted his teeth, "And I don't like that, Will." 

"I know," Will mumbled, messing with his hands nervously, "I just..." he swallowed, "I felt a little bit special. I mean...a big, major baseball player flirting with me?" he laughed weakly,  "Why would he flirt with _me_?"

Sonny stared at him in shock. He wanted to be angry but he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around his husband, hugging him tightly.

Will closed his eyes, hugging him back.

"You have no idea how amazing you are," Sonny breathed out, "You are special, Will. You should _always_ feel special." 

Will didn't say anything.

Sonny pulled away and kissed him. 

Will kissed him back, his hand instantly going to Sonny's hair and gripping it tightly. 

Sonny let out a moan against his lips, shoving him so he was on his back. He ran his hands slowly down Will's sides, "You're so perfect," he breathed out. 

Will smiled up at him, "Well, not perfect-"

"Yes," Sonny kissed him softly, "You're perfect," he said, resting his forehead on his, "You should always feel good about yourself. I'll spend every single day of my life trying to make you believe that." 

Will stared up at him and smiled. He grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him again. 

The phone rang. 

"Damn it," Sonny groaned, "Ignore it," he said against his lips.

"Sorry," Will pulled away and grabbed it, "Hello?"

_"Will!"_ Neil said, _"Will, I need you to come to the park."_

"Neil, what's going on?" Will demanded. 

_"I-I found a body,"_ Neil choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Who did Neil find in the park? On top of all of this, Sonny has some news for Will about the TBD case. Will finally collapses under the stress and does something he could regret.


	16. Drunk on Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who did Neil find in the park? On top of all of this, Sonny has some news for Will about the TBD case. Will finally collapses under the stress and does something he could regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time: 
> 
> The phone rang.
> 
> "Damn it," Sonny groaned, "Ignore it," he said against his lips.
> 
> "Sorry," Will pulled away and grabbed it, "Hello?"
> 
>  _"Will!"_ Neil said, _"Will, I need you to come to the park."_
> 
> "Neil, what's going on?" Will demanded.
> 
>  _"I-I found a body,"_ Neil choked out.

"You what?" Will sat up, knocking Sonny off of him.

Sonny glared at him, crossing his arms and watching him.

 _"I-I was in my park on the way to the bar,"_ Neil choked out, _"There's a body and I don't know what to do, Will!"_

"Okay, okay," Will said quickly, "Who have you called?"

 _"You,"_ Neil choked out, _"I'm freaking out, man!"_

"You need to call the police," Will said, sitting up, "I'll be right there, okay?" he hung up, running over to the closet and grabbing his jacket.

"Will? What's going on?" Sonny asked quickly, "I heard the word police," he followed him out.

"Neil...he found a body and he's freaking out," Will said quickly, running downstairs and grabbing his shoes.

"He can call his family!" Sonny grabbed his hand, stopping him, "You need to calm down. You don't need involved in this, Will."

"He's our friend, Sonny," Will pulled his hand away, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I won't get involved."

"He's _your_ friend and if you walk out that door, you're getting involved!" Sonny snapped at him.

Will kissed him and rested his forehead on his for a moment, "I'll be back. If I'm not back in a half an hour, you can come and drag me home, okay?"

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded, "Fine," he said quietly, "Go."

"Thank you," Will kissed him again before running out.

* * *

Will looked around the park, sighing in relief when he heard talking. 

"Neil?" Will called, running over. He saw his grandfather talking to him and calmed down slightly. 

"Will, what are you doing here?" Roman asked.

"I panicked and called him," Neil admitted quietly.

Roman sighed, "Right," he said, "Do either of you know what went on here?" 

They both shook their heads. 

"I was on my way to the club and just...saw him," Neil swallowed, "I had dropped my phone and it fell into the bushes. When I looked over...yeah," he mumbled. 

Roman wrote everything down, "Will, what were you doing at the time that Neil called you?" 

Will looked away awkwardly, "Grandpa, I really don't think you want to know that," he admitted. 

Neil snickered and then looked down when Roman glared at him. 

"I would ask if you have anyone who could confirm that but I'm guessing Sonny could," Roman said under his breath.

"This is the body of Clyde Weston," Hope called, "It looks like he's been here a while." 

"Gross," Neil mumbled. 

Roman sighed, "Right...neither of you could possibly have-"

"NEIL!" someone yelled, walking in.

They all turned and saw Damon walk in.

"Uncle Damon, what-" Neil started. 

"You're coming home right now," Damon snapped, grabbing Neil by his arm.

"Dude, I didn't even-" Neil started. 

"Now, Neil!" Damon yelled. He saw Will and pointed at him, "You stay away from my nephew," he told him before dragging him away. 

Will blinked in shock, watching after them. 

* * *

Will walked in the house, a confused look on his face. He closed the door and locked it behind him, kicking off his shoes as he did. He slowly walked up the stairs and looked in Ari's room, making sure she was still asleep. He smiled slightly and walked into the bedroom, flopping down beside Sonny.

Sonny wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him against his chest, "Did you go out in your pajamas?" he laughed against his neck. 

"Yeah," Will mumbled, closing his eyes.

Sonny snickered.

"Shut up," Will laughed. 

Sonny kissed the side of his neck and nipped at it a few times. His hand ran down his chest slowly, going to the front of his pants. 

Will gasped, putting his head back, "Sonny, I..."

"Shh, just let me take care of you," Sonny whispered in his ear, his hand slipping into his boxers, "I love taking care of you." 

Will whimpered when Sonny's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly.

"M'not going to last long," Will admitted, "Earlier..." 

"Shh, I know, baby," Sonny said, moving his hand faster. 

Will cried out, his hand gripping the sheets tightly, "Sonny, I-I can't..." he whined, moving his hips against his hand. 

Sonny nipped at Will's neck just as his thumb ran over the head of Will's cock, causing even more pleasure to course through his body.

"Fuck!" Will cried out, burying his face in the pillow as he came, moaning as he did. 

Sonny laughed quietly, kissing his neck softly. He rolled over slowly, grabbing a few tissues from beside the bed to clean them off. 

Will laughed breathlessly as he pulled his hand away, "You want anything?" he asked tiredly. 

"Nah, not right now," Sonny said, rubbing Will's side slowly, "That was just for you," he said, "But remember that in the morning when I wake up early for work." 

Will rolled his eyes, "Yes, Sonny," he said sarcastically.

Sonny kissed his cheek again, "Get some sleep. It's two in the morning." 

Will smiled, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist, burying his face in his chest.

Sonny kissed his head and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

"And then they said it was Clyde Weston's body," Will sighed, "Whoever that guy is," he shrugged, leaning on the counter as they made breakfast. Well...Sonny made breakfast and he put the stuff on plates. 

"I think that's Ben's dad," Sonny said quietly, "Oh my god, should I call him?" 

"I wouldn't, they might not have called his family members yet," Will said quietly. He messed with his hands nervously, "Then Damon came rushing in and drug Neil away. He just told me to stay away from him." 

"Why?" Sonny snorted, "You didn't do anything wrong!" 

Will just shrugged, looking down, "Should I still be friends with him?" he asked quietly. 

"You can be friends with whoever you want, Will," Sonny said quietly. 

_Except Paul,_ Sonny thought to himself. 

Will sighed, sitting on the counter. 

Sonny cleared his throat, "I, uh...decided something last night, while I had time to think and clear my head," he explained, "I'm taking Chad to court for the rights to TBD. It'll be in full control of the two of us if we win. Then it'll be smooth sailing." 

Will jumped off of the counter, "Smooth sailing? Sonny, Chad is our friend-"

"How many times to I have to say he's not my friend anymore?!" Sonny snapped, "He betrayed me. He tried to mess me up for no reason. I have been nothing but nice to him since day one and he did this to me!"

"Try talking to him!" Will said quickly, "Sonny, please-"

"I will talk to him," Sonny said, "In court," he turned the stove off, "I'm going to go and call Uncle Vic about getting papers for this," he said before walking away.

Will leaned on the counter, taking deep breaths. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He felt tears spill over and he wiped his eyes quickly, shaking his head. 

"Dada, why cryin'?" Ari asked from her high chair. 

Will laughed weakly and wiped his eyes, "Sometimes Daddy Will just needs a good cry," he told her, putting her eggs on the table of her high chair, "There you go, sweetie."

"Don' cry, dada," Ari wiped a tear that he missed away. 

Will leaned down and kissed her head, "Don't worry about me, honey. Just eat your breakfast," he told her with a weak smile. 

* * *

Will was walking to work and sighed when he saw Paul in the same place he always was. 

_Why me?_ Will thought. He walked around Paul quickly, not saying a word as he did. 

"Will, hey," Paul stood up when he saw him. 

Will turned around and offered him a polite smile, "Hi, Paul," he said simply. 

"Look, uh...I lost all my contacts," he explained, "I was wondering if you could give me your number again...so we can continue talking."

Will looked down, "Paul, I don't think that's a good idea. Sonny doesn't like me talking to you and that's completely understandable- oh," he blinked in shock when Paul was suddenly right in front of him. 

"No one has to know, Will," Paul said smoothly, "Not even Sonny," he said before kissing him. 

Will blinked in shock and shoved him away.

"Will, I..." Paul trailed off. 

Will ran out quickly, breathing heavily. 

_Oh my god,_ Will thought. 

* * *

Will ran into his office, slamming the door behind him. He threw his bag at the chair and slid down the wall slowly. He took a shaky breath and grabbed his phone. 

_"Salem University Hospital, how can I help you?"_ Maxine's voice came over the line. 

"Uh...hey, Maxine," Will croaked out, "Is Theresa there by any chance?" 

_"I'll have to see, sweetheart,"_ Maxine said, _"Are you coming down with something? Maybe you should come in, there's a bug going around?"_

"No, uh," Will cleared his throat, "Just a dry throat," he explained, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as he did. 

_"Right,"_ Maxine said, _"Well, I'll go page Theresa and see if she's here. Hang on a minute."_

Will put his head back on the door, taking deep breaths. He was just trying to calm himself down at this point. It felt like his entire world was just suffocating him with the amount of stress he felt. His friendship with Neil, the thing with Chad, Paul kissing him, the damn article-

_"Hello?"_ Theresa's voice rang over the line, sounding annoyed.

"I'm freaking out," Will admitted quietly. 

Theresa sighed, _"Why?"_ she asked bluntly but less annoyed now.

"Just...everything," Will choked out, "I'm sorry to bother you at work but you're the only one who won't go and tell Sonny." 

_"Well, if it's life threatening I would,"_ she told him, _"Is it?"_

"No," Will whispered, "I just...everything's a huge mess. Sonny is taking my friend to court over the damn club, Neil's uncle hates me, I can't write this damn article because they want me to trash my step-dad and my step-uncle," he took a shaky breath. 

_"There's more, I can hear it,"_ Theresa told him, _"So spit it out."_

"Paul just kissed me," Will whispered.

_"Okay,"_ Theresa said, _"Where is your husband working today?"_

"TBD...the first one," Will told her. 

_"Okay, we're meeting at the second one and I'm buying you a drink,"_ she told him. 

"When?" Will asked. 

_"Right now, let's go,"_ Theresa said before hanging up.

* * *

"Okay, so usually I would say start with the light stuff, but judging by how you look right now, I'm going to get us some shots," Theresa said bluntly. 

"It's noon," Will mumbled against his arms as he laid his head on the counter.

"Exactly, that's why it's not busy in here," Theresa said simply. 

Will messed with his hands nervously. 

"Now," Theresa said, "For every problem you have...we're doing a shot."

Will's eyes widened, "I don't want alcohol poisoning, Theresa." 

"Oh, please, you'll be fine," Theresa said, "So count them off," she told him. 

Will took a shaky breath, "Paul...Neil's uncle...the article...TBD..." he trailed off.

"One for Paul, one for Neil, two for the article, and three for TBD," she said simply and looked at T, "Seven shots."

T looked at Will, "Uh...you sure you want to do that, buddy?" he asked. 

Will glanced at Theresa nervously before nodding, "I'm sure," he told T and smiled, "Get me drunk."

* * *

Sonny was filling an order at TBD when the phone rang. He smiled at the woman after she paid and grabbed the phone quickly, "Club TBD, Sonny Kiriakis speaking."

_"Uh, hey, dude,"_ T said, _"Problem over at the other club."_

"What is it?" Sonny looked confused. 

_"Well...Will and Theresa, actually,"_ T sighed, _"They're drunk. And they can't drive home. So I called you."_

Sonny blinked in shock, "Will is drunk?" 

_"Yeah,"_ T said, sighing, _"Will is an emotional drunk, dude."_

Sonny groaned, "Okay, I'll find someone to cover me. Just keep them there."

_"I'll try,"_ T said, _"Just hurry it up, Will is going to start crying."_

* * *

"Then there's this guy Clint," Theresa told Will, her words slurring together, "He just keeps popping in and out of town."

"You don't deserve that," Will said slowly, trying to make all his words clear. His vision was starting to get pretty fuzzy now and he was having a hard time keeping himself up on the stool, but he felt better. Like all the stress was gone for once, even if it was just temporary.

"I know," Theresa groaned, "I just need a nice guy," she said. She grabbed Will's shirt and pulled him over, whispering to him, "What about that bartender? Is he nice?" 

"Who? T?" Will asked, "Totally nice!" he yelled, "T, HEY!" 

"I'm right here, Will," T sighed. 

"You're so...fast," Will squinted, "How'd you get here so fast?"

T rolled his eyes, "If you're asking for another drink, no."

"Hey, you can...can't do that. 'm your boss," Will slurred out. 

"Right," T said simply.

"Hey, hey, hey," Will said quickly, grabbing his arm, "You need to date my cousin. She wants a nice dude. Please date my cousin, man?"

T sighed in relief when Sonny walked in, "Oh thank god," he muttered, "Take them. Now." 

Sonny walked over to Will, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. 

"M'drunk," Will giggled, stumbling off of the stool and wrapping his arms around his neck, "S'rry." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and rubbed his back, "It's fine, honey, just...why?"

"Stress relif," Will giggled, "'m talkin' funny." 

"Okay, let's get you home," Sonny said, supporting most of his weight.

"No, no, no," Will said quickly, "Gotta take Theresa home too." 

Sonny sighed, "Theresa, can you walk?"

"Yep," Theresa said, her lips popping when she did, "'m good at this. Stick with me, Will, you'll learn to walk drunk." 

"I can totally walk," Will snorted, letting go of Sonny, "Watch," he said. He took one step and landed on his ass, "Ow," he whined, "Sonny," he held his arms up. 

Sonny sighed, "You are ridiculous," he said before picking him up easily, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Don't worry, you've made my ass hurt worse than that," Will said against his neck. 

Theresa snickered.

"WILL!" Sonny scolded.

Will kissed it a few times, giggling as he did.

Sonny sighed, walking over to the car and opening the back door for Theresa, "Get your seat belt on when you get in there...and please do not throw up in this, it's our only car." 

"Well, knowin' you're related to Mr. _Brady Black_ ," she spat the name, "You shouldn't have a problem gettin' another-"

Sonny shut the door as soon as she got inside and carried Will around to the passenger side, hooking his seat belt for him. He looked back and made sure Theresa had put her's on before getting in the car as well.

* * *

After they dropped Theresa off at home and Sonny helped her get in and into bed, Will became more talkative. Apparently the alcohol still hadn't worn off.

"Theresa said I got a shot for every problem I had," Will giggled. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "How many did you have, Will?" 

"TONS!" Will yelled and then giggled again, "Sorry, that was loud." 

Sonny sighed, not saying a word.

"'m always so stressed, Sonny," Will said, his eyes closed, "I got one for Paul 'cause he stresses me out with all the flirting."

"Well, that'll stop now," Sonny said simply. 

Will laughed, "Yeah, m'kay," he said simply, "Then I got some for Neil's uncle hatin' me," he thought about it, "Then I got some 'cause of the article...then a few later for my self-esteem thingy," he said, "And then I got a bunch for the court case!" he said. 

Sonny bit his lip, "You're that stressed out about the court case?"

"And everything else," Will said, nodding his head, "I'm sleepy. G'night," he said before promptly falling asleep. 

Sonny glanced over at him and sighed, continuing to drive back to their house.

He had a lot of decisions to make now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sonny makes a decision about the TBD case and talks to Chad. Austin, Carrie, and their son arrive in Salem.
> 
> EDIT (5/16/15): I accidentally called Damon Neil's brother a few times in this chapter. Damon is his uncle. It's been fixed.


	17. Things Look Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny makes a decision about the TBD case and talks to Chad. Austin, Carrie, and their son arrive in Salem.

"Okay, let's get you in there," Sonny sighed, helping him into bed.

"You're the best," Will giggled, "I love you forever, Sonny."

Sonny sighed, "I love you too, now drink this," he went to grab the water bottle.

"Not until I get a kiss," Will said, holding onto his shoulders so he wouldn't fall back on the bed.

Sonny went to kiss him on the lips.

"No, no, no!" Will said quickly, "My breath smells. Kiss my cheek."

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek, "Okay, now, drink this."

Will sighed, "Come on," he groaned and grabbed it, struggling to open the cap.

"Here, I got it," Sonny sighed, opening it for him. He helped him drink it and sighed when Will's phone rang.

"I'll get it," Will went to get up.

"No, it's fine, just ignore it," Sonny put the bottle back on the table and helped him lay down, "Here, lay on your side. I'm going to put the trashcan right here. If you can't make it to the bathroom throw up in there and not on the new bed."

"Got it," Will giggled, "You're such a good husband, Sonny."

Sonny kissed his head, "I wish, Will. I have to go make a call, just yell if you need anything..." he trailed off and laughed quietly when Will was already asleep.

* * *

Sonny put Ari in the playroom after she woke up from her nap and left the door open so he could hear her. He went into the office beside it and grabbed the phone, sighing as he did. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen what this was doing to Will. He should have seen it sooner. Chad was Will's friend...hell, he was Sonny's friend, if he admitted it. 

_"Chad DiMera,"_ Chad answered the phone.

"Chad, it's Sonny," he cleared his throat, "I think we need to talk about TBD." 

_"Well, I got your court papers today,"_ Chad said, _"I figured you'd want to talk to me in court."_

Sonny swallowed, "No...I want you to _burn_ those," he told him, "This...can't happen." 

_"Oh, really?"_ Chad asked. 

"It's too much on Will," Sonny shook his head, "I'll do whatever it takes to get this settled, but I'm not taking you to court." 

Chad went silent for a moment before he cleared his throat, _"I'll see what I want to do, Sonny...and I'll let you know,"_ he told him before hanging up. 

Sonny swallowed and hung up, leaning on the desk.

"Dada, come play!" Ari whined.

Sonny smiled and walked in, sitting down on the floor, "What's going on here, sweetie?" 

"Castle," Ari pointed at the blocks, "For Stuffy," she held up the elephant plushie.

"Well, that's a big castle," Sonny told her, "It's going to take a lot of work." 

Ari giggled and clapped her hands.

Sonny smiled at her. He never thought in a million years that he would have settled down this early. He thought maybe he'd have found a guy who likes to travel and they'd be traveling around the world. But here they were settled down in a small town, both with amazing jobs. They had an amazing, beautiful daughter...everything was perfect. 

He wouldn't change a single thing about it. Except maybe Will's stress levels and insecurities, he just wanted them to disappear.

* * *

Will woke up and winced at the pounding in his head. He buried his face in the pillow in an attempt to block out the redish light in the room before finally sighing and sitting up. He looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to go down. 

"What the hell?" Will whispered, rubbing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was...Paul _kissing_ him and calling Theresa for drinks. 

"Shit," Will said under his breath.

"Hey, there," Sonny walked in and sat down beside him, "Ari and I went to get fast food for dinner...the grease will help, come on."

"Sonny, do you know what fast food does to a person's hips-" 

"I swear if you talk about your weight, you won't be able to sit down later," Sonny pointed at him. 

"Whoa!" Will stood up, moving away quickly, "No need to go there. Damn," he said.

"Oh, please, you love it," Sonny rolled his eyes.

Will snorted, walking downstairs, "Yeah, sure."

Sonny smacked his ass quickly. 

"Damn it!" Will yelped and turned around, shoving him lightly, "Asshole." 

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I'm too hungover for this," Will huffed.

Sonny laughed quietly, "Don't worry, I already made coffee and got your food. And I have some pills."

"Thank god," Will mumbled as they walked into the kitchen. He sighed, sitting down at the table, "I'm not going ever get my sleep schedule back now. I was up late doing the article anyways and now I just slept until...six," he sighed. 

"You just need to relax for a few days," Sonny rubbed his shoulders and kissed his head, "And...I talked to Chad...we're going to come to an agreement." 

Will looked up at him and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, smiling at the happy look on his face, "It was stupid anyways. Let's just forget it."

Will kissed him quickly before turning back to his food.

Sonny pursed his lips, "Maybe, uh...we could relax a little longer than a few days," he suggested, "We could go on our honeymoon," he suggested. 

Will looked up at him in shock, "I-" 

Someone knocked on the door.

"Just think about it. I'll get the door," Sonny kissed his cheek, walking out. He opened the door and blinked in shock when he saw Carrie and Austin, "Hi, uh..." he pursed his lips, "I think we may have met once...I'm Sonny." 

Austin laughed quietly, "Believe me, we know who you are."

Will walked out, looking tired, "Who is it?" he walked over and grinned when he saw Austin. He practically tackled the guy, hugging him tightly, "I didn't know you were coming!" 

"We tried to call earlier!" Austin laughed, "How are you, man?" he asked, finally letting him go.

"I'm..." Will trailed off for a moment, "I'm hungover," he said before running off.

Sonny winced when he heard the bathroom door slam and smiled politely at Austin and Carrie, "Can I help you with your stuff?" 

* * *

Will walked out into the living room, his cheeks red. He wasn't sure if it was throwing up or from embarrassment. 

He always felt the need to impress Austin...probably because of his childhood. Austin was a father to him for a few years...actually, they literally thought that they were father and son. Austin was the best father-figure he had. Sure, Lucas was okay...if you don't count the time he drove their car into a tree after kidnapping him while he was drunk, causing Will to have to get brain surgery when he was a child. And if you didn't count him getting a horrible apartment for him to live in with Sami just so child services would do something. And if you didn't count sleeping with his mother in-law.  And if you don't count...you know what? 

Yeah, Austin was the better father figure sometimes. But he still loved his dad. He always would. He was a lot better than he was when he was a child. He was there for him now, that was what mattered. Aside from the sleeping with his mother in-law thing.

He really shouldn't have deep thoughts while he was hungover. It always ended badly.

"Hey, sweetie, do you feel better?" Carrie asked, standing up.

"Yeah...I'm great," Will wiped his eyes and smiled at Sonny, kissing his cheek quickly.  He smiled when he saw Robbie sitting close to Carrie, "Hey, buddy, I'm your cousin, Will." 

Robbie stared at him and moved closer to Carrie again.

"Sorry, he's a little shy," Carrie told him. 

"Hey, Robbie," Sonny stood up, "Ari is in her playroom. She's a little younger than you, but she has blocks and games and everything."

Robbie glanced over at Carrie and Austin before nodding and following him. 

Will smiled, watching after Sonny. 

"He seems nice," Carrie said, "I mean...we met him before but never as your husband." 

"Or boyfriend," Austin added, "This should have happened a lot sooner, man."

"I'm sorry," Will sighed, "Things have just been so busy. They always are in this town," he shrugged and smiled at them, "So where are you staying?" he asked them.

"Oh, we're just going to check in at the Salem Inn," Austin shrugged. 

"We have a guest room!" Will suggested, "You can stay here. The Salem Inn is totally boring anyways."

 

And it doesn't have baseball players that like to kiss me, Will thought nervously.

Carrie raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? We don't want to intrude." 

"Oh, please," Will snorted, "I owe you years of staying with me after all the time I spent with you guys." 

Austin sighed, "Don't worry, man, we won't be here long. We're looking for a house to settle down." 

"There's actually a bunch around town," Will smiled, messing with his hands and trying to ignore the current pounding in his head, "Ari and Sonny surprised me with this for Christmas," he laughed quietly. 

"Man, your one year-old is already keeping secrets," Austin chuckled, "It's going to be hell in the teen years."

"Hey, you'll be hitting those with Robbie first, I demand help," Will chuckled.

Sonny walked back in, "Well, Robbie has now joined in Ari's obsession with building block towers," he told them. He sat down beside Will on the couch and put his arm around him. He gave him two pills and a bottle of water, "For your head." 

"Thanks," Will smiled at him, taking them quickly and taking a drink of the water.

"Uncle Austin and Aunt Carrie are going to stay here until they find a place," Will told him, "I figured it would be fine with the guest room. We can get the roll away bed for Robbie to sleep in Ari's room or the guest room with them." 

"Well, that sounds great," Sonny smiled, "It'll be good to get to know you. Maybe you can tell me embarrassing stories about my husband." 

"No," Will said quickly, "Let's not go there."

"I seem to recall somethings," Austin said, smirking.

"Okay, okay," Will stood up, "Take all the shots you need, I have to go and work on my article."

"Oh no," Sonny pulled him down, "You don't feel good, there is no way in hell that you're working right now." 

Will flopped back down beside him, rolling his eyes.

"And we have a honeymoon to plan," Sonny told him. 

"Yeah, I was wondering why I never saw pictures of that," Carrie said, "We saw wedding pictures, bachelor party pictures, but no honeymoon pictures. I figured with Victor Kiriakis as your uncle you guys would go somewhere huge.

" Sonny sighed, rubbing Will's arm, "We put it off because we had so much going on. But it's the perfect time. We both need a little stress relief and Ari would have fun."

"No, no, no," Austin said quickly, "There is no way you're taking your kid on your honeymoon. She can stay with us and you two go get dirty."

"Oh my god," Will mumbled, hiding his face in Sonny's neck. 

"That would be...amazing," Sonny admitted to them, sighing in relief, "We love her, but-" 

"It's your honeymoon," Carrie told them.

Sonny smiled, "Nothing is set in stone yet...so we'll let you know," he smiled at Will. 

Will smiled back, messing with the ring on Sonny's hand before turning back to his aunt and uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sonny and Will make decisions about their honeymoon. Will confesses to what Paul did in the park and Sonny snaps.


	18. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Will make decisions about their honeymoon. Will confesses to what Paul did in the park and Sonny snaps.

"Okay, now throw it to Ari," Will told Robbie as they sat in the living room. He was trying to teach Ari to catch and Robbie was helping. It was a giant inflatable ball and Will was sitting with Ari on his lap while Robbie sat across the room.

Sonny watched them from the kitchen, smiling slightly.

"Ever think about having another one?" Carrie asked, startling him.

"What? Oh..." Sonny trailed off, "Yeah, actually. I just don't know how to bring it up," he shrugged, looking down. He sighed, "He might not even want more kids and I don't want to cross a line."

"Oh please," Carrie laughed, "Even when he was a teenager he knew he wanted kids."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Carrie nodded, "He always said with a girl but...I knew," she said quietly, sitting down at the table.

Sonny looked confused and sat down across from her, "You knew?"

"Mhmm," Carrie said, "Sonny...Will was like my son for years. I knew him...and I had my suspicions," she shrugged, "I let him figure it out on his own though."

"Yeah," Sonny laughed weakly, "I know the feeling of letting him figure it out," he pursed his lips, "You really think he wants another kid?"

Carrie nodded, "I think he does," she told him.

"I'll talk to him," Sonny whispered, "Maybe on our honeymoon."

"Did you pick a place yet?" Carrie asked.

"My uncle's beach house in Greece. I still have to run it by him, but I'm sure he won't mind," Sonny nodded, "It's a really nice place, want to see pictures?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Carrie laughed.

Sonny smiled and went to get his laptop. Some of Will's family wasn't half bad.

* * *

"Well, Ari and Robbie are completely knocked out," Will laughed, walking into the bedroom, "And Carrie and Austin are downstairs. They fell asleep watching a movie." 

"The house is getting pretty full," Sonny chuckled. 

Will took off his shirt and flopped down beside him, "It won't be for long, don't worry."

Sonny bit his lip. Did Will not want the house to be full?

"I'm going to talk to Uncle Vic about the beach house tomorrow," Sonny said, quickly changing the subject, "Then that should take care of everything." 

Will glanced up at him a few times.

"Will, what's on your mind?" Sonny asked instantly. 

"Nothing, let's just go to sleep," Will said quickly.

"Will!" Sonny snapped.

"Shh, sleeping," Will whispered against the pillow. He sighed in relief when Sonny finally left him alone for a moment, hoping he was dropping the subject. He relaxed, about to start to fall asleep- 

Sonny grabbed him by his hips and pulled him over his lap.

"Sonny, I swear," Will huffed, squirming around.

"Tell me what that look was for," Sonny told him.

Will groaned, hiding his face in the sheets for a moment, "Fine," he huffed.

Sonny smacked his ass and Will yelped, squirming away.

"I said I would tell you!" Will pouted, crossing his arms. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Really?" 

"No, probably not," Will smirked and then quickly moved away before Sonny could grab him, "Don't try that. I'm faster than you." 

Sonny sighed, "Will...come on. What's wrong?" He wasn't feeling as playful knowing something was wrong. 

Will swallowed, finally getting serious. Would it be better to just tell him what Paul did? He would just get angry. He didn't have to know. Paul obviously knew he wasn't interested...right? 

Will bit his lip nervously.

Sonny would make him stop. 

"It's no big deal," Will swallowed nervously, messing with his hands, "But I ran into Paul," he explained quietly. 

Sonny tensed up. 

"I..." Will took a shaky breath, "I didn't want him, I promise," he whispered to him, "I...he just said he lost my number," he said quickly, "A-And...then before I knew it he was kissing me."

"What?!" Sonny yelled. 

Will looked down, "I ran away. I-I didn't even kiss back, Sonny." 

"He's dead!" Sonny yelled, standing up, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Sonny, just stop it," Will grabbed his hands quickly. 

"Why?!" Sonny snapped, "Did you enjoy it?!" he yelled at him.

"No," Will whispered, trying to keep his voice down, "Sonny, just calm down. You don't need to do something you'll regret." 

"I won't regret it," Sonny gritted his teeth but let Will pull him down onto the bed, "But I'll stop for you."

Will swallowed and kissed his cheek, "I'd never enjoy kissing anyone but you, Sonny."

"I know...I'm sorry," Sonny rubbed his eyes, "Just the thought of anyone else..." he trailed off.

Will nodded, "It's okay...I'm right here," he hugged him. 

Sonny closed his eyes and kissed his head.

_I warned you, Paul,_ Sonny thought, holding Will tightly. 

* * *

"There's something you wanted to talk to me about?" Victor asked. 

"A few things actually," Sonny put his hands in his pockets, "Uh...first is a happier note. I was wondering if I could use the beach house. Will and I want to take our honeymoon. I remember how nice the place was and I want to give him something amazing."

"You know you're always welcome there," Victor told him, "I'll get you the keys before you leave. Now you said a happier note...what's the bad one?" 

"Two bad ones, actually. Well, I know you'll consider it bad but I consider it maturity," Sonny told him. He cleared his throat, "I'm calling off the court case with Chad."

"You're what?" Victor demanded.

"It's too hard on Will," Sonny sighed, "Chad is our friend."

"Chad is _Will's_ friend!" Victor yelled, "And you're too lovesick to realize that you need to get out of business with a DiMera!"

"You're right about one thing," Sonny whispered, "I'm in love...and not going to court is what is best for my family," he snapped, "Whatever, Uncle Victor...maybe you don't understand love and family after all," he said, going to walk away.

"What was the second bad thing?" Victor asked. 

Sonny shook a deep breath and shook his head, "I'll take care of it on my own," he said, walking away quickly. He looked back in the room, making sure Victor wasn't watching, and headed into Victor's office, grabbing the keys to the beach house before leaving.

* * *

_ Stefano DiMera is probably one of the worst guys in the world. Yeah, I may be a little biased, but I can give you a lot of other sources who can confirm this as well. This man has done so many _

"And what the hell is this?" Carrie demanded, causing Will to stop writing.

Will whipped around and saw Carrie behind him in the office, "Aunt Carrie! You scared me!" 

Carrie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Will sighed, "I, uh...got an assignment to write an article on all of the DiMeras," he shrugged, "Stefano, Kristen, EJ, and Chad."

Carrie sighed, "Will, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I've already gotten this lecture," Will mumbled, "I'm sure. I want to do this. They deserve to be exposed for the horrible people they truly are. All the stuff they've done to our family...it's going to be exposed for the entire world to see."

* * *

Sonny knocked on the door of the hotel room again. He was getting tired of this and he'd only done it twice now. But he didn't exactly appreciate Paul going after Will after he told him to back off. He especially didn't like that he kissed him. 

_Will didn't kiss back,_ Sonny thought to calm himself, _Everything is fine. He didn't kiss back._

Paul opened the door, "Sonny-"

"It's taking everything in my power for me not to punch you in the face," Sonny gritted his teeth, "So shut the hell up and listen," he snapped.

Paul went silent, crossing his arms.

"I'm giving you one last warning," Sonny told him, "Leave my husband the hell alone or I'm going to have to take care of you." 

"Take care of me?" Paul laughed in shock, "Sonny, we were in love once. You can't-"

"Once," Sonny whispered, "We were in love once. We aren't anymore. I love Will and that's it. You tried to get his number and I warned you!" he yelled, "You kissed my husband-" 

"Sonny...I don't know what came over me," Paul sighed, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You're right," Sonny told him, gritting his teeth, "If you ever touch him or try to contact him again...I won't hold myself back from punching you in the face...or worse." 

"I think I like your husband," Paul told him bluntly, "And we're friends. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop seeing him."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Are you really trying to fight with me right now?" he laughed, "Will is _my_ husband...and if you think you're taking him from me, you have another thing coming," he said before walking away.

* * *

"I just don't know if it's a good idea," Will sighed, sitting in TBD with Theresa, "I have this huge article and then there's everything with Neil and Paul-"

"I think it's exactly what you need," Theresa said, taking a drink from her glass, "I mean...beach house? Nice place? Perks of marrying into a rich family." 

Will rolled his eyes, "That's not why I married Sonny."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Theresa snorted, "You love him."

"Of course I do," Will said, smiling just at the thought of Sonny. 

"You guys are so gross," Theresa said bluntly, "Love sick." 

A man walked in, dressed in a leather jacket. He smirked when he saw Theresa and walked over, "Hey, baby." 

Will glanced up at him nervously and looked at Theresa.

"What the hell do you want?" Theresa demanded.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Clint sighed, "I was called out on work."

"I thought you said he left a note saying it was fun," Will mumbled to Theresa, "Doesn't that sort of imply he wasn't coming back?"

"Yeah, it does," Theresa crossed her arms, looking at Clint.

"And who the hell are you?" Clint asked. 

"My cousin and leave him alone," Theresa stood up, "Get out of here."

"Baby-" he started. 

Theresa glanced over at Will, "I deserve better than you," she said simply, "Now get out of here!"

"What? Your cousin put stupid ideas in your head?" Clint demanded, "I'm the best you got-"

Sonny walked in, looking around for Will.

"Get out of here!" Will yelled at him, standing up. 

Clint raised an eyebrow at him, practically towering over Will, "Did you want to fight me or something?"

"No, he doesn't," Sonny said simply, walking over and standing beside Will, "But I will if you don't get the hell out of my club," he said bluntly.

Clint looked back and forth between them and shook his head. He snorted, "I can do better than you," he told Theresa, walking out. 

Theresa sat down, glaring at him as he walked out. 

Sonny glanced at Will nervously and they both sat down.

"Don't listen to him," Will smiled at her, "You just haven't found the right guy yet." 

"What if he was the right one?" she asked bluntly.

"He didn't seem like it," Sonny said quietly, holding Will's hand under the table, "You'll know the right one when you find him...I promise." 

Theresa glanced back and forth between the two, "You know I don't like the gay best friend stereotype, right?" 

"Neither do we," Will said, laughing quietly, "I can totally be your gay best cousin though." 

Sonny and Theresa both rolled their eyes.

* * *

"So...how was your day?" Will asked nervously as Sonny drove back to their place.

"Good," Sonny said simply, "Uncle Vic wasn't too happy to hear I was cancelling the court case but we have permission to use the beach house." 

Will glanced over at him, "Anything else?" 

Sonny grabbed his hand, smiling at him before looking back at the road, "Nothing important," he told him quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will and Sonny get ready to go on their honeymoon in Greece.


	19. Honeymoon (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny get ready to go on their honeymoon in Greece.

"You're sure you don't mind watching the house and Ari?" Will asked as he folded clothes on their bed.

"Will, have you seen your cable package?" Austin snorted, leaning in the doorway, "We don't mind at all."

Will rolled his eyes, "I just mean that you're so busy looking at house."

"Ah, we've already narrowed it down," Austin waved his hand dismissively, "And I want to spend time with my great-niece. I just hope she isn't as big of a handful as you are."

"Oh please, she's a complete angel," Will laughed quietly.

Sonny walked in quickly, brushing past Austin and carrying two suitcases, "Found them," he said, putting them on the bed, "Are you packing for two weeks? We're staying two weeks."

Will rolled his eyes, "Yes, Sonny," he said, starting to throw the clothes in the suitcase.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Austin said, "Carrie and I are going to an open house with Robbie before you guys leave tomorrow."

Will nodded, "Good luck," he called after him.

"He's such a nice guy," Sonny smiled, helping him pack their things. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling him closer, "Can you believe tomorrow we're going to be on our honeymoon?"

"Not if you don't let me finish packing," Will laughed. "

You have all the time in the world to go through your weird checklist," Sonny said, not letting him go, "Just think about it...relaxing on the beach, time to ourselves...it will be perfect."

"I hope so," Will sighed, leaning on him.

"What? Don't trust me on picking a nice place?" Sonny asked.

"I trust you," Will told him quietly, "I just know that this is Salem...and everything can go wrong before we get on that plane tomorrow morning."

"Well," Sonny told him quietly, "I'll do everything in my power to make sure things go right."

Will smiled and touched his cheek gently, kissing him and closing his eyes.

Sonny smiled against his lips.

Will pushed Sonny backwards so he flopped on the bed, not disconnecting their lips once as he fell on top of him, straddling his hips.

Sonny laughed breathlessly, running his hands down his back. He went further and grabbed his ass tightly, moaning against his lips.

"Daddies? Why are you wrestling?" Ari asked.

"Oh my god," Will rolled off of Sonny, his cheeks turning red, "Um..."

"Sometimes...daddies do that," Sonny said quickly, "Hey, do you want to go play while Daddy Will makes a call?"

"Okay!" Ari chirped.

Sonny grabbed her hand, helping her walk down the stairs, throwing Will and amused look as he walked out.

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. He sat down on the bed, sighing as he hit Nathan's contact. He waited nervously until he picked up.

 _"True Vista Magazine, Nathan Hultgren speaking, how can I help you?"_ he answered.

Will raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your secretary?"

 _"Well, uh...she quit,"_ Nathan said awkwardly, _"Long story short she wanted me to, uh...do it with her."_

Will wrinkled his nose, "She's, like...sixty, man."

 _"Right?"_ Nathan snorted, _"She had some weird office fantasy. She got angry and I filed a sexual harassment report. Bye-bye, secretary. I'm answering my own phone now. I don't like it...do you want to be my secretary?"_

"No thanks, Nathan," Will said, sighing, "Nathan, I'm going to need some time off."

 _"How long?"_ Nathan asked.

"Two weeks," Will sighed, "Nathan, I know it's a long time. I promise when I get back that article will be done. It's just that Sonny and I never got our honeymoon-"

 _"Okay, two weeks starting now?"_ Nathan asked.

Will blinked in shock, "Uh...yeah."

 _"Are you sure you don't need longer?"_ Nathan asked.

"I...no," Will laughed quietly, "You're the best boss in the world."

 _"Remember that on my birthday,"_ Nathan said, _"Two words; new laptop."_

"Yeah...not going to happen. You have a bigger paycheck than me," Will laughed, "I'll see you when I get back."

 _"Have fun,"_ Nathan said, _"Get dirty,"_ he hung up.

Will cringed. Nathan was way too much like his son.

Will looked down. He kind of missed Neil. They were friends. Ever since the night Clyde's body was recovered and his uncle drug him away, he hadn't been talking to him. He must have taken Damon seriously when he told him to stay away from him.

 _What did I do to upset him so much?_ Will thought.

He shook his head and continued to pack their things in the suitcases.

* * *

"Now, I know you'll miss us," Sonny was explaining, "But you get to stay here in your own house and your own bed. You'll have Austin and Carrie looking after you and Robbie will still be here too." 

"Yay!" Ari yelled, "We can play blocks and play dolls," she started to ramble, giggling as she did.

"Well, I guess you just won't miss us then," Sonny laughed quietly. 

Ari toddled over and hugged his legs, "I'll miss you, Daddy." 

Sonny smiled and picked her up, "Do you want me to bring you home some seashells?" 

"And a fishy?" Ari asked.

"Sweetie, we can get a fishy here," Sonny laughed quietly, "Do you want a fishy?"

"I want a puppy," Ari chirped.

Sonny went silent for a moment before he sighed, "Daddy Will and I will talk about it. How about we just try out a fishy when we get back and we'll work our way up?" he tried.

Ari giggled and nodded, "Can he name him Dan?"

"Sure, sweetie," Sonny rolled his eyes. He had no idea where Dan came from but he wasn't about to question their daughter's creative freedom. It drove Will up the wall when he did. 

* * *

"Will, come on," Sonny sighed for the fifth time the next morning. Their flight was in an hour and even though he knew the plane would wait for him, he wanted to be on time. Will had wanted to fly with an actual airline, but Uncle Victor (and maybe Sonny too) insisted on taking the Kiriakis jet. Sonny realized over his travels that he didn't like flying with other people. He liked to think of himself as a relatively calm person, but that only lasted so long when there was a giant crowd of people in a small space. 

"I'm tired," Will groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Yeah, honey, I know," Sonny sighed, "But let's just get up and get to the airport. Then we can sleep on the way there." 

Will sighed, rolling out of bed and grabbing his shirt, "Why did we have to go so early?" he groaned. 

"Because it'll be the best way to get there at a decent time," Sonny sighed, "So come on," he told him, rolling his eyes, "We'll get there around six at night if you hurry up." 

Will sighed, rolling his eyes, "Well, excuse me for not liking waking up at five in the morning," he snorted, buttoning his pants.

"Come on," Sonny put his arm around him, "It'll all be worth it once we get there. It's smooth sailing from here." 

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Will whimpered, holding onto Sonny tightly as their plane shook. 

"It's just turbulence, Will, come on," Sonny sighed, wrapping his arms around him.

Will was absolutely freaking out from the moment the pilot announced there may be turbulence. He was clinging to Sonny and not letting go. Not that he minded. 

"You said smooth sailing," Will croaked, "You jinxed it."

"Okay, okay," Sonny said, "But we need to get off the couch and go over to the seats now so we can put our seat belts on. Just try to calm down, Will."

Will took a shaky breath and nodded, walking over with Sonny quickly, stumbling as he did. He quickly put his seat belt on and so did Sonny.

Sonny held his hand, closing his eyes. 

Will tried to take shaky breaths, "Are we going to crash?" he demanded. 

"No, hey, everything is fine," Sonny said, sighing in relief when the plane started to calm down a little, "See? Everything is fine."

The plane started shaking, rougher than before. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will quickly, rubbing his back. He had thought for sure everything would be fine. Will was right...he totally jinxed it.

"I don't hate you, I love you," Will choked out against his shoulder. 

"I love you too," Sonny said, kissing his head. He sighed in relief when the plane finally stopped shaking, "There we go...everything is fine now." 

Will glanced up and sighed in relief. He finally let Sonny go and laid back in the seat, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. 

"You okay?" Sonny asked. 

Will nodded, "Just give me a minute, I feel a little sick."

"You can run to the bathroom, Will," Sonny told him.

Will shook his head no, "I am not throwing up on our honeymoon, Sonny." 

"Okay," Sonny rubbed his shoulder, "Just lay back and try to relax. We'll be there soon, we'll get the car, and drive to the house."

Will nodded, keeping his eyes closed and his hand tightly in Sonny's.

* * *

Sonny finished putting their bags in the back of the Jeep with Will and smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around his waist as they stood in the parking lot, "Happy?" 

"I will be when we go to bed," Will laughed against his shoulder. 

"I forgot you aren't used to the jet lag," Sonny sighed, "I'll drive and you can sleep on the way." 

"Okay," Will sighed, "I'm going to call and check on Ari when we get back though." 

"Will, everything is fine," Sonny smiled, kissing his cheek, "This is our honeymoon and Arianna is in very capable hands. Let's just go and enjoy ourselves."

Will sighed and nodded, looking around, "Maybe I can take in the beauty when we can actually see. It's too dark to see anything right now." 

"It's beautiful, I promise," Sonny smiled, "Just wait until you see where we're staying, I've been there before."

Will smiled tiredly and got in the passenger side. 

Sonny got in beside him and started the car, "Ready to g..." he trailed off and laughed quietly when he saw Will was already asleep. He grabbed his hand and kissed it before he started driving.

* * *

Sonny pulled up to the beach house and smiled, shaking Will gently, "Hey, come on, we're here." 

"Hmm?" Will hummed, looking around.

"Let's go inside and go to bed," Sonny told him, walking around and opening the door for him quickly.

"That was fast," Will yawned, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Oh no," Sonny said quickly, "I am not carrying you, Horton." 

"Please?" Will whined, "I'm still tired, Sonny. It's jet lag."

Sonny rolled his eyes and picked him up easily.

_Too easily,_ Sonny thought, looking confused for a moment, _He's been eating, I know he has. Kayla told me to watch him._

Sonny shook it off quickly. He wasn't going to bring this stuff up on their honeymoon. They were supposed to be happy. With the way Will was looking him right now with happiness written all over his face...he wasn't going to ruin that.

"Okay," Sonny said, attempting to unlock the door of the large beach house while still holding Will, "This isn't working." 

Will rolled his eyes and jumped down, standing beside him, "Okay, this place looks creepy." 

"It'll be better once we get the lights on," Sonny said, unlocking the door. He walked in with Will and smiled. The last time he was here he was fifteen. He was here with his brothers and his parents...when they were all kind of happy. He sighed and turned the lights on.

"Wow," Will blinked in shock, "This place is amazing."

"Mhmm," Sonny said, yawning, "Want to explore it and bring everything in the morning?" 

"Yes," Will grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck, "I hate to say it, but I just want to sleep. I know most people would probably go and have sex but late night feedings, along with being up late for the article, along with jet lag..." 

"Sleep sounds better than sex right now," Sonny laughed. 

"Yes," Will smiled, "Show me to the bedroom so we can sleep."

Sonny laughed, locking the door behind them. He grabbed his hand and drug him upstairs. He walked down the hallway, looking through the rooms, "Uh...bathroom, kids room...kids room again...guest room..."

"I thought you knew your way around here," Will huffed.

"I'm trying," Sonny sighed in relief when he found the bedroom.

"Huge bed," Will said simply before walking over and flopping on the bed. He was still half way off of it with his feet on the floor.

Sonny stared at him, "Stay like that and I might rethink the sex thing."

Will scrambled on the bed quickly and pointed at him, "Don't even think about it," he pointed at him. 

Sonny laughed quietly and took his shirt off, "Okay, okay."

Will took his off as well and sighed, "All of our clothes are in the car." 

"Doesn't matter to me," Sonny took his pants off and walked over to the bed. He grabbed Will by his belt loops and pulled him closer, "And it shouldn't do you either," he breathed out, unbuttoning his pants. Will took a shaky breath and stared at him, "I'm really exhausted but really turned on right now."

"Story of our lives," Sonny said, helping him pull his pants off, "Let's just get some well deserved sleep." 

Will hummed, lying down beside him. He laughed, "This is probably the most comfortable bed ever." 

"Definitely," Sonny leaned over and kissed him, "Happy honeymoon."

"Happy honeymoon," Will laughed, closing his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will and Sonny continue to celebrate their honeymoon.


	20. Honeymoon (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny continue to celebrate their honeymoon.

Will woke up with his face hidden in a pillow and an arm around his waist. At first he thought one of them forgot to check on Arianna, but then he remembered where he was. He was in Greece. With his husband. On their honeymoon.

Will smiled and moved closer to Sonny. He kissed his cheek and closed his eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Sonny smiled, rubbing his back.

"Waking up," Will sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Noon," Sonny laughed against the pillow, "Are you hungry?"

"Not right now," Will snuggled closer to him, "I just want to stay in bed all day with you."

"Sweet idea," Sonny kissed him and sat up, "But no, we have to go and eat breakfast...lunch...whatever it is now. Come on."

"One thing first," Will grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. He kissed him softly at first before deepening the kiss.

Sonny moaned against his lips. His hands slowly moved down Will's sides until he reached his waist. He kissed him again, resting his forehead on his, "I love you so much," he breathed out.

Will smiled, looking up at him, "I need you...right now," he said, kissing him again.

"See, here's the problem with that," Sonny pulled away quickly, "You shouldn't have sex on an empty stomach...and everything is still in the car."

Will groaned, "What is with your obsession with food right now?"

"I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone," Sonny rubbed his sides, "Come on, get up. We'll bring the stuff in, eat some breakfast, then you're all mine."

"I'm already yours," Will said simply, grabbing his pants.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his waist, "You have been since the moment we met."

Will smiled, leaning his head back on his shoulder and kissing him. It was an odd angle, but he didn't care.

"Come on," Sonny laughed, getting dressed as well.

Will rolled his eyes and walked downstairs, leaving Sonny behind so he could look around. The place looked a lot less creepy in the daytime when it was lit up. There were huge windows all around it and Will could swear everything in the damn house was white. The stairs were white, the furniture was white.

 _At least the carpets aren't white,_ Will thought, staring down at the gray carpet under his feet.

 _How could Adrienne and Justin bring a bunch of teenage boys here and not make it a mess?_ Will wondered, wandering into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. At least everything wasn't white in here. The counters were black and so was the fridge.

"Will?" Sonny called, walking downstairs, "Where did you go?"

"Just exploring," Will called, studying the coffee maker, "Sonny, will you make coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," Sonny said, kissing his cheek.

"There is no way I'm even touching that thing," Will snorted, "It'll explode if I do."

"I doubt it'll..." Sonny trailed off, "You know what? Let's just...I'll do it," he smiled at him, kissing his head, "Come on, help me bring the bags in."

Will groaned and followed him.

* * *

"I'm not eating anymore, Sonny," Will mumbled against his arms as they sat at the table. 

"Will, you only ate half of your food, come on," Sonny sighed, running his hands through his hair, stressed out. He just wanted Will to be healthy. It felt like he wasn't finishing anything lately...

Will shook his head, getting up from the table and stalking upstairs.

"Damn it, Will," Sonny said, following after him to the bedroom, "Just listen to me for a minute. You're making me worried." 

"Do you not like how I look?!" Will snapped at him.

Sonny sighed, "Baby...no," he told him, sighing, "You're perfect." 

"Then leave me alone about it," Will whispered, crossing his arms. He snorted and then mumbled under his breath, "Think whatever you want."

Sonny walked over and kissed him softly, his hand trailing down his back, "Stop thinking you aren't perfect when you are, Will. You're perfect." 

"Sonny, I'm not perfect and I never will-" Will started. 

Sonny smacked his ass. 

Will let out a whimper, kissing him when Sonny squeezed his ass through his pants, "Sonny..."

"I'll make you feel perfect, Will," Sonny whispered against his neck when he pulled away, "No matter how long it takes, I'll convince you that you're perfect."

Will rested his forehead on Sonny's shoulder, holding onto his shirt tightly, "I need you," he whispered, "Please." 

Sonny kissed him and pulled away, "Let me just go grab our bag from downstairs," he rubbed the bottom of Will's back, "You get undressed," he kissed his neck softly before walking out.

Will watched after him, breathing heavily just from the little bit of time they spent close together. 

_He always did leave me breathless,_ Will thought, smirking at how cheesy it sounded. 

He took off his shirt quickly, looking at the bed as he did. He gasped when he was suddenly shoved against the bed on his stomach. 

"I thought I told you to get undressed," Sonny whispered in his ear. 

Will shivered slightly, his tone of voice going straight to his groin, "I was working on it." 

Sonny pulled his pants off of him slowly. 

Will quickly lifted up his hips to help him, his eyes closed the entire time. 

Sonny shoved him back down as soon as he got them off, kissing the back of his neck. His hand slowly went down his back and under the waistband of his boxers, rubbing his ass slowly. 

Will let out a shaky breath, his hand coming to grip the sheets tightly. 

"You're always so sensitive," Sonny laughed, kissed his neck, "You're a little bundle of nerves."

Will let out a shaky breath, "Sonny, please."

"Say you're perfect," Sonny said in his ear. 

Will smirked against the bed sheets, "You're perfect." 

Sonny pulled his hand out of his boxers and smacked his ass sharply. 

Will yelped and hid his face in the sheets. 

"Say it," Sonny repeated. 

Will swallowed, "I'm perfect," he said, lying. He didn't want to say it and he didn't exactly mind what Sonny was doing, but he was really turned on right now and just wanted to get off. 

"That's better," Sonny kissed his back, running his hand under Will's boxers again, rubbing where he smacked roughly.

Will whined, "Now, Sonny," he whimpered, squirming around. 

Sonny rolled him over and pulled Will all the way on the bed with his head on the pillows. He kissed his way down Will's chest, sucking small red marks on his skin when he could. He ran his hands down Will's chest and pulled his boxers off of him, throwing them across the room. 

He grabbed Will's ankles and pulled him closer. He leaned down and took his cock into his mouth, deep throating him instantly. 

Will moaned, throwing his head back instantly, "Fuck," he breathed out.

Sonny pulled away, laughing quietly, "That comes later," he told him, kissing the inside of his thigh, sucking red marks onto it. 

Will moaned, squirming slightly, "Stop teasing, Sonny." 

"Say please," Sonny said, leaving identical hickies on his other thigh.

"Please, Sonny," Will whined, "I need you so bad. Please, _please_ -" 

Sonny kissed him to silence him and trailed his fingertips down his chest lightly. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke him slowly, kissing his neck as he did, "I love you so much," he breathed out, pulling away to stare at him. 

Will moaned, resisting the urge to throw his head back and moan loudly, giving Sonny more room to kiss his neck. He wanted to look at his husband's dark eyes as he made him feel amazing. The eye contact was making it even hotter. 

Will opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a choked out moan. 

Sonny leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Will's open mouth, running his free hand through Will's hair.

Will pulled away slightly and laughed breathlessly against his lips. 

Sonny pulled his hand away, causing Will to cry out in protest. His hands moved to Will's hips and started to rub his hips against his. 

Will moaned, "Sonny, please," he gasped at the friction, "I can't wait any longer."

"Then cum," Sonny said, kissing and sucking at his neck, "Let go, baby. Cum with me."

Will cried out as he came in between them, muffling the noise by kissing his husband.

Sonny moaned against his lips and came as well, breathing heavily through his nose. His hands tightened on Will's hips, leaving finger shaped red marks when he did. 

Will pulled away from his lips, smiling up at him.

Sonny rested his forehead on his, breathing heavily. He flopped down on top of him, not wanting to lose contact with him. 

Will ran his hand through Sonny's hair, putting his head back on the pillows. 

Sonny pulled away and smiled, kissing his neck softly. He rolled off of him and onto his side, staring at him.

"What?" Will giggled at the look on Sonny's face. 

"Just...you," Sonny whispered, "You're so perfect, Will."

"I'm not..." he trailed off. 

Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

Will rolled away from him, "Keep your hand away from my ass, Kiriakis," he pointed at him. 

"Well, I think that's the first time you've ever said that," Sonny snickered. 

Will narrowed his eyes when Sonny sat up, "I'm faster than you," he warned. 

"We'll see," Sonny said simply, trying to lunge at him. 

Will moved to the other side of the bed quickly, "I'm serious!" he laughed, "You'll regret it."

"Nope," Sonny said simply, managing to grab his arm gently, "Take it back. Now."

"No!" Will said simply, "I'm not going to lie," he said, trying to get his arm away. 

Sonny pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Say it."

"No," Will said again, crossing his arms.

"I'm starting to think you like this," Sonny said, rubbing the small of his back. 

Will snorted, "No, I just want you to stop trying to make me say I'm perfect when I'm n-" 

Sonny smacked his ass. 

"Damn it!" Will yelped, moving away from him, "No one is perfect, Sonny!" he told quickly, "Except maybe you." 

"And you're my perfect husband," Sonny said simply, rubbing where he smacked. 

Will blinked a few times and shook his head, "Sonny, I'm n-" he grabbed his wrist before he could swat him again, "I'm not perfect," he told him slowly, " _No one_ is perfect." 

"Fine," Sonny told him, "But I want you to say something good about yourself. Right now." 

Will swallowed nervously, "Um..." he trailed off, trying to think, "I don't..." he shook his head, "I can't think of anything," he whispered. He put his forehead on his shoulder, "Sorry," he choked out.

Sonny wrapped his arms around him, not playing around like he was before, "Will...there are so many amazing things about you. You don't see it, but it's there." 

Will hid his face in his neck.

Sonny moved so they were lying down with Will on his chest, "You're an amazing father."

"Sonny..." Will trailed off. 

"You're probably one of the best writers I've seen in a long time," Sonny continued, "You're the perfect husband." 

Will continued to hide his face in his neck, not saying anything now. 

"You're a very romantic person," Sonny said, rubbing his back, "You've made some mistakes, but you always think you're doing the right thing when you do. You never want to hurt anyone." 

"Stop," Will whispered. 

"I know that you don't like yourself," Sonny pulled away, making him look up at him, "But you should. I've told you before...I'm going to spend every day of my life convincing you that you're perfect," he told him. 

Will stared at him with watery eyes and sat up, hugging him tightly. 

Sonny hugged him back, wrapping his arms around him tightly, "I love you, Will." 

"I love you too," Will croaked out, holding onto him. 

"Do you want to sleep?" Sonny asked gently.

Will nodded.

"Okay," Sonny said, lying them down slowly. 

Will clung to him, moving closer instantly. 

Sonny blinked in shock.  Will was generally pretty clingy -for a lot of good reasons- but he was never like this. 

Sonny rubbed his back, not letting him go.

* * *

Will woke up in bed alone. He blinked a few times and saw it was dark outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, coughing at the sudden movement when he sat up too fast. He slowly got up from the bed when he saw the light coming from the hallway. 

Will grabbed his pants and shirt from the floor. He walked out and walked into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Sonny?" Will called. 

Sonny walked out of the living room, "I just finished dinner," he grabbed his hand.

"You let me sleep for a long time," Will whispered, kissing his cheek.

Sonny smiled weakly at him, "And you deserved some sleep after...that."

"Yeah," Will rubbed his eyes, "Sorry about that. I don't know why I did that, we were playing around and having fun...I kind of ruined it." 

"It's fine, you needed to let it out," Sonny told him, "Come on," he let him into the living room quickly.

"What's all this?" Will laughed quietly. 

Sonny had set up two plates on the table with pizza on each of them and there were candles and glasses of wine. Sonny's laptop was opened on the table.

"Romantic dinner," Sonny led him to the couch.

"I'm not drinking wine or eating pizza on the white couch, it'll give me anxiety," Will said quickly. 

"Here," Sonny grabbed a few pillows and threw them on the floor so they could sit at the coffee table.

Will smiled and sat down beside him. 

"So I asked my mom to email me a few videos and I got them on my laptop for us to watch," Sonny told him, pulling the videos up on his computer, "I figured it was better than some cheesy romantic movie."

Will looked confused as he hit play on the video. A smile appeared on his face when he saw a shaky video of their wedding. 

"Who took this?" Will breathed out, putting his head on his shoulder. 

"My mom," Sonny laughed quietly when the shaking stopped, "Then my dad until he had to make his speech." 

Will smiled, watching the video on the laptop and cuddling close to his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will and Sonny continue to celebrate their honeymoon and come to a realization.


	21. Honeymoon (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny continue to celebrate their honeymoon and come to a realization.

"Will, wake up," Sonny whispered in his ear.

Will hummed against the pillow, smiling, "What time is it?"

"Nine a.m.," Sonny rubbed his back, "We need to get going if you want to go sight seeing."

Will shook his head against the pillow, "Just cuddle me all day."

"Come on, Will, " Sonny sighed, "Get up."

"Someone sounds frustrated," Will smirked against the pillow.

Sonny ran his hands through his hair, "Will, I swear...the tour starts at ten thirty and it takes an hour to get to Athens."

Will groaned into the pillow, "Let's go tomorrow."

"No, I booked our tour for today, Will," Sonny grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of him, "Stop being so stubborn and let's go," he swallowed when he saw his husband's naked body under the blankets.

 _Big mistake,_ Sonny thought, feeling himself begin to harden at the sight of him.

"Have you been to Athens before?" Will asked innocently, not moving. A smirk was on his face against the pillow.

"Yes, twice," Sonny choked out, "Once on my own and once with my family."

"Cool," Will rolled over, "Show me pictures later."

"Will, we are going on this tour-" Sonny started.

"Sonny," Will licked his lips, "I want you to fuck me. Right now," he said bluntly.

Sonny swallowed, "That's not fair."

"I'm sure I could find a way to do it myself," Will spread his legs as he rolled over to grab the lube from the table.

Sonny gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrist. He rolled him on his back and pinned his arms down.

"You didn't want to go on that tour?" he asked innocently.

"There are tours later and we're here for two weeks," Sonny said, "And I have pictures," he snatched the lube from Will quickly and kissed him, "So if I want to keep you in this bed the entire time, I will," he breathed in his ear.

Will let out a shaky breath, not feeling playful anymore. He just wanted Sonny to fuck him into the mattress.

"Would you like that?" Sonny asked, popping the cap on the lube, "For me to just keep you in this bed for two weeks?"

Will nodded quickly, "Yes," he breathed out, opening his legs for Sonny instantly when he moved near him.

Sonny smirked and kissed him.

Will let out a moan when Sonny's tongue brushed over his lips. He opened his mouth willingly, letting his husband in. Sonny wrapped one arm around Will's waist and used his other hand to start opening him up, slipping one finger inside of him slowly.

Will gasped through his nose, but didn't pull away from their kiss once.

Sonny pulled away, breathing heavily and moving his finger in and out quickly.

"More," Will said quickly, "Please, Sonny."

"Oh, isn't this enough?" Sonny teased, moving to kiss his neck.

Will gasped and closed his eyes, arching up slightly when Sonny pushed a second finger inside and stopped moving. Will whined, moving his hips, "Stop teasing, damn it."

"Why?" Sonny laughed quietly before sucking on his neck, "Aren't you having fun, baby?" he asked, starting to move his fingers fast again.

Will moaned loudly when his fingers brushed over his prostate, squirming, "Sonny," he whimpered, "Please?" he whined, "Please, just f-fuck me already. I'm going to cum without you in me, babe. I'm ready. _Please_ , Sonny," he babbled, whimpering.

Sonny just moaned, kissing him deeply and pulling his fingers out as he did. He blindly reached over to the table for a condom. He grabbed it quickly and opened it, pulling away from Will as he did.

Will stared up at him, breathing heavily. His blue eyes were dark, his lips were red, his hair was a mess, and there were hickies on his neck from yesterday.

"You look so _wrecked_ ," Sonny laughed quietly rubbing lube on himself before lining up with Will's hole and slowly pushing inside.

Will moaned, closing his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Sonny, urging him to go faster, "Stop teasing me," he whimpered.

"You made me miss the tour," Sonny said, pulling out before slamming back in, "And you're a little tease, Horton. You asked for it."

Will laughed breathlessly, staring up at him.

Sonny gripped his hips in a tight grip and picked up the pace. He pulled out of him almost all the way every time before slamming back in quickly.

Will cried out suddenly, moaning loudly when he hit his prostate, "Sonny, _fuck_ ," he whimpered, moving his hips with him, trying to keep up.

Sonny moved his hand in between them and started to stroke Will's erection faster while he kept thrusting into him at a rough pace. His free hand was gripping his side tightly and he knew there was going to be marks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Will whimpered, biting his lip, "I need to cum, Sonny. Please."

"Then cum," Sonny whispered in his ear, "Cum right now."

Will gasped against his lips and kissed him, moaning as he did. Sonny stroke him two more times and he was gone. He let go, cumming between them.

Will whimpered when Sonny didn't cum right after he did. He kept thrusting into him.

 _He always lasts longer than me,_ Will thought blissfully, watching him with tired eyes.

Sonny finally gasped and moaned, moving faster, crying out his name. He came inside of him and leaned down, putting his hands on Will's cheeks and kissing him roughly. He whimpered, staying inside of him as he continued to move his lips against his.

Will hummed happily, closing his eyes. He did his best to keep up and continue kissing him but he was the type who got sleepy and blissed out after sex. Now he just wanted to lay there and let Sonny kiss him.

Sonny pulled away when Will stopped kissing back and smiled at him, "Tired?"

Will nodded slowly, smiling up at him, "You wore me out...and I just woke up," he said, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, "You do that a lot."

"You've just been getting tired too easy from working so much," Sonny laughed quietly, "You should relax more."

Will smiled up at him, "I am relaxing. Right now."

"I know the moment we get back you'll go back to working yourself until you need to collapse," Sonny said, rubbing his shoulder, "Here, roll over, let me rub your back for a while."

Will laughed quietly, rolling over on his front, "When I need to collapse, you'll be there to catch me."

Sonny smiled, starting to rub his back, "I always will be," he said. He rolled his eyes when he instantly found a knot and started to work on it.

Will let out a happy sound and coughed.

"You okay?" Sonny asked quickly.

Will nodded quickly, "Just a little cough, don't worry. Nothing contagious."

"I'd be fine if it was as long as I get to keep kissing you," Sonny kissed the back of his neck, continuing to massage his back.

Will just laughed, closing his eyes, "Sorry about the tour."

"We can go later," Sonny smiled, "They have them until five."

"Good," Will mumbled, "Finish this...then shower...then tour..." he trailed off.

"Better sneak a nap in there, babe," Sonny laughed quietly.

"Mmm," Will hummed, drifting off to sleep.

Sonny smiled at him and kissed his back before rolling off of him, deciding to take a nap as well.

* * *

Will was downstairs, looking for directions for the coffee maker. He'd woken up around noon and found Sonny still sleeping. He snuck out of bed and decided he would get showered before the tour and then make Sonny breakfast. 

_I can do this,_ Will thought, starting the coffee maker. He sighed in relief when the coffee maker started to make normal noises before going to search for some bowls and cereal. He wasn't about to catch his in-law's beach house on fire. 

After everything was ready, he decided to call and check on Ari. He decided hearing her voice wouldn't be enough and grabbed his laptop.  He texted his uncle to get online and waited, resting his head on the table as he did, coughing a few times.

_I have a cold on my honeymoon,_ Will thought, _Great._

"Take some cough medicine for that," Austin's voice said.

Will perked up and looked at the screen.

"DADDY!" Ari yelled. 

Will grinned at her, "Hi, sweetheart," he said. He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her. He couldn't deal with two days, how did his parents ever deal with the time he was in Switzerland? He felt his throat tighten, this time not from the coughing. He missed his little girl. Will smiled weakly, "How is everything?"

"Daddy said that Uncle Aussin could buy my a fishy!" Ari giggled. 

Will smiled slightly, "Yeah, we both said that."

"Uncle Aussin, show Daddy the fishy," Ari said quickly, getting excited.

"Okay, okay," Austin sat the laptop down on the table, "Don't talk about me behind my back, kid...I'm watching you." 

Ari giggled as he walked out.

"Any secrets you want to tell me?" Will smirked.

"No secets," she giggled, "Robbie and me builded a biiiiig casle and Aussin took pichures for you!" 

"A big castle?" Will asked, smiling, "How big?"

"Tall as my bed!" Ari yelled. 

Sonny walked downstairs, "Babe?"

"Yeah, oh, shi...oot," Will corrected himself, covering the camera when he saw Sonny naked.

"What?" Sonny asked quickly. 

"Our daughter is talking to me!" Will hissed. 

Sonny let out a loud laugh and ran upstairs. 

"Daddy? Where'd you go?" Ari called. 

"Sorry, sweetie," Will smiled, taking his hand away when he was sure Sonny was upstairs, "Daddy Sonny forgot his pants." 

Ari giggled, "Silly."

"I know, Daddy Sonny is always silly," Will smiled at her.

"I miss you alweady," Ari huffed, "When are you coming home?"

Will bit his lip, "A little bit longer, sweetie."

Sonny walked downstairs quickly and grabbed a chair, sitting beside him, "I thought I heard the sound of my favorite person." 

"Who me?" Will asked. 

"No, me!" Ari yelled, giggling. 

"Sorry, Will, but it's Ari," Sonny kissed Will's cheek, "I love you though." 

Will rolled his eyes. Austin came back in, carrying a fish bowl. He sat on the floor beside Ari, "Meet Dan."

"Hello, Dan, welcome to the Horton-Kiriakis family," Sonny said. 

Will went silent. 

_I like that,_ Will thought to himself, _Horton-Kiriakis._

Sonny smiled at Will, "Do you like Dan, Will?"

"Oh, yeah," Will said quickly, "I like Dan."

* * *

Will walked with Sonny through the art museum, listening as Sonny talked about some of the statues or the paintings. Well, he was sort of listening. He was thinking more about what he said earlier. 

_Will Horton-Kiriakis,_ Will thought, _Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis...Sonny Horton-Kiriakis._

"What do you think?" Sonny asked. 

_Oh shit,_ Will thought, his eyes widening.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, getting that look on his face, "Are you even listening, Will?"

Will laughed quietly and stepped away slightly, "Yes." 

"Really, then what are we looking at?" Sonny asked. 

Will swallowed nervously and went with the most logical answer he could come up with, "I can't pronounce their name, Sonny," he said innocently.

Sonny smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around his waist, "This is a village painted by Spyros Papaloukas." 

"Oh...got it," Will smiled at him. 

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Sonny asked, "Or are you bored?" he asked, "Because that's not very nice...I gave you what you wanted this morning. You should give me what I want and enjoy this."

Will bit his lip.

"Or do you maybe want to go back to the beach house and let me help you talk?" Sonny asked, his hand sliding down his back.

_Yes,_ Will thought quickly but shook it off. His hormones were constantly raging around his husband. Will sighed, stepping forward so Sonny wouldn't smack his ass in public or something, "I think I want to change my name," he said quickly. 

"Why, is something going on with your dad?" Sonny asked quickly, "You could go back to Reed if you want."

Will shook his head, "I mean...what you said this morning...about us being the Horton-Kiriakis family." 

Sonny's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face, "Baby...really?" 

"I...yes," Will said quickly, "I like...how it sounds," he said quietly, "Will Horton-Kiriakis." 

Sonny laughed and kissed him, "Yes, that sounds amazing." 

"And Sonny Horton-Kiriakis," Will added quickly, sounding excited now. 

Sonny hugged him tightly. Will hugged him back, smiling, "And with Gabi's permission...Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis."

_And maybe another child,_ Sonny thought.

Sonny pulled away, "Will, I want-" 

A man walked over, "Kýrie, to mouseío kleínei."* 

Will blinked a few times and looked at Sonny. 

Sonny took out his phone and looked down at the time, smiling apologetically at the man, "Dystychó̱s , chásame ti̱n aísthi̱si̱ tou chrónou."**

Will stared at them blankly and smiled awkwardly at the man.

"O sýzygós sas , apó ó, ti eída?"*** the man chuckled. 

Sonny sounded cautious, "Naí."**** 

"Den milá ti̱ gló̱ssa?"***** the man laughed again. 

Sonny laughed as well, "Óchi, kathólou."****** 

"Synchari̱tí̱ria se esás gia to gámo sas,"******* the man nodded before walking away. 

Will stared after him, looking confused, "What did you guys say?" 

"It's closing time," Sonny grabbed his hand, "Let's get back to the house," he put his arm around him.

Will smiled, walking with him quickly, "What else did he say?" 

"He asked if you were my husband," Sonny rubbed his shoulder as they walked outside, "And then he said congratulations." 

Will grinned, "That's sweet."

"Not everyone is as accepting, despite us being legal here," Sonny said quietly, "He was a nice guy." 

Will went silent, moving closer to him.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis," Sonny crawled into bed.

Will smiled up at him, "Not yet," he said, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Not until we get the paperwork done." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and flopped down beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head.

Will looked up at him, "What's going on? You look upset."

Sonny swallowed, resting his forehead on his, "I miss Ari." 

Will laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Sonny demanded.

Will swallowed, "I miss her too," he sighed, "This place is so nice, Sonny...but two weeks away from her, I can't do it." 

Sonny smiled, "Neither can I." 

"Want to go home?" Will asked. 

"Oh, hell yes," Sonny laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and the man at the museum's conversation translate by Google Translate:  
> * Sir, the museum is closing.  
> ** Sorry, we lost track of time.  
> *** Your husband, from what I saw?  
> **** Yes.  
> ***** He does not speak the language?  
> ****** No, not at all.  
> ******* Congratulations to you on your marriage.
> 
> Next Time: Will and Sonny return home to Salem and back to their normal lives. Well...as normal as things can be in Salem. Sonny gets news about the rights to TBD. Will gets a chilling warning about his article...followed by a call from a person he never thought he'd hear from again.


	22. Back to Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny return home to Salem and back to their normal lives. Well...as normal as things can be in Salem. Sonny gets news about the rights to TBD. Will gets a chilling warning about his article...followed by a call from a person he never thought he'd hear from again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let everyone know that we HAVEN'T seen the last of Neil. What happened and why his uncle drug him away WILL be resolved. You haven't seen the last of Paul, either.

Will unlocked the door as quietly as he could, putting his finger to his lips so Sonny would be quietly.

Austin walked through in his boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing his eyes with his hair a mess, "Hey, guys...you weren't due back for over a week."

"We missed Ari...and we did everything we wanted," Sonny shrugged, grabbing a few of the bags.

"Please, put some pants on," Will sighed, rolling his eyes, "No one wants to see that."

Austin just rolled his eyes, going up to the guest room, mumbling under his breath, "Your aunt does."

Will rolled his eyes, "He's such a child."

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's waist, kissing the side of his neck softly, "Home at last."

"Mhmm," Will hummed happily, leaning back against him, "I want to wake Ari up but I know I can't," he laughed quietly.

Sonny kissed his head, "She'll be up soon if she's on her schedule," Sonny checked the time on his phone, "Maybe an hour. Let's try to catch some sleep before then," he laughed quietly at how exhausted Will looked, "You really get jet lagged, don't you?"

Will nodded, leaning on him.

"We'll get the bags later, c'mon," Sonny said, leading him upstairs.

"Let's just see Ari real quick?" Will tried.

Sonny laughed, walking in with him. He almost tripped on the roll out bed they put in there for Robbie, forgetting it was there. He laughed, holding onto Will for support.

"Shh!" Will said quickly, "Don't wake them up."

Sonny kissed his cheek as they looked down at their sleeping daughter and smiled, "Come on, before you wake her."

Will sighed, "I missed her so much," he laughed quietly, walking out with him and shutting the door as quietly as he could, "She's our baby."

"She's going to be two soon," Sonny pointed out, "Wouldn't that make her our toddler?"

Will smacked his arm lightly, "Stop it."

"Hey, I'm the only one who does the smacking here," Sonny said, grabbing his ass tightly.

Will burst into a fit of giggles, trying to get away, "Okay, okay, careful. We're close to the stairs."

"What the hell is going on?" Austin groaned, walking out of the guest room with pants on now.

"Nothing," Will grabbed Sonny's hand quickly, making him let go.

"I heard something about smacking," Austin crossed his arms.

Will groaned and hid his face in his hands, "Just...don't, Uncle Austin. You don't want to know."

"I kind of do," Austin told him, looking at Sonny.

Will sighed, "Uncle Austin, you don't need to take this so seriously. Sonny was just..." he trailed off and sighed, "This is getting blown way out of proportion and I really don't want to explain this to my uncle."

"What's going on?" Carrie walked out.

"I saw Will smack Sonny's arm and then Sonny said he was the one who did the smacking," Austin crossed his arms.

Carrie studied them. Both of their cheeks were bright red. Will looked embarrassed while Sonny looked slightly amused. Carrie burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Austin said quickly, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, honey," Carrie patted his chest, "Go and get ready, we're meeting the realtor in an hour."

Austin sent Sonny and Will a suspicious look before walking back in the guest room, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe you two should try to keep it down," Carrie told them with a smirk, walking downstairs.

"Oh my god," Will groaned, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

Sonny snickered and wrapped his arms around him, "Your uncle now officially thinks I smack you around."

Will laughed as they walked into the bedroom, "Oh, Sonny, please don't," he fake-cried, flopping back on the bed.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Don't joke about stuff like that, Will."

"I'm just trying to rile him up," Will rolled his eyes, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Sonny walked over and crawled up so he was beside him. He kissed the side of his neck softly, rubbing his clothed stomach before pushing his shirt up and running his hand up his chest.

Will hummed happily, putting his head back to give him more room.

Sonny kissed his neck again before moving to his jawline, nipping at the skin there gently.

Will moaned softly, his eyes closed, "Sonny..." he trailed off, "M'tired..." he mumbled.

Sonny pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "Will?" he laughed quietly when he saw he was pretty much asleep. He rubbed his shoulder, "Man, that jet lag takes a lot out of you," he laughed quietly, pulling the blanket up and over them. He wasn't really tired. With all of the jet lag he'd had from all of his travels, it didn't effect him as much as it did with Will.

Sonny laid on his side, rubbing Will's arm with a smile on his face. He kissed his cheek and closed his eyes as well. Maybe he was a little tired...

It felt like a moment later that he heard screaming.

Will and Sonny both shot up in bed, breathing heavily.

"DADDY!" Ari screamed from the doorway. She ran over and pulled herself up on the bed and hugged them both with her little arms he best that she could, finally settling on just hugging Sonny first.

Will laughed happily, "You really have a set of lungs on you, Ari. You must take after Grammy Sami."

Ari giggled, "I tellin' her you said that."

Sonny just hugged her, not saying a word.

 _I'm never leaving her again,_ Sonny thought to himself.

Will laughed quietly, "There's no need to tattle, Ari."

"She tell me to tell her anyting you say 'bout her," Ari giggled.

"Oh really?" Will asked, "And what have you told her?"

"You t'ink she's craaaazy," Ari giggled.

"Well, she already knows that one," Will said, smiling when she crawled over to hug him this time. He wrapped his arms around him, "Did you miss us?"

"Yes," Ari said, putting her head on his chest, "Lots. Don' go 'way 'gain."

"We don't plan on it," Sonny leaned over and kissed her head.

Ari closed her eyes, her thumb in her mouth like she was going to go to sleep again.

"Sweetie, you just woke up," Will laughed quietly, "Do you want to show us the pictures of your tower?"

"YES!" Ari yelled, jumping up quickly. She stumbled off of their bed and got up.

Will sat up and stretched, a grin on his face.

"You look so happy right now," Sonny grinned. He leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up quickly.

Will followed, smiling as he did, "It's good to be home," he said, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind.

Sonny rolled his eyes and helped him wrap his arms around his waist so he could give him a piggy back ride, "You're so lucky I love you," he snorted, holding onto the back of his knees.

Will kissed the side of his neck, "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

 _You're too light,_ Sonny thought.

"No, you're not, don't worry," Sonny smiled at him weakly.

Will kissed the back of his neck, moving towards the side and nibbling on the skin there.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sonny said quickly, "Knock it off, we're going to see our daughter."

Will snickered, "Can't touch my ass back here."

Sonny rolled his eyes, walking downstairs.

* * *

Will was sitting in the office typing on his laptop at one of the desks, gritting his teeth while Sonny was mumbling to himself at the other desk across the room, going through TBD numbers. He needed to concentrate on the DiMera article. Nate was generous enough to give him all the time he needed, but he didn't want to take a year.

Will grabbed a piece of paper and crumbled it up before throwing it at Sonny's head.

Sonny stopped mumbling and turned around in the chair, "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because you're talking and I'm trying to write," Will said, "I thought sharing the office would be nice but you're annoying," he said bluntly.

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not taking that one back," Will said, "And I'm glued to this chair, keep your hands off of my ass."

Sonny rolled his eyes and went back to going over the numbers. He started mumbling a few minutes later.

Will gritted his teeth and threw another paper ball as the door opened.

"DAMN IT, WILL!" Sonny yelled, going to get up, a playful grin on his face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Austin stalked in.

"Oh my god," Will groaned, "Not again," he stood up, "Uncle Austin-"

"You better watch yourself," Austin pointed at Sonny, "Will, I want the truth. Does he hit you?"

Will ran his hand through his hair, glancing over at Sonny, "Uncle Austin, you are absolutely ridiculous," he walked over and leaned up, whispering something in his ear.

Austin pulled away quickly and groaned, "Damn it, Will!"

Will laughed.

"I didn't need that image of my nephew, thanks a lot," Austin snorted, walking away, "I didn't need to know what you two do during sex...damn it."

Will smirked, walking over to Sonny, "The truth hurts," he said simply, kissing his cheek.

Sonny rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him down so he was straddling his lap in the chair, keeping his hands on his hips so he didn't fall. He kissed him, closing his eyes as he did.

Will ran his hand through Sonny's hair, moaning softly.

"Where's Ari?" Sonny pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Nap time," Will grinned, his eyes dark.

Sonny started to unbutton his shirt and his phone rang.

"Ignore it, please," Will whined.

"Sorry, duty calls," Sonny grabbed it slowly so he didn't drop Will, "Hello? Oh, hey, T...really? We never get that much...why would he be sending...okay, I'll come down and look," he hung up.

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Chad sent some papers over to TBD," Sonny sighed, rubbing the small of his back, "I have to go see what's going on."

Will crossed his arms, a pout on his lips.

"Oh, don't do that," Sonny rolled his eyes, standing up and placing him on his feet, "I really have to go and see what this is about. It's addressed to me, so T can't open it."

"He's probably opened it already," Will snorted.

"Maybe," Sonny kissed his cheek, "Tell Ari I'll be back soon if she wakes up before I come back," he smiled.

Will kissed him on the lips, "Fine. We could have had office sex but obviously work is way more important," he said simply, going to walk away.

Sonny grabbed his hand and pulled him back against his chest.

Will laughed, looking at him, "What?"

"I expect office sex later," Sonny told him, "Now that you got the idea in my head."

Will smiled, kissing his cheek, "We'll see," he whispered in his ear before walking away.

Sonny stared after him, a grin on his face.

* * *

Will sat at the desk, typing away on the article. Now that he had a little bit of silence, he could get to work. He hated that he was writing the article about his dead step-father...but he was channeling every problem he ever had with EJ. What he did to his mother, what he did to him...

His phone beeped and he grabbed it quickly, praying for a distraction.

 **Unknown Number:**  If you know what is best for you, do not write this article.

Will blinked in shock and quickly texted back.

 **Will Horton:**  Who is this?

He put his phone back down and waited.

* * *

Sonny walked into TBD and looked around. He sighed and found T at one of the tables, "T!" he called.

T finished up with the customer and walked over quickly, "Hey, man, you'll never believe what you got in the mail."

"You know you can't open other people's mail, it's illegal," Sonny said bluntly.

"Yeah, well...just read it, you'll like this," T handed the papers to him.

Sonny looked confused and took them, reading them over. He blinked in shock, "This is paperwork...Chad is giving over his side of TBD!" he said happily.

"This is awesome, man," T said, "You can get Will's name on this place with yours."

Sonny smiled and continued to go through the papers. He found the letter and opened it slowly.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Take care of this place for me. I have bigger things to do than jeopardize our friendship. I'd like to be friends again one day, if you'd be willing to give me a chance._

_\- Chad_

Sonny smiled and closed it.

* * *

Will was sitting in the office, messing with his phone when Sonny arrived.

"Hey," Sonny walked in and kissed him.

Will pulled away, still staring at the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, making Will stand up so he'd stop looking at the phone. He sat down in the chair and pulled Will into his lap, causing him to giggle and look away from the phone.

"Sorry," Will sighed, "I just got a weird text today," he put his head on his shoulder, "And sorry. Rain check on the office sex, Austin and Carrie are here with Robbie and so is Ari."

"Oh, how did it go with the realtor?" Sonny asked, not letting go of him.

"It went great," Will smiled, leaning back against him, "Guess where their new house is?"

"Hmm?" Sonny asked, rubbing his arms.

"The one for sale across the street!" Will said happily.

"Babe, that's awesome," Sonny grinned, "I know how much you love them. Ari loves Robbie too, this will be amazing for them."

"For all of us," Will nodded.

"So, tell me about this text," Sonny said, but he didn't go to take Will's phone and look, "Do I need to get Uncle Vic to track it or anything?"

"Probably not," Will said, grabbing his phone off of the desk. He unlocked it and leaned against him, putting his head on his shoulder. It was a slightly awward position, but he didn't mind. He showed him the text, looking up at him.

Sonny grabbed it and stared at it, "Whoa. Will-"

"It's normal backlash, Sonny," Will told him, "It happens to writers. It's nothing."

"This article is about the DiMera family," Sonny snapped, "It's something, Will. I should call Uncle Vic-"

The phone started ringing an old Asteroid Crush song.

"Oh, that's adorable every time it happens," Sonny snickered. He froze when he saw the same unknown number that texted Will calling.

Will grabbed it and put it on speaker. He cleared his throat, "Will Horton speaking," he said nervously.

 _"William,"_ a familiar voice said, _"I'm giving you a warning...do not write this article about my family."_

Will and Sonny looked at each other in shock.

"EJ?" Sonny asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will and Sonny deal with the possible return of EJ DiMera. Victor swears to protect the family.
> 
> Please drop a review if you liked this chapter. I'm not usually one to ask for them, but I wasn't too sure about this chapter.


	23. Prelude to a Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny deal with the possible return of EJ DiMera. Victor swears to protect the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys! Thank you so much for 100 kudos on this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and commented. I hope this story will go on for a long time and you'll continue to enjoy it.
> 
> Last Time: 
> 
> Will grabbed it and put it on speaker. He cleared his throat, "Will Horton speaking," he said nervously. 
> 
> "William," a familiar voice said, "I'm giving you a warning...do not write this article about my family." 
> 
> Will and Sonny looked at each other in shock. 
> 
> "EJ?" Sonny asked.

_"That's right,"_ EJ said.

Will grabbed Sonny's hand tightly, "You're dead," he choked out, "This can't be you...you're dead. This is some kind of sick joke-"

 _"I swear to you, this is no joke, William,"_ EJ said simply, _"How else would I know that you were the one who shot me all those years ago? That's not exactly common information."_

Will swallowed, "How are you even-"

 _"How is your mother, William?"_ EJ asked, _"And the children? I've been watching that reality show your mother has...it's a shame that it didn't become a screenplay."_

Will looked at Sonny nervously.

 _"Then again...you were fired,"_ EJ chuckled, _"You have a habit of that, don't you?"_

Will gritted his teeth, "You son of a bitch-" he started.

 _"I'm giving you one last warning to not write this article about my family,"_ EJ told him, _"I consider you a part of my family...I think maybe my father even does. After all, your his grandchildrens' brother. I would watch your step...he doesn't take betrayal well."_

Sonny gripped Will's hand tightly, "Okay...we're done here," he said, hitting **END** on the phone.

"Sonny, no!" Will yelled.

"No," Sonny grabbed his coat quickly, "We're going to Uncle Vic's and giving this to him. We're not going to try to deal with this on our own."

"Sonny-" Will tried.

"Let's go," Sonny said, leading him out the door.

"SONNY-" Will tried again.

"I'm not waiting-" Sonny started.

"How about we tell Austin and Carrie they're being left with our baby?" Will asked quickly.

"Oh...yeah," Sonny nodded, "Good idea."

Will rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

* * *

"You're sure it was him?" Victor asked quietly. 

Will had never seen him so serious...and he'd known Victor for a long time, before he even knew Sonny. He'd seen Victor serious a lot...but this was bad.

"Yes," Sonny nodded, "He called Will's phone and warned him not to do the article for True Vista," he said.

"I'm not backing down," Will added, crossing his arms, "He won't do anything. He's a coward to fake his own death."

"Will-" Sonny started.

"Good," Victor cut him off, "I don't need cowards for writers," he said, thinking, "I might actually be able to track the number...let me call someone." 

Sonny nodded as Victor walked out. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. 

Will bit his lip and sat down slowly. 

"I don't like this job," Sonny gritted his teeth, "At all. It's getting too dangerous for you." 

Will sighed, "Sonny, EJ is alive," he swallowed, "And we wouldn't have found this out without my job," he whispered. 

"Someone else should have found it out, not you," Sonny snapped, "You're in too much danger with this job. I don't trust EJ...no one should, not after what he's done. I don't understand how you can be so calm." 

"I'm trying my best not to lose it, Sonny," Will sighed, leaning on him slightly, "I just remember...how torn up my mom looked. He let her look like that for the longest time," he swallowed, "She cried sometimes in LA...she thought I didn't see it, but I did. She's always been so good at hiding her emotions."

Sonny rubbed his shoulder.

"No matter what she does to me or to anyone else...she doesn't deserve what EJ's done to her and the kids," he ran his hand through his hand, "Damn it, the kids...how could he do that to them?" 

"I don't know," Sonny told him, "We're getting to the bottom of this though."

Will nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. 

Victor walked in, "Damon will be coming over to do a trace on the number, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to get anything."

* * *

Damon arrived ten minutes later and threw Will a glare. Will still wasn't sure why Damon hated him to much...or why he made Neil cut off contact with him, but he wasn't going to question that right now. There were too many other things he needed to take care of. 

Besides, who needs friends? He was married to his best friend, Sonny was all he needed...well, Theresa and T were always great to have around too. 

He kind of missed Neil though... 

He watched as Damon took his phone and plugged it into his computer, messing with the ring on his hand nervously as he sat on the couch. 

Damon sighed loudly. 

" What is it?" Victor demanded, walking over. He instantly looked away, shaking his head. 

"A few pictures I never wanted to see," Damon muttered, going through Will's phone, "Thanks for that." 

"Oh my god," Will groaned, "Look, we were working out the long distance thing and...just trace the number!" he said quickly, "And stop looking at that," he reached over and closed the picture off of the screen quickly. 

"I liked that one," Sonny whispered in his ear, "You looked so sexy-" 

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Damon snapped at them.

"Sorry," Sonny blushed slightly when he saw the glare Victor threw them. He rubbed Will's arm, waiting and trying to comfort him. 

"I can't get anything without him calling again," Damon said, sounding frustrating, "I'm sorry, sir," he told Victor, handing Will his phone back. 

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I have to call my mom," he said, going to find her contact on his phone. 

"NO!" all of them said instantly. 

Sonny snatched Will's phone from him. 

"What the hell?" Will demanded. 

"Will...we shouldn't tell you mom," Sonny told him gently, "Not until we have proof, okay?" 

Will swallowed and nodded, holding his phone tightly, "Can we go home now?" he whispered. 

"Yeah, come on," Sonny grabbed his hand. 

"Do us all a favor and delete those pictures next time," Damon snorted, "I can see why Neil likes you so much."

Will felt his cheeks heat up and he drug Sonny out quickly, "Oh my god," he groaned as soon as they closed the door.

"Will, it's okay," Sonny laughed. 

"No, it's not!" Will said, obviously embarrassed, "Uncle Vic just saw me half naked and almost saw something else!"

"But he didn't, calm down," Sonny sighed, kissing his cheek, "Let's just go home now," he put his arm around him, looking around nervously. 

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

Sonny nodded, kissing his cheek again, "Let's just go," he said quickly. 

* * *

As soon as they had gotten in the car, Will had gone silent. That was ten minutes ago. Sonny knew Will was struggling with EJ being alive...with everything that happened. He just wanted him to be happy again and get his mind off of EJ.

"Austin and Carrie texted me and said they took Ari out to dinner with Robbie tonight," Sonny said, trying to break the silence as they drove home.

Will stared out the window, not saying a word. 

Sonny sighed, "Will-"

"I hate him," Will said bluntly. 

"Will..." Sonny trailed off. 

"He laid there," Will whispered, "While my mother cried and screamed that she loved him...and he just laid there, letting her do it." 

Sonny swallowed, going silent so Will could talk. 

"He's scum," Will gritted his teeth, "He's absolute scum. I'm going to kill him-"

"Will...no," Sonny said quickly, "Don't say stuff like that."

"If I had better aim, he would already be dead," Will mumbled and pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning his head back, "I hate him, Sonny. I thought...before he died...that maybe he changed. Maybe I could love him, like a step-father...he was so nice to us and helped us. But now..." he shook his head. 

Sonny pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, "Will-" 

Will grabbed his shirt and kissed him. 

Sonny moaned against his lips, humming. He ran his hand through Will's hair and pulled him closer. He pulled away, panting, "Babe..."

"I want you," Will said, unbuttoning his shirt, "Right now," he breathed out.

"Let's go inside," Sonny said quickly, turning the car off. He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car. His shirt was half unbuttoned and Will was clinging to him and kissing any unclothed skin that he could get to.

Sonny quickly unlocked the door and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He pushed Will against the wall, kissing his neck.

Will laughed breathlessly, "Well, that sure turned around," he moaned when he started sucking on his neck, squirming slightly. 

"I want my office sex," Sonny growled in his ear, "Right now." 

Will nodded quickly, continuing to unbutton his shirt as they stumbled into the office.

Sonny pushed him back so he was leaning against his desk. He quickly moved the papers and lifted Will so he was sitting on the desk. 

"Oh, I see where this is going," Will giggled but it became a choked out moan when Sonny started to kiss his neck. His hands went to grip his hair tightly, wanting him to continue what he was doing. 

"Shut up," Sonny breathed out against his neck, going to unbutton his pants. 

Will pushed Sonny's shirt from his shoulders, his blue eyes dark. He pushed Sonny away, hopped off the desk, and took off his pants quickly, throwing them across the room. 

Sonny grinned and spun him around and pushed him on his front. 

Will giggled, "Sonny!" he scolded playfully.

Sonny kissed down his back and started to slowly take his boxers off. 

The front door opened and voices filled the house.

"Damn it," Will said under his breath, running to grab his pants quickly and putting them on.

Sonny grabbed his shirt, sighing, "Next time we're doing this when there is no chance of anyone walking in."

"Are you two home?" Austin called. 

"Yeah, just a minute!" Will called, sighing and straightening his clothes out. He walked out quickly and smiled, taking Ari from Austin's arms, "Did you have a good time, sweetheart?" he asked her. 

"She sure did," Austin smiled, "Caroline loves seeing her...she gave her ice cream." 

Will rolled his eyes, "Of course she did," he laughed, "Okay, time for a bath and then time to go to bed," he said, walking upstairs.

"Will you take Robbie to bed? I'll be up in a minute," Carrie told Austin. 

"Sure," Austin said, "Come on, buddy."

"I'm not tired," Robbie groaned, yawning. 

Austin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure," he snorted, going upstairs with him. 

"Did you talk to Will?" Carrie asked, "I didn't get to ask you when you came back."

"About what?" Sonny looked confused.

"About having another baby," Carrie told him, "You seemed pretty enthusiastic about it when we talked."

"I know," Sonny sighed, "I just...haven't gotten to ask him yet. I'm nervous. What if it changes things?" he asked, "This is a big step." 

"Sonny, nothing you do can change how my nephew feels about you," Carrie laughed quietly, "He's totally in love with you."

"I know that," Sonny rolled his eyes, "But I'm just nervous," he told her quietly, "And we're going through a lot right now...maybe later." 

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked instantly. 

"Just...something big has happened," Sonny sighed, "When we can tell you, we will. But right now it just needs to stay between us."

Carrie nodded and smiled at him, "Just talk to him, Sonny...don't be nervous," he said before going upstairs.

Sonny sighed, watching after her. 

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sonny asked after saying goodnight to Arianna. He took his shirt off then his pants and went to find some sweats to wear to bed. 

Will grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed slowly. He bit his lip, "I need you," he whispered, "Right now."

"Your aunt and uncle are down the hallway and Ari and Robbie are right next to us," Sonny told him, staring at Will's naked chest.

"We've done it before," Will swallowed, "Remember when we lived with Gabi? I can be quiet," he whispered, "I just need to be close to you right now." 

Sonny stared at him for a moment and nodded. He pulled Will's pants off of him slowly, staring down at him. He kissed the side of his neck softly, moving down to his shoulders. 

Will took a deep breath, "Sonny, I love it when you're gentle with me, but right now..." he trailed off. 

Sonny smiled at him, "Got it," he told him and grabbed Will's wrists tightly, pinning him back on the bed, "Don't move," he told him before moving back and pulling his boxers off quickly.

Will stared down at him, breathing heavily. 

Sonny slowly took Will into his mouth, deep throating him. 

Will gasped, biting his lip to keep quiet. He pushed his hips up, letting out a soft moan.

Sonny hummed around him, his hands going to hold Will's hips down, leaving finger-shaped red marks behind. He pulled away, breathing heavily then moved down, pressing kisses on he inside of Will's thighs. 

Will squirmed around, still biting his lip. 

Sonny nipped at the sensitive skin, making Will cry out and put his hand over his mouth. Sonny pulled away, "Something you need, baby?" 

"Please," Will whispered, "I want you, Sonny. I need you. Make me feel good again. I just want to feel good." 

"Shh, just let me take care of you," Sonny told him, grabbing the lube from the drawer and a condom. He quickly started to prepare his husband, sliding two fingers inside instantly. 

Will cried out and put his hand over his mouth again, closing his eyes. He whimpered, "Sonny, now." 

"I'm not going to hurt you, wait a minute," Sonny whispered, pushing a third finger inside quickly.

Will whined, pushing down against his fingers. 

"Shh, don't wake anyone up," Sonny said in his ear before kissing his neck. He slipped the condom on easily without pulling away from his neck. He didn't give his husband a moment to prepare before he slammed inside of him.

Will whimpered, wrapping his legs around his waist. His hand went to Sonny's arm to support himself. 

Sonny gripped his hips tightly, moving his hips faster. He pulled out and slammed back in, biting the side of his neck. 

Will choked out a moan, "I-I need..." 

"Then cum," Sonny said, not making a move to stop thrusting roughly inside of him. 

Will whimpered and went to touch himself.

"Stop," Sonny said, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the pillow, still moving his hips, "Cum without touching yourself." 

Will cried out when Sonny hit his prostate, cumming between them across Sonny's chest.

Sonny came just a moment later, kissing him on the lips roughly.  He laid down on top of him, not pulling out of him. 

Will let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

Sonny rubbed his arms, "Do you feel better?" he laughed breathlessly.

Will didn't say anything. 

Sonny pulled out slowly and tied off the condom, throwing it in the direction of the trash can. He laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around his husband. 

"Sorry," Will whispered, "It's not supported to be just sex between us a-and-"

"Babe...no," Sonny sighed, "You needed me. It wasn't just sex."

Will looked at him, "Promise?" 

"I promise," Sonny said, rubbing his arm, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Will swallowed. 

Sonny nodded and kissed him softly. He laughed, "I'm sorry about your neck, in advance."

"What did you do?" Will asked tiredly. 

"Hickey," Sonny said simply. He sighed, "I love you...you know that, right?"

"I know," Will nodded, already drifting off, "I love you too." 

Sonny smiled, "We're going to get through this. Don't worry."

"I'll try," Will whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Carrie gets Will out of the house by taking him to look at their new house. Will finished the article about the DiMeras and trashes EJ and learns that you should never write while angry.


	24. Never Write While Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie gets Will out of the house by taking him to look at their new house. Will finished the article about the DiMeras and trashes EJ and learns that you should never write while angry.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Austin asked as he walked downstairs. He was never too happy to see Sonny...he didn't think he was good enough for his nephew. Will was special...too special for Sonny Kiriakis.

"I decided to stay home today," Sonny said, feeding Ari her breakfast while she sat in her booster seat at the table.

"Why? Don't you have to go to work?" Austin snorted.

Sonny sighed, "Yes, but I wanted to spend the day with my husband and daughter."

"Will is going to look at the new house with Carrie today," Austin muttered.

"It's right across the street, I'm sure it won't take long," Sonny said, getting Ari her juice, "And if it does, then I'll just spend the day with my beautiful daughter," he said, tickling her stomach.

Ari giggled, taking her sippy cup from him.

Austin just rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Your Great-Uncle Austin is a little grumpy in the mornings, huh?" Sonny smiled at Ari.

Will walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes, "You're home," he looked confused, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Well, I decided you needed me today," Sonny kissed him when he sat down beside him, "I can stay with Ari while you go and look at the house with your aunt."

Will smiled, leaning on him tiredly, "You always know how to make me feel better, Sonny."

"That's my job," Sonny said, grabbing the plate from the counter, "I made you breakfast."

"How did I marry someone so perfect?" Will asked.

"No idea," Sonny smirked.

Will rolled his eyes, "Okay, I take it back. You're too cocky."

"You know I'm too _cocky_ ," Sonny said, running his hand up his leg quickly before palming him through his pajama pants.

Will gasped, his knees hitting the table.

"What's going on?" Carrie walked in, "Will, are you okay?"

"Yep," Will squeaked out, pushing Sonny's hand away quickly, his cheeks turning red.

"Will you be ready to go soon?" Carrie asked, "I was thinking after I got done with my meeting with the school, we could head to the house and maybe start painting."

"Yeah, good idea," Will said, messing with his breakfast, "We should have painted before we moved in, it was a mess," he looked up at her, "Meeting with the school?"

"Yeah, Austin and I are going to enroll Robbie today," Carrie said, "We put it off until we got the house."

"Oh...have fun," Will smiled slightly, "I'm not looking forward to that chore when it happens."

"We have a few years," Sonny rubbed his arm, laughing quietly.

"Not enough years," Will mumbled under his breath.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Well, we're going to go now. I'll pick up my paint on the way home," she called as she walked out.

Will sighed, leaning on him, "I'm going to tell her."

"Will, no," Sonny sighed, "The more people we tell, the more this will get out of hand-"

"My step-father faked his death," Will hissed, "I think it's beyond out of hand now," he muttered so Ari couldn't hear.

Sonny sighed, rubbing his arm and trying to comfort him, "Hey, just enjoy your day with your aunt. It'll get you out of the house and get your mind off of things."

"Out of the house?" Will laughed, "I'm going across the street, Sonny."

"You love your aunt," Sonny told him, "It'll be good for you, just go." "I want to stay with you and Ari," Will said, putting his forehead on his shoulder, "I'll make it worth it."

"Come on, get out of the house and be social for once," Sonny said, "You can't spend twenty four-seven with me."

"That's what I married you for," Will said, holding onto him.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "You need to spend time with your friends and family too."

Will didn't move.

"If you don't start getting ready, you're in for a rough night," Sonny whispered in his ear.

Will didn't move for a moment before sighing. He walked over and kissed Ari's cheek, "I'll see you later, sweetie," he said, going upstairs.

"I don't get a kiss too?" Sonny called, trying not to laugh.

"No," Will said simply from upstairs.

"You're going to get it!" Sonny called after him, laughing quietly and shaking his head at Ari, "Your daddy thinks he's funny but he's not."

* * *

"So, do you want to tell me what's been going on with you?" Carrie asked as they got everything out to start painting Robbie's bedroom. Most of the house was in pretty good shape, like Will and Sonny's. The same people who had been selling that house was also selling the one across the street. 

_It's perfect,_ Will thought, smiling slightly. 

He cleared his throat, "Yes," he said simply.

"Then how about you tell me what it is?" Carrie asked, "I'm sure it'll make you feel better." 

Will sighed, sitting down on the floor as he painted the lower part of the wall, "It's...complicated." 

"Well, I like to think I'm a smart person," Carrie said, "I'm sure I could figure it out." 

Will swallowed nervously, "You can't tell anyone, okay? Especially not mom."

"Sweetie, you should probably know that your mom and I don't exactly talk very much," Carrie said, "It's not a secret that we don't get along."

Will bit his lip, looking up at her. He took a deep breath, "EJ DiMera called me the other day," he blurted out. 

Carrie dropped her paint brush and Will was really glad they put plastic down because paint splattered when she did. 

"Honey...EJ is dead," Carrie said gently. 

"I know you think that," Will sighed, "Don't treat me like I'm crazy, Aunt Carrie. He called me and warned me not to the article. Sonny heard him too."

Carrie blinked in shock, "We need to call your mother." 

"We can't," Will sighed, "Not until we have proof." 

"You can't do the article," Carrie said, "Not if he's warning you." 

"Now more than ever I need to do this article," Will said, leaning back on the wall and sighing, "Aunt Carrie...I was assigned this article to expose the DiMeras for what they are. Now...it'll show what a horrible person EJ is. I'm going to get revenge for what he put my mom and siblings through." 

"Will, revenge isn't the answer and..." Carrie trailed off and burst out laughing.

"What?" Will demanded, "What's so funny about this?!" 

"Honey, did you like that shirt?" Carrie sighed.

"It's Sonny's t-shirt, that's why I wore it over in case I got paint on it...oh," he sighed when he realized he'd leaned on the wall. He stood up and turned around, "How bad is it?" 

Carrie pursed her lips, "Well...your pants, shirt, and the back of your head is all blue."

Will groaned.

Carrie sighed, "Come on, we can finish this another day. You need a shower."

Will rolled his eyes, "Let's just finish this and then go home."

* * *

Sonny was on his laptop while he sat on the couch with Ari curled up to him. With the success of TBD2, he was starting to gain interest in making a third club. With the help of his Uncle Vic, he knew the place would thrive. He would admit that his pride was a little bruised by asking for help from Victor. He wanted to do things on his own...but in the end, it was in their benefit. They were able to afford an amazing house for their daughter...and hopefully another child, in the future. He could deal with being a part of the Kiriakis dynasty if it made his family happy and successful. 

Besides, Will was working for Victor anyways. 

"What daddy doin'?" Ari asked, finally looking away from the TV show she'd been watching. 

"Just looking for a new club location," Sonny smiled at her, "Want to help?" 

"Like wit house?" Ari asked. 

"Yeah, kind of," Sonny said, putting the laptop down on the table, "Let's forget about that. I've done enough work for the day. This is supposed to be my day off with you." 

"Yay," Ari cooed. 

Sonny smiled at her and picked her up, "Let's go play with your blocks, eh?" 

Ari nodded quickly, lying her head on his shoulder.

Sonny closed his eyes, just holding her for a moment.

_This is right where I belong,_ Sonny thought to himself. His phone rang and he sighed, grabbing it, "Sorry, sweetie, just give me a minute," he said, freezing up when he saw an unknown number. He cleared his throat and answered, "Hello?" he asked nervously. 

_"Jackson,"_ EJ said over the line, _"We need to talk about your husband."_

Sonny gritted his teeth, "I have nothing to say to you," he said before hanging up, taking a deep breath when he did. 

"You 'kay, daddy?" Ari asked. 

"I'm okay," Sonny smiled weakly, walking upstairs with her, "How about those blocks?" 

"Yeah!" Ari cheered happily. 

* * *

Will walked into the house, sighing as he did. He wanted to rush upstairs so Sonny didn't see what he did but of course he was coming downstairs the minute he walked in. 

"Hey, how did the painting go?" Sonny asked, going to wrap his arms around him. 

Will stepped back quickly. 

Sonny blinked in shock, "Will?" he asked nervously. Will never stepped away from any form of affection from him...it stung a little to have it happen.

"It's not...you," Will sighed, "I just...need to go and take a shower," he said simply, going to walk upstairs, going backwards. 

"Will, you're going to fall," Sonny laughed, grabbing his hand.

"I'm embarrassed," Will blushed, "And I need a shower."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and pulled him against him before turning him around quickly. He pursed his lips when he saw the paint all the way down his back, "Oh my god," he said, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny," Will huffed.

"You got it in your hair," Sonny laughed quietly. 

"Still not funny," Will mumbled.

"Ari is taking her nap," Sonny said, "Austin went over to the new house with Robbie and Carrie is down at the police station talking about a job offer," he told him, "Want some help getting that out of your hair?" 

Will bit his lip and nodded, a smile on his face.

"Come on," Sonny laughed, pulling him up the stairs.

* * *

"So, what's wrong?" Will asked as they stood under the steady stream of water coming from the shower head. 

Sonny swallowed, "Nothing," he said, scrubbing Will's hair, "What makes you think something is wrong?" 

"I can tell," Will said, closing his eyes and relaxing slightly, "It's a look you get in your eyes. Then you always try to distract me to hide it because you know I can tell." 

Sonny blushed slightly and kissed the back of his neck, "You know me too well."

"Yep," Will said simply. 

Sonny sighed, "You're not going to let me off the hook on this one, are you?" 

"Nope," Will smiled, turning around in his arms.

"I wasn't done with your hair, there's still paint in it," Sonny sighed, resting his forehead on his.

"It can wait," Will said, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Tell me what's wrong." 

"EJ called today," Sonny said quietly, "I hung up instantly. He said he wanted to talk to me about you." 

Will looked down, "It was just about the article," he said, his hands trailing down Sonny's chest slowly.

Sonny took a shaky breath, watching his hands, "Will, I don't think...I don't want you to do this article-" 

Will slowly sunk down to his knees, "What was that?"

"I don't..." Sonny trailed off, staring at him, "I..." 

"Forget what you were going to say?" Will asked. 

"You're going to get it," Sonny bit his lip.

"I always do," Will smirked.

* * *

Will sat in bed with his laptop on his lap, typing quickly. He wanted to get this done before he changed his mind...and he knew he would, despite the anger he felt towards EJ. He needed to hold onto that anger to finish this and expose EJ.

Sonny walked in and flopped beside him, "Hey, why don't you take a break for the night?" 

Will shook his head, "I'm almost done."

Sonny bit his lip, "Will-" 

"I'm doing this article," Will swallowed as he started to type the last paragraph, "And that's final," he whispered, "No turning back now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will's article about the DiMera family is published.


	25. Published

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's article about the DiMera family is published.

Will sat on the couch, messing with his hands nervously as he watched his husband. He was excited and nervous at the same time as he read over the article. He bit his lip when he saw Sonny had gotten to the last page, "Well?" he asked, sounding excited, "Tell me what you think, Sonny!"

Sonny swallowed, putting his tablet onto the table, "Will...you know I think your writing is amazing..." he trailed off when he saw the grin on his husband's face.

 _Oh god, how can I do this to him?_ Sonny thought.

He took a deep breath, "I think...it's a little harsh."

The grin disappeared from his husband's face and he moved away from him slightly.

Sonny sighed, "Will..."

"You don't think it's good?" Will whispered, looking as insecure as ever.

Sonny swallowed, "Will, I do think it's good. I just think you're being a little harsh and could get into trouble-"

"Why don't you just be honest?!" Will snapped at him suddenly, "Say you don't think it's good enough!" he yelled.

"Will-" Sonny tried.

"Stop!" Will yelled, "Don't bother!" he choked out, grabbing his tablet and running upstairs.

Sonny saw Austin leaning in the doorway to the living room and sighed, "Don't bother," he said simply, "I know you think I'm not good enough for him and I know I just screwed up. You don't have to tell me that."

Austin smiled, "Thanks, saved me a lot of breath," he said before walking away to the kitchen.

Sonny gritted his teeth. He didn't know why Austin hated him so much. They'd stopped the random abuse allegation that he'd thrown at them. He thought Austin liked him when they first met and they ever got along for a bit. Before he knew it, Austin totally hated him. It was like it happened over night. Suddenly he wasn't good enough for Will.

 _Is this how Will felt when my mom was doing this?_ Sonny thought.

He sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes.

* * *

Will walked upstairs and flopped on the bed. He opened his tablet and stared at the story. He stared at the picture of the four members of the DiMera family he'd done the article on. 

_Should I have included Tony?_ Will thought. He shook his head quickly. It would just cause even more trouble. 

_Maybe it's too harsh,_ Will thought as he sat up, staring at the article. He looked down at the picture of EJ and rage filled him again.

He opened his email and hit send on the article. His phone rang a moment later and he laughed. 

He grabbed it quickly and answered, "Hello?" 

_"Will!"_ Nathan said, _"I got your article!"_

Will laughed, "Are you stalking your emails and waiting for it?"

_"Maybe a little,"_ Nathan said, _"I'm excited."_

Will rolled his eyes, "You should sound a little more like a boss and less like a fanboy." 

_"Hey...you get paid, I get paid, Victor Kiriakis is happy,"_ Nathan said, _"What's not to like?"_

"The fact that I'm trashing my siblings' family," Will mumbled. 

_"Did you trash your siblings?"_ Nathan asked.

"No," Will snorted. 

_"Does your mom monitor what they read online?"_ Nathan asked.

"Of course," Will said, looking confused. 

_"Then don't worry about it!"_ Nathan said, _"Worry about what we're going to do with the money we make from this."_

Will rolled his eyes, "Right. When will it be published?" he asked, glancing up when he heard someone coming upstairs.

_"Monday, if everything goes to plan,"_ Nathan smiled, _"Two days, buddy, then it all comes out."_

"Right," Will swallowed nervously, "Hey, have you heard from Neil lately?" he asked before he could stop himself. He sighed when Sonny walked into the room right as the words left his mouth.

_Of course,_ Will thought. 

_"Not really,"_ Nathan sighed, _"He's staying with me until he finds an apartment he likes but he's been spending a lot of time around his Uncle Damon. He says he got a job."_

"Yeah, he's working at TBD," Will said, "I think," he added. He was in TBD a lot, especially during lunch time to see his husband...he never saw Neil. 

"Neil works night shifts," Sonny said as he sat down. 

Will swallowed, messing with a loose string on the blanket nervously. 

_"Right...hopefully I'll see him soon. I'll let you know if I do,"_ Nathan said, _"See you Monday!"_ he said before hanging up. 

Will hung up and stared at Sonny for a moment before grabbing the blankets and pulling them over his head. 

"Really?" Sonny sighed, "Where's the maturity in this relationship?" he asked, trying to yank the blankets off of him.

"THERE IS NONE!" Will yelled, holding them tightly around himself.

"Will, I swear, if you don't get out of there-" Sonny started. 

"UNCLE AUSTIN, SONNY IS THREATENING TO SPANK ME!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WILL!" Sonny scolded, his cheeks tinging red.

"SHUT UP, WILL!" Austin called from downstairs.

Will snickered.

"Will, come out from under there," Sonny sighed. 

"No," Will said, squirming around. 

"You're being a child!" Sonny snorted.

"YOU'RE being a child!" Will said petulantly, "I don't want to talk to you! I'm mad at you!"

"WILL!" Sonny groaned, "Come on!"

"Make me," Will mumbled against the pillows. 

"I'm going to if you don't come out," Sonny crossed his arms, "Come on, Will, I want to talk to you."

Will snorted, "I think you've said enough," he mumbled. 

"Will, your writing was amazing," Sonny sighed, "I was just saying it was harsh. Not that it was bad writing," he explained, slowly grabbing the edge of the blanket and glancing up to make sure he didn't notice.

"You-" Will started.

Sonny yanked the blanket off of him and threw it across the room. 

Will groaned and hid his face in the pillow, "You're such a jerk."

"A jerk that loves you," Sonny added, his hand going to rub the bottom of Will's back slowly, "And I think you're an amazing writer." 

Will sighed and rolled over so he was on his back, "I'm not, Sonny. You're right to tell me that." 

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "I never told you that, Will. I said you're amazing," he said, grabbing the blanket from the floor when he saw Will eyeing it. He knew that Will didn't want the new house to become a mess instantly.

"You don't mean it," Will said under his breath, looking away.

"Say you're amazing," Sonny told him, "I think you're amazing."

Will swallowed, "I can't," he choked out, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Will, hey," Sonny said quickly. He laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, "You're okay. What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his arm. 

Will rolled over and hid his face in his shirt, holding onto it tightly, "I'm never going to be good enough for you, Sonny," he choked out, refusing to look at him. 

Sonny blinked in shock and moved to rub his back, "Will-"

"Don't," Will whispered, "Don't say anything. Just hold me."

Sonny went silent, still holding him. He didn't stay silent for long and quickly spoke up again, "We have to talk about this, Will. You were doing so good and were so excited about your writing. I'm sorry if me saying it was harsh made you think that I didn't like it...but I liked it."

Will didn't say anything.

"Will-" Sonny tried.

"Stop it," Will whispered, closing his eyes, "Just stop. I stayed up late to finish that article and just submitted it. I'm really tired." 

"Okay," Sonny whispered, "Okay, let's just take a nap then. I'll lay right here with you." 

"That's all I want," Will sniffled, keeping his eyes closed, "That's all I need right now. I just want you to hold me and let me sleep."

"Okay," Sonny nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Just sleep," he swallowed. He watched as Will's breath evened out and swallowed. He leaned down and kissed his head. 

* * *

Will woke up a few hours later and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He shifted around and realized that he was still being held by Sonny. He smiled weakly and stopped moving so he didn't wake him up. He listened downstairs and heard Carrie talking and Ari making Ariannish language noises to talk back at her. He closed his eyes again, relaxing and smiling. Everything was completely peaceful for a moment.

"Will?" Sonny asked sleepily, "You awake?" 

"Yeah," Will whispered, "Did I wake you?" 

"No," Sonny said simply. He rubbed his arm, "Where's Ari?"

"Downstairs with Carrie," Will said quietly, nuzzling his neck, a smile on his face. 

"Will, we need to talk about earlier," Sonny swallowed, "You...we were having fun and just playing around, but then..."

"I know, I'm sorry," Will smiled weakly, "It's just been a long couple of days with EJ and the article. But it's all done now...the article, at least. I don't even want to think about EJ DiMera." 

"Then let's not," Sonny said, kissing his cheek, "We're just going to ignore it. We're going to block the numbers on our phones right now," he said, grabbing them from the table. 

Will groaned, holding onto him when he moved, "Stop it," he mumbled, coughing. 

"You okay?" Sonny asked, handing him his phone. 

"You moved me too fast," Will laughed, "You took my breath away." 

"Very funny," Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Will said, looking at his phone.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"Nathan said he loved the article," Will bit his lip, "It's a sure thing...the article will be posted on Monday." 

Sonny stared at him, "You okay?" he asked, putting both of his arms around him again. 

Will nodded, closing his eyes, "Yeah...I'm good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will and Sonny help Carrie and Austin moved into their new house. Carrie asks Sonny a question that reminds him of his priorities. Sonny asks Will a life changing question.


	26. A Life Changing Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny help Carrie and Austin moved into their new house. Carrie asks Sonny a question that reminds him of his priorities. Sonny asks Will a life changing question.

"We should have hired a moving truck," Will complained as they walked across the road quickly.

"We weren't going to spend money on a moving truck when we were going right across the street, Will," Austin rolled his eyes, carrying a few boxes.

"I think I'm going to miss having you around the house," Will changed the subject, smiling slightly.

Austin laughed quietly, "Yeah, across the street is so bad. You do remember we lived in different countries about a month ago, right?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Still...I liked living with you again, Uncle Austin. Maybe it was a little different than when I was kid because you can't boss me around anymore, but it brought back some good memories."

"I'm glad you enjoyed living with us," Austin told him, smiling slightly, "We liked having you around...after everything."

Will glanced over at him, "You mean after you lost me?" he asked bluntly.

Austin pursed his lips, "Let's not bring up ancient history, Will."

"It wasn't fair what she did to you," Will swallowed, "How my mom...told you I was hers. I couldn't imagine ever...not being Ari's father now...after even a year. You had me for longer than that and you thought I was your son and then I was just taken away," he rambled, "You were my dad...and I loved you, Uncle Austin."

Austin smiled weakly and hugged him.

Will coughed, laughing, "Jeez, not so hard, man."

Carrie laughed as she walked in, "And what's going on here?"

"Nothing," Austin said, wiping his eyes, "Is Robbie already upstairs with Ari in his room?" he asked, pulling away from Will.

"Of course he is," Carrie laughed, "Those two are up to something."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, looking at Will.

Will walked over and kissed him quickly, "Don't worry about it," he told him quietly.

"You're sure?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded. Sonny had been overly cautious with him since the episode he had yesterday. Will didn't like him when he treated him like he was made of glass.

"Well, I think that's it!" Carrie said as she carried the last box in, "We're moved in."

"But you aren't unpacked," Sonny pointed out.

"Oh no," Austin said, "You three go back home and relax. You've done enough already."

Will smiled at him and hugged him, "Good."

"Oh, Sonny, I need you to see something in the kitchen real quick," Carrie said, pulling him in quickly.

"Hey!" Sonny complained and then looked at him, "What's going on?"

"Am I going to be a great-aunt or not?" Carrie asked, her hands on her hips, "I waited when you came back but I want to know what he said. You guys seem happy-"

"I didn't," Sonny said quickly, "I didn't ask."

"What?!" Carrie asked, "But you seemed so excited."

"We were having such a good time," Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "The real world was blocked out and everything was really nice and peaceful. I couldn't interrupt that with something so serious."

"And now?" Carrie asked.

Sonny bit his lip, "Um...his article?" he tried.

"Stop trying to avoid this, Sonny," Carrie said simply, "I know you want this...you said so."

"I know," Sonny said and then took a deep breath, "I'll ask Marlena to watch Arianna tonight and I'll take Will out to dinner. I'll ask him tonight."

"Great!" Carrie smiled at him, "You're going to be so happy, Sonny, I know it."

Sonny looked hesitant and then decided to hug her. He smiled and sighed in relief when she hugged him back, happy things weren't awkward with her.

"And don't worry," Carrie said as she pulled away, "Austin will warm up to you eventually."

Sonny smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen. He walked over and saw Will holding Ari and talking to her. He just watched them for a moment, not moving. Will was so good with her...he could see the unconditional love in his eyes. He froze up when Will looked up at him and smiled at him with the same look.

"Ready to go?" Will asked, snapping him out of it.

"Yeah," Sonny said quickly, "Let's get going," he put his arm around him.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could go out tonight," Sonny said casually, "It'll get your mind off of the article. We can leave Ari to stay the night with Marlena...maybe have a little alone time."

Will looked confused, "This is sudden," he said simply, "Maybe we should wait for tomorrow. We shouldn't spring that on Grandma Marlena-" 

"I already texted her," Sonny held his phone up, a smile on his face.

Will stared at him and then raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?" he asked. 

"I just want to take my amazing husband out for dinner," Sonny said, sitting down on the couch with him, "Maybe a few drinks after that at this awesome club I know. It's called TBD...very high-class place, I know the owner." 

Will laughed at him, "What a coincidence, I know him too," he smiled, holding his hand, "I guess we could go out," he told him, shrugging, "If my grandma doesn't mind." 

"She said she'd be happy to," Sonny kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go and get ready. I have a hot date." 

"Oh, really? Do I know him?" Will asked. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "I think so." 

Will smiled, shaking his head. You're up to something, Sonny Kiriakis, Will thought to himself. That reminded him of something. He grabbed the papers off of the table quickly, "These came in the mail today," he said, handing them to him.

Sonny looked confused and took them. He opened the envelope and grinned, "These are the papers." 

"Mhmm," Will smiled, looking at them. 

"We sign these, take them down to the court house...and our last names are changed," Sonny stated, not even asking. There was a huge smile on his face that made Will smile as well. 

Will put his head on his shoulder, "Horton-Kiriakis...I like it."

"It's like we're our own family," Sonny said, putting his arm around him, "We're still connected to our families...but we're our own too." 

"I love it," Will said and kissed him. 

Sonny hummed happily, running his hand through his hair, "Sonny Horton-Kiriakis. It sounds nice, doesn't it?" 

"It sounds amazing," Will breathed out, smiling at him. 

"Arianna Grace Horton-Kiriakis is a total mouthful but it sounds amazing too," Sonny said, kissing his cheek, "And Will Horton-Kiriakis is the best." 

Will kissed him again, not pulling away this time. 

Sonny smiled against his lips and pushed him back against the couch. 

* * *

Will stared at himself in the mirror, trying to fix the tie he had on. Sonny had taken Ari to Marlena's and said he would pick him up when he was done so he could finish getting ready. He didn't know what Sonny was up to. They were already best friends, business partners, and husbands...what else could he want? He wasn't exactly sure where Sonny was taking him, but he was dressing at least semi-formal. He put on a cardigan and a good shirt then a tie.

_I look like a child,_ Will thought bitterly, _An overly skinny child._

He shook his head. He had to stop doing that. Every single time he looked in the mirror he found something wrong with himself and he couldn't help thinking about it the rest of the night. 

Will heard the horn honk outside and he sighed. That was as good as it was going to get. He grabbed his phone and wallet and hurried out to the car. 

He got in the passenger seat and leaned over, kissing Sonny, "Did Ari go okay?"

"Oh yeah," Sonny said, "The minute your grandma told her they were getting dinner at the pub and then ice cream, she let me go pretty fast." 

Will rolled his eyes, "You know she's going to get spoiled, right?"

" _Get_ spoiled? She's already spoiled! Between my parents, your parents, all of our cousins, Rafe, Uncle Vic...the teen years are going to be a nightmare," Sonny chuckled.

"Well, I can't wait," Will said simply, smiling at him. 

Sonny smiled at him and held his hand as he drove. 

* * *

Will glanced up at Sonny as he looked over the menu. He knew his husband was staring at him every time he was looking away. 

"I'm going to order something, Sonny, you don't have to keep staring," Will said simply. 

"I wasn't..." Sonny trailed off then sighed, unable to lie to him about something so stupid.

"Mhmm," Will hummed, smiling when Sonny's foot touched his under the table and started to slide up his leg. He blushed slightly, pushing it away with his own. 

The waiter came over and took their order, Sonny was annoyed the entire time because the guy was totally looking at his husband.

"I'll be right back with your order," the waiter smiled at Will before walking away. 

Will looked at Sonny, "What?" he sighed, knowing that look. He used to give that look to Neil when he was around and got a little too close to him. 

"He was flirting," Sonny sighed, "This night was supposed to be perfect and that guy was flirting with you." 

Will sighed, "I didn't think he was flirting, Sonny," he reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "Let's just focus on us. Why was tonight supposed to be perfect?" 

Sonny pursed his lips, "Later. Not yet," he told him.

"No, now," Will said, "I don't have any patience left, I have to know," he said, practically bouncing in his seat out of excitement. 

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Okay," he swallowed, "Will...this is a big, life changing thing. If you're not comfortable...just tell me and I'll understand completely. It's a big decision and-"

"Sonny!" Will interrupted him, "Just say it already!" 

"I want to have another baby," Sonny said quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will will tell Sonny that he was thinking the same thing as well? Or will his insecurities cause him to say something else?


	27. A Life Changing Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will will tell Sonny that he was thinking the same thing as well? Or will his insecurities cause him to say something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:
> 
> "Sonny!" Will interrupted him, "Just say it already!" 
> 
> "I want to have another baby," Sonny said quickly.

Will blinked in shock and pulled his hand away from Sonny's, looking down at the table. He bit his lip, "I've been thinking about it too," he whispered.

"And?" Sonny smiled at him, "Will, answer me!"

Will took a deep breath, "I'm not sure," he answered, looking down at the table cloth, suddenly finding it interesting.

Sonny swallowed, the smile fading off of his face, "But why?" he whispered.

Will pursed his lips, refusing to look into Sonny's eyes, "I-I..." he trailed off, "What if I'm not a good father?"

"Will, you're an amazing father," Sonny sighed, "Ari practically worships you. She smiles the minute you walk through the door, even if you were just in there a second ago."

Will swallowed, smiling at him with watery eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, she does!" Sonny smiled, "Will, sometimes I think you're a better father than I am," he grabbed his hands again, "I want to have another child with you...I want us to continue to build our family. You're the perfect father."

Will smiled nervously, "Really?"

"Yes, Will," Sonny laughed quietly.

Will stared at him and bit his lip, "Okay," he whispered.

"Okay?" Sonny smiled, "Say the words, Will. Come on," he said, his grin practically taking up half of his face.

"Yes, Sonny, I'll have another baby with you," Will smiled at him.

Sonny went to get up and hug him but the waiter walked over. Before he could say anything, Sonny handed him his credit card, "We need a box," he said, pulling Will up quickly and hugging him.

Will laughed against his shoulder, hugging him back.

"We're having a baby," Sonny laughed, closing his eyes and hugging him tightly, "I can't believe it."

Will smiled and pulled away, kissing him in the middle of the restaurant.

The waiter came back over with the boxes and sighed when he saw they were kissing.

"Yeah, he's taken," Sonny said bluntly, still holding onto Will.

Will rolled his eyes at him, "Come on, let's go home," he whispered in his ear, "There's something I want to do with you."

* * *

"Baby name sites are inaccurate," Will said, lying in bed with Sonny and looking at baby names, "What if we name the baby after someone in our family? I'm named after people in my family." 

Sonny smiled, "So am I," he pulled up something, "Okay...start naming people."

"Um...well, let's start if it's a boy, we'll be more organized," he said, leaning on him, "I kind of like the name Austin," he whispered.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. 

Will didn't look up at him as he yawned, closing his eyes.

Sonny typed the name quickly and smiled when he saw Will's eyes were closed. He laughed quietly and shut his laptop, setting it on the table before leaning back on the headboard and closing his eyes. He continued to hold him and let him rest. He'd never felt more peaceful and happy in his entire life.

* * *

Sonny shifted around in his sleep when he felt kisses being placed along his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his husband's blonde head. He ran his hand through his hair, encouraging him to continue. 

Will blushed slightly, nipping at his neck, "Morning," he whispered. 

Sonny smiled, "Best wake up call ever." 

Will giggled, straddling his lap and continuing, "Sorry I fell asleep on you," he breathed out against his neck, smiling.

Sonny rubbed his back, "Believe me, it's no problem." 

"You slept kind of weird. Does your neck or back hurt?"  Will asked, sounding concerned.

Sonny stretched and shook his head, smiling, "Nope. Guess I'm lucky," he yawned, "What time is it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Will squinted at the clock, "It's ten in the morning," he laughed quietly. 

"Well, I told your grandma we'd pick Ari up at noon since we were supposed to get drinks," Sonny said, "We have two hours." 

"Mhmm," Will hummed, closing his eyes again, "We're so boring," he laughed, "We didn't even have sex."

"I can change that," Sonny went to sat up and groaned, "There it is," he groaned at the pain in his back. 

Will sighed, rolling his eyes, "Lay down, I'll rub your back." 

* * *

Will walked into his office at work, feeling like he was walking on air. Sonny wanted to have another baby with him. Any doubts Paul had caused before he left Salem felt like they were completely gone now. Sonny wanted to continue his life with _him_. 

Will laughed quietly to himself, feeling giddy. He froze when he walked into his office and saw Neil sitting at his desk. He crossed his arms, "Get out of my chair," he said simply. 

Neil sighed, standing up, "Will..."

Will walked over quickly and sat down, straightening out his papers, "I'm busy, Neil." 

"No you aren't, your article is already published," Neil said quickly.

"I haven't seen any of the responses yet," Will muttered, opening his email. 

Neil sighed, "I want to explain myself," he said, crossing his arms and standing in front of his desk. His coat moved when he did, revealing a gun on his belt.

"What the hell?!" Will yelled, standing up quickly and moving away from him.

"Will, it's not what you think, just take a deep breath," Neil sighed, "I'm not going to shoot you, man."

"You have a gun," Will whispered, his back against the wall, "In my office. Neil, what-"

"My Uncle Damon works for Victor," Neil said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender, "See? I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you, Will." 

Will stared at him, relaxing slightly, "If your uncle works for Victor...is that why he freaked out when you found the body?"

Neil went silent.

"Damon killed him," Will stated, "Damon killed Clyde Weston for Victor, didn't he?!"

Neil swallowed, "You can't tell anyone," he shook his head, "He was threatening you...all of you. You, Sonny, Ari...your family, Will. Victor takes care of his family. He takes care of his employees too. He takes care of everyone." 

Will swallowed, "You have a gun...you're working for him, aren't you? That's your new job?" 

"Victor said I would never have to kill anyone," Neil said, "I just go with my uncle on jobs for...intimidation," he shrugged, "I get paid good money, Will!"

"Money doesn't matter when you're doing something dangerous," Will whispered, "You could die."

"Money mattered last time," Neil blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"What do you mean?" Will whispered, looking nervous. 

Neil ran his hand through his hair, "Look...I knew Sonny liked you. I knew from the moment he talked about inviting you to the party in he square. Then I met you and I thought...wow. I thought maybe...that if I just tried that you and I..." he trailed off, "But then you never called and things got crazy and I left for college...but you still never called. You married the rich business owner and then there's me. I'm just your stupid friend who can't let go." 

Will stared at him before sitting down slowly, "Sonny isn't rich," he whispered, "And I would never marry someone for money."

"Success is attractive," Neil said, "I was just some dumb frat boy who didn't have his life together. Sonny did." 

"I liked Sonny for a lot of other reasons besides his success, Neil," Will sighed, putting his head in his hands, "This is a mess," he whispered. 

"I'm sorry," Neil swallowed, "I shouldn't have told you," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to continue doing this job no matter what you say, Will...it's good money and I might actually feel successful at something for once."

Will stayed silent. 

"I want to still be friends," Neil whispered, "Can we still be friends, Will?" 

Will looked up at him and nodded slowly, "Yeah, Neil, we're friends," he said quietly. 

Neil smiled weakly, "Thanks, Will," he said, walking out quickly. 

Will watched after him. 

_Does he still feel that way about me?_ Will thought.

* * *

"And everyone liked your daddy's article very much," Will told Ari as he sat on the couch with her, "Your daddy is really happy, sweetheart. You know why?" 

Ari stared at him. 

"You're going to have a little sister or brother soon," Will said, holding her, "Do you want to be a big sister?" 

Ari stared at him for a moment before grinned, "I big sister?"

"Yes, you," Will smiled, tickling her stomach.

Ari giggled and clapped her hands. Someone knocked on the door.

"You stay right here," Will kissed her head, getting up quickly. He walked over to the door and opened it, "Can I help-" he cut himself off when he saw EJ DiMera standing in the doorway. Despite knowing he was alive, it was the first time he'd seen him since the day he was shot. 

Will swallowed, trying to square his shoulders and make himself seem confident, "Can I help you?" he asked. 

"You wrote that article," EJ said, walking into the house like he owned the place, "William, I told you not to write that article and you did! You trashed my family, William!"

"I told the truth," Will snapped at him, "Every single thing in that article was true!"

"That doesn't mean you should broadcast it to the world!" EJ yelled at him, "William, your siblings could read that!" 

"Mom monitors what they read!" Will snapped, "And keep your voice down, my daughter is here." 

"You're acting like you don't care about them at all!" EJ snapped at him.

"You obviously don't care about them!" Will yelled at him, "You faked your death! You're a selfish son of a bitch who only thinks about yourself and not your kids or your wife-" 

EJ grabbed his arm tightly, "I suggest you shut your damn mouth, William."

"You're hurting me," Will said quietly, trying to pull his arm away.

"That would be the idea, wouldn't it?" EJ tightened his grip. 

"I suggest you let him go," someone said, "Right now." 

Will and EJ both looked up and saw Neil standing in the open doorway, his gun drawn and aimed directly at EJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will Neil be the one to actually kill EJ DiMera?


	28. A DiMera's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Neil be the one to actually kill EJ DiMera?

"Neil, put the gun down," Will said nervously.

"Not until he lets you go," Neil said simply, the gun still aimed at EJ, "You're EJ DiMera," he said, talking to him now, "You're supposed to be dead."

"A bullet didn't kill me last time, what makes you think it could kill me this time?" EJ laughed, "And you don't seem very accustomed to using that, Mr. Hultgren."

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Neil yelled.

Arianna started crying and Will stared into the living room longingly. He couldn't listen to his daughter cry and not do anything about it, he hated it.

"Neil, just calm down," Will bit his lip, trying to think, "Neil, you're scaring me," he whispered, settling on the wide-eyed innocent act.

Neil stopped yelling and stared at Will for a moment.

"Oh, how sweet," EJ smirked, "He likes you, William."

Will glared at him, "I'm going to let him shoot you."

"Hopefully he has better aim than you," EJ said, still gripping his arm tightly.

Sonny walked up and froze at the scene he walked in to. A guy who was supposed to be dead was holding onto his husband, his husband looked like he was in pain, his daughter was crying in the other room, and Neil Hultgren was aiming a gun.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sonny yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"Put the damn gun down, Neil!" Sonny snapped, sounding more annoyed than terrified.

Neil sighed and put the gun away.

Sonny took out his phone and dialed 911 while he shut the door and locked it, "Yes, I'd like to speak to Roman Brady- DON'T MOVE!" he yelled at EJ and looked at Neil, "Take the gun back out and don't let him move."

Neil took out the gun again, staring at him in shock.

"Yeah, this is Sonny," he said, walking over and grabbing EJ's arm, "Hold on just a second," he told Roman and looked at EJ, "Let him go or I'll let Neil shoot the gun. Maybe he doesn't have good aim, maybe he doesn't."

EJ glared at him and let go of Will.

"Go and check on Arianna," Sonny told Will before going back to the phone, "Yeah, I don't want to alarm you or anything but EJ DiMera is in my house and threatening my husband, your grandson, while my daughter, your great-grand daughter, is in the house. I'd like you to get here now," he said hanging up the phone.

Will glanced up at Sonny from the living room, blushing slightly.

 _No, you do not find him hot right now,_ Will scolded himself as he held Ari on his lap, watching Sonny.

"Don't let him move," Sonny told Neil before going into the living room. He sat down beside Will, "Is she okay? She was crying."

"I think the yelling just scared her, she's okay now," Will whispered, kissing her head.

"Are you okay? Let me see your arm," Sonny said quickly.

"I've had worse," Will laughed quietly.

Sonny sighed, "You're going to have a bruise," he told him, "Tell me what the hell happened."

"Cursing," Will groaned, going to put his hands over Ari's ears but he was too late. He sighed, "EJ showed up and he was angry about the article. He grabbed my arm, Neil showed up and pulled the gun. They started yelling, you showed up."

Sonny nodded, "I'm sure Roman will be here in just a minute, I probably freaked him out."

Will nodded, holding Ari on his lap.

"You're sure you're okay?" Sonny asked.

Will took a deep breath, "I already had to deal with that guy coming into our apartment and now he just walked into our house. We can't be safe anywhere."

"Will, don't say that," Sonny said quickly, "We're safe...it's safe here, I promise. Just..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Neil screamed.

"I'll be right back," Sonny said, walking out to the greeting area quickly, "Neil, that's Roman. You know him. You've literally met him. Put the gun down now, they'll take it from here."

"EJ DiMera, you're under arrest for..." Roman trailed off as he put the cuffs on him.

"Breaking and entering," Sonny supplied.

"William opened the door," EJ countered.

"You walked in," Will said, walking out and holding Arianna in his arms, "I didn't invite you in. I want you out of my house right now," he looked at Roman, "Also tax evasion, don't forget," he smirked, looking at EJ.

Sonny put his arm around Will, watching as they took EJ away.

"We'll take care of this," Roman told Sonny and Will as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Will stood there for a minute, staying close to Sonny.

"Where the hell did you get a gun?" Sonny finally broke the silence, looking at Neil.

"He's working for Victor," Will mumbled.

"What?!" Sonny demanded, "Why haven't I been kept in the loop here?!"

"I just found out," Will shrugged, "I'm going to put Ari down for her nap then I need one too," he said, going upstairs quickly.

Sonny watched after him and looked at Neil, giving him a forced smile, "Thank you...for showing up," he told him.

"Well, you weren't here," Neil shrugged, "I came to talk to Will, but I can talk to him later," he told him before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Sonny glared after him and walked over, locking the door and leaning on it. He sighed before going to start making dinner, knowing Will was going to need some time for himself.

* * *

Will slowly walked downstairs a few hours later, rubbing his eyes. He felt like an idiot for having to take a nap, but it had made him feel better, at least. 

_I'm such a child,_ Will thought bitterly as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Sonny at the stove and walked over, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, hiding his face in the back of Sonny's shirt. 

Sonny smiled, "Hey, how was your nap?"

"Good," Will mumbled against the fabric of his shirt. He smelled like coffee from being at work all day.

Sonny smiled slightly, "Feel better?" 

Will nodded against the back of his shirt, "Sorry for freaking out," he whispered.

"It's okay," Sonny said, turning the oven down to the lowest setting before turning around in Will's arms, "You had every right to freak out, babe." 

Will smiled at him and kissed him, resting his forehead on his, "Is Ari still asleep?"

"Mhmm," Sonny said, "She's not going to want to go to bed until late."

"Then I probably won't either," Will said, running his hands down his arms until he got to his hands and held them.

"So," Sonny said, "Neil is talking to you again?"

"Yeah," Will shrugged, "He explained everything that went down with his uncle and Uncle Vic. He wants to be friends." 

"Are you sure about that?" Sonny asked.

Will stared at him for a moment and cleared his throat. He let go of his hands and went over to the cabinet, grabbing the plates for dinner, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said lightly.

"I think you do," Sonny said, staring at him and letting his eyes drift downwards to the back of his husband's pants for a moment. He quickly looked up when Will turned back around.

"I don't," Will told him firmly. 

"I think that Neil wants you," Sonny said, "And I think that you're too nice to make him stay away." 

"Neil is my friend," Will sighed.

"Your friend who you made out with once!" Sonny snapped.

Will glared at him.

"Sorry," Sonny mumbled, "I just..." he trailed off.

"You're jealous," Will said simply, "For stupid reasons. I wouldn't do anything with Neil."

"But he does want you?" Sonny asked. 

"I don't know," Will said quickly, "Just...stop, okay? That's enough talking about it for one day," he turned around and saw the insecure look on Sonny's face and blinked in shock. He was usually the one wearing that look. 

_Is he really worried I'd leave him?_ Will thought to himself. He did what he wanted Sonny to do every time he felt insecure like that. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him. 

Sonny blinked in shock and wrapped his arms around him loosely.

"Sonny?" Will whispered. 

Sonny stayed silent.

"I won't ever leave you, okay?" Will promised, "Say okay, please." 

"Okay," Sonny whispered, kissing his neck softly and resting his head on his shoulder for a moment, "I love you so much. I could never lose you. I can't live without you, Will."

Will closed his eyes, holding onto him, "It's okay to not be the strong one for once, Sonny. I can be the strong one for a while." 

Sonny nodded against his shoulder, still holding him tightly.

"Sonny, the food is burning," Will laughed quietly.

"Shit," Sonny cursed, turning back to the stove quickly.

Will smiled at him and continued to set the table. 

* * *

Neil walked into his uncle's apartment and slammed the door, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" Damon asked. 

"I have feelings that should have been buried years ago and I hate it and I want them to go away," Neil rambled, flopping down on the couch.

"Well, there's two options here," Damon said, "One; you go to The Spot and get drunk, pick up some random guy, and disappoint your father."

"And option two?" Neil asked. 

"Option two I teach you better stress relief," Damon stood up, "Let's go to the firing range. You can fire your gun a few times and get a little stress relief." 

Neil raised an eyebrow before grabbing his coat. 

* * *

"We could name him after one of my family members," Sonny said, lying in bed with Will that night.

"Adonis?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I have a relative named Aristotle," Sonny said, "And one named Athena."

"You're kidding," Will deadpanned. 

Sonny shook his head, "Dead serious," he smiled, "My family tree goes as far back as two people named Demetrius and Antonia. Their kids were named Aristotle, Athena, and Yurgos. Yugos and someone named Sophie got together and had Uncle Victor." 

"Wow," Will blinked in shock, "You sure have that memorized."

Sonny just smiled at him.

"There is no way in hell I am naming my kid Yurgos," he snorted, thinking about it, "Sophie sounds nice though."

"Yeah, it does," Sonny said, typing it on their laptop quickly.

"Sophie Katherine Horton-Kiriakis," Will said quietly.

"Katherine?" Sonny asked.

"Grandma Kate," Will shrugged, smiling slightly. 

"I like that a lot, Will," Sonny smiled, "And if it's a boy?"

"Eric Jackson Horton-Kiriakis," Will said, sounding tired.

"You want our baby to have my name?" Sonny laughed quietly, "And your uncle's name?"

"No, the prince from The Little Mermaid," Will said sarcastically, leaning on him.

Sonny rolled his eyes and then froze, "Will, there's a problem with that name."

"What? I like it," Will shrugged.

"If we went with that the baby's first two initials will be EJ," Sonny snickered. 

Will hit the backspace quickly, yawning as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: So I can't give you guys a preview without giving everything away but the title of the next chapter is "Health Scare."


	29. Health Scare

Will was lying in bed with Sonny when he woke up. He smiled weakly when he looked up and saw he was awake.

"Hey," Sonny smiled at him, running his hand through his hair, "You kind of just passed out on me," he said.

Will shrugged, "I guess I was just tired," he yawned before he started coughing.

"I'm starting to think that you should see a doctor about that cough," Sonny said, "You've had it since our honeymoon, Will."

"I'm fine-" Will tried to say before he started coughing again.

"Will, seriously!" Sonny said, helping him sit up, "It's getting worse-" his eyes widened when he saw blood on Will's sleeve where he'd been coughing.

Will stared at him with wide eyes.

"Okay...I'm going to call Carrie and Austin so they can watch Ari and I'm taking you to the emergency room," Sonny said calmly, though inside he was screaming. His husband had coughed up blood.

"Sonny-" Will stared, eyes wide with panic.

"It's fine, you're fine," Sonny said quickly, "Just get dressed, we're going to go the hospital and they'll make sure you're okay."

Will stared at him as he walked down then stared down at the blood on his sleeve.

* * *

"Damn it," Sonny cursed when Carrie and Austin didn't answer. He took a deep breath and called his mom, running his hand through his hair as he did.

"Hello?" Adrienne answered.

"Mom! Hey," Sonny said quickly, "Can you come over and watch Ari? It's kind of an emergency," he explained.

"I'm on my way," Adrienne said instantly, "What's wrong?"

"I just...I need to take Will to the hospital," Sonny swallowed, trying not to panic, "He's been coughing a lot lately a-and he coughed up blood this time," he took a shaky breath, leaning on the door, "I'm scared, mom," he admitted.

"Honey, I'm sure he's okay," Adrienne tried to assure him, though she felt worried herself, "It might just be from coughing so much. Just take a deep breath, I'm sure he's scared enough already."

"He is," Sonny bit his lip when he saw Will walking downstairs, "Hey, my mom is on her way over. Carrie and Austin weren't home."

"Okay," Will mumbled, slowly sitting down on the stairs.

Sonny walked over and sat beside him slowly. He put his arm around him, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing, okay?"

"What if it's something?" Will asked, putting his head on his shoulder, "I think there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Sonny said quickly.

Will sighed, closing his eyes and coughing again.

"Here, I'll get you a napkin," Sonny said quickly, going into the kitchen.

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall.

"Here," Sonny walked in quickly, going to wipe the corner of his mouth.

"I got it," Will said quickly, taking it from him and wiping his mouth.

Sonny bit his lip when he saw more blood.

 _Everything is fine,_ Sonny thought to himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

His mom arrived a few minutes later, walking into the house without even knocking.

"Okay, you two get going, I'll take it from here," Adrienne told them quickly and smiled at Will weakly, "Feel better, honey, I'm sure everything is fine."

"I hope so," Will whispered, walking out with Sonny.

"I'll drive," Sonny said, walking over and opening the door for him, "There you go," he said, going to help him in.

"I can get in the car," Will mumbled, getting in and putting his seat belt on. He closed his eyes and leaned back, taking a deep breath and wincing when he felt like he needed to cough again.

 _Hold it in,_ Will thought, _I'll just make him more nervous than he already is._

Sonny got in the car and smiled weakly at Will, "There's nothing to worry about...it'll be fine," he said, backing out of the driveway quickly.

* * *

Will sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing out of anxiety. He watched as Sonny went up to the desk again to ask about waiting time. He just wanted him to sit down with him and calm down a little bit; he was making the anxiety worse.

_Just come and hold me,_ Will thought to himself, _Please._

Sonny stalked over and sat down beside him and put his head in his hands.

Will bit his lip and rubbed his back.

"No, you are not comforting me right now," Sonny said quickly, running his hand through his hair and sitting up. He put his arm around Will as they sat on the uncomfortable couch, pulling him close.

Will relaxed slightly and closed his eyes.

"Just rest," Sonny said quietly, "I'm right here."

Will started to drift off at the sound of his husband's voice comforting him.

"Will Horton-Kiriakis?" the nurse called after what only felt like a few minutes.

"Come on," Sonny helped him up, walking over to the desk quickly.

"I am so sorry we kept you waiting, Mr. Horton," the nurse said quickly.

Sonny almost rolled his eyes. Of course now that they knew his last name they would start treating him differently than the other patients. Not that he wanted Will to be put above people on the list. Well, selfishly he did...but he knew there were other people in need too.

"Horton-Kiriakis," Will corrected under his breath.

"Right, just step in here and I'll check on your vitals," she said.

Will walked into the room with Sonny and sat on the table, taking a deep breath. He knew immediately it was mistake because he started coughing.

Sonny grabbed a tissue before the nurse could, handing it to him.

Will wiped his mouth, staring down at the blood on the tissue.

"Will, throw it away," Sonny said quickly when he saw him staring.

Will threw it in the trashcan, going silent as the nurse checked his heart rate.

"Okay," she said, writing down everything, "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

"I've been coughing a lot...since about a month ago," Will swallowed, "And t was fine but it just kept getting worse. Then today I coughed up blood and I got freaked out and so did Sonny so he brought me here," he mumbled, looking down.

"Okay," she said, writing it down again, "Have either of you noticed any other symptoms? Irritably, tired-"

"Tired," Sonny cut her off quickly, "He's been sleeping a lot more. I didn't really think anything of it until now. He'd fall asleep mid-sentence sometimes."

"I lost a lot of weight a while back," Will mumbled, "I thought it was from stress but maybe it happened because of this?" he tried.

The nurse nodded, writing it down as well, "Anything else?"

"I think that's it," Will shrugged.

"Okay," the nurse nodded again, "I'm going to get these to the doctor and he's going to want to run a few tests. We'll be right back with you."

"Not if there are other patients..." Will trailed off but she was already gone. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I don't want to be treated differently because my last name is associated with this hospital, damn it."

"Will...I know," Sonny stood up, "I know that there are probably people in worse condition but right now I just want to focus on you, okay? If that means you're going to get special treatment and faster results...I want that."

"Sonny-" Will started.

"Call me selfish, but I need you to be okay as soon as possible," Sonny said, standing in front of him and rubbing his arms, "So I'm sorry if you don't want to accept special treatment but you're going to weather you like it or not."

Will glared at him slightly.

"I love you, Will," Sonny sighed, "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said, kissing him.

Will practically melted into the kiss, leaning against him as he sat on the table. He pulled away when he realized what he did, "Stop it, I taste like blood," he said quickly.

Sonny rested his forehead on Will's for a moment until the doctor knocked on the door.

They both sighed in relief when they saw Kayla walk in.

"I'm glad it's you," Will mumbled.

"Well, if there's anything else beyond this, I can't be doing this," Kayla smiled at him, "Because of us being family."

"Why would there be anything beyond this?" Will demanded, "The blood is just from me coughing, right?"

"Well, we're going to run a few tests," Kayla said, looking at his charts.

"For what?" Will asked quickly.

"We just need to check out your lungs, sweetie," Kayla said, "It's kind of hard for us to see in there."

Will smiled weakly and glanced over at Sonny, "Can Sonny be there for the tests?" he asked nervously.

"Well, not for the x-rays, he'll have to wait outside for that," Kayla told him, "But when we take blood samples he can be there."

Will wrinkled his nose, "I hate needles," he mumbled.

"I'll hold your hand," Sonny smiled at him.

Will smiled weakly at him, trying to hide his nervousness.

* * *

Will closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip as the nurse wiped down his arm. His free hand was gripping Sonny's tightly.

"It's okay," Sonny tried to comfort him when the nurse put the needle in his arm. He winced when Will tightened his grip the moment the needle touched his skin and rubbed the top of Will's hand with his thumb, trying to calm him down.

"That's all," the nurse smiled, taking the needle out and quickly applying to bandage to his skin, "We'll put these on a rush order to the lab then put you on the list for x-rays.

You'll need to wait a few hours before we take you in," she smiled at him, walking out.

Will took a deep breath and looked over at Sonny where he sat in one of the chairs. He hopped off the table and walked over, sitting on his lap.

"Will, I really don't think I'm a chair," Sonny sighed, putting his arm around his waist so he didn't fall, "If you want to sit in a chair, there's one right beside me-"

Will wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face.

Sonny blinked in shock and held on to him.

"I'm scared," Will admitted, whispering in his ear when he did.

"I know," Sonny told him, "It's okay to be scared."

"I don't want to die," Will choked out, "I have plans, y'know? We're having a baby and going to be grumpy old men together."

Sonny sighed, "You aren't going to die, okay? I won't let you. I'm a Kiriakis, remember? I can do anything."

Will laughed weakly, holding on to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sonny bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. He was thankful Will couldn't see the fear in his eyes.

...

Will stood outside the room with Sonny, "I don't want to go in there."

"It's just x-rays, Will," Sonny sighed, "You've had them before."

Will bit his lip and looked down at his hand, "Not with this."

"Will..." Sonny sighed.

"I don't like taking it off," Will admitted quietly, looking at his ring, "But they don't let you have any kind of jewelry on during these."

"I'll hold on to it for you," Sonny smiled, "Okay? Everything will be fine."

Will stared at his hand for a minute before slowly taking it off and handing it to him.

"Just think about our future together, okay?" Sonny smiled, taking his ring and putting it securely in his pocket, "Me, you, Arianna Grace, and our baby."

Will smiled at him weakly and hugged him, "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be right here when you come out," Sonny told him, kissing his head, "I love you, Will."

"Love you too," Will told him, going into the room quickly before he could turn around and change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will and Sonny get some answers.


	30. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!: A character has a panic attack in this chapter.

Will stood the bathroom. They had given him a gown to put on so he had to take off all of his clothes. Will stared at himself in the small mirror and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, staring down at his chest. He swallowed nervously at how skinny he was.

 _This is a good thing,_ Will thought, putting on a brave face, _If something is wrong then they can fix it._

Will took a deep breath and leaned against the sink for a moment, staring at himself and shaking his head. He finished getting dressed and walked out.

* * *

Sonny sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He didn't want Will to know he was worried, but he really was. You don't cough up blood if nothing is wrong. 

_Damn it, I can't live without him,_ Sonny thought to himself.

"Hey," someone said, "Sonny, what are you doing here?" 

Sonny looked up and saw Theresa standing there. He almost forgot she worked here. 

"Will, uh...he's getting some x-rays," Sonny said, looking tired. 

Theresa raised an eyebrow, "What happened? You don't look so good." 

Sonny swallowed. Was he really going to spill his heart out to Theresa Donovan? 

_Well, she's the only one here,_ Sonny thought to himself. 

"Will was coughing a lot...and then today he coughed up blood," Sonny bit his lip, "And I'm freaking out," he admitted. 

Theresa stared at him before sighing and sitting down. She put her hand on his back, "He's going to be okay. No matter what's wrong...I'm sure it can be fixed. He'll be okay because he's brave and he's a fighter." 

Sonny stared at her in shock. 

"Yeah, I can be reassuring when I like someone-" Theresa was cut off when Sonny hugged her tightly.  She sighed, patting his back awkwardly. 

"SONNY!" someone yelled. 

Theresa pulled away instantly, sitting beside him. 

Sonny looked up and saw Austin running in with Carrie not far behind. 

"What's going on?" Austin demanded, "I got a bunch of calls and then you guys didn't answer your phone then I go to your house and your mom said you had to bring Will to the hospital," he said breathlessly.

"Well, where is he?" Carrie asked quickly.

"He's getting x-rays," Sonny said quietly, "He, uh...he coughed up blood." 

"He what?!" Carrie demanded with wide eyes, "Do they know what's wrong yet?" 

"No," Sonny shook his head, "They took some blood tests, it's on a rush order to the lab-" 

"I'll go see if they're done," Theresa stood up and patted his shoulder, walking away quickly. 

Sonny watched after her and turned back to them quickly, "It's fine-" 

"He lost weight," Austin cut him off, "I know he lost weight. He didn't say anything, but I know it. We Skyped while he was in LA and I know he didn't look how he does now."

"I know," Sonny swallowed, sitting down slowly.

Austin leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Sonny looked nervous, "It's going to be fine, Austin."

"Don't try to comfort me," Austin said bluntly, "I still don't like you." 

Sonny sighed, sitting down. 

Carrie rolled her eyes and sat down beside Sonny, "Hey...I'm sure it'll be okay. And if he isn't...you guys made the right decision, coming to the doctor. If anything if wrong then they can fix it." 

Sonny looked down at his hands. He had his ring on one hand and was holding Will's ring in another.

"Oh, did they make him take that off?" Carrie asked softly.

Sonny nodded, staring down at it, "I love him so much," he whispered, "I've almost lost him too many times already." 

"Well, maybe if you'd keep a better eye on him-" Austin started under his breath. 

"Zip it," Carrie snapped at him and turned back to Sonny. She smiled at him weakly, "He'll be fine no matter what, Sonny. He's a fighter." 

"Yeah...I know," Sonny whispered. 

Will walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sonny was up the minute the door opened and walked over, hugging him tightly. 

Will winced slightly and closed his eyes, hugging him back. He pulled away and smiled at him weakly, "Do you have my ring?"

"I didn't let it go for a minute," Sonny told him softly, kissing the side of his head, "You okay?"

Will nodded against his shoulder. 

Sonny rubbed his arms slowly and pulled away.

Will stared at him for a moment before looking at Carrie and Austin, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" Austin asked, "I get a ton of calls from your husband and then I go to your house and your mother in-law tells me Sonny rushed you to the damn hospital! Why wouldn't I be here?" 

Will sighed, "You shouldn't worry so much about me." 

Sonny looked up and saw Theresa coming down the hallway, "Theresa, hey, did you find out-" 

She stalked passed them, her clipboard held tightly to her chest. 

"What's wrong with her?" Will looked confused.

Sonny took a deep breath and held his hand, "I'm sure she's just in a mood, don't worry about it."

_She said she was going to check on the blood tests for us and came back like that,_ Sonny thought to himself, his breathing getting faster. 

"Sonny?" Will asked quickly when he saw him clutching is hand to his chest, "Sonny, what's wrong?" 

"I can't breathe," Sonny gasped, sitting down on the chair slowly. 

Will looked at Austin and Carrie anxiously then bit his lip, "Sonny, you're having a panic attack," he said gently, "Just take a deep breath." 

Sonny shook is head no quickly, "It's not fine. I know it's not going to be fine," he rambled, "Something bad is going to happen and I know it, Will!" he choked out. 

Will bit his lip nervously, "Sonny...just take a few deep breaths for me," he said, trying to disguise his own distress about the entire situation, "Tell me what you're worried about." 

"I-I can't..." Sonny choked out. 

Will bit his lip, "Come on, let's go to the bathroom, I need to get a cold rag for you," he said quickly, grabbing his hand and helping him up.

"He really knows what to do during that stuff," Carrie crossed her arms. 

"Well, he learned from the best," Austin said simply. 

Carrie rolled her eyes, "You are so full of yourself."

* * *

Will wrinkled his nose as he got a wet paper towel and rung it out, watching the water go down the sink. 

_This will have to do,_ Will thought. He put the towel to the back of Sonny's neck, "Hey, it's okay," he said, rubbing his arms, "Just take a few deep breaths for me. I know you're scared right now but I'm right here." 

Sonny took a deep breath in his nose and blew it out his mouth, leaning on the wall. He felt a little bit cooler now that he was able to breathe properly and the back of his neck was cooled down. He stared at Will and blinked a few times, "What happened?" 

"You started having a panic attack when I came out of my x-rays," Will bit his lip, "Sonny, are you okay?" 

"You're coughing up blood and you're asking if I'm okay?" Sonny laughed humorlessly. 

Will looked at him, "Well...are you okay?" 

Sonny sighed, taking the towel off of his neck and throwing it in the garbage, "That's gross." 

"I had to improvise," Will shrugged, crossing his arms, "Answer me." 

"I'm not okay, Will," Sonny swallowed, "There's something wrong with you and I'm afraid I'm going to lose you," he said bluntly.

"Sonny," Will bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his neck, "No matter what, you are never going to lose me, okay? Good news or bad news...it's you and me." 

Sonny rested his forehead on his and closed his eyes, "I can't lose you, Will," he choked out, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. 

Will blinked in shock and just hugged him, not wanting him to let go. 

Sonny finally pulled away a few moments later and kissed him softly, "Sorry for making you even more worried than you already are," he said, putting his hand on his cheek.

"I'm always worried about you," Will laughed quietly. 

"We should go," Sonny grabbed his hand, "The doctor should be done with your blood tests soon."

Will looked him over, "You're sure you're okay?" 

Sonny nodded, "Let's go, Austin and Carrie are probably worried." 

* * *

Austin sighed, putting his arm around Will when he started another coughing fit in the waiting room. He held the tissue over his mouth for him since he was too busy holding his chest.

"It's getting worse," Sonny whispered, staring at Will. He looked like he was in pain now.

Austin pulled the tissue away when he was sure Will was done and looked down at it.

"Is there still blood?" Sonny asked quietly. 

"Yeah," Austin said, throwing it away quickly. 

Sonny let Austin sit close to Will and hold him while he was coughing. He knew Austin was worried at this point, so he was okay with letting him hold Will for a while. He didn't really mind playing footsies with Will either as he sat across from him in the waiting room.

"You okay?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded slowly, trying not to breathe heavily because it would just cause him to cough even more. 

"Will?" Kayla walked into the room, "I think we should talk alone." 

Will looked up at Austin then shook his head, "No, I want them to stay."

Kayla stared at him for a moment before nodding. She closed the door to the waiting room and took a deep breath, "We put a rush on your x-rays and blood work," she said, sitting down and taking the papers out.

"And?" Will asked nervously.

"Will, we went through your x-rays and we found a tumor on your right lung," Kayla swallowed, "Based on your blood tests and the size of the tumor, you have stage one A lung cancer." 

Will stared at her in shock. 

Sonny slowly put his head in his hands, going completely silent. 

"Now, we've caught it extremely early," Kayla said gently, "We're going to talk to the surgeon and see if we can do the surgery without the chemo because of how small the tumor is." 

"Let's do the surgery now," Sonny stood up quickly. 

"Sonny!" Will snapped.

"It'll be a few days," Kayla told him, "I'm going to talk to the surgeon and we'll put him on a waiting list-" 

"If you put him on a waiting list it will just develop even further while we're waiting!" Carrie said quickly, "Kayla-"

"I promise I'll do everything I can," Kayla said, taking out a paper, "Will, I'm going to send you to a specialist and she'll help you make decisions from here," she told him, handing him the paper, "Because I'm your family, I'm too close to this and it'll cloud my medical judgement." 

Will still sat there in shock.

Austin took the paper quickly and nodded his thanks to Kayla. 

She walked out quickly with tears in her eyes.

Sonny kicked a chair, startling all of them.

"It's early," Carrie whispered, "That's...it's good, right?"

"Cancer isn't good!" Sonny yelled. 

"Don't yell at her," Will whispered. 

Sonny stared at him for a moment before hugging him quickly. 

Will hugged him tightly, tears going down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sonny and Will get more information about what they need to do; Adrienne and Lucas get the news; and Lucas calls and gives Sami the news.


	31. The Details/A Huge Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Will get more information about what they need to do; Adrienne and Lucas get the news; and Lucas calls and gives Sami the news.

"Do you want to go home?" Sonny whispered, still holding onto Will. Will shook his head against his shoulder, "I need a few minutes," he took a shaky breath and held in a cough.

"This shouldn't be happening so soon," Austin snapped, "He should not be coughing up blood like this already if they caught it early!"

Will bit his lip, "It might be because I was coughing so much. I might have scratched my throat or something."

Sonny refused to let him go, keeping a tight hold on him. He didn't want to let him go. He was afraid he would lose him again.

"Well, I want the specialist to look at that too," Austin said, taking out a pen and writing on the papers Kayla gave him, "We're going to get the best specialist out there for you, Will. You're going to be good as new."

"Good as new?" Adrienne asked from the doorway, standing there with Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked instantly, "Where's Ari?"

"The sitter showed up and said you texted her," Adrienne crossed her arms, "I told Lucas that Will was in the hospital. We decided to come and check on him."

"So, what's going on?" Lucas asked, "Are you okay?"

Will glanced at Sonny nervously and held his hand.

"You need to tell him," Sonny said under his breath.

Will shook his head.

"Will, tell me what's going on," Lucas said quickly.

Will swallowed, holding Sonny's hand tightly, "I, uh...was coughing up blood. Which...is weird because it's so early, but I'm sure the specialist will explain it..." he started to rattle off.

"Specialist?!" Lucas demanded.

Will looked nervous, "They, uh...took some x-rays and they found a tumor-"

Lucas sat down slowly.

"B-But it's treatable," Will said quickly, "I might not even have to have chemo, dad! It's going to be okay."

 _Why is trying to comfort everyone when he's the one who needs to be comforted?_ Sonny thought, annoyed. He just wanted to take Will home and hide him until it was time for the surgery.

"You have cancer," Lucas whispered, "This...can't be happening. You're only twenty-two, Will!"

"I know, dad," Will bit his lip nervously, not sure what to do.

Lucas stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He froze when he saw Austin, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came because Sonny left me a message that my nephew was in the hospital and I freaked out," Austin snorted, crossing his arms, "Are you caring about your son this week? Or is it next week?"

Will sighed, resting his forehead on Sonny's shoulder.

"Seriously?!" Lucas yelled, "Are you kidding me?!"

"What? Every time you fucked up you sent him to live with me!" Austin yelled, "I'm more of a dad to him than you'll ever be!"

Sonny gritted his teeth and grabbed the papers and Will's hand and drug him out.

"Sonny, slow down!" Will said, biting his lip, "I'm going to start coughing again if I breathe too hard."

"Sorry," Sonny said, walking out to the parking lot with him, "I just...can't deal with them right now," he gritted his teeth, "They're making this all about their problems when you're the one..." he trailed off.

"You can say it," Will told him quietly.

Sonny took a deep breath, "When you're the one who has cancer," he said slowly, "They shouldn't be making it about them. We're going to go home and then we're going to get the details of this surgery, we're going to set up an appointment with the best doctor out there, then you're going to be fine."

"Let's just go to the doctor Kayla recommended, I'm sure it'll be fine-" Will started.

"No," Sonny said quickly, "I want to make sure that this will be permanently out of you once it's gone," he said, rubbing his arms, "Now let's go home, you need to rest before we set a date for the surgery," he helped him into the car.

Will sighed, letting him help him in. He didn't feel any different aside from knowing what was wrong with him.

 _Well, aside from the undiagnosed depression,_ Will thought to himself. But at this point, he was pretty content with that. He knew what was wrong with him in that area. He knew how to cope on his own...he didn't need help there.

Will smiled weakly when Sonny held his hand as he drove.

* * *

"Sonny, there's nothing different about me," Will sighed as Sonny helped him into bed, "I'm the same." 

"You're sick, baby," Sonny said, kissing his cheek, "You just need to rest. I'm going to go and call the specialist that Kayla gave us," he said, walking out quickly.

_Shouldn't I be included in this?_ Will thought. He sighed, putting his head back. 

"Dada," Ari said, toddling into the room and holding onto the side of the bed so she wouldn't fall.

Will sat up quickly and picked her up, helping her onto the bed, "Hey, sweetie. Did you have a good day?" 

"Yeah," she chirped, "Where you go?" 

"Oh, I just had to go...talk to someone," Will smiled, letting her lay her head on his chest, "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Did you take a nap while Grandma Adrienne was here?" he asked. 

Ari shook her head no. 

"Did you take one when the sitter was here?" Will asked, a smile on his face.

Ari shook her head again.

"Do you want to take a nap with me?" Will laughed quietly. 

Ari nodded, her thumb in her mouth.

"Okay," Will smiled. He slowly laid down on his back. He didn't usually sleep in this position, but he was okay with it if it was for Ari. He looked down and saw her eyes were almost closed, "I love you, sweetie," he told her quietly. 

_I'll make it through this for you,_ Will thought to himself, his eyes drooping closed, _I'd do anything for you._

* * *

Will woke up a few hours later and Ari had moved beside him. It was dark outside now. Sonny must have came in because there were pillows lined up on the edge so she didn't fall off when he rolled around. He smiled weakly and sat up slowly, holding in a cough as he did. 

Will picked Ari up and did his best to make sure she stayed asleep. He needed to get up and he didn't want her to fall off of their bed or wake up somewhere she wasn't used to without one of them. He slowly walked into Ari's room and put her in her bed. The railing on the side made him feel better. He leaned down and kissed her head before walking out of the room. 

Will sighed and carefully climbed over the baby-gate on the stairs. They had it up now that Ari was walking so she didn't fall down the stairs if she got up in the middle of the night. He walked downstairs and heard Sonny on the phone. He leaned on the wall and listened. 

"Thanks...yeah, Uncle Vic, this means a lot," Sonny sighed, "I pretty much have everything worked out now. It shouldn't be too hard...it's Will I'm worried about. He shouldn't be going through this. He's never touched a cigarette in his life...yes, I know that." 

Will sighed and went into the kitchen, deciding to find something to eat while Sonny talked to Victor. He sighed again when a pan clattered to the floor and he heard Sonny tell Victor goodbye. 

"Hey," Sonny walked in quickly, "You didn't tell me you were awake."

"Yeah, I was hungry and you were busy," Will shrugged. 

"You sit down, I'll get you something that'll be easy on your throat," Sonny told him.

"I know something I want that'll be hard on my throat," Will mumbled, groping the front of his pants.

"Okay, no," Sonny said quickly, grabbing his wrist, "As much as I love being with you, you're too sick. As soon as your better, okay?" 

"This isn't some cold, Sonny," Will mumbled, sitting at the counter and putting his head down, "It's going to be a while-"

"A week's wait for the surgery, about five days in the hospital if everything goes to plan, two weeks recovery at home," Sonny said, talking over the can opener as he opened a can of soup, "Three weeks and five days. Nothing to worry about!"

_Nothing to worry about?_ Will thought to himself, looking nervous. 

"So...you've researched everything, then?" Will asked lightly.

"Mhmm," Sonny smiled, "I'm sending everything over to Uncle Vic and he's going to find the best doctor who can follow up on mine." 

Will bit his lip, "Can I see it?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure, just let me finish this," Sonny said simply. 

Will huffed and put his head down, glancing up at Sonny. He watched him carefully. He knew that Sony was faking the smile on his face but he wouldn't call him out on it. 

Someone knocked the door and Will went to get it.

"Just stay there and watch the stove, I'll be right back," Sonny kissed the side of his head, walking out quickly.

Will glanced at the stove before getting up and going to the living room. He grabbed the papers from the table and went back into the kitchen, looking them over. He stared down at the papers and felt like all the words were jumbled together. There was so much to take in. 

_Wedge resection what? A chest tube, at the least one day until it is able to be removed..._ Will thought to himself, trying to take it all in. He ran his hand through his hair, staring down at all the papers. 

"Will, Theresa is here," Sonny said, walking into the kitchen with Theresa behind him.

"Hey," Theresa said awkwardly, "How's it going?" 

Will smiled weakly, "As good as it can be going," he shrugged, looking down at the papers, "I have cancer, in case you didn't know," he whispered.

"I know," Theresa whispered.

"Uh...you work at the hospital, right? Want to see the papers?" Will asked, biting his lip. 

Theresa sighed, "A doctor might be a better person to see this stuff, not me."

"Will, I said we'd go over those later. Where did you get them?" Sonny sighed, taking the pan off of the stove and pouring the soup for him. 

"You just left them in the living room and I wanted to read them," Will muttered, staring down at the papers again, "And it's my body. I can read them when I want to."

"I didn't say you couldn't, Will," Sonny sighed, "I just meant maybe we should just take this slow. We'll let Uncle Vic's doctor look over it first." 

"You're not doing the surgery here?" Theresa demanded. 

Will shrugged, "Sonny says Uncle Victor has a better doctor." 

"Yeah, well, Victor is a senile old man," Theresa said bluntly.

"Theresa!" Sonny groaned. 

Will snickered.

"Look," Theresa said quietly, "They caught it early. There's nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine."

Sonny glanced over as he got the bowl ready for Will. It was odd, seeing Theresa Donovan care about someone. But here she was. She came over just to comfort Will and make sure he was okay.

Will smiled weakly, "Thanks, Theresa."

Someone knocked on the door again. 

Sonny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and putting the bowl in front of Will, "Eat that," he said before going to answer the door again quickly. He opened it and sighed when Austin and Carrie walked right in with Robbie. 

"Ari's in her playroom," Sonny told Robbie, "Just cut through the office and there's a door that leads there."

Robbie smiled brightly at him and ran off.

Sonny sighed, going into the kitchen again. 

"I'm so, so, so sorry, okay?" Austin was talking to Will, his hands on his shoulders, "I know you probably had enough of our bullshit when you were a kid and you don't need it now. Especially right now."

"It's okay, Uncle Austin," Will sighed.

Austin hugged him quickly. 

Will rolled his eyes and hugged him back.

"So, how is this looking?" Carrie asked, looking at the papers already. 

"I have never seen a family interfere more in my entire life," Theresa said, crossing her arms, "And I lived with my mother."

Will rolled his eyes again and went back to eating.

"I'm going to get Uncle Vic's doctor on this-" Sonny started.

"No, no, I want Daniel to do it," Austin said quickly, "Or someone at the hospital close to here. I don't want him traveling."

"And you're just going to let them do all of this?" Theresa whispered to Will. 

He just shrugged, eating his soup, "It's easier than fighting with them. Besides, less work for me." 

Theresa rolled her eyes and looked down at the papers, reading them discretely. Someone knocked on the door again. 

"Now this is just ridiculous," Sonny muttered, going to get it quickly. He swung the door open and blinked in shock when he had a camera shoved in his face, "What the hell?!" Sonny yelled.

Austin ran out quickly followed by Carrie and Theresa, then Will.

"Sonny," Sami said, walking past the camera man and hugging him quickly. 

"What the hell is this?" Sonny demanded, not hugging her back. 

"Well, part of the reality show is the reality of it," Sami said, "And when I found out Will was sick, I couldn't just sit there and wait for news. I had to come and see him," she walked over, hugging Will tightly.

Will winced slightly and hugged her back, "Mom, what are you doing here?" he mumbled, trying to hide his face from the camera, "How did you even get here so fast?"

"Your father called me the moment you left the hospital and I used the jet," Sami said quickly.

"Okay, well, I don't want our faces on TV," Sonny said simply, "Especially not Ari." 

"But you're my family-" Sami started.

"Oh, cut the crap, Sami," Carrie snapped, "Don't treat Will like a publicity stunt."

Theresa rolled her eyes and looked at Sonny. 

Sonny glanced over at the camera and took out his phone. 

Theresa looked confused when her phone vibrated in her purse and took it out.

**Sonny:** Take the kids upstairs, I don't want them on camera or seeing all of this shit.

Theresa looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

Sonny nodded his head towards the office door discretely and she nodded, walking away. 

Sonny waited a few moments, making sure that the kids were upstairs when Theresa came back in. He cleared his throat and looked at the camera, "Hi, I'm Will's loving husband. If you don't get your fucking camera out of here right now, I'm going to break it. Then I'm going to sue you for trespassing. Before you say that you have a better lawyer, my last name is Kiriakis so I highly doubt that."

"Sonny!" Sami scolded. 

"SAVE IT!" Sonny snapped at her, "Your son is NOT a publicity stunt. Get the hell out, Sami!"

"Sonny, calm down," Will sighed and then started coughing.

"The hell I will!" Sonny yelled, "You deserve more than this." 

Sami looked at Carrie who was trying to calm Will down and help him breathe, "So after all these years, even when he's grown up, you're still trying to steal Will from me?" she laughed bitterly, "That's just like you."

"Get out, Sami," Carrie shook her head.

"You're still trying to take him after all these years!" Sami fumed, "You've wanted him since day one because you thought he was Austin's!" 

"I'm twenty-two, mom!" Will yelled in frustration, "They have a kid of their own! No one _has_ me!" he snapped, "Especially not you! You're only blowing up for your damn show! You don't even care! It's all about you all over again!"

"Will, you're going to start coughing again-" Sonny started.

"Mom, maybe you should deal with the big problem here-" 

"Will, don't," Carrie said quickly.

"-the fact that EJ called me the other day and said for me not to do the article!" Will said before he could stop himself, "Yeah, that's right. Your husband that loved you so much? He's alive! He faked his death!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Sami reacts. Will starts to feel the pressure.


	32. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami reacts. Will starts to feel the pressure.

Sami stared at him in shock, not saying a word.

Will swallowed nervously, glancing at Sonny.

"Turn the cameras off," Sami said quickly, shoving them out the door, "NOW!" she slammed the door in their faces and leaned on it for a moment.

Will looked over at Carrie, looking anxious now.

Carrie just put her hand on Will's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

 _What did I do?_ Will thought, staring at his mother. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke," Sami hissed.

Sonny swallowed, seeing how nervous Will was, "It's true," he cleared his throat, "We got the call...he was here once," he crossed his arms, "I called the cops and had him arrested."

"You what?!" Sami screeched.

Will winced slightly.

 _I hope I don't sound like that when I scream,_ Will thought.

"He was in my house and threatening my husband!" Sonny yelled, "On top of that, he faked his damn death and he had tax evasion charges-"

"I have to go and see him," Sami snapped, walking out and slamming the door.

Will looked down at his feet, feeling his eyes fill with tears.

The entire room went silent.

"What a bitch," Theresa snapped.

"Don't call her that!" Will yelled.

"She just found out her kid has a tumor inside of him and she's more worried about the guy who abandoned her family!" Theresa yelled, "How does that not make her a bitch?!"

"Theresa, stop," Sonny said quietly, "Will is upset."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling!" Will yelled, startling Sonny.

"Will, sweetie, just calm down," Carrie said gently.

"CALM DOWN?!" Will yelled, "I have CANCER!" he screamed, "I could die and everyone is acting so calm! Sonny is basically controlling everything and I have no idea what's even going on with my body and what's going to happen to me! My mom cares more about EJ than me! Theresa is being mean to my mom! You guys are too busy fighting with my dad to even care about how I'm feeling!" he yelled before running upstairs.

He went in his room and slammed the door. He stood there for a moment before running over and throwing himself on the bed.

* * *

Sonny sighed, closing the door behind Carrie. Everyone finally left after he reassured them he would take care of Will. He leaned on the door for a moment before heading upstairs. He would usually give Will time when he got upset, but he just wanted to make sure he was okay. Sonny glanced in Ari's room and saw she was playing with her toy cars and went into the bedroom quickly. 

He sighed when he saw Will lying on the bed with the blankets pulled up and his face shoved into the pillow. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Will's shoulder slowly when he did. 

Will opened his eyes and blinked a few times, "Hey," he said quietly.

"Good nap?" Sonny asked. Will nodded, looking down at the bed sheets, "I'm sorry," he said quietly. 

"Don't be," Sonny mumbled, "I shouldn't be so controlling about this." 

Will shrugged, "You're just worried and your inner control-freak is rearing it's ugly head." 

Sonny sighed and moved so he was lying down beside him.

Will moved so Sonny could wrap his arms around him. He relaxed slightly once he was wrapped up in his husband's arms under the blanket. 

"We can go over everything right now if you want," Sonny whispered.

Will stared up at him and smiled weakly, "Not right now, okay? I just want to sleep." 

Sonny pursed his lips, "Okay. I'm going to finish emailing my uncle all of the stuff Kayla gave us."

"Can you come back up when you're done?" Will asked quietly. 

Sonny smiled weakly, "Of course," he whispered, kissing his head. 

* * *

"Okay, so they'd, uh...make an incision, um..." Sonny trailed off, looking at Will as they sat on the couch. 

"Sonny, you can show me," Will sighed. 

Sonny swallowed, reading over the papers, "You know, maybe we should just...wait for a doctor to go over these." 

Will crossed his arms, "You've been going over these since the moment we got home...I'm sure you know," he stood up, "Show just show me where they cut me open."

"Do you really have to word it like that?" Sonny ran his hand through his hair. 

Will spread his arms, "Show me," he repeated. 

"So, uh...according to all of my research and some of the stuff my uncle sent over about the surgery they want to do," he bit his lip and pointed to an area on his chest, "Right here." 

"You've seen me naked and you can't point to a place on my body," Will laughed quietly, "Okay."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "This is different, you know that," he took a shaky breath, "So...they would have to do a lot more work if the tumor was any bigger but, um...they make the incision...in your chest," he swallowed, staring at him and trying to avoid his eyes, "Then, um...they remove the affected portion of the lung and some of the tissue around it." 

Will stared at Sonny's hand where he was showing him, biting his lip nervously. He glanced up at Sonny's face a few times and quickly looked down at his hand again. He didn't like the pained look on Sonny's face but he needed to know from someone he felt at least slightly comfortable with.

"Then after they remove it they're going to insert a chest tube for any drainage following the surgery," Sonny explained, "It can't be removed-"

"What else is on there about the chest tube?" Will asked quickly.

Sonny pursed his lips, flipping through the papers, "Uh...they're going to prep the area from here," he pointed to the side of his chest, then to his armpit. He smirked and tickled him. 

"Sonny!" Will yelped, trying not to laugh, "That tickles, don't do that," he smiled at him. 

Sonny smiled back and cleared his throat, going back to the papers, "Then down to here," he pointed at his abdomen, "Then back up here," he said, then went to pinch his nipple. 

"Don't!" Will jumped back quickly, "I saw it in your eyes," he scolded him. 

"You don't know what I was going to do," Sonny laughed.

"Oh, I knew it," Will rolled his eyes. 

Sonny rolled his eyes before sighing, "They're going to put in IV in for anesthetic-"

"Why?" Will asked. 

"Because it'll hurt if they don't," Sonny explained, "They'll insert it here," he pointed, "Then they'll monitor it." 

"For how long?" Will asked uncomfortably. 

_This is why he should be hearing this from a doctor,_ Sonny thought, seeing the overwhelmed look on Will's face. 

"So, uh...my first papers were wrong by a little bit," Sonny ran his hand through his hair, "I called your aunt and she said the chest tube will be in for a few days. Then they can remove it."

Will stared at him, "They're going to yank a tube out of my body?"

"Yeah," Sonny said awkwardly. 

Will went silent for a moment before speaking up again, "That's going to hurt." 

"They don't, uh...usually give you anything," Sonny sighed, "But we can ask about it, if you want." 

Will nodded, sitting down on the couch again. 

"So, they'll want to do a few x-rays a while later and we're going to have to watch any incisions for infections while they heal," Sonny continued to read. 

"Because that's so sexy," Will mumbled. 

Sonny sighed, "Will, you're sexy no matter what." 

"You're obligated to say that because you're my husband," Will sighed, "You wouldn't even let me suck you off in the kitchen." 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Will...you are the sexiest, hottest, most beautiful person I've ever met," he told him, staring right into his eyes, "Don't ever doubt that because a few cuts on your body isn't going to change that." 

"That's really, really sweet," Will smiled, kissing him on the lips quickly, "Speaking of my body," he said, taking his shirt off. 

"What are you doing?" Sonny demanded. 

"Come on," Will flopped back on the couch, "One last time before I have a ton of scars." 

"Will, you're maybe going to have two, at most," Sonny rolled his eyes, "And besides, you're sick and you're going to be tired later-" 

Will stood up and took his sweat pants off. 

"Will," Sonny warned, "Arianna is upstairs." 

"Arianna is napping," Will said, stepping out of them quickly, "Which when the child is asleep is usually when the adults have playtime," he sat down quickly, getting himself as close to Sonny as he possibly could, "So, Sonny? Is it playtime?" 

_Morals,_ Sonny thought, _You have morals. You're Sonny Kiriakis. You do the right thing. You are not having sex with your husband when he is sick. He needs rest, not sex._

Will started to kiss his neck.

_Oh fuck,_ Sonny thought, trying to keep his hands at his sides.

"Please, Sonny?" Will whispered in his ear, "I want you so bad," he grabbed his hand and made him fell him through his boxer-briefs, "Feel that? That's all for you." 

Sonny bit his lip, closing his eyes and doing everything he could do to compose himself. He was taking deep breaths, he was counting, he was counting in other languages...nothing was helping.

_Ena, dyo, tria, tessera, pente, exi, epta, okto, ennea, deka- oh fuck it,_ Sonny thought.

He grabbed Will's hips and pushed him back on the couch, doing it as gently as he could. Sonny smiled at Will's shocked expression and leaned down, kissing him softly. 

Will smiled against his lips, his hands going up to cup his cheeks. 

Sonny moved to start kissing his neck, his hand rubbing him through his underwear. 

"Fuck," Will whimpered, pushing up against the friction. "I thought you wanted me _so bad_ , baby?" Sonny asked in his ear. 

"I want you not teasing," Will moaned, sounding frustrated as he pushed his hips up again.

Sonny held his hips down suddenly. 

Will stared at him, trying to keep his breathing calm so he didn't start coughing.

Sonny pulled away and stared down at him. He smirked and went to take his underwear off when someone knocked on the door. 

Sonny groaned and flopped down on Will.

"Don't get up," Will said, his voice muffled by Sonny's shoulder. He wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his chest, "I'll make it worth it later if you don't move." 

Sonny sighed, "It could be important, Will."

"This is important," Will whined, "Please? I'm sure they'll go away. The car is in the garage, they'll think no one is home." 

"Fine, just be quiet," Sonny grumbled.

_I've already thrown most of my morals out the window today anyways,_ Sonny thought.

Sonny sat up and then grabbed his ankles, pulling him close again. 

Will grinned and moved so he was fully sitting in Sonny's lap. 

"Sonny?! Will?! Are you home?!" Victor called. He walked in and sighed when he saw them, looking away quickly. 

They both looked up and saw Neil standing there with Victor.

"Oh my god," Will said, grabbing his shirt quickly. 

Sonny swallowed, grabbing Will's pants for him. He glared when he saw Neil staring at Will and moved to block his view and help Will get dressed again. 

"You're sick and this is what you're doing?" Victor demanded. 

Will just ducked his head, tying the string on his sweats quickly, "It was...nothing," he said simply, blushing slightly when he saw Neil staring. 

"How did you get in?" Sonny demanded, "We always keep the door locked."

"I made a spare the minute you bought this house," Victor said, walking in slowly and sitting down in the chair. 

Neil glanced back at the door a few times before sitting in the chair across the room from Victor at an angle he could stare at the door as well.

"What's going on?" Will asked, looking at Neil as they both sat down on the couch. 

Neil glanced at Victor, not saying a word.

"It's Stefano," Victor said, "He heard that Sonny broke the peace with Chad."

Sonny swallowed, "But...we fixed that. I mean, we're not friends but we're not exactly shooting at each other."

"Well, he wants that again," Victor said, "He thinks because you broke the peace, that means he can as well." 

"He thinks it's the perfect time to wipe the Kiriakis family out," Neil said simply.

"He knows about Will being sick," Victor explained, "He thinks this is the perfect time to take all of us out. He thinks we'll all be completely focused on Will."

"I am," Sonny said, staring at Will, "I don't know about everyone else, but I know I am."

"Which is why he'll go for you first," Victor said simply, "Neil is going to be staying here with you for a few days."

Sonny almost choked on the air he was breathing, "What?!" 

"You'll be too distracted to watch your family while Will is sick," Victor explained, "Neil won't be distracted by Will." 

"I'm sure he won't," Sonny said under his breath, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him closer.

"I'll get the guest room ready," Will smiled, standing up. 

"No, you just...relax," Sonny said, pulling him back down gently, "I'll do it later."

Will smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"So, while Will is in recovery, Neil will be staying here," Victor said simply, "Will, there's an amazing doctor in Chicago-"

"No," Will said quickly, "I want to do it here," he told him firmly. 

Victor raised an eyebrow at Will and Sonny. Sonny smiled weakly and grabbed Will's hand, "If this is what Will wants...then we'll do whatever he wants to do." 

Will leaned over and kissed Sonny, feeling slightly at ease. 

Slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Will confronts EJ at the DiMera mansion and Sonny gets angry.


	33. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confronts EJ at the DiMera mansion and Sonny gets angry.

Will hummed under his breath as he searched through the closet for the spare blankets. He convinced Sonny that he was perfectly capable of getting a guest room ready and finally got him to go and start dinner.

Neil leaned in the doorway, watching him, "You seem pretty okay for a guy who just got diagnosed with cancer."

Will swallowed, finding the spare blankets and sheets, "Well," he stood up, "I know I have some of the best medical care possible," he shrugged, "Nothing to worry about."

"Right," Neil said, still staring at him, "Here," he took the blankets and sheets from his arms, "Lead the way, I'll carry these."

"They're just blankets, Neil," Will rolled his eyes but handed them to him anyways. He led him to the room down the hallway and opened the door, "We haven't gotten to do too much decorating in there. Right after we moved in Austin and Carrie were staying here with Robbie," he explained.

"I don't need much, Will, don't worry about it," Neil smiled, throwing his bag on the bed, "I'm sure Sonny will want me out of here as soon as all of this blows over."

"I'm sorry...about him," Will sighed as he made the bed, "He's just a little on edge lately."

"He's never liked me, Will," Neil laughed quietly, watching him, "He hasn't since the day I kissed you."

Will froze up a moment before clearing his throat, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I knew by the look on his face," Neil shrugged, "I mean, we weren't good friends in the first place but we got along. We didn't after that."

"Oh," Will said again, trying not to seem awkward.

 _This is Neil,_ Will scolded himself, _Don't be awkward with Neil. He's your friend._

Will glanced over at Neil.

 _Your friend that has feelings for you,_ Will thought to himself.

He smiled weakly at Neil, "Um...there you go. I'll have Sonny set an extra plate for you at dinner," Will said, walking out quickly.

He yelped in shock when he saw Sonny leaning on the wall, "Sonny!" he held his chest, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," Sonny shrugged.

Will crossed his arms, "Were you eavesdropping?" he demanded.

"Yes," his husband told him bluntly.

Will glared at him slightly, "Whatever," he mumbled, going into the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, sighing. His phone started ringing and he grabbed it quickly.

"Will Horton speaking," he answered.

"Will!" Nathan said, "Hey, man, have you seen the reception on your article?"

"No...I haven't gotten to see too much," Will sighed, sitting up, "I've been...busy."

"It's GREAT, Will!" Nathan said, "It's so great. Everyone is loving it. Victor loves it...and that's important, y'know."

Will ran his hand through his hair, "That's great," he said, sounding tired.

"Is something wrong, Will?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I...no," Will shook his head quickly, "But I was wondering if I could maybe have some time off? Since I did so well with my article."

"Oh, sure," Nathan shrugged, "Just call me when you want to come back."

"I'm pretty sure you actually don't exist because you're my dream boss," Will laughed quietly, "I'll talk to you soon," he said, hanging up.

Sonny walked in, "You aren't telling Nathan?"

Will sighed and shook his head, "No. Like you said, I'll be better soon. I don't need sympathy from people."

Sonny sighed an sat down on the bed, rubbing Will's shoulders comfortingly, "It's not bad to have sympathy for you, Will," he kissed the side of his neck softly.

Will just shrugged, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of his husband's lips on his neck, his mouth open slightly.

Sonny ran his hand up his thigh slowly, making Will bite his lip.

"I want you so bad," Will breathed out, putting his head back on his shoulder.

Sonny continued to kiss his neck before palming him through his pants.

Will let out a quiet moan, pushing his hips up against his hand.

"Will, hey- shit, I'm sorry," Neil said quickly, covering his eyes.

Will went to get up and Sonny held him against him but at least removed his hand.

"Yeah, Neil?" Will asked.

"It smells like something is burning downstairs," Neil said awkwardly.

"Shit," Sonny ran downstairs, "Dinner is in the oven."

Will rolled his eyes, smiling awkwardly at Neil.

Neil didn't smile back as he walked back to his room.

Will sighed, flopping back on the bed and wincing when he felt like he needed to cough but held it in.

* * *

Will glanced over at Sonny around midnight. He shifted around restlessly and sighed, flopping onto his back. There were a thousand thoughts racing through his head. On top of all his worries about the surgery, he couldn't get the image of his mother's devastated face out of his mind. 

Will slowly got out of bed and grabbed his coat from where he threw it in the chair and walked out, shutting the door softly. 

"What are you doing?" someone asked. 

Will jumped when he saw Neil looking out the door to his guest room. He put his hand on his chest, taking a deep breath of air, "You scared me."

"Answer my question," Neil crossed his arms. 

"To the bathroom," Will shrugged.

"With your coat?" Neil asked. 

"...Yeah," Will said, "It's January...it's cold downstairs. The heater is broken."

"This is a new house," Neil snorted, "I doubt Sonny would let the heat stay broken very long. Now tell me where you're going."

"That's none of your business," Will said before going downstairs quickly and out the front door.

* * *

Will stood outside and pounded on the door of the DiMera mansion with his fist, gritting his teeth.

Chad swung the door open, looking tired, "Will, what the hell?" he demanded. 

"Where is he?" Will demanded, walking inside, "I want to talk to him right now." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chad demanded, closing the door, "Damn it, Will, you're sick. You shouldn't be out this late, I'm going to call Sonny-" 

"WHERE IS HE?!" Will screamed, "I know my mother just went and bailed him out. I know she did!"

"Will, calm the fuck down!" Chad yelled, "I don't even know what you're-"

"Chad, don't bother," EJ sighed, coming down the stairs, "He already knows I'm back." 

Chad swallowed, crossing his arms, "Fine," he said before going upstairs, shaking his head. 

Will glared down EJ as he walked up to him, "My mom bailed you out?" 

"Yes, she did," EJ said, "Before Chad could." 

Will smirked when he saw the bruise on EJ's face, "Oh, that looks like it hurt."

"It did," EJ nodded, "Your mother hits very hard."

Will glared at him, "I think I deserve an explanation." 

"You don't _deserve_ anything from me, William," EJ said smoothly, "But I'll tell you anyways," he cleared his throat, "My father knew there was no way I was going to get out of going to jail...Clyde Weston being stupid enough to use an incompetent person was just a good coincidence." 

Will shook his head, "You faked it...you faked everything," he swallowed, "My mother cried on your in a morgue for hours..." he whispered, "Your children cried over you...I held them all night once! You're a heartless son of a bit-" he started coughing, wincing as he did. 

"William," EJ sighed, grabbing tissues for him, "You shouldn't be screaming like your mother when you can start having fits like this," he said, holding the tissues over his mouth, "Take deep breaths." 

Will did his best to glare at him while was coughing. 

_Asshole,_ Will thought, slowly sitting down on the couch and putting the tissues over his mouth as he continued to cough. 

"That's it, I'm calling your husband," EJ said simply, grabbing his phone and walking out.

Will winced when he finally stopped coughing and threw the tissue in the garbage, refusing to look at it. He sat there, breathing heavily with watery eyes. 

_I am so fucked,_ Will thought bluntly, putting his head in his hands. 

* * *

Will winced when he heard the door of the mansion slam and Sonny yelling at EJ for a moment.

"Let's go," Sonny snapped at Will, "Right now."

Will sighed and got up, stalking out quickly, throwing a glare at EJ as he did. 

Will walked down the pathway slowly, not really wanting to get in the car with Sonny just yet. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to the DiMera mansion (who were currently at war with the Kiriakis family and were trying to kill them) on top of being sick. With cancer. 

_I'm so dead,_ Will thought. Will got in the car and buckled his seat belt, resting his head on the window. 

Sonny got in and slammed the door, starting the car.

"Sonny-" Will started. 

"Don't," Sonny snapped at him, "Don't...say a word." 

Will bit his lip, looking down, "Sonny, if you'd just listen for a minute-"

"Will!" Sonny interrupted him, "I said be quiet," he gritted his teeth, "If you weren't sick, I'd pull this car over and spank your ass, but you are. You don't realize you are either." 

Will crossed his arms and looked out the window. 

"I should just keep count and then I can owe you for all of the times you piss me off," Sonny muttered, "Just you wait until you're all better, Horton." 

"Horton-Kiriakis," Will mumbled under his breath, "Asshole."

"That's another one," Sonny pointed at him. 

Will rolled his eyes and rested his head on the window.

"Why did you do it?" Sonny sighed. 

"You told me not to talk," Will snorted. 

"Will!" Sonny scolded.

Will sighed and put his head back, "I was thinking about my mom and how sad she looked," he shrugged, "I got pissed and left. I got there, told EJ off, and starting coughing all over the place. He got mad and called you."

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Sonny demanded. Will shook his head, "He would never do something like that," he shrugged, "As much as I hate the bastard, I know deep down he cares about me." 

Sonny shook his head, "I don't want you doing that to me again, Will. And stay away from the DiMera mansion," he snapped, "My uncle literally just told us that we're at war again." 

"I know," Will sighed as they pulled into the driveway, "I just go so mad and I was impulsive."

Sonny walked around and opened the door as Will unbuckled his seat belt. 

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out, slamming the door after he did. He drug him up to the house and unlocked the door, gritting his teeth as he did. 

"Don't slam this door, Ari is sleeping," Will mumbled, rolling his eyes as Sonny attempted to find the key with one hand since he was holding his in his other.

Sonny managed to unlock the door and drag Will inside, finally letting go of his hand, "Apparently," he yanked the keys from the door and shut it, locking it behind him, "I can't let go of your hand now because you just wander off." 

Will rolled his eyes and let Sonny drag him upstairs.

"Neil, I know you're awake," Sonny called, standing outside his door, "Next time Will tries to leave at two in the morning just go ahead and pick him up and bring him back to bed."

There was silence for a moment before Neil called back.

"Got it," he called.

"Get back in your damn pajamas and go to sleep," Sonny grumbled, "I'm going to go and check on Ari." 

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed his pajamas from where he put them on the floor. He knew Sonny wasn't being mean, he was just a little pissed off at him. He sighed, putting them on quickly. He knew he was probably going to have to spend tomorrow in bed eating soup all day, but he didn't mind too much. 

Will went to crawl in bed and gasped slightly when Sonny grabbed him around his waist and pull him against his chest. 

Sonny kept one hand on his waist tightly, "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" he whispered, hiding his face in his neck. 

Will nodded, running his hand through Sonny's hair even though the angle was slightly awkward, "I won't do it again, Sonny." 

"Good," Sonny shoved him gently, "Now get your ass in bed."

Will rolled his eyes and flopped down, "Happy?" 

"I will be when you get off of my side of the bed," Sonny rolled his eyes. 

Will laughed and rolled to his side of the bed, "Happy?" 

"Yes," Sonny said, getting in bed and wrapping his arms around him, "Now shut up and go to sleep," he mumbled, pulling him as close as possible.

Will smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with his chapter...let me know what you guys think.


	34. The Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I feel like you guys will hate me for the things in the chapter more than the shortness of it.

Sonny woke up to the sound of sniffling around two in the morning and looked confused, grabbing the baby monitor. He listened and heard the soft noise of Ari making noises in her sleep, but not the sniffling. He looked over and saw Will was facing away from him and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Will?" Sonny asked softly, "Will, are you awake?"

"No," Will said weakly.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Will, look at me."

"No," Will repeated.

Sonny sighed and got up, going around to the other side of the bed.

Will rolled over quickly and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Will, come on," Sonny sighed again, pulling the blanket off of him gently. He bit his lip when he saw the tears going down Will's face, "Baby..."

"Don't say the word _baby_ right now," Will sniffled, putting his arm over his eyes quickly, "I don't want to talk about babies."

"Will, we're going to have a baby," Sonny said, rubbing his chest through his shirt, "It's just a little delay."

"I don't even know if I want to now!" Will snapped.

"What?" Sonny choked out.

"What if this comes back? So what if they caught it early?" Will demanded, "Cancer comes back all the time. What if we bring a baby into this world only to have me die? I don't want that. I know the feeling of a parent being ripped away from you, I can't let a child feel that way. What if this thing is hereditary? What if-"

"Will," Sonny said quickly, "Just stop for a minute. Breathe."

"I would if I could stop coughing," Will muttered.

"We'll talk to the doctors about any risks," Sonny said softly, "And you aren't going to die. I won't let you."

Will laughed bitterly, "You're going to stop death?"

"Well, I _am_ a Kiriakis," Sonny said, "I can do anything."

"You can't change my mind about this, Sonny," Will whispered, "I don't think I even want to have this baby now," he said, turning away from him quickly.

"Well, fine then!" Sonny yelled before he could stop himself. He let his anger about everything take over and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He took a deep breath and checked on Ari, making sure she was still asleep and he didn't wake her up. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

 _I wanted our lives to be perfect together,_ Sonny thought bitterly, _I should have known it was too much to ask._

"Why is he so damn stubborn?" Sonny asked under his breath, his eyes filling with tears. His phone rang and he sighed, answering it, "Sonny Kiriakis speaking."

 _"Sonny, it's Daniel, I'm on my night shift,"_ he said, _"I tried to call Will and there's no answer."_

"He's been sleeping a lot lately, he's trying to rest up," Sonny explained, "He probably has the sound on his phone off. What's going on?"

 _"I have two available surgery dates,"_ Daniel explained, _"One in three days and one in a week. We'd like to get him in as soon as possible. I hate to admit it, but his name moved him up on the list."_

Sonny bit his lip. He knew he should talk to Will before doing it and he knew it was unfair that Will was moved up just because of his name, but he needed to get Will better as soon as possible so they could get on with their lives.

 _And hopefully move forward,_ Sonny thought.

"The one in three days," Sonny said quickly, "That one. Give me the time we need to be there and all the details in my email," he heard the door open and shut upstairs, "Bye, Daniel," he said quickly.

Will walked down the stairs slowly and walked into the living room. He had the blanket draped around his shoulders, Sonny knew he had to be cold. It was still February and the floors were usually cold if he didn't wear socks.

Will walked over and flopped down beside him, curling up to his side. He put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

Sonny bit his lip and put his arm around him, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, it was a rash decision," Will said quietly, not opening his eyes, "I didn't mean to make you mad, Sonny."

"I know," Sonny said softly. He leaned over and kissed the side of his head, rubbing his shoulder.

"I really am sorry," Will swallowed thickly, "Okay?"

"Okay," Sonny sighed, "Daniel just called me with the surgery date...he gave us the one in three days."

"Three days?" Will demanded, "That's so soon."

"Will," Sonny stood up quickly.

Will almost fell down from Sonny jumping way from him and sighed, sitting up on the couch.

"The sooner the better," Sonny snapped, "Why don't you understand that? Get it through your head. God, I don't know how you can be so stupid sometimes!"

Will stared at him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Will...I didn't mean that-" Sonny started, going to hug him.

"Don't touch me," Will choked out, tears starting to go down his face, "I'm not stupid."

"No," Sonny said, stepping back so he was out of his personal space, "No, baby, you aren't stupid-"

"Stop calling me that!" Will yelled.

"Okay, okay," Sonny put his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, b-Will."

"I'm going upstairs," Will stood up and pointed at the couch, "You're sleeping here or in the guest room. Stay the hell away from me tonight," he snapped, going upstairs quickly.

Sonny watched him walk away and winced when he heard the door slam. He slowly sat down on the couch and laid down. He grabbed the blanket Will left behind and held it tightly to his chest, taking in the smell of his husband. He let out a shaky breath and let his tears flow down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The weight of the surgery pushes down on Will and Sonny's marriage. Neil spends the day taking care of Will and Sonny tries to apologize to Will.


End file.
